Reborn in Percy Jackon world!
by hanaichichan19
Summary: Being reborn is fine with me. But, being reborn in Percy Jackson story, is a no no to me, even though I already knew the story. But, I started to wonder, will the story will stay the same with me in the addition? Well, I cannot do anything about it right? All I can do is now survive in Percy Jackson world, without raising any suspicions on me nor my knowlegde about the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello**

 **I'm here again with new story**

 **I just want to try this concept in Percy Jackson**

 **So, please try to read it first and give comment later alright**

 **And then, I don't own PJO or HOO**

 **Chapter 1**

I'm dead, yep I'm dead. How did I know that I'm dead? Well, I'm floating in the darkness right now. I couldn't see anything, and couldn't feel anything. After all, the plane that I'm in crashed in the middle of the ocean. That's suck, why? Because I'm on my way to USA, to spend my summer holiday with my brother and family. I came from Germany, I took Pharmacy degree in there, and already finished. The graduation two weeks later, but noooooo! Before I could receive my degree I'm died in a plane crash. All that hard-work for 5 years, five FREAKING years gone in a puff! Just because of stupid weather and stupid fog and stupid storm. I'm dead, and I still couldn't believe it, and I'm still cannot accept it. I'm still single, well I mean I had a girlfriend waiting for me back in Germany, she's so hot and she agreed to marry me when I came back from USA! I still young, 23 years old, I mean come on, why?! This is not fair, seriously, not fair! I swung my fist around and found I enveloped in some kind of liquid. I moved around and bumped into something soft, I groaned internally. Great, I'm in some kind of enclosed space full with strange liquid. Is this some kind of new hell? Or heaven?

Suddenly a huge force pushed me out, and bright light attacked my eyes. I blinked rapidly and saw a middle man face peered at me. He lifted me up, wait, what?! How could he lifted me up that easy?

"It's a boy!" he exclaimed.

I yelled at him to put me down, but I only heard baby cries. I shut my mouth, the cries stopped. Oh, crap, no, no, no! I quickly looked at my own body, I let out a cry of protest when I found myself trapped in a baby body. Crap, this is not some kind of I'm being reborn and shit right? This is so not happening! I yelled at god for doing this to me, but I only heard baby cries again. The middle age man handed me to a woman.

"There, there" she said softly and put me on her chest, I could hear her heart beating slowly but steadily.

I looked up to her and saw her black eyes, this woman had beautiful curly black hair and pale skin. She smiled at me and stroke my back.

"Reiner Lockheart" she murmured at me.

I internally flinched when she said my name, Reiner is my old name too. How did she…?

"You have your father eyes" she said again.

My previous eyes is green and I had auburn hair, but I couldn't see my own eyes and hair right now, so…Crap, I really wanted to see my appearance right now. The woman smiled again and she began to breast-feed me. I just rolled my eyes at this action. Great, now I'm a baby, and guess what, I have to go through all that puberty thing again didn't I?

 **3 years later**

I sat on the corner of the room, while watched other kids ran around the room. My mom sent me to the day care, so I could play with other kids at my age. She knew I'm different, after all I'm way smarter than other kids, I can speak when I'm 1 years old and walked soon after that. I can count when I'm at 2 years old. Right now I'm practically can speak at full sentences and did some simple math equation. My mom kind of freak out when she found out what can I do, but whenever I read books, the letter just floated around and I couldn't read it. I got dyslexia and ADHD, according to the doctor anyway. Having both of that thing remind me of something, I remembered the novel that I read on my previous life, I shivered at that thought and prayed to all the god I knew that this is still real world, without demigod and monster freely roaming around. But, the god clearly hated me and they loved to torture me. I froze when saw a 3 years old boy, walked towards me, he had sea-green eyes and jet black hair. No, no, no, I quickly stood up and backed down slowly. Not him! Come on, I'm not even reached 10 years old and I already met him! The boy didn't realize that I clearly avoided him, he kept walked towards me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully when he succeeded in cornering me.

I stared at him, I refused to talk. He tilted his head cutely and looked at my eyes.

"M'name is Pe-Pe-Pe'cy Jac'son" he said and grinned at me.

Percy Jackson, a.k.a, Perseus Jackson. Poseidon son, a demigod. Yep, I'm in his world, when the Greek gods set their throne at the highest building on New York, Empire state building. Percy still grinning at me and I'm glaring at him.

"What's you' name?" he asked me.

Glaring.

"Hey" Percy still looked at me.

Glaring.

Percy pouted cutely and crossed his arms "Not f'iendly"

Glaring

"Meanie"

I sighed in defeated and sat down on the floor. I massage my temple and looked up at Percy who still looked at me with wide innocent eyes.

"Reiner. Reiner Lockheart" I said.

"Rei-Rei'er Lok-Locked-"Percy stuttered when he tried to spell my name "You' name is too ha'd"

I smiled and shook my head "Not really"

Percy quickly sat in front of me and offered me his hand "Rei'er, want to be my f'iends?"

I looked at his hand carefully. Shaking hands with him will be seal my fate here and now, but if I pissed him off, well I'm doomed anyway. Pissing off the main character is a dangerous thing to do, especially when his parent one of the big three. I slowly lifted my hand and shook his hand slowly.

"Okay" I said casually and shook his hand.

Percy squealed in delight and jumped at me, hugged me well, more like glopped me like a koala. I fell back on my back, with Percy on top of me. I rolled my eyes and wondering, how long will I life in this world?

 **7 years old**

"Percy! Stop pulling me!" I said as Percy pulling me to the rest area.

Percy didn't care my cry of protest and he kept pull me to the nearby bench "I'm hungry" he said casually

I rolled my eyes as Percy pushed me to the bench. Percy quickly sat beside me and opened his lunch bag. After I met Percy 4 years ago, we became best friends pretty quickly, we entered the same school and got expelled at the same time too. Mostly, it's Percy who got expelled but because I didn't want to leave him alone and he didn't want to go to school without me, I followed him to his new school. When the book said he's fatal flaw is loyalty, I didn't know that he will be this clingy. Sometimes, I saw monster lurked behind us and scared the crap out of me, but Percy remained ignorant, he still didn't know the truth that, his father is a god, one of the big three. Well, he is the splitting image of Poseidon.

Me? Nah, I had a guess that I'm a demigod too, since I never knew my real father. That's not the only proof, I had ADHD and Dyslexia. But, that only a guess, I would rather be a normal human than a demigod. I would rather have a dog chased after me in playful manner than a hellhound in menacing way hot on my ass. I would rather fight with my fellow human friends because of stupid things than fought monster just to survive.

"Reiner" Percy suddenly called me and his hand gripped my left arm.

I flinched at his grip "What?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"There's something near the school bus" he said again.

I groaned internally, after this he is going to blow up the bus right? I still remembered it, since my sister practically shoved the book on my face when I'm home and insist me to bring it with me when I went back to Germany.

"Just your imagination" I said tried to sound as normal as possible.

It's hard to act normal when a black dog as big as a dump truck, sniffing around the bright yellow school bus, it's hard to miss that thing.

"It's a dog" Percy said again.

I mentally cursed the fate for this "A dog?" I asked, innocently.

"A big one. Like a dump truck" Percy quickly added.

Percy pushed my cheek and force me to see the hound. My eye twitched when I saw it. Please, don't turn around, please, don't turn-Crap! The hound turned around and spotted us, he began to growl, I tried to pretend didn't see it.

"I-I didn't see anything" I said and laughed.

I turned and found Percy already gone. I cursed and jumped from my seat, I whipped my head around to find him. Please, not the-oh,shit! My eyes went wide when I found Percy near the canon and he pointed the canon at the dog.

"Percy, do-"

'BAM' the cannon shot a cannon ball towards the dog, but it's pass through the hound just like that, as if the hound made from thin air. The cannon ball hit the school bus and made it exploded. I ran my hand through my black hair as the hound began to run to the other way. The teachers and students began to gather because of the commotion.

"PERCY JACKSON!" one of the female teacher howled in frustration.

Then she turned to me and I wished the hound is here, because right now I prefer to play fetch with the hound than facing the punishment I'll get, even though I didn't do anything wrong

"REINER LOCKHEART" she bellowed at me.

"BOTH OF YOU. MEET ME AT THE DETENTION ROOM AFTER THIS!"

"Way to go Perce" I mumbled as I followed the teacher.

 **12 Years old**

"Just don't screw anything up again okay?" I crossed my arm while glaring at Percy.

Percy pouted at me "You said it like I did it all the time"

I whacked him on the head "Seriously, Perce? You got kicked out from school almost once a year and you dragged me too, and you said 'You said it like I did it all the time'" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't knew they want to swim after I release the shark!" Percy defended himself.

I massage my temple "And why you release the shark?"

"They asked me to!" Percy answered.

I sighed loudly. I almost forgot, that he is SON of POSEIDON god of the FREAKING SEA, of course he can hear the fish talking.

" !"

I flinched when that accursed algebra teacher called my name. I turned around and found Mrs. Dodd's glaring at me. She's a Fury, one of Hades minions, a monster. I bet Hades sent her here to kill Percy, because Hades THOUGHT Percy steal his helmet. I almost laughed at this fact, I mean until now Percy didn't know his heritage and the gods already blame him from stealing their symbol of power. Zeus, master bolt and Hades, Helm of darkness.

"Yes?" I looked at her with innocent looked.

"Sit down" she hissed.

I quickly sit down near Percy.

"And don't cause any trouble!" she hissed again.

I nodded and she walked away from us.

"I don't like her" Percy whispered quietly "She's so evil"

I snickered "You right"

Grover appeared and he sat near me "H-hey guys"

I quickly sneezed, I never good at animal with fur, especially sheep, and goat. I wiped my nose and moved a little bit closer to Percy.

"Hey, Grover" I said and grinned.

I already knew that Grover is a satyr, he sent to protect Percy and if he can, he had brought Percy to the camp. Also, there's Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, he's a centaur and he hid half of his body inside his magic wheel chair. And all this time, I tried to be ignorant and act casual, but I suspect Mr. Brunner knew something about me or maybe suspected me, because he always acted careful around me, not that I care though.

Suddenly a peanut-jelly sandwich flew and landed on Grover head. I groaned mentally at this, Nancy Bobofit.

"Fire in the hole" she said as she threw another sandwich, I quickly dodged it and it landed near me.

"Hey!" I barked "Quit it!"

Nancy chuckled as she walked towards me "Reiner, if only you stay away from these loser, maybe we can be friends, or more" she flashed me her white teeth.

Oh, so my role and Percy's role in this prank is swapped.

"Just stop okay" I said and rolled my eyes "And no, thank you very much"

Nancy eyes twitched and she growled "You're going to regret it Lockheart"

Another sandwich flew and I quickly covered my face with my arm, the sandwich hit my arm and slowly fell from it. I could feel the sticky peanut jam on my arm, I grimaced at this and glared at Nancy. I could see Percy jumped from his seat, but I quickly held my arm up to stop him.

"Don't" I said carefully "She don't deserve it"

I quickly turned around and pushed Percy back to his seat and forced him to sit down.

"She's-"he protested.

"A jerk" I cut him off "I know that, but you are in probation, you don't want to fight"

It's getting more and more scary, how I willingly involved myself in this. Monster always on my ass just because I'm near Percy and trouble followed me. I can leave Percy with Grover alone, to face the cruel demigod world, where monster and god constantly on your ass. But, here am I, best friend of Percy Jackson, the future hero of Olympus. I even didn't know who am I, a demigod? Or a clear sighted mortal? I had black hair, sky blue eyes and tan skin. I suspected Apollo is my dad, but then why my hair is black? Apollo kids hair is blonde not black. Hermes, maybe? But I didn't have that mischievous looked plastered on my face. One scary though appeared though, Zeus. That thought scared the hell out of me, because Zeus couldn't have a kid anymore, he already had Thalia and Jason, so adding me to his kid list, well it's suicide. Hera will hunt me down to the corner of the earth.

"We're here" Percy said and I froze at my place.

Okay, calm down Reiner. You had to survive Mrs. Dodd attack first, after that you could think about your godly parent, if you have one.

-Line Break-

I scowled when followed Mrs. Dodd to the back room of the museum, Percy walked behind me and he seemed nervous. Well, he should be, because right after this, Mrs. Dodd will transformed into um, what is it called? Ah, right Fury. I secretly hope nothing changed this time, because if Chiron came too late, well, Percy and me, are toasted. But, why called me too? I mean, I clearly had no hand in stealing Hades, Helm of Darkness. Heck, I didn't know if I'm a demigod or not? Can I call myself demigod after this, I mean Mrs, Dodd clearly thought that I involved in this. Mrs. Dodd pushed a door open and entered an empty room. After we stepped in suddenly the door closed and Mrs. Dodd grinned evilly at us.

"Where is it?" she snarled at us.

"Wha-"Percy blinked "I mean, I'm sorry for what happened to Nancy"

"Where is it?!" she asked a bit louder.

I glanced at the door, hoping that Mr. Brunner will come in with Percy sword at his hand. Suddenly, Mrs. Dodd turned at me, I froze in place.

"Boy" she purred at me while stalked at me.

"Who-whoa there" I said and raised my hand "Easy there Mrs. Dodd" I added and stepped back.

"Reiner is innocent!" Percy yelled "I'm the one who pushed Nancy!"

"This isn't about her!" I yelled and quickly covered my own mouth. Shit! Me and my big mouth.

Percy looked at me clearly confused "What? Then what is it about?"

Ms. Dodd eyes glinted dangerously "Yeah, what is it about boy?"

I started to sweat "Um, uh-I-" I glanced at Percy "The thing is-WHOA! HOLY SHIT!"

Percy choked, from my words and from Mrs. Dodd suddenly turned into a Fury and the fact that she grabbed my jacket and practically lifted me up from the ground. She slammed my back on the wall and looked at me carefully.

"Where is it Boy?" she asked me again.

"Hades, Helm of Darkness?" I said more like squeaked, because of the height and the fact that she pushed me deeper into the wall "I-I don't know"

It's a lie, of course I knew. Ares have it, that son of a bitch have it. Heck, he had Hades helm and Zeus master bolt.

Mrs. Dodd leaned closer to me and I could felt her breath on my cheek. It smelt like a rotten egg.

"Hades sent hi" she purred slowly "He said not to kill you but to kill Percy"

I froze in place again, is that mean…No, it can't be. Hades is not my father. I mean, I'm not pale, or have black eyes. But…

"Oh, Crap!" I said as Mrs. Dodd pulled me from the wall then pushed me harder to the wall again.

I chocked on my own saliva and glared at her. What the hell? She just said she's not going to kill me.

"Where is it boy?!" she howled at Percy who looked at me with dumbstruck expression "Tell me or I'll kill your friend"

"Wait a minute you ju-ACK!" I yelled in pain as he bashed my body against the concrete wall again.

I'll torture her later after this, I swore in my heart

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Percy yelled, then his eyes shifted to me "Let him go!"

"As you wish" she said and pulled me closer to her "Sorry, young master"

After that she threw me from the air, I yelled and grasping for empty air. This is not cool, am I going to die again? And now I'm died at 12 years old? I don't even have a girlfriend yet! I closed my eyes and readied myself for the impact, I could hear the door burst opened and Mr. Brunner voice. Then someone played a flute, something like 'SWOOSH' and Ms. Dodd yelled in pain. I started to wonder why I'm not on the ground, with my brain decorated the floor. I felt dizzy though. I opened my eyes slowly and found some kind of branch wrapped on my left ankle and my head only an inch from the ground. I groaned and the branch let my ankle go. I sprawled on the ground panting hard, I looked at the ceilings and tried to process what happened. I quickly pushed myself up and looked at Percy on the ground, a pen on his hand and a pile of golden dust in front of him. I stumbled a bit and shook my head, my back and my head still hurt like hell and my jacket dirty, dust covered most of it. Percy looked extremely confused and lost, he turned to me.

"Reiner what just happened?" he asked.

I hesitated a bit, a part of me wanted to tell him the whole truth, but part of me didn't want to ruin what supposed to happened, more like didn't want to ruin the story.

"Well, I just remembered Mrs Dodd…grabbed me, flew to the ceilings, slammed my body to the wall and threw me from the sky" I groaned and clutched my head "Great, I think I have a concussion"

"Is that real?" Percy asked.

"I don't know" I said "But, the pain is real"

"I just saw you fell from the ceilings, Mr. Brunner came in, threw me a sword and Grover play some kind of flute, then a branch came out of nowhere and wrapped your ankle." Percy said slowly "I-I…"

I slapped his shoulder "Come on man. Let's asked Mr. Brunner"

I extended my hand and Percy accepted it, I pulled him till he stood up and walked to the entrance of the museum. There, I saw Mr. Brunner, Chiron, the sneaky bastard sat on his wheel chair with umbrella covered him from the light rain. He clearly saw the fury, Mrs. Dodd hurting me and he just watched, didn't do anything to help me, that bastard! Grover on the fountain eat his apple with city map on his head, covering him from the light rain. Nancy stood near the fountain, wet from head to toe glaring at us.

"I hope Ms. Kerr kicked your but" she said.

" !" I stepped on Percy toe.

"Yeah, she kicked out but, literally" I snarled "happy?"

Nancy looked dumbfounded, before she could recover, I pulled Percy towards Mr. Brunner.

"Hey, Percy and…" his eyes shifted to me, I could saw his eyes twitched slightly when he saw me "Reiner"

I smiled at him "Percy, the pen" I said and Percy looked at me strangely.

"Oh, that's my pen" Mr. Brunner said as he saw the pen, but his eyes quickly shifted to me again, he looked a bit confused.

Percy handed the pen "…uh…, sir, is Mrs. Dod-OUCH! Hey, quit it!" Percy yelled at me and smacked me in the back of my head, when I grunted he quickly apologized "Sorry forgot that you have a concussion"

"Thank you sir" I said sarcastically "For helping us, with the pen" I smirked smugly when Mr. Brunner eyes, well, I'll call him Chiron from now on, went wide "Although you can come a little bit sooner, you know before the old bat slammed me. Oh, I mean Mrs. Kerr" I smiled sweetly and snatched the pen from Percy hand.

I leaned closer to Chiron and whispered "Again, thank you Chiron" I dropped the pen on his lap and pulled myself.

I really enjoyed the look on his face right now, oh I wished I had my camera. Chiron looked surprised but he quickly masked it with a gentle smile. I smiled quickly and pulled Percy to join Grover who put his horror expression, looks like he heard what I said, satyr ear sure are sharp, made me wanted to yell right at his ear.

"Hey bro" I said casually and sat near him "So, did Nancy bother you again while we're gone?"

Grover looked at me and he quickly answered "Um, Uh, no. She's just tried to dry herself off"

I flashed my charming grin "Great"

Grover cleared his throat "Did …I mean…um…"

"Anyway thanks" I said in low voice, I had to make sure Percy didn't hear it.

"For what?" he asked in low voice too.

"The branch" I said and walked towards the bus "See you at the bus"

Before I entered the bus, I caught a glimpse of Grover looked at Chiron with helpless look.

-Line Break-

"He knew" Grover said and he chewed his shirt "But, how?"

Chiron massage his head "He's smarter then he looked"

"We have to bring him now, or else" Grover said again "His scent, it started to get stronger."

"The fact that the fury after him…" Chiron sighed heavily "It's mean he know something we don't know"

"But, why the fury let him live?" Grover asked.

"Do you heard what she said before she dropped him?" Chiron asked.

"…young master…" Grover mumbled "It only faint though"

Chiron frowned "No, it can't be. He's not HIS son, I'm sure of it. He didn't have black eyes and pale skin"

Grover froze when he heard a book dropped outside, he began to quiver and looked at the door "Somebody's here"

"Let me see" Chiron said and walked to the door.

He opened the door a bit and saw nobody there "I guess I'm bit off edge"

"Sir, I'll not fail you again" Grover said and looked at Chiron with determined look on his eyes "I'll bring both of them alive"

"I'm sure you can Grover" Chiron said and closed the door "I'm sure you can"

Chiron turned to face Grover "Come back to your room Grover, tomorrow you have test right?"

Grover quickly nodded and he headed back to his own dorm room. Grover opened the door and find Percy already on his bed, sleeping, while Reiner stood near the window, phone on his hand.

"Okay, love you mom" he said and closed his phone.

Reiner turned and flashed a grin at Grover. Reiner had short, spiky black hair, sky blue eyes and tanned skin. You can called him good looking even he still young, Grover bet all his enchiladas that Reiner will grow into a very handsome man in the future.

"Hey, man" he waved his hand "Where have you been?"

"I,uh, discuss something with Mr. Brunner. You know about the test tomorrow?" Grover answered.

Reiner expression changed for a mili-second before he went back to his cherry self "Oh, really?" then he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Grover "Jerk, why don't you tell me? I want to get a good grade to you know"

Grover caught the pillow easily. For a demigod Reiner is really smart, despite the fact that he had dyslexia, her grade always above B. Grover almost thought that Reiner is Athena kids, but his hair and eyes ruined it all. Reiner yawned and he stretched himself, he said good night and snatched his pillow from Grover hand. He quickly climbed on his own bed and collapse after his head touched the soft bed.

"Just exactly who are you?" Grover mumbled before he climbed his own bed and went to sleep.

-Line Break-

I sat on the couch while my mom bake some cookies, a glass of warm milk in front of me and life couldn't be more perfect. I almost forgot that a fury attacked me and slammed my body to the wall, a week ago.

"How's the school my dear?" my mom asked.

"Perfect" I grinned at her and she just chuckled.

"I saw your report card" she said again and appeared from the kitchen, with a tray of cookies on her hand.

"Perfect isn't it?" I looked at her as she put the tray in front of me.

My mom smiled at me while patted me on my head "You really are smart. I'm proud of you"

I just took a cookie and ate it slowly, savouring the delicious treat from my mom.

"How's Percy?" she asked again.

I almost chocked "Fine, he's fine. A bit stressed but fine"

"Stressed?" she cocked her head.

Crap, my big mouth.

"I mean, he has to go back to that hell-hole" I answered.

"Reiner!" my mom scolded me and whacked me on the head "Language"

I rubbed my head "I mean, Gabe. He often abused him right?"

My mom frowned when she remembered it "I can't believe Sally will put up with that guy. Well, she must have a reason" and she patted me on the head again.

"Mom, stop it!" I pretended to pout "I'm not a little kid anymore"

Suddenly the door burst open and Grover came in, I jumped from my seat and knocked the glass, the milk spilled into the carpet and into my pants.

"Grover!" I growled "Man, do you know how to knock?" I glared at him.

"Don't have time" he cut me off "Anyway do you see Percy? I lost him at the bus station"

I raised my eyebrows at it "Percy? Have you check his home?"

Grover shook his head "Already there" and he wrinkled his nose in disgust "Didn't find him there, his step father refused to tell me where he is"

"Grover?" my mom looked at Grover with confused looks "Why are you here?"

Oh, so now my mom knew him, that's mean she knew who I was, and that's confirm my theory, I'm a demigod. I turned to her and raised both of my eyebrow.

"You know him?" I asked pretended to be confuse.

"Uh, kinda" my mom lied.

"Percy is in danger" Grover said quickly "He-he…."

A Minotaur on his ass if I'm not wrong. Well, he is on the beach, I forgot the name, but he went there with his mom. And Grover went there without his pant on, also judging from his expression Percy already met the fate.

"He said to me that, he went to a beach" I said "You know the cabin that he used to stay? Where his mom met his real father"

Grover eyeing me suspiciously "How did you know that?"

"Uh, I've been friends with him since I was a kid, so I knew him better than you do" I half lied.

"Reiner" Grover called my name "You know something didn't you?"

I gulped, I totally forgot that Grover could read emotion, and right now he probably knew I was lying through my teeth. My mom quickly grabbed my shoulder and she forced me to face her.

"Reiner, what happened at school?" she asked me.

"Uh…" I hesitated a bit, should I tell her that a Fury just tried to kill me and she called me young master.

"Reiner!" my mom squeezed my shoulder.

"A fury attacked me when I'm on a school trip to the museum" I said quickly "And uh, she accused Percy of something and um,…." My eyes trailed off from my mom black one "…she said something like Hades said hi"

I could feel my mom hand trembling violently, she quickly pulled her hand and she looked distraught.

"No way" she said more like whispered "There's no way he know you"

Okay, this is so not happening. Even, my mom didn't know the reason why suddenly Hades interested in me. Don't tell me that, he interested in me just because I'm reincarnated into this world, and I'm used to die. Or worse, I ran away from underworld when I'd dead, and he's after me now. A lot of theory popped up in my mind and made me even more confused.

"Reiner, you know where the beach is?" Grover asked.

I turned to him and nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Mrs. Lockhart" Grover said and suddenly grabbed my arm "Can I borrow your son for a moment? He will be back after the summer ends"

"Whoa, wait a minute" I pulled him and glared at him "Just, what's going on here?"

My mom smiled sadly and she just nodded at Grover "It is safer there than here"

Camp-Half Blood, huh? Well, that place is not safer than this house, trust me. I already read all the book and remembered it, a lot of things happened there, including Kronos will invade the camp from the labyrinth. But, things changed a bit when I arrived here, although I didn't want to change the story line. But, if my presence here could alter the future, maybe I can prevent a lot of bad things from happening. Suddenly, my mom hugged me and broke my train of thought.

"It's okay dear" she whispered to me "You will be safer there"

"Uh, okay?" I pretended to be confuse.

"Trust me, okay?" my mom said again and looked at me in the eye.

So, should I act rebellious or just went along with it? I decided to play dumb and choose to trust her.

"Okay, I trust you mom" I said and she pulled herself.

Then she put something on my hand, a black bracelet along with a silver one "Use this. This is my lucky charm, it can protect you"

So, bracelet. I wondered what kind of weapon it will be? Sword, javelin, dagger or worse, bow and arrow. I'm suck at aiming, never good at it. I didn't want to accidentally pierced someone and kill them. I quickly wore it and secretly hope that it will be sword.

"Now go" she said and smiled "Help your friend"

-Line Break-

So, me and Grover we took a cab and headed to the beach where Percy stayed. The sun already set and the moon started to climb the sky. I took a glanced at Grover who took a glanced at me too. Our eyes met and Grover quickly broke the eye contact. I snickered at this, I never knew that Grover is shy, this is perfect black mail material. The sky grew darker every second and Grover began to chew his shirt, I really hope I could bring him some tin can right now, so he can stop chewing his shirt.

"This is bad" he said "Really bad"

When the rain started to drop, Grover became more edgy "Sir, can you please a bit quicker? This is important" Grover asked in hurry.

"Sorry kid, the road is full" the drier said "We got stuck in a traffic"

"The beach is not too far from here right?" I asked.

The driver nod. I grinned and threw some money to the front seat "Keep the change, we will walk from here"

I grabbed Grover arm and opened the door, I dragged him to the street and closed the door. I jumped when I heard something roared in the distance, while Grover started to whimper. Great, the Minotaur already here.

"Come on!" I said and ran to the beach.

Grover quickly removed his pants in front of me, lucky the street was empty. I knew he run faster without that stupid jeans and shoe, but seriously, he removed his pants in front of me!

"Dude!" I exclaimed "Seriously"

I saw a pair of goat leg and I looked at him sceptically "So, goat leg huh. That's normal"

"You're not going to deny it?" Grover asked me a bit surprised.

"Nah, I had a guess" I said casually "From the way you walk and run, and your obsession to enchiladas. Also you smell like a goat"

"I'm Satyr!" he yelled at me.

"Okay, okay fine" I raised both of my hand "Are we going to argue more? Because something huge is behind and getting closer and closer"

Grover began to run and I just rolled my eyes. I quickly follow him and tried to keep my pace, I'm surprise I can follow his pace. In my previous life, I'm not that athletic, I can run but only for a short amount of time. But, right now, I can sprint without worrying over my poor stamina, because I had a lot of it, a perk being a demigod I guess. The wind getting stronger and the rain began to pour at the time we arrived at the cottage when Percy stayed. The growling became louder and louder, Grover wasted no time and he began to bang at the door.

"PERCY!" he yelled "OPEN THE DOOR!"

My eyes went wide when I saw a glimpse of a man bull, I mean the Minotaur. I quickly touched my bracelet, the silver one and a sword made of celestial bronze appeared on my hand. I grinned at this, I got a sword, this will be so epic.

"Grover! Keep trying!" I yelled and twirled the sword on my hand "I'll keep our guest busy!"

I charged at the Minotaur right after that, ignoring Grover cried of protest. I stopped right at the front of the Minotaur. The Minotaur roared loudly and punched the ground hard. Looked at those muscle, a lot of man will pay anything just to have huge muscle like that. The Minotaur had greyish skin, two huge horn, big head, a pair of huge hand and a pair of big cow feet complete with the hoof. The torso full with black hair and he wore bright white underwear, seriously bright white. I couldn't take my eyes of from the underwear, it's so distracting. I heard another roared and my instinct told me duck, I quickly ducked and a big muscled arm swung just an inch from my head, it's like having an giant bird flew above you. I rolled to the side and back on my feet again, I scanned the Minotaur, tried to find it weak spot, but something hit me hard. I never fought with a sword! Heck, I couldn't punch trough a wet paper bag in my previous life. So, how I fight this big monstrous cow?! Well, I knew a bit about fighting with sword, but it only in game, not real life! I gulped when The Minotaur lowered its head and point its pointy horn at me. I quickly jumped to the side when the Minotaur charged at me, seriously now he want to play that game with me? I didn't bring my red slayer! I landed on the soft sand and quickly scrambled on my feet, the sea water touched my shoe and instantly soaked it, until my toes. I curled up my finger on my feet, ignoring the cold and sticky sensation came from my feet.

Oh, for god sake! Reiner focus! I drove my attention back to the beast who turned to face me. With every step it took the ground shook slightly. I wonder, what will normal human see right now? A 12 years old kid played tag with overgrown mutant cow? I gripped my sword tighter and closed my eyes, I tried to relax every muscle on my body and breathe slowly. I had to calm down if I want to survive. I didn't have to kill it, just buy sometime so Percy, Grover and Mrs. Jackson could escape. I opened my eyes slowly only to find the Minotaur charged at me with his horn facing towards my face. I quickly rushed to the charging Minotaur, ignoring all the warning that came from my brain and consciousness. Using the sand, I quickly bent one of my knee and slide through below the charging Minotaur and by pure luck it didn't stomp on me by accident. After I pass through the Minotaur body, I quickly pushed myself with my left arm. The Minotaur stopped and skidded through the wet sand and to the beach, and straight to the sea. When it completely stopped the sea water reached his knee. I ran quickly towards the Minotaur who still busy tried to turn back, using my high speed, somehow I knew that I'm excel at my agility and dexterity department, I jumped and flipped in the air, I flew pass the minotaur and using my free hand I grabbed one of it's horn. Before it could react I stabbed one of it eyes with my sword and I pushed the sword deeper until the hilt rested on it eyes. The Minotaur roared in anger and pain, I quickly let my hand go and plunged into the cold sea water. I barely dodged the Minotaur feet and pushed my body upwards for more oxygen. I gasped when my head finally emerged from the sea water, but my luck had already end right there. The Minotaur somehow, I didn't knew why, grabbed my body and lifted me from the sea water. The Minotaur brought me closed to its ugly face and he snarled at me, before threw me into the sea again hard. I let out a cry of pain when my back hit the water, it's like someone threw me into the asphalt. Before I could recover, the Minotaur punched me on the stomach hard, sending me to underwater and my back hit the sand below the water. I gagged in the water and quickly cursed myself as the sea water began to fill my lung. My lung hurt like hell and my brain started to go haywire. The Minotaur lifted his hand and lifted me up again. I coughed violently and threw some sea water up when the oxygen hit me again. The Minotaur drew my sword from his left eye and threw it behind me, my sword landed on the sand and I didn't know where, and I'm too weak to fight again. The Minotaur raised his hand which had me in it and slammed me again into the ocean. The sea water rushed into my lungs again as it held me underwater, I scratched, punched, screamed, which is a big mistake by the way, and kicked the Minotaur arm. I desperately need fresh air, oxygen, I need to breath. The Minotaur lifted up his hand only to bring it back, with it fist curled up and punched me hard on the chest. At that instant, all my oxygen that I had left on my lung leave my body, my sight began to fail me and my brain started to refuse to work with me. So, this is it, I'm going to die now, I thought and closed my eyes.

Then suddenly the Minotaur lifted its hand and stumbled back deeper into the ocean and a hand grabbed my shoulder and lifted me up from the sea. I quickly coughed up the sea water and breathed heavily, my lung still burn and my brain is in pain. That person helped me, dragged me to the shore and kindly dropped on there, I narrowed my eyes at the one who saved me, I saw a grown up version of Percy stood there.

"…Poseidon…" I said weakly as the sea god helped me up.

Poseidon didn't say anything and handed me my sword again "I didn't help you. I just happened to pass by and the Minotaur 'accidentally' attacked me" He looked at me and smiled slightly "Beside it disturb my kingdom and I have right to defend it"

After that he just disappeared, more like melt into the ocean. I narrowed my eyes at the ocean and saw some big tentacle and a few cyclops held the Minotaur back, effectively by us a lot of time. I dropped on my stomach again as the pain began to intensify. I need to go to the hospital, no, I needed Ambrosia and Nectar.

"Reiner!"

A pair of hand picked me up from the sand and helped me to stand. I turned and saw Sally Jackson, Percy's mom helped me walked to her car.

"Oh god, are you okay?" she asked me worriedly.

I flashed her a weak smile "It's okay" and wined afterwards, gosh, that things broke my ribs and I twisted my ankle.

My whole body screamed at me in pain and my brain asked me to shut my eyes. I refused to do all that, Percy and Grover needed me after this. Grover will pass out, and they will fight the Minotaur again, I cannot lose my consciousness here.

"Is that a sword?" Percy asked and pointed at my sword.

I pushed the bottom of the hilt and the sword turned into bracelet again.

"Did the sword just…?" Percy sent me a glare "You owe me a lot of explanation, Reiner"

"I'll explain it…" I winced when Sally helped me enter the back seat "Later, when I'm not in pain"

Grover quickly entered the car and took a seat right next to me, he sent me worried looks and mumbled 'useless' again and again. I started to get annoyed by this and whacked him on the head.

"Is not your fault!" I said sharply "Stop beating yourself up"

"But you got hurt! It is my job to keep you safe" he said and sighed deeply.

"I'm still alive and Percy is safe" I said again "You not fail here man."

Grover smiled slightly "You really are kind"

Suddenly a bug lightning bolt hit the car roof and sent the car into the air. Next thing I remember is, I laid on the roof and I could felt blood came from my nose. My head throbbing painfully and my breath became uneven. I groaned and clutched my head, this isn't good, my boy cannot take anymore.

"Grover…" I called his name but he didn't replied.

"Are you guys okay?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"I'm fine" Percy answered and groaned.

"I'm fine, but Grover is unconscious" I answered.

I froze when heard the Minotaur roared from the distance "Get out!" I yelled and winced because of the pain that came from my chest.

I kicked the door, but nothing happened. Then I moved to kick the window since it's already cracked, I used my remaining energy to kick it and the window finally broke. I crawled to it and ignored that some of the shards pierced my arms, after I'm out I pulled Grover carefully through the window's glass shard. I took his arm and swung it over my shoulder and helped him up. But, I collapsed to the ground again with Grover above me. Every bone and muscle inside me screamed at me, refused to work.

"Let me help you" Percy appeared and he helped Grover up.

I mumbled thank you and pushed myself up, and found a hand draped around my shoulder and a hand wrapped around my waist, supported me. I turned and found Mrs. Jackson helped me to walk.

"I'll help you walk" she said softly.

"No, you have to go now" I said "It's dangerous for you to stay, the Minotaur could came any moment"

She shook her head "It's okay, we will be safe after this"

That's a lie and I knew it, she couldn't enter the camp because of the border. She will kidnapped by Hades after this. Why she risking her life for me? I'm nobody to her.

"Why?" I asked "I'm not even your son"

"I consider you as my son Reiner" she chuckled at me "From that moment when you become my son best friend" she looked at me "Beside you just risking your own life to buy us some time"

The roar became louder and louder but we managed to reach the peak of the hill. I saw Thalia's tree and the view of the Half-Blood camp from here. Mrs. Jackson put me on the ground next to Thalia tree and she walked towards Percy. But, she stopped when she saw the Minotaur charged towards her and her son. Mrs. Jackson yelled something sound like jump to the side, and she jumped to the left, while Percy to the right. The Minotaur charged straight ahead and stopped on it track, it turned around and roared in anger again. This time the Minotaur charged at Mrs. Jackson, she jumped to the right, but unfortunately the Minotaur extended it hand and caught Mrs. Jackson.

"Mom!" Percy yelled and ran to the Minotaur.

"No, Percy!" Mrs. Jackson yelled "You will be safe inside the camp border!"

After that the Minotaur squashed her with its hand, Mrs. Jackson turned into some kind of golden mist and disappeared. I knew that Hades already taken her, but its anger me, to see Mrs. Jackson taken like that, only to be a pawn on Hades hand, an exchange for his stupid helm. Percy yelled in anger and charged at the Minotaur empty handed only to be swatted like a fly.

"Percy, no!" I yelled and pushed myself up.

Ignoring the pain, I touched my braclet and my previous sword appeared on my hand again. I charged at the Minotaur again, I ducked when the Minotaur swung his hand at me and rolled to the side. I quickly ran to the back, and slashed the Minotaur on the back. The Minotaur screamed in anger and quickly turned to face me.

"Miss me?" I taunted him.

The Minotaur clearly recognized me, because it roared in anger and charged at me. I cannot jumped to the side, it will be catch me, like Mrs. Jackson. So, I did something stupid, I ran straight ahead at him and jumped when I near him, I quickly slashed my sword at it horn and managed to cut it. But, unfortunately I landed on the ground with my twisted ankle and I quickly fell on the ground. The Minotaur roared in pain and anger when I managed to cut it horn, I bet he really hated me now, first I made him blind, second I cut his horn. The Minotaur charged at me full speed without giving me a chance to recover, I barely managed to dodge it but the Minotaur swung his arm while I jumped to the side, it burly arm hit me square in the chest, I screamed in pain when it hit me right where my broken ribs are, and sent me straight to Thalia's tree. My head came in contact first and I slumped to the ground.

"Reiner no!" Percy said and he rushed towards me.

But he stopped when The Minotaur blocked his way.

"Get out from my way, stupid cow!" Percy yelled and glared at the cow.

"Percy!" I yelled "Use my sword!"

Percy quickly scanned the surrounding and found my sword fell not too far from him. He ran to my sword and picked it up. He turned and found the Minotaur charged straight at him, Percy ran towards the Minotaur too and ducked right away when the Minotaur horn near him, Percy quickly stabbed the sword at the Minotaur abdomen and pushed it deeper. The Minotaur roared in pain and turned into golden dust, showered Percy who right beneath it. I smiled weakly at this and tried to stand up, but failed right away. My whole body refused to work with me, and my eyes started to close.

"Whoa, Reiner" Percy said and he crouched in front of me "Don't pass out now, please"

Percy turned to face Grover unconscious form "How I supposed to help you and Grover?"

"Helped me up" I said and Percy helped me up.

I winced in pain and leaned on Thalia tree quickly, my chest hurt like hell, my head screamed at me, my lungs still hurt from previous battle with the Minotaur. But, I had to stay awake, for his sake and Grover. I tried to call my adrenaline from before, to keep me awake, but I won't come.

"Go inside, get some help" I said weakly "I'll be here with Grover"

Percy nodded quickly and he handed me my sword "Thank you" he said.

I nodded and accepted it "Go now, I don't know how much longer I can stay up?"

Percy quickly entered the border and disappeared. I sighed heavily and rested my head on Thalia's tree, I pushed the hilt of my sword and it turned into bracelet again. I closed my eyes for a moment and heard footsteps came to my way, I opened my eyes slowly and found a girl with curly blonde hair, and grey eyes staring at me. Annabeth Chase, Athena daughter, Percy future girlfriend. She's walked to Grover and helped him up with Percy.

But, the boy behind her, made my blood ran cold, sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, with scar decorated his left cheek. Luke Castellan, Hermes son, and soon he will be a traitor. And guess what? The one who helped me entered the camp border and brought me to the infirmary is Luke, oh, just my luck. Well, his pretty face is the last thing I saw before I pass out, I just hope I didn't have bad dream just by seeing his face before I shut my eyes.

 **So, that's it for the new story**

 **Just the first chapter though**

 **Shall I keep writing it or...**

 **Anyway don't forget to leave some review okay?**

 **Bye, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update, my wi fi got in a trouble and now finally it fixed**

 **YAY for me!**

 **So this is the new chapter just for you**

 **I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the grammatical error or any error in here since english is not my first language**

 **SO read and ejoy**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

 **CHAPTER 2**

My body ached all over, it felt like a truck ran over me. Well, more like a cow, I mean a bull ran over me which is kinda true for my case. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned loudly, I massaged my head slowly as I tried to get my bearing. I looked around and found a lot of beds, a big room and a rack full of medicine on the corner of the room.

"Reiner!"

I flinched and found Grover stood next to me and he grinned when he saw me.

"Oh, god. I thought you already saw Hades" he said and practically crying tears of joy.

"Okay, you can stop crying Grover" I said "It's not a big deal" After all I'm already dead once, I added mentally.

"Not a big deal?!" Grover leaned towards me "You are dying when Luke brought you here!"

"You are out cold" I stated and he blushed madly at my words "So, how did you know?"

"Annabeth and Will told me" he said sheepishly "When I woke up"

Will, Will, hmmm, who is he again? Oh, Will Solace, one of Apollo kids right? Of course, he's in here, Apollo is god of medicine after all. Grover quickly took something from the small table near my bed and handed it to me. Ambrosia, huh? So, is it safe for me to eat it? I didn't want to die because eating it. I just stared at it and Grover pushed it into my hand.

"Just eat it" he said "It will help you recover faster"

I gulped and took a small bite, a really small bite. I gulped it and stopped breathing for a moment, I'm waiting something to happened, like spontaneously combusted. But nothing happened to me, I exhaled slowly and looked at Grover who watched me with half amused looks. I ate all the Ambrosia when I knew it safe, it taste like my mom homemade chocolate cake, more like heaven. The ache started to disappear and my body started to feel a lot of better.

"Better?" Grover asked.

"A lot" I grinned at him.

"Can you walk?" he asked again.

I just nodded and moved my feet from under the blanket, I tried to stand up slowly and I wobbled a bit, but I managed to regain my balance.

"Follow me then" Grover said and he exited the room, which I guess the infirmary?

I followed Grover and exited the infirmary, I gasped when saw the real camp half blood. It's really beautiful, I couldn't imagine that Camp Half Blood will be this beautiful. But something was wrong, I could sense it, the aura of this camp, is a bit tense, like they waiting for something to happen. I shrugged the feeling and followed Grover, some of the campers noticed me and began to whisper.

"Ignore them" Grover said and he kept walking "Percy and Mr. Brunner is waiting for you in the Big House"

"Percy? He's already up?" I asked a little bit surprised.

"Not too long ago" Grover answered.

I sighed in relief when I learned that Percy is okay. Finally, we arrived at the Big House, I saw Percy on the porch and he looked confused. In front of him, Chiron stood there, not moving, but his horse tail twitching every now and then.

"Percy!" I called him.

Percy flinched and his head turned towards me, his lips formed a smile and he ran over me.

"Reiner!" he called me and gave me a hug.

I stopped mid track when Percy hugged me, I didn't expect that. I mean, I knew he glad to see me alive, but is this really necessary? I didn't want to spread some stupid rumour on my first day in here.

"Percy, um…" I said slowly and pushed him a bit "People are watching"

Percy punched my arm "I'm not into that way"

I scratched the back of my neck "I know, I know. But these people don't"

"So you already up, Reiner"

I saw Chiron trotted to me and he forced a relaxed smile, I mentally smirked at this sight, Chiron is cautious around me. I grinned at him and waved my hand.

"So, horse body huh?" I said cheerfully "What did they called you? A Centaur?" I cocked my head.

I saw Chiron eyes twitched slightly and his smiled started to drop a bit.

"How did you knew?" a girly voice came from behind Chiron.

Chiron moved aside and I saw, curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Annabeth watched me, more like examined me closely. Her eyes scanned me from head to toe, and that made me uncomfortable.

"Uh, could you stop looking at me with that calculating look?" I asked "It unnerved me"

"You are the kid that Luke brought to infirmary" Annabeth said "Who are you?"

"Reiner" I said "And you?"

"Annabeth" she said and walked towards me, closing our distance "And how did you know about Chiron appearances?"

I began to sweat drop at Annabeth attitude "Um, I saw him in a book"

Annabeth eyes narrowed "Really?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "Look, I don't care what you think about me okay? Just stop."

Annabeth pouted and she stepped back "I won't stop until I find out the truth"

"Annabeth stop" Chiron said and sighed deeply "Why don't you give Percy a tour with Grover. I want to talk with Reiner here, privately"

Annabeth scowled at me and she sent a glare at me. She huffed, grabbed Percy by his arm and dragged him away from me and Chiron. Chiron asked me to follow him and I followed him to enter the Big House. In the house I saw Dionysius sat with bored looks, he yawned and didn't bother to look at me or Chiron.

"This is Mr. D, the Head of the Camp" Chiron said.

"Dionysius, god of the wine" I said and mentally slapped myself, crap, me and my big mouth.

Mr. D eyes lightened up a bit "So, a brat knew me huh?"

"How did you know?" Chiron asked.

'Because I read the book duh' I mentally said and rolled my eyes.

"Um, from the clothes, the colour of the eyes and the hair, the bottle of the wine next to him and a glass of water in front of him. I mean, you can't drink wine because Zeus forbid you to drink wine in here, bad influence for the kid" I explained.

"Who's your godly parent again?" Mr. D asked.

"I…don't know, yet" I said.

"You sure this one not from Athena?" Mr. D asked Chiron.

"I'm sure. His appearance didn't match the other Athena kids" Chiron said.

"Black hair, tan skin, blue eyes" Mr. D said "Could be anybody kid"

My eyes twitched slightly when Mr. D said that "Anybody?"

Mr. D waved his hand lazily "Name?"

"Reiner Lockheart" I said.

"So Brainer" he said lazily "How did you know that Zeus forbid me to drink wine in this god forsaken place?"

I decided to ignore the fact that he misspelled my name in purpose "I mean, you only have wine bottle in front of you, and a glass of water. So, I just read the fact and figure out the rest"

Mr. D smiled, he FREAKING smiled at me. I didn't know how should I react, happy or afraid? But that smile only a last for a second, before that permanent scowled embedded on his face again.

"Welcome to camp half blood and bla, ,bla, bla" he said and put his chin on his hand "I'm Mr. D the head of this camp, that is Chiron the camp counsellor"

I nodded "So, um, where do I have to stay?"

"Not going to argue about your condition?" Mr. D asked, a bit surprised.

"Um, no" I answered honestly, I'm so over that denial state when I first met Percy and for the next 5 years. So, having a monster hot on my ass, is not a news to me.

"I mean, I already saw a Greek god, so what's the point of denial?" I said casually "I also saw a Minotaur, a Fury, my best friend has a pair of goat legs and my teacher is half horse. So, yeah arguing about that fact is pointless and…. troublesome"

Mr. D gave me half smile and he sighed deeply "Fine, fine whatever. Just go already, I'm bored"

I nodded quickly and turned to face the door, when suddenly the door swung opened and almost hit me in the face. I froze on my track and saw Luke came in, sweat glistening on his forehead and he still panted hard, a sword strapped on his waist.

"Mr. D" Luke nodded at Mr. D and he turned to Chiron "Chiron"

"Ah, Luke" Chiron said and he smiled "Good timing, can you give Reiner a tour"

I turned to Chiron slowly and shook my head quickly, ignoring the looked from Chiron and Mr. D. Luke turned to face me and he examined me from head to toe, he ….grinned at me, that mischievously grin, I felt cold ran down my spine when he did that. I quickly shoved my hand to my jeans pocket and tried to hide my bracelet, afraid that I will lose it if I'm not careful around him.

"So, that's why you called me?" Luke said and wiped his sweaty forehead and wiped his hand on his pant before offered his hand at me "Hi, I'm Luke"

I stared at his face then at his hand, should I? I mean, sure Luke is going to betray the whole camp, but if I decline to befriend him, he's going to angry at me and Chiron will be more suspicious of me and I already stick my neck out far too long, I have to stay low for a while, didn't want to attract unwanted attention. I took his hand and shook it slowly, Luke smiled grew even wider.

"Reiner" I said and forced a friendly smile.

"So, how are you?" he asked casually "Last time I saw you, you out cold, well…more like dying"

"I'm fine" I answered and rubbed the back of my head "The ambrosia helped a lot"

"Follow me" Luke said and he exited the Big House.

I sighed and followed him. Luke explained the camp to me, but his words entered my right ear and came out from the left, I ignored him. I already knew it all, 12 cabin, all represent the gods of Olympus, dining hall, amphitheatre, the forest, the beach, the training ground, strawberry field and a lot of things. I stopped when I heard a girly voice, and she sound so angry, and Percy voice who insulted Ares. I sighed and slapped my forehead, Percy and Clarisse. I turned around, ignoring Luke cried of protested and headed to the source of the sound. Clarisse already had Percy neck on her arm and Annabeth just watched in horror.

"Let him go" I said casually and looked at Clarisse dead in the eye.

Clarisse saw me and her scowled went deeper "What do you want punk?!" she sneered.

Annabeth shook her head at me, but I just grinned mischievously "I said, let him go."

Clarisse shoved Percy aside and Percy landed on his face "Do you want some problem punk?" she hissed at me and her friends on her back.

I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side "Well, let see here. 5 vs 1" I smirked "Ares will be ashamed if he saw you like this. As the god of war he wouldn't allow it"

Clarisse eyes widened a bit "How did you know?"

"Violence act, big body, short temper, chocolate hair and strong" I said "Ares trait"

"And Ares is pretty cool god aside from his short temper" I said again and looked at Clarisse "And forgive my friend, he's have a tendency to bad mouth someone when he's in bad moon"

"Tsk, fine" she said and turned around "And don't think I'll forget it"

I smirked when I caught faint pink tainted her cheek "I'll make sure he will behave next time we meet"

When Clarisse gone, Luke appeared beside me and he panted hard. He glared at me and scowled "What the hell are you thinking?! Clarisse will beat the crap out of you!"

I tilted my head a bit so I can face him "She only use brute force and I just, let see…convince her to stop beat Percy" then I tapped my brain "I'm just using my brain here, strength isn't the strongest weapon, some time you just have to be clever"

When I looked at Annabeth, she looked at me in awe. I started to sweat drop at this, please don't tell me she has a crush on me, please god. I didn't want to change the plot for god sake! I walked to Percy, grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"And you" I glared at him playfully "Have to learn to keep your thought to yourself"

Percy pushed me "Shut up! I can handle her you know!"

"Yeah right" I snorted.

Percy growled and I heard something burst, and someone yelled from the toilet. My smiled dropped when I saw this, I forgot about this part of story. Clarisse had to shove Percy head into a toilet, and Percy burst the pipe, soaked Clarisse and Annabeth in thee processed. But, because of my kid impulse I changed the plot, by saving Percy from Clarisse gripped.

"What was…" Annabeth looked shock.

"Shit" I said and earned a glare from Luke.

 **-Line Break-**

I sat at the beach by myself and looked at the calm blue ocean. Luke trained with Percy today, and they already forgotten that I'm even exist, which is good because I didn't want to destroy the main plot. I closed my eyes and laid my back into the soft sand, enjoying the breeze. This day is perfect, and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Hey, you must be the new guy"

I opened one of my eyes and found a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes looked at me. She smiled and sat right next to me.

"My name is Silena Beauregard" she said and looked at the ocean.

"Reiner Lockheart" I said and smiled.

"I heard you 'smooth talk' Clarisse to not kill your friend yesterday" she spoke in gentle tone "I'm impressed, it's almost impossible to prevent her to kick somebody"

I changed my position into sitting position "Not really. I just spoke the truth"

"Almost all the campers talked about you" she said again "They said you are smart, like Athena camper's"

I rubbed the back of my head "Really?" I laughed nervously.

She giggled and I blushed, I totally forgot that she is Aphrodite daughter.

"You looked so cute when you are blushing like that" she said and stood up, dusting her jeans and leaved me stunned.

I blinked a couple of times and shook my head "So, much for staying low" I mumbled and laid on the sand again. I sighed in contempt as I closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet afternoon, the warm sun and thee cool breeze against my skin.

"There you are" a male voice came in.

I opened one of my eyes and found Luke, freaking Luke Castellan stood near me, his sword strapped on his waist. I sighed in annoyance and looked at the bright blue sky, ignoring Luke completely, or trying to ignore him, which is hard since he's staring at me. My eyes twitched when I still could feel his eyes at me, and then it started to creep me out.

"Stop staring will you?" I asked, annoyed.

Luke didn't say anything, I took a glance at him and saw his hand reached his sword. My eyes widened when he suddenly drew his sword and swung at me, my head. I squeaked like a little girl and quickly rolled to the side, narrowly avoided his sword.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked in my high pitched voice, which is pathetic.

Luke pulled his sword which stuck on the sand, right where my head before. I gulped when he walked towards me slowly, Luke swung his sword again and this time I jumped straight at the shore, I landed on the wet sand and sea water washed my ass. I quickly scrambled to my feet and jumped to the side when Luke swung his sword at me again.

"Hey! Stop killing me!" I yelled again.

Luke didn't answer me, at all, like he totally ignoring me. My hand twitched and I growled at him.

"Fight me" he said in monotone voice almost like a robot.

"Wha-EEp!" I quickly jumped back when his sword literally only one inches from my nose.

I landed on my feet and almost landed on my ass again, when Luke swung his sword again, I quickly tapped my bracelet, the silver one and a sword appeared on my hand, I barely could blocked Luke sword. Our sword connected with loud 'clang', Luke raised his eyebrow when he saw my sword. I quickly moved my sword along with him to the side and I quickly jumped back, my breath became faster and I started to sweat. Luke smirked when he saw me on my fighting stance, he twirled his sword on his hand and looked at me with smug look.

"Finally you draw your own sword" he said and grinned.

"You ass!" I shouted and Luke eyebrow twitched when I called him ass "If you want to fight or whatever you want to, ask like a normal person will you?!" I growled "Not by beheaded me you asshole!"

"Well, you need encouragement" Luke said easily "Since you are one lazy kid"

"I'm not lazy!" I argued "I'm just…chill. Yeah, chill, I hated pointless fight. It's a waste of time and a pain in the as-I mean neck"

Luke studied me "Spar with me"

I blinked "Huh?"

"Percy said you managed to hold that Minotaur back, and even fight it in your dying breath" Luke said, ignoring my train of cursed when he said dying breath, I'm not dead!

I sighed and looked at the calm blue ocean "Lucky, I guess"

"We'll see" Luke said and charged at me.

My eyes widened when I saw Luke charged at me, I quickly jumped to the side. Luke spun around and swung his sword at me, I quickly blocked it and pushed him away from me. I charged back at Luke, I swung my sword at his face and he deflected it with his own sword. We exchanged blows and without we knew some of the camper watched us fight. I grimaced when I knew Luke more powerful than me, his skill higher than me and I clearly below him. I swung my sword to the ground with Luke sword and I attempt to elbow his face. Luke caught my elbow with his free hand and smirked at me, he clicked his tongue to taunt me. I growled and moved my sword, tried to disarm him. I jumped back and panted hard, this is so unfair, but then again….my eyes trailed to my black bracelet, I didn't use it when I fought with the Minotaur, heck I even didn't know what it is. I took a glanced at Luke and to my black bracelet again, quickly formulated a plan on my head. Before I could finish it Luke charged at me again, I quickly blocked his sword from slicing me in half, I quickly changed my position, I spun around and grabbed my sword with my left one while the right one grabbed my black bracelet. A small glow appeared and the bracelet changed into a black sword, with the same length as my silver one. Luke eyes widened when he saw another sword came after him, Luke quickly jumped back while deflected my black sword with his own. I panted hard and smirked smugly at him, now I had two swords on my hand.

"A dual wielder huh?" Luke said while panted hard "That's rare"

I shifted into my fighting position again, a bit awkward because I'm not use to wield two swords. That's mean my attack, and speed will increased incredibly, but my defence will decreased. But, it'll help me greatly since my best attribute are speed and agility. I quickly ran to Luke and swung one of my sword, Luke blocked it with his own sword, while I quickly moved my left hand and swung it to his face. Luke quickly ducked and pulled his sword from mine, he quickly pushed my silver sword from his side and he jumped back. I didn't quit, I kept charging at him, swinging my sword at him, Luke handled it one by one, but I could see on his face, Luke began to overwhelmed by it. But, of course newbie mistake, began to cocky and underestimated Luke, my attack became reckless and I grew tired every second. Soon enough, Luke began to disarm me one by one and ended up with he pointed his sword at me while my swords landed not too far from me. Luke chuckled as he pulled his sword from my neck.

"Good" he said "You got a lot of potential here. And I didn't think that you are a dual wielder"

I picked up both of my sword, pushed the bottom of the hilt and it changed back into my bracelet.

"I'm tired" I said and Luke sweat dropped, because I ignored his compliment.

"Still, I could train you" Luke offered "You can become a great swordsman, along with Percy"

"Whatever" I said and scratched the back of my head.

Luke grabbed my arm and he beamed at me "Come on, let's go back and take a bath."

I nodded and just realized that some of the campers watched me and Luke with amazed looks. Some of the girls even whispered among each other and giggled, worse some of Aphrodite campers squealing in high pitch voice when they saw me. I even saw Annabeth blushed slightly when our eyes locked, but then again she probably locked eyes with Luke, since she had this huge crush on him. Trust me even without Aphrodite help I can see it, Annabeth face always turned bit red and she stuttered a bit whenever Luke around, also poor Percy since he also has this crush on Annabeth even though he denied it.

"Look, you even get a new fan club" Luke said while swung his arm across my shoulder.

I sweat dropped when the Aphrodite campers quickly fixed their hair when they saw me looking at them.

"So much for laying low" I mumbled and walked to the shower with Luke.

- **Dinner Time-**

I face planted on the table since my whole body sore like hell. Percy just looked at me with pity, he already heard what happened between me and Luke this afternoon, and he proud of himself because he won against Luke. How did I know? First I read it on the book, second well, the Stoll's brothers told me about it and never shut up about it.

"I want to sleep" I groaned and earned a small smacked.

"Lazy ass" Percy mumbled as he ate his sausage.

I turned, still had my face on the table "Shut up, Sponge Bob"

Percy chocked on his food and started at me with weird looks "Sponge bob?" he asked, almost amused with his new nickname.

"I mean, fish brain" I corrected myself, since probably Percy never saw Sponge Bob, or in this world Sponge Bob never exist. And what's the point of insulting people, if that people didn't even know what the hell you are talking about.

Another smacked with a spoon "Shut up…uh,…" Percy tried to find a best nickname for me "Rei Rei" he smirked at me.

My eyes widened and my mouth hanging open, did he just called me Rei Rei? "That's so disgusting on a whole new level"

"Really? Because I think that's cute" another voice came in and join this stupid conversation.

"Oh, goody Lucy is join in this stupid conversation" I said sarcastically and Luke stabbed my side with fork playfully, I squeaked like a little girl and sat upright.

"It's Luke, Rei-chan" he said loudly while a munched a toast.

I heard Percy spit his drink into some unfortunate Hermes kid who sat in front of him, while the campers who heard it just chocked on their food, giggle, and laugh. Even Chiron had this smile on his lips while looking at me.

"Don't add Chan!" I hissed at him and kicked his feet "Asshole"

This time Chiron chocked on something and Mr. D began glaring at me, since I interrupting the peaceful dinner. Luke kicked me back and chided language, while took some grape from the plate in front of him.

"Rei-chan!" Percy said again and this time smirked smugly at me

"Seaweed Brain!" I shouted and quickly clamped my mouth shut, oh shit, I didn't mean to blurt that out and Annabeth is the one who supposed to call him that.

Percy eyes twitched "Air head!"

"Fish Breath!"

'Splash!' I closed my eyes when some random drink, randomly splashed on my face, it didn't have to be a genius to find the culprit, it had to be Percy, IT HAD TO BE HIM! Who else had the power to control water beside him! I opened one of my eyes and saw Percy blue coke on my face and stained my clothes, his eyes went wide at me, I spit some into the back and glared at Percy.

"Uh…" Percy stuttered "….sorry?"

"I'LL BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU FUCKING BLUE YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him and tackled him from the chair.

 **-Line Break-**

I groaned in annoyance as I scooped another Pegasus poop and put it on the cart, while Percy bathed the Pegasus who didn't stop bowing to him.

"Why did this even happening?" I grumbled and scoop another poop "Scoping poop, I prefer scoping ice cream"

Percy glared at me "Did you have to say that?! You make me lose my appetite?!"

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain" I grumbled and rested on the handle of the shovel "Don't make me throw poop on you"

One of the Pegasus snorted in annoyance as I insulted his 'beloved' master.

"Uh, this one wanted to stomp your head" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes "Great, now you speak horse language"

The Pegasus angrily pushed me with his snout, and almost made me face planted on a pile of poop. Percy snickered while softly brushed the mane. I grumbled and scooped it again and put it on the cart, suddenly one of the brushed his snout on my back affectionally. I turned and found caramel coloured Pegasus looked me softly and pushed his snout against my chest.

"This one like you" Percy said amazed.

I patted the snout gently and grinned "Cool"

Suddenly the caramel coloured Pegasus pushed me hard with his snout and made me unwillingly hugged the snout. Since my 12 years old body small enough, the Pegasus throw me on his back, galloped to the outside and flew, I MEAN FUCKING FLEW INTO THE AIR. I desperately hugged its, back since my ass faced his neck.

"AAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as The Pegasus brought me fly across the camp.

Some of the campers looked at me with wide eyes, and some of them looked at me with irritated looks since I've been screaming on the air. Even Chiron galloped from the Big House and his eyes went wide in horror as he saw me clutched some random Pegasus ass while the Pegasus flew around like crazy. My eyes went wide when the Pegasus flew at high speed at the lake and professionally spun around, my hand slipped from his ass and I fell into the lake face first.

"Oh GOD!" I yelled as I desperately swung my hand around, tried to regain my footing and balanced "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

And as the tip of my shoe touched the water, something bit my collar and lifted me up from the lake like a kitten. I stopped flailing my hand like a stupid bird and froze when the lake became farther away from my view.

"What in the world?!" I yelled and looked up.

That damn caramel coloured Pegasus but my collar and flew around. My eyes twitched in annoyance at this, I began to swing my body around and tried to hit the cursed Pegasus in the eyes.

"YOU!" I yelled and balled up my fist.

The Pegasus quickly folded its wings and we speeded up into the solid ground.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-!" I couldn't finish my curse since the Pegasus threw me into a pile of haystack.

I grunted as I landed back first into the pile, while the Pegasus landed right next to me and watched me with expectance on its black eyes. I slowly rolled from the haystack and landed face first on the ground, I sighed in contempt as I could fell the hard ground beneath me.

"Ground" I said in muffled tone "Finally fucking hard ground!"

The caramel coloured Pegasus nudged me with its snout as if wanted me to say something. I rolled into my back and glared at the Pegasus.

"You are one hell of a trickster!" I yelled softly at him and he just neighed at me.

"Joker" I said and tried to sit "Can I call you Joker?"

The caramel coloured Pegasus neighed happily and rubbed its snout on my arm. I sighed, stood up and pet the Pegasus gently.

"REINER!"

I flinched when heard a male loud voice along with a lot of footsteps came at my way. Before I could react I saw a blur of jet black hair tackled me into the ground, I groaned when my back hit the ground hard way.

"Percy!" I managed to say that even though Percy tried his best to squeeze the life out of me "You killing me!"

"I thought you dead!" he yelled right next to my ear.

"Joker just joking" I said more like squeaked since I can hardly breathe.

"Percy!" another voice came in "You killing him! For Hades sake, he already turned blue!"

"Ack!" I said when Percy tightened his hug on me

"I loved blue" he said stubbornly "So, let Reiner be blue!"

"I'm not a fucking avatar or a smurf you idiot!" I managed to yell even though it came out as a high pitch squeak.

I saw curly blonde hair came into my view and Annabeth managed to pry Percy from me. I quickly rolled into my knee and grasping for oxygen since Percy so keen squeezed it out from me.

"Hey Annabeth right" Percy said while Annabeth still held his waist "You are blue!"

I glared dagger at his stupidity "Tsk" I said and stood up, stagger a bit but managed to stay up right. I froze when saw Chiron came in to my line of view, his eyes showed sympathy and disagree, since I cursed a lot in loud voice when Joker brought me to do some crazy stunt in the air, and the whole camp could hear my dirty mouth.

"I'm glad you okay" he said and turned to face the caramel coloured Pegasus with disapproving looks "That one is a prankster, I guess we should sent him back into the wilderness?"

Joker whined and pushed my back with his snout "N-No" I said while Joker kept pushed my back "I-I'll take care of him, his a bit of prankster but Joker is a nice Pegasus"

"Joker?" Chiron tilted his head.

"His name" I answered "His a prankster right? So I guess Joker will be the best name from him"

Joker neighed and nodded his head, Chiron pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed heavily "I know what are you doing Reiner"

"He won't prank anyone!" I blurted and sent a pointed glare at Joker "I can vouch for that"

"Fine" Chiron said and turned to face the campers who still looked at me with 'awe struck' looked on their face. Some of them even whispered that I'm amazing because I can keep up with Joker prankster nature.

Heck, I'm even wondering if it even possible a Pegasus who love to prank on someone, he probably Hermes offspring (in the distance Hermes sneezed loudly). Chiron told the rest of the camper to get back into whenever they are doing and he looked at me, Percy and Annabeth.

"Come with me" he said and trotted to some arena "I'll teach you archery"

I followed Chiron with Joker trotted behind me, I stopped and turned to face him "In the stable Joker, I don't want you kidnapped some camper and bring them into the air when they not suspecting it" I chided him.

Joker whined, looked at me with his big black eyes, before trotted back slowly back into the stables.

"Wow, you really are bonded with him"

I almost jumped from my skin, I spun around and find Percy behind me.

"Don't sneak up on me Seaweed Brain" I hissed and turned to follow Chiron.

"Whatever Rei-chan" Percy said and pushed his hand into his jeans pocket.

 **-Archery Field-**

I sweat dropped when Percy failed amazingly at archery, he didn't even managed to hit the target, his arrow always go way of course and hit unsuspecting camper who unfortunately passed the archery field. An arrow even went 180o and almost hit Chiron who didn't believe that an arrow could fly backwards like that. I sighed and tried to shoot my own arrow at the target, and I hit a bullseye, I smirked and kept shooting arrow at the target. Percy sent me a glare fill with jealousy and anger, he quickly took an arrow and tried to get a bullseye like me. But his arrow turned 180o again mi-dair and went straight at my face. I yelped and quickly duck, the arrow whizzed only an inch from my head and went straight to a tree behind me.

"Seriously?!" I asked and looked at Percy with questioning looks "How could an arrow turned around like that?! Is that even possible?!"

Chiron rubbed his forehead "Well it is certainly possible if Percy the one who hold the bow"

"May be we should put the target backward" I grumbled while shot an arrow, which ended up in the middle of the target "Or Percy shoot backwards"

Percy smacked me with a bow "Shut up!"

I rubbed my head and glared dagger at him "You suck at archery, admit it Seaweed Brain!"

Percy eyes twitched and suddenly he shoot an arrow at me, of course being a seaweed brain he is, the arrow turned around and managed to found its way into Chiron horse ass. Chiron flinched when the arrow stuck on his ass, and I stifled a laugh, while my whole body shaking like a crazy.

"Percy" Chiron said sickly calming while pulled an arrow from his ass "I would love it if you stop shooting and if you liked it, never shoot an arrow again"

With that I burst out in loud laugh, loud enough for the whole camp to hear me.

 **-Line Break-**

I stood in front of the brazier with a big juicy meat on my plate, I stared at thee fire with confused looks. Did I really have to burn this delicious looking meat into the fire just to satisfy the god? I mean they are immortal and certainly can live long enough even without food right? I flinched when a low rumbled came from the sky and Chiron gave me accusing looks. I hurriedly tossed the meat into the fire and realized that I just tossed it along with the plate.

"Ops" I said almost innocently and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "Well, I guess…that's for you dad, I hope you enjoy it along with the plate. And, uh, if you done eating it, can you return the plate to me? Because I'm sure Chiron will glad if you return it to me, I mean, the camp"

I heard some of the kids snickered behind me and some of it tried their best to hold back a laugh. I nodded and hurried of to the Hermes table, which Luke and Percy having an internal earthquake and their face as red as the strawberries they held. When I sat they burst out laugh, Luke hit the back of my head while Percy face planted on the table and held his stomach.

"That's a good one" Luke said between his laughed "I never saw a person also gave a plate as a sacrifice to the god"

I felt a bush found its way to my cheek "Shut up!"

"You're too funny Rei-chan" Percy said and took a deep shay breath "I'm sure your dad EXTREMLY happy that you send him a plate"

I smacked both of them in the head, because Mr. D glaring dagger at us, but I caught a hint of amusement on his eyes. I quickly filled my plate with food and ate slowly, and tried my best not to return the looks from other camper at me.

So much for staying low, I grumbled under my breath. After the dinner finish some nymph came out from the tree and cleaned the table while Chiron told us that tonight he will hold a game called Captured the flag. Basically like a normal capture flag, but in the thick forest while we used real weapon instead a fake one. Luke quickly grabbed my arm and Percy arm, he dragged us into a little house near the forest, he opened it and I found tons of weapon stack in there (I forgot what that place is called :p), Luke searched for a weapon and tossed into unsuspecting Percy who caught it hurriedly. Within a minute Luke tossed me a bow and a quiver full of arrow, I caught it but miss the quiver completely, the quiver managed to land on my face before on the ground near my feet. Then Luke tossed a shield a Percy, still being a seaweed brain, instead of caught it, Percy duck, successfully avoided the flying shield, and the shield hit me, who still busy picked the quiver from the ground, straight in the head.

"OW!" I yelled in pain "What in the world?!"

Luke stopped rummaging some random box and he looked at me with nonchalantly looks "Sorry"

"At least sound sorry, you ass!" I growled and threw the shield back at Percy, who caught it easily, but still managed to hit Percy nose a little.

"Aha! Found it!" Luke yelled and stood up, in his hand I found two small suspicious jar "My secret weapon"

Luke put one on his pocket and tossed another one at me, which I caught it easily since I'm aware that Luke tossing something at me.

"What is it?" I asked and regret it quickly when I saw mischievous glint on Luke eyes, he almost looks EVIL!

"Just keep it safe" he hummed to me "Use it when the time is right"

After that he dragged me and Percy again to the Hermes cabin, almost all of them already ready for the game. Shield on their left arm, a sword on their right hand, an armour strapped on their body and a helmet on their face with blue feather adoring the helmet. Luke tossed me an armour and told me to wear it, I managed to wear it with some help of a Hermes camper. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and held the bow with my right hand.

"Hey"

I turned and found Percy almost disappeared under his armour and his shield on his left hand looks so heavy for Percy little stature.

"The armour looks like eating you alive" I mused and Percy glared at me.

"I cannot run with it!" he said and huffed "It's so freaking heavy!"

I patted his helmet "Bear with it Perce, bear with it"

"How could you looked so comfortable in that?!" he asked me, annoyed because my armour didn't disturb my movement.

"Because I'm awesome" I grinned at Percy and he stomped my feet.

"Your armour looks like eating you alive" another voice came from behind.

I turned and found Annabeth stared at Percy with funny looks. Annabeth looked perfect in her armour and she tied up his hair into a pony tail. Then she studied me carefully and her stormy grey eyes finally landed on my bracelets.

"I heard from Luke that you are a dual wielder and from Chiron that you are excellent at archery" Annabeth said at me "So I want the two of you on the guard duty" she said to me and Percy.

"But I want the front line!" Percy protested.

"You barely could run with those things Percy" Annabeth said and I chocked in my own laugh.

"Hey!" Percy protested and walked to Annabeth, almost tripped over his own shield.

"You and Reiner will stand guard on the clearing near a small river" Annabeth explained "That river is the border, if one team crossed the river with another team flag they will win, so your duty is prevent another team to cross the clearing, got it"

I just nodded at her, since I'm too lazy to run around with a horde of angry camper on my tail. Annabeth smile and she turned around, asked us to follow her, I obeyed and followed her, while Percy behind me cursing like there's no tomorrow. Annabeth stopped near the small river and told us to stay there and leaved us alone. Percy sat with feet crossed on the ground while I climbed some random tree and stayed at a high branch.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked at me.

"Scouting" I said easily "I'm your back up dummy"

Percy rolled his eyes and dip his feet on the clearing. I yawned and decided to take a little nap on thee branch, completely oblivious that someone with piercing brown eyes watched every our movement

 **-15 minutes later-**

I opened my eyes slowly when I heard fighting below me, I opened my eyes slowly and found that Percy got cornered by some Ares campers and Clarisse is the leader of that small group. I quickly crouched down on the branch while Percy already on the river, soaking from head to toe and his hair stood up, his clothes singed a bit. My eyes went wide when I saw electricity ran through Clarisse spear.

"That's cheating" I mumbled and pulled an arrow from the quiver, aiming at one of Clarisse goon.

I shot the arrow as silently as possible and hit the guy right in the arm, the guy let out a piercing screamed and clutched his arm. Clarisse spun around and found one of his goon, on his knee while an arrow stuck on his shoulder.

"Who is that?!" Clarisse yelled angrily.

I shot another arrow at another of its goon and hit him on his shoulder blade, the boy grunted in pain and clutched his shoulder area.

"Get out you sneaky bastard!" she yelled again.

Using that momentum Percy tackled Clarisse on the river and swung his heavy sword at her. Clarisse panicked a bit and blocked it with her own spear, while I distract her other goons who busy searching on me. Clarisse tried to stab Percy and Percy avoided it, narrowly, the spear grazed Percy arm and he flinched when electricity ran through his body, but Percy shook it off and swung his sword at Clarisse spear, broke it in the process. Clarisse let out a loud cursed while Percy gave her a kick squared on the chest. Clarisse landed on the ground with her back and he stared at Percy with disbelieved looks. Then a yelling came from behind Percy, and Luke ran as fast as he can with the red team flag on his hand.

"It's a trap!" Clarissed yelled and ran to Luke, with her goons behind her,

I quickly jumped from the tree and landed right behind Clarisse, Clarisse froze in place, spun around only to find me a mere inch from her nose, and our nose almost touched each other.

"Hello" I said cheerfully.

Clarisse blushed madly because our close distance and she quickly punched me, aiming for my gut. I quickly jumped back, pulled an arrow and put it on my bow. I aimed it at Clarisse face, Clarisse looked at me with furious looks, her eyes blazing at me, full with hatred.

"You!" she screamed at me "You asshole!"

I clicked my tongue "Language"

Clarisse cursed when she realized Luke managed to cross the river and the blue team won the game. Clarisse pushed me away from her when I lowered my bow and she stormed to her own team.

"Where are you?!" Percy screamed at my face "Clarisse beat me up and you didn't lift a finger to help me?!"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "Sorry, fell asleep"

Percy face palmed at my answer "Seriously?"

I nodded and stretched my body "Well, at least we win right?"

Percy grumbled "How dare she used us as a bait? That sneaky little-"

Percy word cut off when we hear a low growled, like a dog growl. I froze in place, I immediately remembered it, in the story a hellhound almost killed Percy and Poseidon claimed him. I yelled at unsuspecting Percy when a hellhound jumped from a nearby bush, the hound swatted me with one of its paw and my back hit a tree hard, I yelped when my back made a contact with the tree bark. I growled when the hound decided to claw Percy back, leaving a deep wound on Percy back, blood gushing from it and formed a pool under Percy.

I threw my bow away and tapped my black bracelet, a black sword formed on my hand and I made a run for it, ignoring Chiron who already ready to shoot the hound. I jumped when I near the hound and raised my sword.

"Hey you!"

The hound snapped it head at me and stared at me with wild looks, I quickly stabbed the hound on its back, pushed my sword deeper until the hilt connected to its back. The hound howled in pain and I quickly slid from its back and landed on the ground. The hound disintegrated into a pile of golden dust and showering Percy who still laid on his stomach, which blood already pooling beneath him.

"PERCY!" I screamed and ran towards him "Oh god!"

Percy grimaced and blinked "What…just…"

"Water!" I yelled quickly and picked Percy up slowly, ignoring his blood started to stain my own clothes.

My ribs started to scream but I ignore it, I walked slowly to the river with Percy relied his weight on me. When my feet already on the water I put Percy slowly on the water and watched in amazed when the water started to heal him, his wound from the hound started to close up and disappeared completely from his back, it even didn't leave a single scar on his back. I gasped when I saw something shiny above him, I looked up and saw trident symbol hovered above his head.

"Poseidon" I muttered and quickly looked at Percy.

"All hail Perseus Jackson" Chiron said behind me and started to bow down "Son of Poseidon, god of the sea"

 **So that's it for now**

 **Sorry if you want to see more action from Percy**

 **I'm promise I'll make it in the next chapter**

 **And for the pairings, maybe you can give me any idea?**

 **Because I'm totally confused about the pairings**

 **And then don't forget to follow, favorite and review okay?**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy the story**

 **Sorry for the delay of the update, I'm kind of busy these day**

 **So, I'll let you enjoy it and I'll leave you until...the end of the chapter**

 **Sorry if my english, in grammar, spelling or anything that imperfect**

 **English is my second language :3**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

 **I only own my OC**

 **Chapter 3**

My eyes twitched as Percy dragged me to the big house, it's almost one weeks since Poseidon claimed him and one weeks Percy consistently complained to me. After Percy got claimed, he moved to Poseidon cabin and stayed there alone, also almost all the campers avoided him, stayed away from him. Only, I, Luke, Annabeth, and a few campers who still wanted to befriend him. Today, Mr. D called him to the big house, he said he wanted to discuss something. But, I already knew what it is. They wanted to talk about Zeus lightning bolt, and the possibility that Percy stole it. And they will send Percy in a mission, along with Annabeth and Grover to search for the lightning bolt, they will head south, straight to Hades and Hades will accuse Percy back, for stole his helmet of darkness. Percy saw his mom and bla, bla, bla. I sighed loudly when I knew all of it, maybe it's better if just said it out loud, that both of the stupid things on Ares hand and the one who stole it is Luke, and Luke work for Kronos. There, done. But, they probably threw me into the ocean and turned me into a pile of seaweed if I said that. I suddenly tripped on the porch, hit Percy on his back, and sent both of us into the floor. Me on top of Percy, while Percy grunted under me.

"You're heavy!" Percy grunted

"You are not exactly comfortable to fall on" I grunted back as I pushed myself up and help him up.

"How could you trip?" he asked me.

"Uh, just thinking about something" I said, half lied.

Percy stared at me, as if waited for me to continue. I waved my hand in front of his face, signalling that I won't explain this one to him. Percy pouted and continued to the big house, ignoring me who gave him sympathetic looks. Sorry man, I cannot tell you this one, who knows what will happened to me if I tell the whole truth about this. I shoved my hands into my jeans pocket and followed Percy, when I stepped my foot into the big house, the air surrounding me changed into tense, it's heavy and I almost turned back and walked away. But, a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulder and, steered me right into a chair right next to Mr. D, the grumpy god. I looked up and saw Chiron gave me warning looks and pushed me into the chair. I gulped at this one, I forgot that at the night when I quickly brought him into the river, as if I knew that water will heal him, and I did that right before Poseidon claimed him. And right after that I always avoided Chiron and Mr. D, I didn't want to explain the whole thing to them.

"I want you to stay here after we done with Percy, Reiner" Chiron said and he stood right next to me, officially caging me between him and Mr. D.

Percy only stared at me with confused looks "So, uh" he looked at me "What is it?"

Mr. D scoffed "You what is it about boy"

"What?" Percy looked at Mr. D "About what?"

"You remember that day" Chiron said "When a fury attacked you and Reiner"

"Oh, that one" Percy said gloomily "She accused me of something to"

I stared at my lap, something didn't sound right, in the books Mrs. Dodd didn't accuse Percy, she just attacked him because Hades already knew that Percy is Poseidon son, so why suddenly she accused Percy, did…did my presence already changed the plot. The plot still went like in the books, but not exactly like in the book, something wrong here and, maybe I'm the one who changed everything, my presence changed the original plot.

"Yeah, she tried to kill you because Hades suspect you hold something. Something powerful" Chiron explained.

"Hold something?" Percy brows raised, he sound so confused right now.

"Zeus master bolt" Mr. D answered and looked at Percy with bored looks "You stole it right?"

Percy eyes went wide and his mouth went open "What? I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"But that's crazy" I said loudly "He only knew that god exist like two weeks ago!"

Mr. D glared at me "Shut up boy! We will deal with your problem after this!" he said sharply.

I gulped and quickly looked down at my lap "Sorry" I quickly muttered.

"I didn't steal anything!" Percy defended himself.

"Well, Zeus and Hades suspect you" Mr. D said lazily "So, maybe you steal it boy"

I could felt my eyes twitched in annoyance "But, why Hades so interested in Zeus master bolt and didn't Hades hate Poseidon? So why working together now?"

I could felt Mr. D and Chiron eyes on me.

"That's…" Chiron seemed lost in thought and he looked at me as if he's waiting for me to say anything, to explain the whole thing.

"Or maybe Hades knew Poseidon have the master bolt and Hades wanted it for himself, you know. To be a leader" I said uncomfortably, because now three of them looked at me "B-but that's just a theory"

Chiron studied me "That's maybe the case. Three of them always fight, barely get along" Chiron paused for a moment "And I assumed since Hades is the oldest one, he thought he should be the one who lead the gods, and not stay in the underworld, and he even didn't get a throne in the Olympus"

"But, I didn't steal it!" Percy argued.

"The god almost at war Percy" Chiron continued "Zeus declared war at your father, and there's only one way to make sure that didn't happened"

"What?" Percy faced turned paled "Please, don't tell me I have to return the fucking bolt"

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distant and Chiron glared at Percy "Percy, your language" and he gave me accusing looks, Chiron blamed me for Percy poor choice of words.

"Do you have other option?" Mr. D asked in bored tone.

Percy huffed and crossed his arms "So what now?"

Chiron tails twitched uncomfortably "You have to meet the oracle. To get a prophecy for a quest"

I gulped at this, from the book the oracle is a dead mummy, a fucking dead woman, and I got enough goose bump when I read the book, well, if I saw it I probably ran the fuck away from that thing, there's no way in hell I wanted to meet the oracle.

"A prophecy?" Percy raised his eyebrows "Seriously?"

"Unless you want to run blindly" Mr. D rolled his purple eyes "Well, if you lost in you quest, I'll be glad to hear that. Losing one brat will help my mood, a lot"

Percy glared at the wine god "Fine, where do I meet him?"

"In the attic" Chiron said.

"Can I bring Reiner too?" Percy asked and I almost chocked on my own saliva when I heard that.

"I prefer not to" I answered quickly "This is your quest, not mine"

Percy grabbed my arm "But, I want you to come with me. You are my best friend, you know me well"

I quickly sent a distress look at Chiron, who only looked back at me with unreadable looks, like waiting for my reaction.

"I want you to go alone Percy" Chiron said, but his eyes never leave me "We want to talk to him, alone"

"But-" Percy started to protest.

"ALONE" Chiron insisted and Percy pouted.

Percy quickly rose into his feet "Where?"

"In the attic" Chiron answered and sighed at Percy short term memory "Just up the stair in the back"

Percy quickly walked to the direction Chiron mentioned and leaved me here, with a curious centaur and a bored-pissed god. After Percy disappeared completely, Chiron cleared his throat and Mr. D looked at me with interest looked, which is somehow, sent a chill down to my spine.

"So, Reiner got anything you want to share with us?" Chiron asked me.

"Uh, I-I don't know what you talking about" I answered quickly, avoided Chiron brown eyes.

"You knew the water are going to heal Percy" Chiron said again "And you knew that I was a centaur and Mr. D is a god, and Percy said you managed to hold back a Minotaur even without proper training" Chiron looked at me dead in the eyes "is almost like, as if you knew about all of this, ever before things happening"

I chewed my bottom lips, how the hell I'm going to explain this one? There's no way I said 'Oh, I read you in a book, and suddenly I died in a place crash, and I was reborn in here'.

"Spit it out boy!" Mr. D said calmly but he used his commanding tone "Or else"

"I-I-I just…." I hesitated "The truth is-" I blinked again "I have no idea" I said

"What?" Chiron and Mr. D said at the same time.

I gulped and tried to gather my confident, I'm going to lie at this one, and is hard to lie in front of Chiron and a god. I looked up and saw Chiron dead in the eye.

"I just have this feeling" I said and tilted my head "Like something bad are going to happen and about Percy ability" I paused for a moment "I'm his best friend since we were kids, so yeah I knew all about him"

"And suddenly you called me Chiron at that day" Chiron looked at me.

I looked at his horse body "I heard Grover mumbled in his sleep, called Chiron, Chiron" that's definitely a lie "And I just take a wild guess that Chiron is you, since Grover only talk to you in school"

"Are you sure your mother is not a goddess?" Mr. D asked me.

"I'm sure my mother are mortal" I said and rubbed my chin.

"You are still hiding something" Chiron said and I mentally flinched "Tell us the truth"

I started to sweat bullet on my back "I already told you what I know! What else do you want to know?!"

"The truth Reiner!" Chiron spoke loudly "You just lied to me! And I knew because I can see it in your eyes!"

I baled up my fist "I-I-"

"And the fury called you young master!" Mr. D said calmly, but his aura said otherwise "Care to explain that"

Before I could answer something glowed above me, my head instantly snapped up and I saw Apollo symbol glowed brightly above me, but within a minute another symbol appeared and that symbol made my blood ran cold.

"Impossible" Mr. D said in dis believed tone "That can be happening, how can a single child have two gods as his father!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Chiron said and shook his head "He doesn't resemble him at all!"

"Oh, shit" I muttered and sighed.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Mr. D asked, fear laced his tone "You…you…."

"Oh, god this will make the thing more complicated" Chiron sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"So, um…" I tried to speak but word just caught on my throat "So, who is my father? The real one?"

"Is hard to say" Chiron said "It between Apollo and Hades"

My heart stopped for a moment when Chiron mentioned Hades, like hell I wanted Hades to be my father, I don't want to grow up like a psycho who tried to rule the world.

"Hades is your father?!"

I slammed my head into the table when I heard that voice.

"What the hell Reiner?!" the voice continued.

"Shut up Percy!" I whined "It could be Apollo, seaweed brain. Don't you see the symbol right next to it"

"But, still" Percy rushed to my side "Your father…"

Thunder clapped hard somewhere near the camp, I hope that's not Zeus threw a stupid tantrum after he learned this. Oh, god this will kill me instantly. Zeus and Poseidon will hot on my ass, I mentally cursed Hades at this.

"Percy I you can, please waited outside" Chiron said quickly "We still have a lot of things to discuss with Reiner"

"But he is my best friend!" Percy yelled "I have the right to know what's going on in here!"

"Percy, please" I pleaded, suddenly feel tired after all what happened "I'll explain everything to you after this, okay"

Percy looked at me with disbelieved looks, he look exactly like a dejected puppy. Percy huffed and he turned his back and walked to the front porch, leaving me with Chiron and Mr. D.

"So, you satisfied now" I said and lifted my head from the table "I guess the god already answered all of your question"

"You mean…." Chiron gasped suddenly and grabbed my shoulder, shaking it hard "Don't tell me you can see the future"

I gulped and averted my eyes from him "I-I" I hesitated, there's clearly no way out of this mess, even though I tried my hard not to involve with the plot, the Fates wanted me to involve with it.

"Reiner answer me!" Chiron demanded and his gripped on my shoulder went tighter.

"I don't know exactly, but looks like yes?" I answered, more like questioning my answer, and denying that suddenly two gods wanted me to be their son.

It's not a nice feeling to have two powerful entities, one of the being the lord of underworld, and the other one the god of the sun, fight over me to be their son. They just like the shadow and the light, the shadow of course Hades and the light of course Apollo. I suddenly shuddered at a random thought that said maybe Hades involved with my death and my arrival in this crazy world. Maybe he wanted to use me as his stepping stone into his crazy dream, rule over the god.

"Reiner, looked at me" Chiron said almost whispering "Promised me that you will never said anything about this conversation to anyone, swear to River of Styx!"

"But-" I tried to protest

"You are dangerous" Chiron stated and I felt a pang on my heart "For us and for the enemies, especially when you can see the future" Chiron looked at me dead in the eyes "Promise me that you will stay loyal to us"

I gulped at his words "I-I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone about my ability to anyone and keep quiet about the fact that-" I blinked "Wait a minute, It's too late to swear that Hades not claimed me! I mean, the thunder before, didn't it mean that the other god knew?"

"The other camper Reiner" Chiron stated.

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone about my ability to anyone and keep quiet about the fact that Hades claimed me as his son. And that I'll stay loyal to the gods" I said the oath and a thunder clapped somewhere in the distance, man all this thunder started to give me a headache.

Chiron forced a smile "Thank you, Reiner"

"But, how about Percy?" I asked "He already knew"

"I will handle that" Chiron said and ruffled my hair "Now, packed your thing and go here. I'll escort you to the Apollo cabin"

I sighed heavily and nodded solemnly, I stood up from my chair and walked to the door. This is bad, really bad, how could Hades suddenly claimed out of nowhere. Did he want something from me? Or maybe my life before this had something to do with him? I sighed loudly and pushed the door opened, all this things started driving me crazy, and the Fates started to toy with my life. I mean, come on, I'm not the main character in here, Percy is the main character. But, then again, I suppose I could refuse to be his friend from the moment we met, that day when we shook hand, I seal my entire fate, and maybe changed the whole story line. Not majorly, but still is not the same as the book, only a little change in here and there. My arrival in this world already changed everything. I kept on walking, completely ignoring Percy plea for me to stop and talked to him.

 **-Line Break-**

I stood in front of the golden cabin nervously, Chiron already knocked the door and waited for someone to open the door. Small rain started to fall in the camp, which is rare, since the weather in the camp always controlled to be sunny. Maybe Zeus really pissed to learn that Hades claimed me, but hey, He and Poseidon already broke the oath, so what's the point pissing over that Hades claimed me, beside is not only Hades, Apollo also claimed me to be his son. So, the fuck man?! It's so confusing, even I didn't knew who my real father is, and my mom didn't want to speak about him! The door opened and revealed a kid with blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, and I caught a glimpse what on the inside, all of those kids are blonde, while my hair is black, and their skin are tanned, like tanner than me. The only resemblance I had only the blue eyes, and mine are darker than them, so yeah, I felt like a stick in the mud, and a sore thumb.

"Ah, Lee" Chiron smiled when he saw the boy "I brought you another camper"

"Oh, Reiner the one who cursing loudly when a Pegasus flew wildly with him on its back?" Lee stared at me.

I chocked on my own saliva "The fuck?! Hey, that's so rude! I already done plenty of cool things to remember!"

Chiron smacked the back of my head, forced me to shut my mouth "Apparently, Apollo just claimed him when we had a conversation"

Lee eyebrows almost ran away from his forehead "What?! But-but- he doesn't resemble any of us"

"Well, your dad just claimed me" I said and rolled my eyes "So, want to question him about this?" I rubbed the back of my head "Because you're not the one who questioning this, me too actually. Or perhaps he's drunk when he claimed me"

Chiro cleared his throat "Mr. D and Percy witnessed that too, so there's no mistake. He is definitely Apollo son"

"Okaaay then" Lee said and opened the door wider "Well, welcome home brother" he grinned and pulled my arm.

I stumbled and almost fell face first into the golden floor if Lee didn't hold my arm. Lee exchanged a couple of words to Chiron before he closed the door and turned to face me. Then he clapped his hand loudly.

"Attention everyone" Lee said loudly and I only cringed, because he yelled right next to me "We got new brother, Reiner…"

"Lockheart" I said and rubbed my ears "Reiner Lockheart"

Murmured started after Lee introduced me to the rest Apollo kids.

"But his hair is black, not blond like us!"

"Yeah, and he's paler than us"

"His eyes is darker than us"

"Are you sure he is Apollo kids?"

"Chiron and Mr. D already confirmed it" I said and looked at the kids "You want to protest, than go ahead"

"Well, his archery are amazing" one of them said.

"And that stunt when he fight with Luke the other week! That's awesome!"

"And he managed to beat a Minotaur!"

"And tame that accursed Pegasus!"

"And tame Clarisse!"

I mentally face palmed at the last remark, and hope Clarisse didn't hear this. Because I didn't need any more shit happening to me again.

"I think his awesomeness is right at mark" one of them said "Because our father is awesome"

My jaw almost ran away from my face, seriously?! Fucking seriously?! They accepted me right of the bat, because I'm awesome?! I blinked at this when almost all of them crowded me and began to ask at the same time.

"Okay, okay guys stop it!" Lee tried to pry his siblings away from my shock state "Don't overwhelmed him"

I started to realize that my jaw still on the ground, tried it best to visit Hades, my dad number 2. I swiftly picked up my jaw and tried my best to prevent it to hit the ground again, because of all the gold. Like fucking seriously, how did they get all this gold?! Th-they didn't rob a bank right?

"…..so you sleep, right next to Will. And….."

I barely hear Lee spoke as I tried to absorb all the unusual thing around me, but at least this cabin didn't pack full like cabin eleven, but not as cool as Poseidon cabin, who had indoor shower room.

"So, any question?" Lee already finished his explanation.

"Uh, what?" I looked at him with a big question mark floated above me.

"Did you even listening to what I said?" Lee face palmed.

"Well, you asked any question and I said what" I said and grinned almost innocently "So, the question is what?"

"What, what?" Lee asked.

"Uh, what, what, what?" I asked again.

Lee glared at me "What, what?!"

"What, what, what, what?!" I asked him back.

"Okay, enough!" Will said and tried to hold back Lee who about to tear my head off. "Lee, he's only teasing you. You hear that Reiner is quite mischievous right?"

"You sure you're not Hermes kid?" Lee asked.

"Well, did I have a mischievous looks plastered on my face?" I asked back.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Lee asked annoyed.

"Do you?" I asked back.

"Stop it will you?!" Lee hissed.

"How about no?" I grinned at him

"GRAH! LET ME RIPPED THIS MOTHER FUCKER HEAD OFF!" Lee screamed and flailing his arm to get me.

I chuckled when I heard Lee used a foul language but stop when Will sent me a cold glare.

"You really should have your DNA checked" Will said.

"Wait, did the god even have DNA?" I asked and tilted my head, tried to look cute.

Will eye twitched and he let go of Lee, Lee quickly ran into me and pounce me into the ground.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK WILL?!" I yelled when Lee tried to scratch my eyes off "GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Only if you stop cursing" Will said and grinned.

"OI! YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING CAT LEE!" I yelled and tried to push his face off me "STOP TRIED TO SCRATCH MY FUCKING EYEBALL!"

"Language Reiner" Will said in sing song voice, while his siblings just stared at me, who tried to keep Lee from gauge my eyes off.

"Wow, I never saw Lee outrage before"

"Reiner swear off like Ares kid"

"Is he really our brother?"

"GAH! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK YOUR FUCKING BALL LEE!" I yelled when Lee barely managed to scratch my eyebrow.

The door suddenly swung open and revealed, Luke, Annabeth and Chiron. Lee suddenly stop at his track, and I only gaped at them. Well, my and Lee position are…you know….suggesting? With Lee leaning over me, on top of me, our nose almost touched each other and our clothes are disheveled, and I hold Lee hand, like both of them. Annabeth faced flushed and I almost swore, she almost had a nose bleed. Like fucking seriously, how she got a nose bleed over this?! Luke jaw went straight to Hades, while Chiron face paled considerably.

"I never thought…." Chiron looks almost fainted "…are you into that way too?"

"NO!" "HELL NO!" me and Lee said almost spontaneously.

Luke only wolf whistled "Wow, Reiner you really hit it off huh?"

"Shut you fucking mouth Lucy"! I growled at him.

"Your language Rei-chan!" Luke said and grinned.

"Don't call me Rei-chan!" I yelled and felt that whole Lee body shook, and he bit his lower lips, with red face.

"Wait, please don't tell me that you are turn on over this" I asked and went into poker face mode.

Lee quickly smacked my face hard, stood up and dusted imaginary dust off his T-Shirt and smiled sickly sweet at the gawking Annabeth, surprised Luke and pale Chiron.

"This is just misunderstanding" Lee said calmly.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled while holding my face, damn that brat smacked hard "He just tried to claw my eye ball out of my face!"

"And why are you want to gauge Reiner eyes out?" Chiron asked and rubbed his forehead, fearing the answer.

"Oh, that" Lee just shrugged "Reiner just being an asshole"

- **Line Break-**

Chiron had to hold the urge to bang his head into the door frame, because of Reiner just being him and his foul mouth started to infect the other campers, which is bad news. But, on the inside he felt relief because Reiner quickly turned into his annoying self. Chiron afraid that after all that conversation, Reiner turned gloomy and refused to talk to everyone, because of the face he made when Chiron dismissed him. But then again, it's a huge burden on Reiner shoulder, to bear that he can see the future and the 50% chance of being Hades kid.

"You're the one who cannot handle a few joke, Golden Boy!"

Chiron thought snapped back into reality when he saw Reiner stood up and glared at Lee. The raven haired boy stepped into Lee and practically invading the blonde personal space. Chiron sighed and looked at Luke and Annabeth, tried to silently ask them for a help, because Reiner readied to scratch Lee eyes out. Luke and Annabeth quickly nodded, Luke went straight to Lee while Annabeth into Reiner. Luke stepped in front of Lee and accidentally his nose brushed with Reiner. Reiner froze in place and his face turned into fifty shades of red. Even when Annabeth wrapped her hand around his torso and pulled him away from Lee.

"What-?" he blinked and stared at Luke with horror clearly written in his blue eyes "What the fuck?!" he said out loud.

Chiron and Annabeth cringed when they heard raven haired boy exclaimed, in dirty language. Annabeth only wished she got a penny after each time Reiner swore, and maybe she will be rich right off the bat, because Reiner tend to curse a lot, more than a pissed off Ares kid, heck even more than the god of war himself.

"Are you trying to steal my first kiss?!"

Annabeth almost kneed Reiner on his back, there's no way Luke going to kiss him, but then her mind suddenly wondered into some forbidden stuff. She quickly shook her head and accidentally brushed her nose against Reiner soft black hair. Annabeth caught a whiff of cinnamon and something like coffee? Annabeth blushed madly at the fact, and she blushed even deeper when she could almost felt Reiner chest, he got some muscle there, thinner than Luke but still, Annabeth could fell it under Reiner orange T-shirt.

"Hey, Annabeth are you blushing?" Luke asked and smirked.

Reiner stopped trashing around and just realized that Annabeth held him back, by wrapped her arm around his torso. Annabeth glared at Luke and quickly shook her head.

"N-No, why should I blush?!" Annabeth said back "Especially over him" and she shot a glare on Reiner.

"Hey!" Reiner protested.

"I didn't say anything about blushing over Reiner" Luke smirked grew even wider.

Annabeth quickly pushed Reiner away and smacked the back of Reiner head, Reiner whined and gave Annabeth dejected looks. Annabeth quickly stepped away from the boy and glared dagger at him, Reiner sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Luke only snickered at the sight and shook his head, Luke clearly can see that Annabeth had this tiny crush over Reiner, since the day Reiner managed to tame Clarisse.

"Reiner you really need to stop cursing" Chiron said and massaged his forehead.

Reiner quickly put his poker face "Really?"

Chiron sighed and glared at him "Or you want me to charge you a dollar each time you cursing?"

Reiner eyes went wide and he quickly stood up straight, and saluted Chiron right away "Sir, no sir!"

Chiron almost face palmed at Reiner attitude "Okay, then. You guys better be cleaning yourself up. Because after this, dinner will be start and I don't want you to be late"

After that Chiron trotted back to the big house, while Annabeth and Luke trailed behind him.

 **-Line Break-**

I stared at Percy who seemed nervous and a little stressed on his own table, I wanted to sit there and accompany him, but then again Mr. D might be turned me into a grape when I did that, or worse plankton. I pushed my food around and stared at the blazier in the middle of the dining hall, if the time come to sacrifice the food for the god, who should I give it to, Apollo or Hades, or maybe both of them? Finally, the time had come and I just stood there in front of the blazier, staring into the roaring flame with a ripe grape on my hand. I chewed on my bottom lips, clearly confused, carefully I tossed the fruit and murmured.

"To you father, my real father"

After that I went back straight into my chair and sat down there, suddenly I felt an eye bore into my skull. I lifted up my face and saw Percy stare right at me, his face clearly distress and he needed me, my best friend needed me. But, Percy broke the eye contact when Grover sat right next to him, and they spoke about something serious. Then, again maybe they talked about their upcoming quest, since Percy will go with Annabeth and Grover. Me? Nah, I prefer stayed her at the camp and kept my eye on Luke. I wanted to catch him on the act when he spoke with Kronos and if possible prevent him to hurt Percy. I almost flinched when the horn sounded, signaled that dinner is over and it is time to go to the amphitheatre. I walked quickly and tried to chase Percy, when I arrived at the place, I quickly plopped myself down right next to Percy, who only jumped in surprised. I looked around and founf out that Percy decided to seat on the back, which is quite far from any other camper.

"Reiner" he said solemnly "Hi"

"Hi Percy" I said back but my eyes fixed on the fire right in the middle "So, the prophecy. Did it help?"

Percy fidgeting a bit "Tomorrow I will go to Los Angeles. To Hades realm"

My shoulder went tensed suddenly when he mentioned Hades "Really?"

"Yeah, and I have to bring another two people" Percy said "And it also said, one of my friend will betray me"

My mouth instantly went dry when I could felt Percy eyes on me.

"I hope it's not you Reiner" he said sadly "I mean, Hades is…." Percy quickly shook his head "I don't want to think badly about you, but Chiron said it could be you."

"Percy" I stared at my feet "You know that I wouldn't betray you right?"

"I know that" Percy clutched his hand "But, I…I don't know Reiner. It just, I'm so confused right now. I mean, Hades had the bolt and you are…"

I mentally rolled my eyes, its Ares dude. The one who stole the bolt and the helmet, it's him, I mean Luke. Ares managed to retrieve it, but Luke somehow could outsmart the war god and told him to keep it, only to see more bloodshed. Then again, Ares not that smart, his brain cell braely work at all.

"Percy, Apollo also claimed me too" I said "There's 50% chance that I'm his son"

"Reiner" Percy looked at me "Actually I wanted you to come with me, I wanted to prove to Chiron that, you are on our side. I hope when we meet Hades, Hades will explain everything. But, Chiron refused my proposal. He said, if I bring you there, he afraid that Hades will convinced you to join him and destroy the Olympus."

I almost laugh, almost. I mean, come on! Why the hell I wanted to destroy Olympus? I didn't have any reason, yet. I didn't completely blame them for my arrival here, even though I wanted to kick their sorry ass from Olympus, which is in the Empire State building, in 500 floor? Well, falling from there, will leave a permanent mark, just like what happened to Hephaestus. Other, than that I have no reason to destroy Olympus, and didn't have any intention to join Kronos army.

"Percy, trust me okay" I said and gripped his shoulder "It's okay, I'll stay here and convince them that I on this side" I flashed him my charming smile "I won't betray you or let anything bad happen to you, I promise that"

"Thank you" Percy smiled at me and laughed a little "And then, about that 'anything bad happen to me', how can you do that when you didn't come with me on the quest?"

I face palmed "Seriously?" I smacked the back of his head "Did you have to ruin my awesome moment, Seaweed Brain?!"

"Hey!" Percy smacked me back "Its true Rei-chan!"

"I can ask your quest mate to do that for me, Idiot!"

"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, really?!" I snorted "You can't even cook without destroying the kitchen! And you are too impulsive for your own good! And your temper and mouth are horrible!"

"The fuck?!" Percy hissed at me "I'm not that hopeless!"

"The fuck to you dude!" I hissed back "You are hopeless without me!"

"Reiner. That would be 2 dollar" a voice said behind me.

I almost jumped straight into the fire, instead I almost shoved a poor camper into the fire if her friend didn't quickly grabbed her arms. The Apollo kids who sing in the middle of Amphitheatre suddenly went quiet and staring at me. I massaged my chest and whipped around, ready to kick whoever startled me in the ass hard! I gulped, when I saw Chiron, with a swear jar?! The fuck?! How suddenly he had those, and the label even said, Reiner swear jar! I blinked at the jar then looked at Chiron who held the jar right under my nose. I rummaged my pocket and stopped, did he said 2 dollar? I just cursed once, the other is Percy.

"Why I have to pay 2 dollar?" I asked "I only curse once, the other is Percy"

"That's on you" Chiron said easily "You are the one who started it

"The fu-I mean dang it" I pulled 2 dollar and put it in the jar.

After that Chiron quickly trotted away and headed back into the big house. I turned and glared at Percy.

"You owe me 1 dollar, Seaweed Brain!" I hissed at him and Percy only grinned at me.

"Well, I think I have a new way to threaten you" Percy said and stroke his imaginary beard.

"Do that and don't blame me if you walk around the camp with arrow sticking out from your head" I hissed at him.

Percy laughed and ruffled my hair "Yeah, yeah whatever"

I cleared my throat and stared at the fire "So, who is your quest mate?" Even though I knew the answer, I just wanted to confirm that I haven't change anything major.

"Annabeth and Grover" Percy answered "Grover because I wanted to clear his name and Annabeth, she practically forced me to choose her"

I sighed and smiled slightly "At least I can trust them to take care of you"

"So, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you know the usual" I said and shrugged my shoulder "Training and bonding"

Also I had to keep an eye to certain Hermes boy, to eye his every movement, I didn't know why but I had this feeling that this time will be different. Maybe I can convince Luke to stop it and eventually the war never happened and Percy won't lose his friends. But, can I really do that? And even if I can, what's the risk? Can I really risk the fate of the whole world just to save my best friend? Or maybe I can stalk him during his quest? What should I do now? I'm really confused right now, because whatever I'm going to after this, I'll change something and I only hope, that something is not something major or I'll be doomed

 **So, hello again**

 **Ah, I want to discuss something here just a moment**

 **The pairing...I want it to be human, can be a camper or a mortal**

 **Are you guys okay with that?**

 **And I want you to help me about the pairings**

 **Maybe with Clarisse, Silena, Rachel, Thalia, Zoe, or maybe just maybe Annabeth?**

 **Or maybe I have to make another OC for my character pairings?**

 **So tell me in the review okay?**

 **And I'll see you later, I promise I'll try to update faster**

 **Bye...bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gyah so sorry guys for the late update**

 **I'm so busy with university stuff**

 **And I actually just moved to a new house so yeah, lot of stuff happened and I barely touched my laptop aside from my final Assignment from my university**

 **And finally after all that done I able to update this chapter**

 **This chapter bit rush actually and I had to do it**

 **So the story won't be too long (Hate story that too long actually)**

 **So enjoy the chapter okay**

 **I will try my best to update frequently**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I grunted in my bed as a hand shook my body, angrily I slapped the hand away and continued to sleep. A hand shook my body again and I opened one of my eyes lazily, Lee stood right beside me and he offered me a thousand watt smiled.

"Hey, wake up" he said cheerfully, to cheerful to me.

"Ugh, go away and bother someone else" I grunted and covered my head with my pillow.

"Don't you want to say good bye to Percy?" he asked me again

My eyes instantly snapped open and threw the blanket at some random direction, without thinking about my appearance, I dashed to the outside, and towards the Thalia's tree. I saw Percy received something from Luke, I didn't have to see it, I already knew that Luke gave Percy a flying shoe and Luke already put a spell on it, so it will be fly straight towards Tartarus, and Percy will give it to Grover.

"Percy! Wait!" I yelled and stopped near him.

I panted hard and put my hand on my knees, trying to catch a breath. I took a deep breath and looked at Percy, I smiled and him, and I hugged him.

"Come back alive okay" I said and pulled myself "Don't do anything reckless and listen to what Annabeth has to say"

Percy pouted at me "Shut up!"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair "Just be careful okay"

Then I moved to Grover, gave him and quick hug "Be careful okay Grover. And about that flying shoe, just don't use it often okay. Especially in Hades realm" I whispered the last part at him, because Luke still stood there.

Grover gave me confused looks and he just nod at me "I don't know what do you mean, but okay"

"Keep Percy safe" I grinned at him and patted him on the back.

Grover nodded and smiled at him "Of course I'll do that, I'm his protector and his best friend"

Then I moved into Annabeth "Hey, uh, good luck out there" I rubbed the back of my neck "Try to not fight too much okay? And keep Percy safe, I believe in you Annabeth"

Annabeth nodded at me "I'll try my best"

I nodded and ruffled her blonde hair, Annabeth blushed slightly at my action "Come back alive"

Annabeth smiled at me, a small smile, but still a smile "Okay"

I gave her a quick hug and Annabeth froze at my action, maybe she didn't expect me to hug her. When I pulled myself, Annabeth faced turned into beet red and she stared at me with wide eyes. I gave her small smile and I moved into Luke side, I ran my hand through my hair as Percy, Grover and Annabeth entered the white van. Argus soon climbed into the driver seat, his eyes, I mean lots of eyes flickered to me for a moment and that moment was the scariest moment in my life. When they departed I sighed and stared at my shoe, I honestly didn't know what should I do in here, since the book only told me Percy quest, not the camp when his gone.

"So, are you going to stand there all day?"

I looked at Luke with corner of my eyes, he studied me carefully.

"Well, I think I will head back into the cabin and ask Lee, about my schedule for today" I said and turned around.

Luke swiftly grabbed my arm, prevented me to leave "Hey, want to spar in the noon? I want to see you fight with your swords. It's pretty rare to see a dual wielder in here"

I raised one of my eye brows "You mean 'Hey, I want to beat the crap out of you this noon and possibly humiliate you?' No, thank you" I said and stared at Luke hand which still on my arm.

"Oh, come on man" Luke said half insisted "You get a lot of potential there"

"Why me?" I asked suddenly and Luke looked taken a back for a moment.

"You have potential there Reiner" Luke said and smiled at me "It's pretty rare for a camper to have two swords and able to wield both of them. If you practice enough, you will be strong, stronger than I am possibly

"Look, last time we spar, you almost beheaded me, slice me in half, cut my arm and you even cut a few strand of my hair, and the worst part is, you always send me to the infirmary" I started to complain.

Luke frowned at me and whacked me in the head with his free hand "Don't be such a drama queen"

"Hey!" I protested.

"You know what, I think I going to stalk you until you agree to spar with me" he said and sent me devilish grin.

I blinked at his words "Are you threatening me? Because that's just sound like a poor attempt of flirt"

Luke chuckled "So, what's your answer?"

I rolled my eyes "Ugh, fine. Fine! I'll meet you at the training ground at noon! Geez, you are so troublesome"

Luke let go of my arm and ruffled my hair, officially made it messier than before "See you than, Rei-chan"

"It's Reiner, Lucy!" I yelled as Luke back started to disappear from my line of sight.

I rubbed my forehead and scowled at the sky "What kind of problem I get myself into?"

* * *

I bit my tongue hard when Will tended to my broken nose, it's hurt like hell and I had to breathe through my mouth. Well, it's not entirely my fault that suddenly Clarisse punched me hard in the face, I kinda insulted her pride when we sparing in hand-to-hand combat. But, she didn't have to be such a drama queen and broke my fucking nose. So, uh, here's the story, the short version one. When, I attended her class, she suddenly pointed her finger at me and challenge me into hand-to-hand combat with her, and I complied because, why not? So, we engaged in this fight and I managed to land a few hits on her, and she grew furious because she barely landed a hit on me. I was too fast to her and she so slow, so slow that even a slowpoke ashamed of her slowness. She fought like a drunk brawler the longer we sparred, and she made a mistake, I judo flipped her into the ground hard, and wounded her pride. And I put my knee on her abdomen and my fist hovered on her face, she sneered at my hesitation and asked me why I hadn't punch her face yet and I said no, she asked why, and I said I didn't want to hit a girl in the face (I only hit her bellow the face area, including stomach, arm, leg and etcetera). And suddenly Clarisse grabbed my collar, she pushed me and pulled me again, only to meet with her fist. I felt her fist colliding with my face and I hear a 'crack' came from my face. I cried out in pain and rolled from her body, clutching my nose. I'm on the ground with my knee and my forehead on the ground. I could felt my blood seeping from my finger and fell into the ground. Some of the camper just stared at me dumbfounded, no one dared to make a move since Clarisse hovered above me. She grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up, ready to beat the crap out of me. But, she froze in spot when she realize that my blood came from my finger and dripped into the ground. She looked guilty for a moment before roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me into the infirmary, she just barged in and made Will accidentally fell from his chair. Roughly she shoved me into Will and I pathetically tripped over my feet, and the floor became closer and closer to my view. Luckily Will quickly caught me in his arm and my face bumped into his chest, and I cursed loudly, because the pain on my nose intensified. Will noticed something warm on his chest and he pulled himself, his eyes widened when saw a lot of blood came from between my finger. Clarisse quickly explained what happened and leaved the infirmary. Probably to cool off.

Uh, wow, that's long story. Anyway, Will carefully dabbed a cotton on the nose and I flinched every time he did that. My nose bend in awkward angle and Will managed to put it back in place, and that process is a pain, I tell you a very PAINFUL process.

"What did you do to make Clarisse broke your nose and almost dislocated your jaw in the first place?" Will asked while took some random paste.

"I didn't know" I said truthfully "Well, uh…." I trailed off when Will gave me doubtful looks "We spar, and I manage to Judo flipped her, and I didn't want to punch her face"

"And?" Will applied the pasta into my nose gently.

"She asked why didn't I punch her face, and I said I didn't want to punch a girl in the face. OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WILL?! THAT'S FUCKING HURT YOU KNOW!" I flinched and yelled at him, because he accidentally pushed my already broken nose with force.

"You must be lucky" he said and kept applied those damn pasta without apologizing "You should be dead, or in coma with several broken ribs, broken legs, arms, and maybe your pelvis went to you ribs"

"Hey!" I yelled and flinched because Will purposely pushed my nose again, with force, again.

"I didn't know, but looks like Clarisse went easy on you. Only to you bro, if it's me I'll be dead by now" Will said and sent me a smirked "Looks like someone got a crush on you"

"Yeah, right" I snorted and winced because of the pain "She already crushed my nose, dumbass"

Will sighed as he put the pasta on the table, he walked to nearby shelf and took a piece of ambrosia and a canteen full of nectar. He gave me the ambrosia which is I gladly ate it and Will gave me a cup of Nectar. After I finished eating all of that stuff, I felt my nose got slightly better, but I knew it will take a quite long time to completely heal my broken nose, probably this night or tomorrow morning. Will sighed and he looked at me with pity.

"Your nose still looked funny though" he said and cocked his head to the side "It's still swollen and still slightly bend to the left, but better then when Clarisse dragged you here"

"Whatever, I still have to spar with Luke" I grumbled and stood up "What a bothersome day" I muttered.

Will quickly grabbed my arm and stopped me "What?! You cannot spar with broken nose! Just one hit and it will broke again, dumbass!"

I gaped when Will called me dumbass, oh god, my dirty mouth clearly affecting everybody "Uh, it's with sword, not fist"

"Its worse" Will glared at me "What if Luke accidentally hit your face with his sword hilt?"

"I dodge?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

Will gripped tightened on my arm "Luke is very good at it, its almost impossible to dodge him"

"It's because your reflex are slow" I said and rolled my eyes "My reflexes are better than you, slowpoke"

"Just…"Will took a deep breath "Just tell him what happened today" then he paused for a moment "Wait, you don't have to tell him that. The rumor already spread"

"What rumor?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"That Clarisse only broke your nose when you clearly offended her, the fact that she dragged you all the way here after she broke you nose, the way she yelled at me to fix your nose, also the fact that she acted so out of character when you are around. Clarisse clearly like you"

I blushed profusely "It-it's not true!" I denied "There's no way Clarisse like me! Oh god, she's going to kill me next time we meet"

Will let my arm go and sent me looked that said 'my condolences' and he spoke "What kind of flower and speech do you want in your funeral mate?"

* * *

Luke body shook when he saw me walked very slowly to the arena, Luke even dared to cover his own mouth, but a few giggle there and here escaped his mouth. I crossed my arm and dared him to laugh out loud at my misery. Luke finally laughed, very hard, and I tried my best not to crush his nose or his jaw.

"Are you done?" I asked bitterly.

"Did the rumor true?" Luke asked between his laugh "Did Clarisse really spare your life after you officially offended her and hurt her pride?"

"Shut up Lucy!" I said sharply at him "And she broke my nose dummy!"

"Yeah, I can see that" Luke walked closer and examined my face "Your nose is a bit bigger and it's slightly bend to the left"

I swatted my hand in front of my face, Luke quickly stepped back, barely avoided my hand "So? Can I rest now? I can't risk my nose just to spar with you"

"Oh come on it's just a nose" Luke rolled his icy blue eyes "Not your life"

"But it's one of my handsome feature!" I whined and Luke smacked the back of my head "OI!"

"You look more unique" Luke said and nodded at me "At least Clarisse like you this way"

"HEY!" I yelled right at his face "She hates my guts! She even broke my nose! Where's the like part?!"

"Well, she act weird when you are around" Luke stated.

"Everybody acted that way when I'm around" I rolled my eyes.

Luke shook his head and sent me a sly smirk "Oh, somebody act ignorant or pretend to be ignorant"

"Shut up!" I hissed at him "Are we going to spar or what?!"

"Oh, not afraid that I 'accidentally'" he made a quote mark at word accidentally "hit your nose"

"If you do that, don't blame me if Demeter cabin with Athena cabin suddenly ambush and attack your cabin" I grinned at him "I knew all your prank that you did to them"

Luke looked speechless for a moment "What? How? How can I didn't know over this fact?"

"Asked the Stoll brothers" I said nonchalantly and tapped both of my bracelet "They are the mastermind and they proudly told me all of that"

Luke grumbled and drew his sword "I'm going to put some leech and mud and branch on their sleeping bag tonight"

Within a minute I already held both of my sword, and I still hadn't accustomed to hold two swords with both of my hand. I just felt exposed, my defense dropped greatly with this settings, but then again, my attack will increased greatly and I had to be very fast to avoid and dodge every attack that came into me. I took a deep breath and looked at Luke, who only studied my form.

"Your form already good enough" he said to me "But still need some training"

"Oh" I only said that and looked at him, expecting that he will pull some dirty tricked on me, like almost all the time we sparred together.

"I'm quite impressed" Luke praised me with honesty "I never saw Apollo kid can fight this good with sword, a dual wielder on that one."

"Are you trying to distract me?" I asked suspiciously.

Luke sent me a small smile and he charged at me, I quickly raised my sword, the silver one to block his attack, while readied the black one to attack him back. Luke read my movement clearly and he took a sharp turned into the right where my black sword cannot reach him, and swung his sword at me. Our sword collided and he tried to push my sword into my face, I gritted my teeth and pushed my sword down along with his sword, I twirled around while swung the black one. I almost, almost touched Luke stomach area with the black one and Luke quickly jumped back, created some distance between us. I squinted my eyes at him, trying to find out his weakness. I'm sure Luke had weakness or he didn't have one (which is impossible), or he really good at hiding it. I breathed carefully through my mouth and tried to relax every muscle on my body, I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. I heard the soft wind, the ruffles of the tree leaves and my own breathing pattern Maybe, I can learn his breathing pattern, if I can read his breathing pattern maybe, I can find his weak spot. Everyone had a moment where they stop a bit when they on offensive, the moment where they had to take a break to change their attack pattern, and at that moment I can attack him. Well, that sound so farfetched and I learned in from some random anime and movie, but why not? I opened my eyes slowly and focused on Luke chest, tried to read the pattern of his breathing. One, two, three, I started to count inside my head and Luke already charged at me. I tried my best to parry his attack while watched his breathing pattern. One, two, three, four, five and six. At six Luke attack stopped for a second before he attacked me again, with different style. I began to count again and this time is seven, before Luke changed his attack style, and Luke managed to scratch my arm. I flinched and jumped back from him, I could felt warm liquid started to flow from my wound to my wrist, and my blood dripped from it. I saw my blood already stained Luke sword and I began to wonder, how many times my blood stained his sword, and then an image of Luke laughed sadistically, and he licked my blood from his sword ran through my mind. I quickly shook my head and tried to regain my focus back. Ignoring the stinging pain came from my arm, I began to study his breathing pattern again, and this time I tried to steady my own breathing pattern. I quickly charged at him and Luke gladly swung his sword at mine, our sword clashed and I tried to push him backwards. Luke grunted when I started to overwhelmed him, I glanced at his chest and count each breath he took. I noticed a moment when at the seventh breath, he paused for a moment and I saw he swallowed his own saliva. I quickly pulled my sword, much to his surprised and I hit his sword with my sword on left hand, forcing it to go to the ground, kicked Luke knee and Luke fell on his knee, and I pointed my sword at my right hand to his neck, so close that maybe Luke can felt the point of my sword against his neck. For a moment we just staring into each other eyes, and Luke breaking the contact by grinning at me.

"Impressive Reiner" he said and sent me a grin.

I drew my sword back and Luke stood up, dusting his jeans "I knew you can do it"

"Thank you" I said between my breaths, since I was so tired. Couldn't imagine focusing on something that hard will consume a lot of energy.

Then suddenly Luke tackled me into the ground, I gasped when the back of my head hit the ground hard and black spot started to dance on the edge of my sight. My grip on my sword loosened and Luke put his sword on my neck, so close that every time I took a breath my skin touch the cold metal, so close that I thought Luke will slice my neck open.

"You have to finish your enemy off Reiner" he said darkly "No matter who your enemy is, monster, god or another demigod, you mustn't hesitate to end their life"

"Luke?" I gulped nervously, clearly aware of the dark aura he emitted.

"I believe you have this amazing potential" he said again "You have this potential to be the best of the best" then he grinned sickly at me "You can even beat the god if you want to"

"Luke! Snap out of it!" I yelled.

Luke icy blue eyes landed on my own eyes and I narrowed my eyes at him "What the hell happened to you?!"

He gave me a sinister grin before removing his sword from my neck "Forget everything I said, okay?"

He didn't ask me, he coerced me! Luke gave me look if you breathed this conversation to someone, I'll slice your neck open! I quickly nodded before he helped me up, I bent down and picked up both of my swords and pushed the hilts, my swords turned into a bracelet again. Luke stared at me for a moment, before he turned around and walked away. I sighed heavily at his sudden change of attitude, I already knew Kronos already on his mind, but why suddenly snapped like that? And moreover did he interested in me? Didn't he interest in Percy? Why me? I'm just an Apollo kids, and ignoring the fact that Hades also claimed me. But, there's only three person here who only knew that fact, Chiron, Mr. D and Percy. Unless, Luke eavesdropped on that conversation. I quickly shook my head and scratched that theory, Chiron and Mr. D will immediately knew if someone eavesdropped on our conversation that day. Even with Annabeth invisible cap, Chiron had amazing ear and Mr. D will fell her present since she's a demigod.

"Reiner!"

I flinched when I heard a feminine voice called my name, I turned around and saw Silena ran towards my direction, she stopped and her eyes widened when she saw my bloodied arms.

"Your arms!" she shrieked at me "What's wrong with you today?! First Clarisse broke your nose and now someone cut your arm?!"

I smiled sheepishly at her "This is my bad day after all"

"I didn't want to hear excuse!" she scolded me "You really have a knack on pissing people off!"

"Hey!" I pouted "I'm not Percy who has the tendency to badmouth someone when he's in bad mood!"

(In distance Percy sneezed loudly and Annabeth smacked him for blowing their cover)

Silena rolled her beautiful blue eyes "You have to go to infirmary" she grabbed my healthy arm and dragged me towards the infirmary "You will get infection if you roam around with that cut"

"Not the infirmary again" I whined at her.

Ignoring my whine, Silena kept dragging me. I was a bit surprised at her strength, who knows an Aphrodite daughter had the strength to drag me around like this. I didn't have to explain the part where Clarisse dragged me to the infirmary too, she's able to break my nose, so she had the strength to drag me around. Silena pushed the door opened and called Will name loudly. Will who crouched under a shelf full of books, flinched when heard someone called him loudly. His head bumped into the shelf and causing some of the books dropped on the floor, narrowly missed Will thumb.

"For the love of-" Will stopped when he saw Silena.

"Sorry" Silena gave Will a charming smile and Will instantly blushed heavily.

"What can I h-Oh, him again" Will said lazily when his eyes landed on me.

"Hey!" I protested when saw Will addressed me like that.

"What is it?" Will asked and crossed his arms.

"He's got hurt on a spar with someone" Silena said and pushed me gently towards Will.

Will almost face palmed when he saw the cut on my arm "At least it still intact or not bend into some awkward angle again"

I almost made his nose bend into the right side "Shut up!"

Will took a canteen full of nectar and carefully pour it my wounded arm, I flinched when the liquid touched my flesh. Will quickly put the nectar on the table and watched me intently, like he's expecting something. The wound on my arm quickly knitted close by itself, turned into a single white line and it disappear completely.

"Is it me or it a little hot in here" I said.

"Whew, I thought you will be spontaneously combusted for a moment" Will said and sent me a sly grin.

"What did you say, you ass?!" I snapped at him, Silena flinched at my poor choice of words.

"What do you want me to do?!" Will snapped back at me "It your own fault too, to get hurt twice in a day!"

"You can sew it back!" I hissed "And gave me some antibiotics and some aspirins for the pain! And gave me some nectar by the next day!" I stopped for a moment "Wait, it's wrong. I cannot just use antibiotics just for one day, minimum 5 days that…15 tablets if I drank it three times a day"

Will gave me strange looks "You sure you are 12 years old kid?"

"Crap!" I hissed, almost forgot that I'm only 12 years old not a 23 years old man who almost get my Pharmacist degree. But funny right? IN my previous life I studied my ass of to be a pharmacist and now when I'm reborn in here suddenly Apollo is my dad, and he's god of medicine for god sake!

"Anyway!" Will glared at me harshly "If you dare to get hurt again, I'll make sure you get a spontaneous combusted! It's irritating to see your face almost every day in here"

* * *

I just stared at the brazier with empty looks, my mind already wandered to Percy, worried of his own safety. I knew the story stated that he will be safe, but what if that change? I quickly shook my head and sighed heavily, this is going to drive me crazy, constantly worried of the story line and Percy safety. Percy is the main character after all, and that slowly changed with me here, Percy spot almost gone and that accursed spot suddenly on me. Like hell! I'm prefer to be a second character than the main one! I mumbled some excuses to Chiron before I headed to Apollo cabin, I'm tired after all the shitty things that happened to me today and I blamed The Fates. I quickly slipped into my bed and closed my eyes, but looks like cursing the fates before I slept is bad things, because they gave a visit at that night in my dreams and they suddenly gave me a warning.

 _"The shadow and light rest inside you"_

 _"You must conquer your own darkness and shadow"_

 _"Time and space you will conquer it all"_

 _"Your power is also your curse"_

 _"Use your power as your knowledge, use It too much and the land of death will be your final destination"_

 _"You will walk in the line between life and death"_

 _"Your choice will determine all"_

 _"Your choice can change the future"_

 _"Destroy the world or preserve it"_

 _"The fate of the world will rest on your hand"_

 _"Whoever side you choose you will destroy the other side"_

 _"Every choice you make, you will pay the price"_

 _"Your life will be always on the line"_

 _"Choose poorly and you will be dead"_

 _"Your past and your future are one"_

 _"Learn from your past and don't dwell on it"_

 _"Seek your own future, don't let your past decide for it"_

 _"Your fate don't tie with the prophecy"_

 _"Because you are the chosen one"_

 _"Forged your own fate, my hero"_

I shot up from my bed instantly. Sweat beaded my forehead and I felt damp at my back, my blanket and sheet entangled on my body. I panted hard and looked around, I felt cold on my spine and I unintentionally shivered at the thought of the strange dream that just occurred to me. It felt the Fates whispered right next to me, and the last part when they called me their hero, it sent the biggest chill on me. I quickly wrapped myself with my arm and buried my head into my knee. They scared the crap out of me, the things they said on me. Tons of question flooded my mind, did it true? Did the prophecy didn't have anything to do with me? Did the prophecy will not affected me? Did I can changed the result? What the fuck! This is so messed up! So, I can end everything if I wanted to? But, the again every choice I make will affect the future and there's a price I have to pay for that matter. I quickly swung my feet off the bed and wore my shoe, silently I sneaked out from the cabin and headed to the beach, and make sure to avoid the Harpy, I didn't want to die in their hand after heard all the things from the Fates. I walked to the beach and stared at the full moon ahead, I sighed and closed my eyes. I let the night breeze ruffled my hair and touched my skin, and hoped it will blew away all the heavy thought on my mind.

"Beautiful night, right son?" a deep voice said right next to me.

My head quickly snapped to the right and saw a blonde man, with sky blue eyes looked straight at my eyes. I blinked several times, tried to determine whether this man real or just a part of my imagination. I stepped forward and gingerly touched the man arm.

"So, you're not a part of my imagination" I mumbled and the man chuckled at me.

"I'm very much real son" he grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Dad?" I asked and looked at the man.

"The one and only" he beamed at me "The awesome dad in the whole universe, Apollo"

I almost face palmed at his attitude.

"Ah, a haiku just appeared on my mind" Apollo said and raised his hand.

"Can I help you dad?" I quickly cut him, I had enough of his haiku from the books.

Apollo pouted at me "You no fun"

"Well, I'm sure it will be fun to watch your own son being eaten by a group of Harpy" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, yes" Apollo scratch his chin "I forgot to complain about that to that vines god"

"It's wine" I corrected him.

Apollo waved his hand to dismiss my next words "Anyway, let's talk somewhere else without the prospect of Harpy eating you"

"Wh-" before I could finished where, we already flashed into the Central Park.

I quickly fell into my knees and held my stomach, I'm pretty sure my face turned green like the grass in front of me. Oh god, looks like I miss one of my kidney somewhere.

"I think I lost a kidney" I groaned and face planted on the ground "And my dinner"

Apollo looked at me with neutral looks "Don't be such a drama queen"

"Next time you wanted to zap me to somewhere, tell me" I said and stood up slowly "Don't do it suddenly like that"

"Aw, but I love the element of surprise" he whined at me.

"So, tell me before Zeus zapped you dad" I said quickly "I'm sure somewhere in the world the sun should be, rise and shine"

"But, I want to spend more time with my son" he said in fake tear.

"Do it when it sunny in here" I sighed.

"Anyway, I came here to talk about you" Apollo suddenly turned serious "Your fate especially"

I froze when I heard that.

"I cannot see your future son" he said seriously "and suddenly the Fates appeared before me and told me to stop, from trying to see your future"

"H-How? I-I mean th-that's…" I gulped and stared at the grass.

"Son, tell me. Did the Fates just visited you?" he asked me and grasped my shoulder.

"I-I-" I hesitated a bit and nodded quickly.

I looked up and saw Apollo face turned pale, sickly pale. His hand which still my own shoulder shook violently.

"Dad, what's going on in here?" I asked him "Why suddenly HE interested in me, and why my features looks like the mix between you and HIM? And why the Fates interested in me?"

Apollo flinched at my question "I can't answer that"

"Why?!" I almost yelled at him "I need to know why all of this happening to me?!"

"I can't because I already swear on the river Styx to never speak this to anyone" he said and thunder rumbled somewhere.

I looked at him with disbelieved looks, what the fuck?! What kind of sick plot this is?! I quickly pushed his hand away from my shoulder and stepped away from him.

"Did mom knew this?" I asked and hoped Apollo will say no.

"Yes, she knew it too"

I chocked on my own saliva and shook my head "So, three of you huh?"

"Look, son. I'm sorry" Apollo trying to apologize "I want to help but I can't. The Fates already warned me, and even Zeus afraid of them"

I raised my hand and tried my best to calm myself down "It's fine. If you won't talk, then it's up to me to find it out of my own" I forced a smile at him "I cannot put you, especially my mom in danger."

Apollo gave a small smile and ruffled my hair softly "Amanda kindness, I saw it in you. She will try her best not to put everyone she loved in danger and she's always in fire. That's why I fell for her"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Honestly, I loved your mom the most" he whispered at me "She's so feisty, she always slapped me when I visited and called me a lot of bad names, but she always forgive me in the end"

"You are kind of jerk dad" I rolled my eyes "I mean, you never keep your pants on"

Apollo eyes went wide "Mind your words son"

I clamped my mouth, I just realize, I insulted a god, right in front of him "Sorry, habit"

"Yeah, I can see it" Apollo said and grinned at me "But at least, my awesomeness pass on you son"

"What?!" I sent him disbelieved looks.

He swung his arms around me "I mean, look at all that girl who already fall for you. You inherited my handsome looks"

"Nah, nope" I chuckled "One of them broke my nose, so nope"

"Oh come on" Apollo wagged his eyebrows on me "Don't waste your good looks son"

"Since when you turn into the male version of Aphrodite?" I asked him in disbelieved tone.

"Ah a haiku just pop on my mind" he suddenly ignored me.

"NO!" I quickly yelled "Anything but that!"

Apollo pouted at me "You no fun"

"I think you description of fun and mine are on whole different level" I stated.

"You are boring, like that old stuffy man" Apollo pouted.

"He has a name you know" I said and sighed at his attitude.

I looked up at the sky "I think you should sent me back, and you should do your duty before Zeus ground you"

Apollo sighed tiredly "You right. I should be on the other side of the world right now"

Without any warning he touched my shoulder and he zapped me back into the camp, more accurately he dropped me right at Apollo cabin porch. I slammed face first into the door and stagger back.

"Nose!" I whined and rubbed my nose "It's hurt"

"Nah, your nose its fine" Apollo said nonchalantly "It already heal when we had those lovely conversation"

"Which one is lovely?" I asked him "It's more like you boasting your gene"

"Hey!" he protested "I got an amazing gene you know"

"Thank you dad!" I said a bit harshly and pushed him away "Just go, before a harpy mistake you for a camper and gnawed your HANDSOME face. You don't want to lose that, right?" I said handsome in sarcastic way. Apollo is handsome, I admit that. But admit that out loud only make his head grow bigger and he will spew some annoying haiku at me.

Apollo flashed me a grin and snapped his hand. I quickly looked away as he disappeared in a bright light. I instantly sweat dropped, did he had to do that? I mean we are in the middle of a camp and anybody will wake up with light that bright. Luckily, Luckily! (Looks like lady luck on my side tonight, I will sacrifice some food for her later) nobody woke up, and I tried my best sneak into my bed silently. I sighed happily as I crawled back into my bed, but I'm still afraid to close my eyes, afraid that if I close my eyes the fates decided to visit me again and spew some nonsense to me. But, then again it's almost dusk and I afraid I'll overslept if I continued to sleep. So, I decided to do some light jog around the camp until morning came. My mind still wonder at the Fates just told me and Apollo had told me. There had to be some connection between the Fates words and what Apollo hid from me and the fact that my memory still intact instead of wipe clean when I was reborn in this world.

"Gosh" I sighed as I kept jogging "This is so fucking confusing" I looked at the sky and mumbled "Percy, Annabeth, and Grover please be safe"

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Yeah Percy not appear in this story (And you already knew what happened right?)**

 **And I have some surprise for thee next chapter though**

 **bwahahahahaha (Some spoiler Joker is involved)**

 **Can you guess what will happend?**

 **And for the pairing I still cannot decided since I can't decide**

 **Give me some opinion kay?**

 **Bye bye guys see you on the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello from the other side~~~**

 **Hehehehehe**

 **Anyway hello guys, long time not updating**

 **Honestly I'm just went through some though time**

 **And now finally, I managed to finish this chapter! yayy!**

 **And I'm so sorry for neglecting this story and I fell so awful because of it (T.T)**

 **So, I'm going to sulk in the corner (Because I'm awful)**

 **So sorry for the bad grammar and misspelling, English is not my first language, so I hope you can understand that.**

 **And I'll let you read in peace**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

 **Chapter 5**

I face planted at the table and groaned in annoyance, the last night event started to affect me. I'm so fucking sleepy right now and I need sleep. But, Will and Lee dragged me out of cabin, forced me to take a shower and dragged me back here to have a breakfast. I ignored the plate full of bacon, egg and toast in front of me and the glare I earned from Lee.

"Reiner" Lee called me.

"What?" I said back but didn't bother to lift my face from the table.

"Eat your breakfast" he said again.

I groaned at him and lifted my head from the table "I'm not hungry, I'm sleepy"

Lee rolled his eyes "Just eat will you. You will not die if you just eat your breakfast"

"But what if I chocked?" I huffed "I'm sleepy and it's not good for a sleepy person to eat. They can chock to death"

Lee growled at my answer "Eat or I'll the one who chocked you to death!"

"Tch, it's still morning and you already spew some death threat" I said and rolled my eyes.

I sent Lee an amused look when Lee almost snapped his fork in two. Will quickly sighed and stomped my feet from under the table. I yelped and jumped slightly, the pain is enough to chase the sleepiness away.

"Just eat Reiner" Will said and sent me sweet smile.

I grumbled and began to eat my breakfast "If I suddenly chocked to death. I'll haunt you for the rest of your life"

Lee huffed loudly "Try me Rei-chan"

"It's Reiner, Pee!" I purposely misspell his name.

This time Lee chocked on his own breakfast and he coughed loudly, he repeatedly hit his chest with his own fist. The camper next to him offer Lee a drink, and rubbed Lee on the back. Lee quickly drank from the glass and he panted heavily, he also sent me a killer glare as he put the glass on the table.

"Well, looks like someone about to die from chocking" I grinned at him "Hah! Karma is a bitch!"

I quickly clamped my hand on my mouth when I realised what just I said. Chiron sighed as he walked up to me with a jar on his hand. I pouted as I fished another dollar from my pocket, and put it on the jar.

"Until when you going to charge me when I cursed?" I asked half whined at him.

"Until you stop cursing" Chiron answered easily.

I only grunted in response and continued to eat my breakfast in silent. Lee already calm but he often sent me death glare, and maybe already plotting something for revenge on me, since I had a knack of pissing him off.

"Stop glaring at me" I said while stabbed my bacon.

Lee reached for a fork and stabbed a sausage in front of him mercilessly, I flinched when heard his fork collided with the plate. Lee eyes still locked on me while he ate the sausage, but then my mind already wandered to some forbidden section and I felt like blushing hard. Lee stopped munching when he saw me blushing hard. Lee too blushing like crazy and turned around, while covering half of his face with his hand.

"Oi! Don't act all embarrassed dummy!" I yelled at him while slammed the table "You just confirming what I think!"

Lee refused to look at me but he spoke "You are twelve years old Reiner! You are not supposed to think about that!"

"Then stop blushing and looking away!" I snapped "And beside I have a reason to blush! The way you ate that thing is so…." I blushed even harder and looked away "…..suggesting"

Lee chocked again and he snapped his head to my blushing face "Oi! Don't act so embarrassed when you said that word!"

"You're the one who started it Pee!" I said still looking away from him "Not my fault if suddenly my mind wandered to some forbidden section!"

"You're still twelve for god sakes! How did you know that kind of stuff?!" Lee asked me.

"You're still underage too!" I said "How did you know what's on my mind?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Lee and me flinched when we heard Chiron booming voice, we sat straighter and eyes trained on Chiron. Chiron sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You two, clean the Pegasus stable for the next three days!" Chiron said and sent us a look, a look that dare us to protest.

Lee and I quickly nodded "Yes sir!"

I heard some murmured from thee other camper, mainly discussing what the hell just happened. Some of them still didn't understand, but some older camper started to blush and whispering at each other. Oh, great I bet they started to get the wrong idea about me and Lee, and I bet some stupid rumour will spread again! This time I bet being me and Lee had some relationship! Just great!

"Tch, if I heard some strange rumour" I whispered, but loud enough so Lee can heard it "I'm so going to kill you, Pee"

"Same goes for you Rei-chan" Lee whispered back.

* * *

I jolted from my bed again this night, I covered my face with my hand and panted heavily. Almost every night after that vision with The Fates, I always had nightmare that haunted me and the scary things is that nightmare is so vivid and real. I removed the bed sheet along with my blanket that entangled my body as I put my feet on the cold floor. I rubbed my face and almost screamed on frustration, I really need my sleep time and that thing became a rare thing for me, due to the constant nightmare. I ran my hand through my blonde hair as I stood up from my bed, I need some fresh air and this time without god visiting me, I need some alone time. I put on my shoe and sneaked quietly to the cabin door, opened it and closed it as quiet as possible, I quickly jogged to the beach and tried to find some secluded area where the Harpy couldn't find me.

I quickly sat down and enjoyed the soft night breeze against my skin, I closed my eyes and tried to calm my mind state. After all the thing I went through, I really need to calm my mind down, I need to think clearly. I opened my eyes slowly and the sight of calm ocean greeted me, I could saw the star reflected in the calm water along with the full moon. I smiled at the breathtaking sight and began to stretched my arm as I laid into the soft and cool sand. I watched the night sky and I raised my hand into the night sky, as if I tried to grab a star.

"Aw, that's so sweet" a voice cooed right beside me and that sounded so close.

I quickly changed my position into sitting and turned my head, only to find my fiancé staring at me with her green eyes. My fiancé smiled at me as she scooted closer to me, I only eyeing her with confused and longing looks, I missed her so much and despite we are not live in the same world anymore I still loved her. Something in my mind screaming at me, warned me about something, but the sight in front of me shut all the voice down and I found myself unable to form a single word.

"Your father right, you are different from the rest of his kid" my fiancé said and that word snapped me back into reality.

I blinked rapidly and my fiancé face quickly morphed into someone else entirely, and something hit me hard in the head. Aphrodite, goddess of the love and beauty.

"Uh…" I still unable to form a decent word or sentences because of the beauty in front of me, damn it. Is this what felt like when you talk face to face with the goddess of love and beauty itself? I mean she looked so damn beautiful, hot and gorgeous!

"And my daughter right! You are so cute when you are flustered like that!" she squealed as she pinched my cheek hard, hard enough to leave a mark.

Luckily the pain brought me back into all my sense "Uh, can I help you, ma'am?"

"Drop the ma'am" she said and waved her perfectly pedicured hand in front of my face "It makes me feel old. Just call me Lady Aphrodite"

Uh, you are old. Didn't you born even before my mother born? But, I didn't dare to say that out loud, she will curse me into a dove for the eternity and spend the rest of your second life as a dove. Well, that's suck, because that's mean I have to spend my life in the park, waiting for someone to feed me with seed or bread crumbs. But, I think there's one good side of being a dove, I can poop into anyone that I hate head or into that person car hood.

"Lady Aphrodite" I quickly said "What can I do for you?"

I quickly regretted the word that just escape my mouth, did I just specifically asked for a job from a god? A goddess of love and beauty to be exact? Did I…did I just sign my own death certificate without realizing it? Aphrodite lips quickly morphed into happy smile and I only lowered my head in defeat and shame. Me and my fucking stupid big mouth.

"Oh, you see" she said and she twirled her blonde finger with her finger "I left my scarf in some deserted area, Waterloo Park to be exact"

I almost face planted into the sand, did she just indirectly asked me to fetch something so silly just because she forgot it? I mean I'm glad that the task is so easy, but still my pride got hurt because if that.

"I left it when I went into a date with Ares" she said again and this time she applied some nail polish into her nail "And I need it, since I will go into another date with another man"

My left eye twitched when I saw the nail polish, since when she brought that into my line of sight, as I remember she twirling her hair with the same finger? And what?! She cheated with Ares, well, I understood since Hephaestus not that handsome nor good looking, but seriously, with Ares? He's not that handsome either, he just some guy with ticking bomb as a brain and burly and….., okay, okay I admit he's kind of cool, but still if I was Aphrodite, I will cheat into someone more handsome, like Apollo or Hermes for example! And she had another date with ano… Just forget it! She always like that, and that's not so suprising since I already knew it from the stories, but when I saw and heard it in real life (I mean my life in this time line), it just sound so wrong and weird.

"So, you asking me to get it for you?" I asked again and Aphrodite nodded her head.

"You are so smart!" she said again.

I almost rolled my eyes in front of her, after all she said, its oblivious that she asked me to fetch her damn scarf! Even Ares kid who lack in brain cell, will understand what it will lead, heck even a Cyclops will understand it too!

"I will, but…" I rubbed the back of my neck "Chiron forbid me to leave the camp"

"Oh, I will take care of that" Aphrodite said and waved her hand in front of my face again "I will tell my daughter Drew to charm speak Chiron. And of course I'll help too, since it's Chiron"

"Okay, but…" I scratch my cheek sheepishly "How did I go there?"

"Oh, you are so silly" she giggled at me.

I just want to die right here and now! The goddess of love and beauty just called me stupid, and she's also not so bright! But, she just put my level of intelligence below her! Oh, god…this is so embarrassing!

"You can use Joker silly" she said again and now she applied some lipstick, while held a handheld mirror in front of her "Help me with this" and with that she shoved the mirror into my hand and asked me to held it higher so she can apply her lipstick.

I didn't want to ask where she put all of these things, she probably just made from thin air or she had an interdimensional locker that she can summon anytime she wanted. Okay, I read to many sci-fi novels.

"But, I don't even know where the hell is waterloo park" I said as I tried to stay still.

Aphrodite almost dropped her lipstick when she heard me "Language young man" she chided me "I hate it when a man talked dirty I front of me"

But didn't Ares mouth and language worse than me, how can she tolerated that? But, I bit back that remark and quickly muttered some apologizes. Aphrodite sighed as she continued to apply her lipstick.

"I'll help you with that" she snapped her free finger and a white bluish dove appeared and landed on the top of my head.

The damn bird just hanging out coolly on the top of my damn head! And I swore to god if this damn bird dare to take a poo on my head, I'll sacrifice you to Hades! The dove pecked my head and its started to coo above my head, the dove quickly shook its body and I could swear I saw some feather came from my head and headed into the ground slowly. I had to hold myself from swatting it from my head, and I almost punched the dove when it started to coo and pecked my head again, and worse it started to scratch my head, messing up my hair and the FUCKING dove sat on the top my head, looks like it already made a nest from my hair. Just, fucking great!

"Aw, she already liked you" Aphrodite squealed "She already make herself home"

I only snorted when I heard that, the damn dove already nesting on my hair, did you have to state something so oblivious, oh the great and amazing lady Aphrodite, I thought sarcastically. The dove cooed again and moved her body slightly.

"She will help you find the place" Aphrodite said and took the mirror from my hand.

I completely forgot that I held her mirror "Okay" I lowered my hand and looked at her "So, did this mean I had to go now?"

Aphrodite nodded as she stood up "I already send Drew to talk to Chiron, you can go now"

With that Aphrodite body began to shine brightly, I quickly closed my eyes as the light shone brighter and finally died down. When I opened my eyes, I only saw empty spot near me and I only heard the sound of thee waves crashed into the shore and dove cooed right on top of me, literally.

"So, the dove still stuck with me" I mumbled and the bird peck my head again.

I grumbled as I stood up "Great, my first quest is to fetch some random scarf, accompanied by a dove. What a great story!" I said sarcastically as I walked into the Pegasus stable.

The dove only cooed softly as I walked into the Pegasus stable, I almost turned back and ran away when I saw Chiron stood near the stable with dazed eyes. He looked at me and smile uncertainly.

"So, I heard Aphrodite wanted you to go on a quest" he said dazedly "I approve that, since that can prove your loyalty towards the gods"

I stood there for a moment, before something sharp pierce my scalp. I flinched and remembered a dove just made a nest on my head, I quickly nodded and walked towards Joker. I patted the Pegasus mane softly and climbed on his back. Joker only snorted as he trotted to the outside and he stretched his wings, before Joker ran away and flapped his big wings. I gasped when I noticed the ground became far and I actually on the sky, flew with medium speed. The dove quickly stood and flapped it wings too, the dove position herself in front of Joker and she began to guide Joker.

"Crap!" I hissed as I remembered something important "I forgot the damn supplies"

I didn't bring anything, only my weapons. I didn't bring any money or food or clothes. I basically flew into my first quest without anything. But, then again Percy too, didn't bring anything, I mean he lost all his supplies on his first quest. I only hoped Aphrodite kind enough to provide me with decent food and shelter for me. I could see the sun already peeked in the horizon and began to rise, the orange bright light began to light the city below me. Joker kept flew in steady state and began to wonder if people looked up, what will they saw if they saw me? A kid flew with some random object and that object followed some bluish dove? Okay, that started to sound so stupid.

"I hope, I didn't have to meet Ares" I muttered "I hope I just fetch the damn scarf and go back home. I didn't want to involve bringing the damn bolt into Hades territory when the god himself claimed me, or…" I sighed heavily as I clenched my fist "I didn't want go near Tartarus"

* * *

Luke almost punched the tree in front of him when Chiron declared that Reiner went in a quest that Chiron didn't sure about. Chiron only said that a specific god asked Reiner to do something for the said god. Luke only wanted to ask the raven hair boy to join on Kronos side, since he's so valuable. Luke already learned that Reiner is special in a lot of way, including he knew a lot of things that happened to the camper, especially Percy. So when Apollo decided to claim the boy, Luke suspect that Reiner could foresee the future and Kronos would love to have a demigod that can see the future. But, something didn't sit right with all of this, first how could Reiner had black hair instead of blonde, and dark blue eyes instead of sky blue eyes like normal Apollo kids? Also, the fact that sometimes Reiner acted like an adult instead of 12 years old kids.

Luke sighed as he wandered through the forest and he stopped at one stopped when a hell hound about to kill Percy. Luke still remembered that, Reiner quickly brought Percy to the water even though Poseidon still not claimed Percy at that time.

"Who exactly are you Reiner?" Luke murmured as he looked at the sky.

Luke then felt a tug from inside his mind and Luke quickly sat under a tree as he closed his eyes. His master Kronos called him. Luke mind let Kronos talked to him and Kronos didn't sound so happy, he sound pissed.

"I need some news about that son of Poseidon" Kronos said impatiently.

"He already no his way to meet Ares" Luke answered obediently "And Ares already have the bolt, even though plan A didn't succeed, I can assure you my lord this time, it will succeed. The god will battle themselves to death and you can claim their throne after that"

Kronos snorted "How can you be so sure?"

"Hades already have a plan on his own" Luke stated "He held captive Percy mother in the exchange of the bolt and his helmet of darkness"

Kronos seemed satisfied with the answered "I hoped this plan will work boy. Or else"

Luke shuddered when he heard Kronos threatened him, Luke gulped before he spoke again "I have another news my lord"

"What is it?" Kronos asked in bored tone.

"A new camper came in along with Percy, his name is Reiner Lockheart and he is Percy best friend"

"And?" Kronos said in disinterest tone.

"He's a dual wielder and excellent in archery too" Luke said slowly.

That words peeked Kronos interest "Is there something special about this boy?"

Luke gulped even harder "He…Chiron and Dionysius said that Apollo claimed the boy and they suspect that the boy can see the future. But, something wrong…." Luke took a deep breath before spoke again "They boy features didn't resemble Apollo at all, he had black hair and dark blue eyes."

Luke could fell Kronos smirked evilly inside his mind "I want the boy, I want the boy in. No, I needed to see him myself. But, before that you said he is a dual wielder, explain his weapon to me"

Luke quickly explained that Reiner had two swords, one from celestial bronze and one is from some unknown material, and the other sword had black colour. Luke flinched when he heard Kronos laughed inside his mind, his laughed is sent the biggest chill to Luke spine.

"I see" Kronos said "So, that what happened. This is interesting"

"What happened my lord?" Luke asked.

"Shut up boy!" Kronos barked and Luke quickly shut his mouth "I wanted to meet this boy, bring him to me. I need to see him, I wanted to explore his mind"

"The truth is.." Luke bit his lowered lips before he continued "Reiner already gone from the camp, a go asked him specifically to go on a quest. So, he already on his way somewhere that I even don't know"

"You useless!" Kronos spat at the blond boy "I don't care how but you have to find out where this boy headed and tell me! If you don't inform me until this evening, I will punish you!"

Luke quickly nodded and Kronos retreated from the boy mind. Luke opened his eyes and sighed loudly as he massaged his temple. Kronos already gave him an order, and now he just had to find out where the heck is Reiner went. Chiron didn't remember the event, he only vaguely remembered he gave permission for Reiner, but he already regretted it. Luke racked his brain hard, how can Chiron gave permission to Reiner so carelessly? Is not like Chiron at all, unless someone forced him to do it, without his consent. Luke sighed as he tried to remembered something, can someone really do that? Forcing someone to do something without that person consent? Then something hit Luke hard, he remembered something, one day one of the girl succeed in making Travis and Connor did something they hate, cleaning up their prank mess. And that girl is Drew Tanaka, she a new camper and Aphrodite already claimed her. Drew must know something, and since Drew already had a huge crush on him, collecting some information from her must be easy,

Luke smiled as he stood up from the ground, he dusted his jeans and walked back into the cabin area. Luke didn't have to walk to the Aphrodite cabin, because he found Drew gossiping with another Aphrodite camper under some tree. Luke put his best smile as he walked into the group, the girls noticed Luke arrival and they quickly fixed their appearance.

"Hey" Luke greeted and smiled "Uh, I have some business with Drew. Can you give us sometime alone?"

The other girl quickly nodded and walked away, before gave Drew their thumbs up. Drew blushed heavily as she stared at her laps as Luke sat right next to her.

"Uh, Drew I wanted to ask you something" Luke said.

"O-okay" Drew answered "Go ahead"

"Do you happened to know where Reiner go? Uh, I just want to know since Reiner is my friend and I worried about him" Luke asked and put his best worried expression, he didn't have to put a lot of effort on doing it, because he's already worried sick about his own fate.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but only for you Luke" Drew said and batted her eyelashes at Luke "He went to waterloo park, I only can tell you that. I cannot tell you anything else beside that"

Luke smiled as he took Drew hand and he squeezed It gently "Thank you very much Drew. I owe you one"

With that Luke stood up and winked at Drew. Drew face grew redder as she squealed in happiness. Luke turned around and walked into the forest to find some secluded area, he needed to inform this to Kronos or he had to pay the price. Luke quickly find someplace comfortable to sit down, as he sat down under a cool shade of a tree, he began to close his eyes and called Kronos.

"I found him master" Luke said "The boy, Reiner, he's heading to the waterloo park as we speak"

Kronos let out a laugh "So, the boy already thrown into my little game"

Luke confused by Kronos remark "What do you mean my lord?"

"Shut up!" Kronos barked "You ignorant little mortal! Did I have to explain everything to you?!"

"I'm-I'm sorry my lord" Luke stuttered as he apologized.

"Didn't I tell you that I already told Ares to trick that Poseidon son, so the boy could bring the bolt into the Tartarus?! Ares told me that he already planned everything, and as we speak Ares told the boy to do something from him, in the exchange of thee bolt itself. Of course that idiotic son of Poseidon didn't knew his prize will be" Kronos explained.

"You mean Percy too will head to waterloo park and he will meet Reiner?" Luke asked.

"That's right" Kronos said and smiled proudly "That peanut brain is smarter that I thought, I didn't know how, but somehow he managed to make those two boys meet each other. We just have to think a plan, so that Apollo kid will follow Percy to the underworld"

"You don't have to worry about that my lord" Luke said in bitter tone, since Kronos gave Ares high praise "Reiner will definitely follow Percy, for him Percy safety is the most important thing in the world. My lord, you just have to ask Ares to push Reiner into Percy quest, then everything will play right into your hand"

Kronos went quiet for a moment before spoke again "Very well, boy. If that Apollo kid will visit Hades realm, I need to know something, I need to confirm something, if what in my mind is true, then I will raise from this hell hole sooner than I thought"

Luke wanted to ask what Kronos meant, but he decided to keep the question into himself. Kronos dismissed him, and Luke opened his eyes slowly. The sun already gone in the horizon and Luke could hear faint sound of shell horn (is that what the thing called? You know the thing that the camper use to signal the other camper that dinner is ready?). Luke sighed as he stood up from his position, he stretched himself as he walked to the dinning pavilion. He only hoped that everything worked on their favour.

* * *

I stretched my arm and sighed in contempt when I heard a 'pop' sound came from my joint. I yawned as I leaned towards Joker who already fast asleep, I watched the makeshift fire camp in front of me. Aphrodite didn't neglect me after all, she sent a horde of dove and that horde dropped a handful of food and clean clothes along with some money, inside a bright blue backpack on top of me, literally, the horde of those damn bird, dropped the heavy backpack right on my head. The pain already gone now, but I still angry because of that. I poke the fire and hoped someone didn't notice me, I built a make shift camp in a small clearing and luckily the tree gave me some decent cover from people. I watched the fire dance as I tried to remember the event in the original books, right now maybe Percy on the way arc, or already fought the Chimera. I only hoped I didn't have to bump into him or meet Ares. Because If I bumped into him, I will get roped into his situation and I will 'accidentally' became a quest member, and I didn't want to be that part. I didn't want to meet Hades and had him explained that I am his true son, I didn't want to be a son of big three, even though I wanted to, so I can take Percy role. But, I have done enough damaged to the original story line, I didn't even know what will happened next. And I didn't want to damage the original story line even further. So, I will try to avoid Hades, I didn't want to meet him at all.

Also, I have to pass Tartarus if I join Percy quest. I didn't want Kronos notice me, even I was too late for that; I'm sure Luke already informed me to Kronos, all about me, including my ability. I just hoped Luke skipped the part that 'I can see the future'. Even though Luke is not Athena kids, he quite bright for a Hermes kids. He can put two and two together, since sometimes I blurted something and that something happened later, right in front of him. And the fact that, I always blame Percy whenever I got wet from head to toe randomly. Plus, when Percy got attacked by a hellhound and got severely injured, I dragged Percy to the water and the water healed him, as if I knew the water will heal him even before Poseidon claimed him. If he already told Kronos, well it's better if I avoid Tartarus.

I yawned as I stood up and put the fire off, I wanted to sleep and sleep with fire on like that, I can burn the whole clearing and Demeter will make me eat cereal for the rest of my life because I kill her beloved plant. After the fire died, I snuggled closer into Joker and began to sleep. I faintly heard wings flapped and stopped near me, I felt something heavy landed on the top of my head. I felt something sharp scratch my scalp and a faint cooed, and another gentle peck. Oh great, now the dove decided to take a sleep on my head, using my hair as a nest. So, I am not surprise if in the morning I woke up with a 'nest' hair, since a bird using my hair as one.

 **Reiner : Hello guys, the main hero has arrive here to save the day! So as the writer still sulking in the corner...**

 **Me : ...so my own character kicking me out, sniff...**

 **Percy : Hey! Why haven't you write anything about me! And I'm the main hero here! Not Rei-chan!**

 **Reiner : Shut up, seaweed brain! You already basking in tons of spot light as a main character! Now, it's my turn**

 **Me :...guys...**

 **Percy : The story still called Percy Jackson! And I'm Percy Jackson! You are Reiner Lockheart!**

 **Me : are you even listening to me...? (T.T)**

 **Reiner : It's reborn dumbass, in case you are blind. Oh, forgot you are dyslexia, you can't read**

 **Me : Aren't you forgetting something, more like someone?**

 **Percy : You are a dyslexia too asshole!**

 **Me : (sulking in the corner)**

 **Reiner : You want a beating seaweed brain?**

 **Percy : Bring it on Rei-chan.**

 **Me : ...forget about them. Thank you for reading this chapter and I appreciate constructive criticism in the review. So, don't forget to leave comment bellow and follow along with favorite. With that see you on the next chapter. I'll...I'll try my best to update frequently.**

 **(Percy and Reiner fought in the back ground)**

 **Me :...i have to stop them before they destroy my room isn't it?**

 **(Percy summon water and Reiner summon zombies)**

 **Me :...why this is happening to me? (T.T)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me : Hello Everybody, What's up?**

 **I'm back again with new chapter**

 **And yeah I probably rush things up and such**

 **Reiner : Please forgive her laziness**

 **Me : I'm not lazy! I'm just busy with things!**

 **Reiner : What things? As far as I know, you only spend your days playing games**

 **Me : *blush* I play games for a...uh...what do you called it again? Idea?**

 **Reiner : You mean inspiration *face palmed***

 **Me : Shut up! I don't ask for your opinion!**

 **Reiner : Anyway forgive her for her incompetent writing skill, such as, suck at grammar, probably misspelling a lot of things, and her laziness, again.**

 **Me : Get out !**

 **Reiner : Oh yeah, she didn't own anything. Especially PJO and HOO. Rick is an awesome person, I wanted to be his character *dreamy sigh***

 **Me : *Kick Reiner* I create you jerk! So, i own you and I can do anything to you!**

 **Reiner : *blush and look away***

 **Me : Eh? EH?! I don't mean it that way ! You pervert!**

 ***whispering* enjoy the chapter, while I'm trying to beat some senses into Reiner**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes slowly, I tried to adjust my eyes to my surrounding. I'm still in the clearing and Joker still snoring lightly by my side, and the damn bird already gone from my hair. I sighed loudly as I rummaged the bag, I'm thirsty and quite hungry, but I stopped when I touched something cold and smooth. Out of curiosity I pulled that thing and almost screamed my head off when I saw my own reflection. Despite a freaking bird just nesting on my hair, it's still neat, neater than my usual messy style, almost feel like somebody just styling my hair when I fast asleep. I bet its Aphrodite doing, there's no way the other god cared about my hair style. I ran my hand through my hair and put the mirror aside, my stomach continued to grumble when I still trying to find a damn food and water. I sighed when I felt something smooth and cold, I pulled it a found a bottle of mineral water and I managed to pull a box contain sandwiches. I quickly finished my food before closed the backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I patted Joker mane as an attempted to wake him up, Joker neighed slightly as he opened his eyes and staring straight at me.

"Hey, buddy" I smiled at him and offered him an apple "I have something for you"

Joker slowly moved his body and he stood up in front of me. He sniffed the apple before took it and ate it slowly, savouring every piece of it. After he done eating, I asked him to follow me to a small pond of clear water. After he finished, I climbed on his back and patted his mane gently.

"Okay, buddy here we go again" I mumbled as Joker spread his wings and took off.

The previous bird suddenly appeared and quickly positioned herself in front of Joker. The sun almost set when I arrived at Waterland Park, I breathed in relived when I didn't saw any sign of Percy and his companion. Joker landed inside the park and I pushed him towards some old building, so he can hide while I searched for Aphrodite scarf. If I remember, it's in a love ride somewhere in here. I froze when I heard a feminine screamed echoed through an empty park, I sighed heavily at this and frowned. I whistled and Joker trotted to me with questioning looks, I quickly climbed into his back and told him to fly at the scream direction. Joker quickly spread his wings as he took off into the sky, my eyes scanned the ground as I trying to pinpoint the scream, more likely Annabeth whereabouts.

"Over there" I muttered to Joker as I found Annabeth and Percy on the ride.

Annabeth and Percy already on the ride, as Percy gripped Ares shield with his left hand, and the ride itself almost reached the gate, ready to crash. I quickly told Joker to head towards them, and luckily I reached them in time, right when Annabeth and Percy jumped from the ride. Grover managed to catch Annabeth, while I caught Percy right hand. I could feel Percy body flinched when he realized that he hovered at the sky and Grover hovered right in front of him. Percy quickly looked up and he almost lost his eyeball when he saw me there, held his right hand tightly, to prevent him plummeted to his death. Long story short, I put him on the ground and I climbed down from Joker back. Percy still kept his eyes on me, like he's trying to figure out whether I was a reality or just a figment of his imagination. I only kept my eyes on my shoe, this is going to be awkward and a pain in the ass.

"I thought you were at the camp" Percy managed to say that.

"I got caught in some stupid situation involving a rather forgetful god" I said and didn't bother to look up when a thunder clapped somewhere.

This time Annabeth blinked, probably couldn't believe her ears that I could insult a god that easily "Who?" she asked.

I only waved my hand, dismissing her question, which made her glare dagger at me "That's not important. I believe you can guess after I'm asking this" I took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth stormy grey eyes "Do you have the scarf?"

Grover chocked on his own saliva "Yo-you mean the pink scarf that Percy found along with the shied?"

I only nodded and Annabeth eyes went wide.

"SHE sent you here?! Just for the stupid scarf?!" Annabeth yelled.

I only eyeing the sky when the thunder clapped again, somewhere "Yes, she sent me. And don't ask me why I agree. I just happened to open my big fat mouth at the wrong time"

Annabeth sighed as she dug into her jeans pocket "You and your stupid mouth and your foul language"

I glared at her "Hey! At least I don't have anger issue like a certain seaweed brain here!" I spat and Annabeth only giggled.

"Hey! I can manage my anger just fine!" Percy spat back at me.

Before Annabeth could hand the scarf on me a big and bulky hand, snatched the stupid thing from Annabeth hand. I blinked at this and didn't dare to look up, because I knew that FUCKING bullet brain is here, Ares is here and I bet he's looking at me with that stupid smug on his STUPID face! I balled up my fist as I glanced upwards and found Ares studied me with a smug smirked on his face. I felt anger and hatred started to bubble up inside me, like I'm ready to break everyone nose and jaw.

"Hah, so this is the whelp that make Clarisse go soft" he talked and laughed.

"The whelp has a name" I spat "It's Reiner, get it right"

Ares fixed his sunglasses as he sent me a creepy grin "Forgot that your mouth is a foul one whelp!"

I sent him an equally creepy grin "Care to get some bitch!"

Ares let out an anger growl "Tch! If only that lovely girlfriend of mine allowed me to break you pretty little face"

I furrowed my eyebrows at his words "Wait, what?"

Ares slapped my back hard and I cursed him out loud, which is he dismissed it quickly as he put my head in a headlock, a deadly one, since he can snapped my neck anytime he wanted. A good way to trick Aphrodite, since she's not that bright, and a good way to disguise murder intent with friendly gesture. Annabeth and Percy sent me horrified looks, while Grover almost passed out right here and now.

"You know" he said while tightening his headlock "She really like you, like seriously, she's always blab about you since your father claimed you along with that other guy who live in the basement"

I only grunted at him and signaling him to continue.

"But, I won't kill you. Since you will die either way" Ares let my head go and I grasped for air "And I'll give this to her myself"

I rubbed my sore throat as I glared at him "So what?! I'm going home empty handed?!"

"Not really" he said as he tossed me a battered blue backpack "Hand me the shield!"

Percy robotically handed the shield and Ares snatched it from Percy hand "Your ride is over there, you better go now or it's leave you"

After that he's walked to the front gate and I heard a roared of motorcycle engine, before the sound disappeared. I only blinked at all the event and stared at the blue backpack, I quickly cursed and tossed the backpack at unsuspecting Annabeth, who received it with her face. Annabeth screamed and yelling some curses at me. I only dismissed her by a simple wave as I walked into Joker.

"I'm going back" I said as I climbed into Joker back.

"Wait!" Percy yelled and stopped me on my track.

I turned and face Percy who looked nervous as wreck "C-come with us!" he said out loud.

Annabeth smacked Percy on the head "The prophecy didn't say anything about a fourth member!"

"But, he got a quest too! And it came straight from a goddess!" Percy argued "Bring Aphrodite scarf back, and he clearly didn't have it! Ares have it! So he has to retrieve it before coming back!"

Annabeth blinked at this, as I only sighed heavily. Technically he's right, I have to take the scarf from Ares hand and hand delivery it into the goddess of love and beauty by myself. I rubbed my forehead as I sent an annoyed looks at Percy.

"I never expected you would say something so smart like that" I grumbled as I patted Joker mane and whispered him to go back. Joker of course protest at this, but after a few words from Percy, Joker reluctantly stepped back from me as he spread his wings and flew off back to Camp Half Blood.

"I'm screwed" I muttered as I fixed my backpack from Aphrodite and followed Percy into a big truck.

* * *

I tried my best to dig my heel into the sidewalk as Percy and Grover dragged me into Lotus Hotel and Casino. I didn't want to enter that accursed place, not a chance, even if I can live forever in there and stay young! I grabbed the Hotel door frame and tried to hold my place, and Percy had to pull me harder. And that game tug of war ended up with me on the bed with nose bleed (Annabeth had to punch my face, she waved it off as accident, but I swear she did it on purpose, since I always dismissed her question on me). So, here am I on the damn Hotel while Grover tried his best to stop my nose from sprouting more blood. Annabeth and Percy already gone into the casino, after they bathe, sleep and eat. I never saw people did that things faster than a speeding bullet. After Grover made sure that the bleeding is stop. He excused himself as he ran out from the room and headed straight into the elevator door. I lowered my head and stood up from the bed, I made my way slowly into the bathroom and stopped right in front of the sink.

"I have to find a way to bust them out" I muttered as I lifted my head up.

I saw a boy with dark blue eyes, with bag underneath his eyes, messy black hair (thank goodness, Aphrodite stopped to make it neat), slightly pale skin, staring straight back at me. I sighed in frustration as I hit the mirror hard and shattered it. The pain that came from my hand brought my mind back into reality, at least the pain kept me awake in here. I quickly pushed the bathroom door opened as I grabbed my own backpack and the blue backpack. Who knows how long we stayed in here, I said mentally. What I knew, everything changed since I came in this accursed world, so I prefer to bust them out now. I quickly pushed through the crowd and tried my best to found Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Some of the crowd gave me angry looks, but they quickly focused on their stupid game and ignored me and the blood that came from my right hand. I found Percy and he looked quite dazed.

"Percy!" I called him and ran towards him.

Percy looked at me dazedly as he trying to figure out my name "Reiner…" he said and blinked a couple of times.

I grabbed his shoulder, ignoring that my blood stained his T-Shirt (hope that this is not his favorite one) and I shook him hard "Percy, snapped out of it! This is a trap!"

Percy tried his best to focus on me "Trap? Ugh…"

I dug my nail into his shoulder and Percy flinched by the pain. His eyes started to focus on me and he started to regain his consciousness. Percy blinked again and he started to look around, he tried to get his bearing.

"Uh, are we still in here?" Percy asked me "In the Hotel I mean"

I quickly nodded at him "Yeah, and we need to get out from here fast"

Percy grabbed my arm "Mind to explain why?"

I froze when Percy asked that, I'm so focused on busting them out and forgot to make an excuse. I darted my eyes around as I tried to think of something.

"Percy, I meet someone in here" I swallowed hard "He said it's still in 1993, and you know what year is it" I managed to lie smoothly

"No, I mean that's impossible. We only in here for minutes, not years" Percy gave me disbelieved looks.

I sighed in frustration and shook his body again "Trust me Percy!"

Percy groaned when I shook his body hard "Okay, okay. I trust you stop shaking me around"

I stopped and pulled my hand, but stopped when Percy grabbed my injured hand with a speed of light "What happened to your hand?" he asked, voice filled with curiosity and slight worry.

"Uh, I punched a mirror" I answered honestly "It's the only way to keep my mind clear, I mean with the pain"

Percy only sighed "We have to treat that quickly"

I tossed him the blue backpack "We can think about that later, after we found Grover and Annabeth"

Percy only nodded "I suggest we split up and search for them"

I shook my head "Are you nuts?! This hotel is full of mind trap! I don't want to risk lose you again in here!"

"Reiner, trust me okay. I will come back with Annabeth or Grover, preferably both" Percy patted my shoulder.

I bit my lower lips hard, should I trust Percy? Is not that I doubt him or something, but this hotel is dangerous. Even right now this hotel started to mess with my mind, asking me to leave everything behind and stay here forever.

"Fine! Meet with me in the front door after you found Annabeth or Grover!" I shouted and turned to the other side, trying to find Annabeth and Grover.

I kept bumping into people and ignored their angry looks, they are not my main concern right now. I didn't know what time it is now or what day. I only hoped we still had time to finish Percy quest and my own quest, even though Aphrodite never said the deadline, I had a feeling I had to give her scarf back to her when we return Zeus Master Bolt. Suddenly I tripped into something and fell into a person, I yelped and crashed into the unfortunate person in front of me. I groaned as I pushed myself up, I looked down and readied to apologize at that person, but cat got my tongue. Underneath me, I saw a girl with black hair, black obsidian eyes, olive skin and she wore green hat. I didn't realize that I'm still hovered above her and I caged her between my arms. I blushed and quickly pushed myself up, the girl glared at me while she pushed herself up.

"Sorry" I quickly said and scratched my cheek.

"Watch where you going next time" she said sharply.

"Bianca!" another voice came in.

I cursed my bad luck, did I really have to meet both of Hades kids right now?! I saw Nico came running towards her sister with big smile on his face. I swallowed hard at this and quickly took a step back, it's bad when Bianca knew my face, worse if Nico suddenly knew me too. I quickly turned around and ran to the other side, my eyes kept darting around wildly. Damn it! Where are they?! I stopped for a moment, trying to catch my breath and tried to calm my mind. Okay, if my memories is correct Grover should be in the shooting game, where he got to shoot the hunter instead of the animal. I quickly ran to the area and found Grover there, shooting at the human with amazing speed and scary face.

"Grover!" I called him.

Grover didn't bother to turn as he kept his focus on the game. I growled and reached his shoulder.

"Grover, the quest!" I yelled at him and shook his body "Percy! The bolt!"

Suddenly Grover turned around and pointed his gun at my face "Die filthy human!"

My hand twitched at this, I slapped the gun away from my face and grabbed Grover T shirt collar "Okay, you leave me with no choice"

I pulled him hard until he let go of the gun, and I dragged him away from the game. Grover wailed like an elephant with stomachache, some of the guards even approached me. I gritted my teeth as I kept dragged Grover to the front door. When I reached the front door, I saw Percy rubbed his left cheek, and I swore I saw hand print on there. Annabeth on the other hand still glaring at Percy and she looked pissed.

"Guys!" I yelled.

Percy and Annabeth head snapped towards my direction "Reiner! Thank god, I thought you got lost in there" Percy said and sighed in relief.

"Out now!" I hissed as I dragged Grover faster "The guards already chase me, I bet they won't follow us if we on the outside! Now!"

Annabeth and Percy nodded as they quickly pushed the door opened, I shoved Grover to the outside and he landed on the sidewalk face first. I flinched when I heard Grover whined, I will buy him enchiladas after this, I promise. But before I could reached the door, another hand grabbed mine and dragged me inside.

"Shit!" I cursed and turned my head.

The hotel guards managed to catch me and he gave me this creepy grin "Where do you think you are going, boy?"

"Out from here!" I spat at him "I'm not stupid enough to believe you and this stupid Hotel!"

The guard gripped went tighter on my arm "Ah, so you realize"

"No shit Sherlock!" I hissed and kicked him hard "Let me go or you will regret it!"

Before I could touch my bracelet and cut this jerk into half, a blue backpack flew at high speed and hit the guard in the face hard. I blinked at this, Percy dashed inside to grab the blue back pack and he grabbed my arm, he dragged me away from the unconscious guards and let my hand go as the humid air greeted me. Percy collapsed on the ground while he panted hard, I put my hand on my knee as I took a deep breath.

"Thank you" I said between my breaths.

"We are friends right?" Percy sent me a grin.

I smiled at him and offered him my hand, when Percy gripped my hand as I pulled him up, I flinched. Forgot that I got an injured hand as a result from punching a mirror.

"Annabeth, do you get any Nectar left?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"We lost everything back at the bus" Annabeth said as she took my injured hand and examined it.

"I think I have some on my back pack" I said slowly "I mean, Aphrodite gave me this when she sent me to get her scarf back"

Grover quickly took my back pack and rummage it, he pulled a canteen full of nectar and gave it to Annabeth. Annabeth opened the cap and poured it carefully on my hand, the cut on my hand began to close up and completely disappeared. I only watched the process in awe as the cut began to close, turned into a white line and completely disappear. I sighed in relief and said thank you at Annabeth for healing my injury. Annabeth gave me her small smile before returned the nectar into my back pack again.

"So what day is it?" Percy asked me.

I looked around and found a newspaper "Uh, I think we almost spend a week in there"

"WHAT?!" the three of them yelled right at my face "WE ONLY GOT TWO DAYS LEFT?!"

I covered my ears "Geez, no need to yell at my face guys! I'm not deaf, probably now" I muttered the last part.

Percy stopped a cab and he asked the driver to drive us to Los Angeles in one day. The driver only laughed at us and asked us what do we have, I pushed Percy aside and threw the card I got from the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The driver reluctantly swiped the card into his machine and his eyes went wide when he saw unlimited symbol on there.

"How about now?" I asked smugly.

"I will do the best can" he said politely as he opened the front door for me.

* * *

"Stop streching me, you bastard!" I yelled at Procrustes as he grinned when he saw me in pain.

Annabeth and Grover already yelped in pain as the bed began to stretch them so they can fit into the bed. Meanwhile Percy tried his best to rack his brain for a solution to rescue his friend. I yelped when the bed pulled my hand hard, oh god this is bad for my spine and my joint. Indeed I wanted to be tall like I used too in my previous life, but this is not the right way! This is only resulted in death! Yeah, death means I can meet Hades faster, but come on! I didn't want to die, I'm the main character in here! And how can 'Krusty' tricked me into this?! I mean, I'm supposed to know this story and the curse bed! But, no! That part totally slipped from my mind and here I am, being stretched to death by a bed!(I just realized that kinda rhyme)

Percy began to speak with Krusty, made a deal here and there. I watched him with interest, as Annabeth and Grover yelled at Percy who didn't try to save them. I didn't know what they talking about, but Percy managed to make Krusty laid on his own bed and Percy managed to tie him up on his own bed.

"Way to go Pe-Ow!" I yelped when the bed began to strech me again.

Percy grabbed Krusty axe and without 'axe'king (I know pun intended) he began to chop Krusty head and turned him into a pile of golden dust. Percy snapped his finger and the rope began to untie my hand and feet. I groaned and rolled off from the bed, sighed in relief even though I fell into the cold floor face first.

"Gosh, my spine" I whined and didn't bother to push myself from the ground.

"Uh, Reiner" I heard Percy called me "You know that's a floor right?"

"Oh really? I thought this is a bed! Of course I know this is floor, dumb ass! Let me rest my spine for a moment here!" I snapped at him.

Percy let out a sheepish laugh "Uh, we don't have a time"

I growled as I pushed myself up and walked to Percy, practically invading his personal space. Percy brows furrowed when he realized that I was taller than him.

"Hey! You grew taller! OUCH!" he yelped when I hit him on the head.

"Shut it!" I said and turned away "I'm always taller than you, shortie"

"I'm not short!" Percy defended himself "I'm still twelve! I still have my growth spurt!"

I only glanced at him with the corner of my eyes "Seaweed brain"

"Shut up, Rei-chan!" Percy said and punched me in the arm.

* * *

I wanted to hide under the counter when Charon sent me an interest looks, he probably already knew that Hades claimed me. Percy is sweating bullet when Charon knew all of us still alive and we are demigods.

"Why would I help you?" he asked us, but his eyes trained on me.

I gulped slowly "We can tell hades to raise your salary?"

Annabeth stomped my feet hard as she sent Charon sweet smile, she pulled a pouch full of golden drachmas and put it right in front of Charon, who now lowered his sunglasses as he staring at the pouch with hungry looks.

"We will give it to you if you let us through" Annabeth said "And we will tell Hades if you want a raise"

Charon pondered Annabeth offer for a moment "Tch, fine girl. I'll let you through"

Charon let Annabeth through as he swiped the drachmas and put it on his desk drawer. He stepped out from his table as he guided us through an elevator. Charon shoved all the spirit away from his way. When we arrived at the elevator, I felt something on the pit of my stomach. I tightened my fist as the elevator descended into the underworld, the feeling grew worse when the elevator door opened and I saw Charon boat on the shore of river of Styx. I hesitated a bit before climbed into the boat, Charon noticed that feeling and he gave a push on my back. I stumbled into the boat and almost fell face first into the river of Styx if Grover didn't grab the collar of my T-shirt. Lucky me, I didn't want turn into man with iron skin and can die if I got stabbed in my weak point, because that's mean I can die if my friend decided to playfully stabbed me with pencil on my weak point. I tried my best not staring into Charon whose clothes already dispersed and changed into a black cloak, I only stared into my own shoe as tried my best not to jump from the boat, swam all the way back into the shore and exited the underworld.

I didn't want to meet Hades, nope. He's scared me to the death and plus, he's creepy. Who's on the right mind wore a cloth woven from death guy spirit! Nobody! The answer is obvious! Hades is not sane person! His mind is a bit off and his personality are even worse! I even didn't realize when the boat already reached the other side, Percy had to pinch my arm hard enough to bring me back to my sense.

"Are you okay Reiner?" Grover asked me nervously while he's chewing his shirt "You seemed a bit off when we arrived in here"

I gulped nervously, Chiron already forbade me to tell them the truth that Hades claimed me too. I looked around nervously as I tried to think an answer.

"Of course he's nervous" Percy suddenly said "It's the underworld, Grover"

I mumbled thanks to Percy and Percy only patted my shoulder as an attempt to calm me down. I walked behind them as my mind couldn't stop thinking of various way I could die in here, I didn't hear Percy and Annabeth screaming at me to tell me to stop. I only stop when a big drop of water fell right in front of me, I slowly looked up and only to find Cerberus eyes and heads watched me with interest. I stood there like a stick, staring with wide eyes at the guardian of the hell-gate. One of the head decided to sniff me, I held my breath as a huge dog snout stopped right in front of me and I felt a smelly hot air came from the heads. Please, don't eat me. Please, don't eat me. Please-.

Worse! One of the heads decided to lick me, with the size of the tongue almost as big as me. I blinked as my upper body part wet with dog saliva and on the distant I could hear Annabeth, Grover and Percy gagged in disgust. I wiped my face with my hand as I glared at the Cerberus, I could hear loud 'BAM, BAM, BAM' came from their back, they probably wagged their tail happily, at the sight of me.

"Reiner!" I heard Annabeth called me.

I turned around only to be greeted by bright orange ball, flew right into my face. Before I could react the ball hit me square in the face, I groaned as I rubbed my face.

"Sorry!" Annabeth half whispered half yelled at me.

I only huffed as I took the ball from the ground, I raised the ball and all Cerberus three heads focused on the ball. They even stopped their tail from wagging.

"Hey, uh, wanna play?" I asked and one of the barked.

I flinched when the loud voice assaulted my eardrum, I quickly tossed the ball at them and they tried to get the small ball. I quickly signaled Percy, Grover and Annabeth to go now, because the Cerberus got distracted by the ball. I only prayed that the Cerberus didn't decide to sit down or lay down, because that could crush my friends into pancake. Good news is, they didn't have to wait to get across; they just have to go pass Cerberus again, and lived in Elysian field. One of the heads crouched down perfectly into my level and dropped the ball right into my feet. I held the urge to gag when I took the slippery ball with my hand.

"Good boy" I muttered and hesitantly patted the dog big snout.

That head barked happily and I swore it rupture my eardrum, because the next thing I heard is loud ringing, and that's pretty annoying. I tossed the ball again and this time I made a mad dashed towards Percy direction. I quickly ducked under the Cerberus stomach who busy fighting among themselves and stopped when I reached my destination.

"You are drenched in dog saliva" Percy commented and pointed at my shirt.

I only glared at him "Shut up! It's better than drenched with my own blood!"

I quickly rummaged the backpack and tried to find a clean T-shirt. I smiled when I found one, and praise the god its normal T-shirt. I expected something absurd, since it's came from Aphrodite herself. I quickly changed my clothes right here and then, Annabeth shrieked as she closed her eyes with both of her hand. I wiped my face with dirty T-shirt, threw it on the ground, and quickly wore the new one.

"You dork!" Annabeth shrieked and whacked me on the head "Don't just open your T-shirt in front of a girl!"

I only rubbed my head and sent Annabeth dejected looks "There's not enough shrubs to cover me while I change!"

Annabeth cheek went red "There's a big rock over there dumb ass! You can change behind that!"

I blinked as I followed Annabeth line of sight, I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head "O yeah, you right. I didn't saw it!"

Annabeth let out a frustrated growled as she assaulted my head again "You bird brain!"

* * *

"Grover! The shoe!" I yelled as I chased Grover who tried his best to hold into a rock.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back at me.

I stopped near Grover as I tried my best to help Grover untie the shoe from his hoof. Suddenly the force got stronger, as if Kronos who inside there, could sense my presence. Grover panicked and grabbed my hand for his support. I yelped as my body being pulled into the pit, I faintly heard Percy and Annabeth voice from the distance. I tried my best to catch something, to slow our speed a bit, but I only saw small rocks.

"Grover! Kick the damn shoe!" I yelled again.

Grover only nodded as he tried to kick the shoe free with his hooves. He managed to untie the other shoe before this, my eyes went wide when I saw a rather big rock came to my view and Grover could bumped his head into it. I quickly pulled Grover into me and using my strength, I managed to change our position.

"Reiner!" Grover yelled as the back of my head hit the rock hard, along with my back.

Luckily the rock managed to stop our advance and Grover managed to kick the other shoe from his hooves. While I tried my best to stay conscious, I could felt something warm came from the back of my head. Blood.

"Oh, god not again!" Grover whined as he helped me to sit "Not again!"

"Grover!" I saw Annabeth came and she looked at him worriedly "I'm glad you okay" then her eyes shifted into me "Oh god, what happened?"

"He protect me again!" Grover cried "Like before, he risked my life for me! I'm the one who supposed to put my life in order to protect him!"

"Grover, it's not your fault" I said and cringed when my head started to get a bit dizzy.

The four of us froze when we heard a loud angry voice came from the pit.

"Percy, Grover, helped me" Annabeth said as he swung my arm into her shoulder "We have to go now"

My mind started to go fuzzy "Gosh, my head"

"You hit your head on the rock!" Grover said in shaky tone as he helped me up "What are you thinking?"

I winced when I heard something similar to laugh came from the pit "Get me out of here! Now!" I yelled, ignoring the sharp pain came along after I yelled.

"Wha-" Annabeth wanted to protest, but she froze when she heard a voice.

A voice that will send a biggest chill down to your spine, even to the god. And that voice called me, specifically. Yes, Kronos called me. He FUCKING called me.

"I got you, son of Apollo"

* * *

 **Me : And we are done! For now!**

 **Percy : *grumble something incoherent***

 **Reiner : *Grumble something incoherent***

 **Me : Guys, your lovely fans are out there? Don't you want to say something to them?**

 **Reiner : how could you do 'that' to me? *crocodile tears* And 'stick' that up to me?**

 **Percy : I never knew the writer is so sadistic**

 **Me : I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! *hit Reiner on the head* AND STOP FEEDING THE READER SOME BULL-**

 **Percy : *slapped my mouth shut* Not cursing please. I'm already had enough by Reiner foul mouth.**

 **Reiner : At least my brain not foul**

 **Percy : Are you saying my brain is foul ?!**

 **Reiner :I didn't say anything, you are the one who said it yourself. More likely the writer make me say it.**

 **Me : Eh? *quickly shove the laptop away* I-I don't know what are you talking about.**

 **Percy : *summons water***

 **Me : NOT THE WATER AGAIN! IT TOOK A WEEK CLEANING AFTER THE MESS YOU GUYS LEFT!**

 **Reiner : And leave a review, follow and favorite! And if you had a question about me you can ask m-**

 **Me : *shoved Reiner* And about the pairings, people suggest Rachel and Clarisse. And I cannot pick either one of them, so maybe a vote will be nice. So leave a vote all right, between Rachel and Clarisse!**

 **Reiner : Even I cannot decided my own love life...**

 **Me : So, see you on the next chapter!**

 **Reiner : Anyway where's Percy?**

 **Me : *already gone to find some food*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here the new chapter**

 **I hope you enjoy it guys**

 **sorry for the misspelling and bad grammar, since English is not my mother language**

 **And from the vote, most of the people said they wanted Reiner to be pair with Rachel**

 **And yes, I'm going to pair him with Rachel (As I promise)**

 **Reiner : Wait, what? Since when you decide who will be my girlfriend or not?**

 **Me : Uh, do I have to say it again Reiner, I own you. I made you, so yeah, I get to decide everything you do. Heck, even I decide whether you will use the toilet or not.**

 **Reiner : You act like a possessive cat**

 **Me : Nope, I act like a good master. And beside it's the reader who want you to end up with Rachel, since you know...reason.**

 **Reiner : That's sound stupid**

 **Me : Whatever. And yeah, I don't own PJO and HOO. And enjoy the chapter, see you on the bottom!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I flinched when Annabeth wrapped a bandage around my head, she didn't say anything during the whole process. I guess, she still afraid after Kronos called me, I didn't even understand by what he meant when he said he got me. I closed my eyes slowly and tried to calm my heart beat, it still went wild after that scene. We took a rest after we flee from Tartarus entrance, and Annabeth decided to take a little rest and then she took care of my head wound. She said it's not that bad, but she afraid that I might have concussion and I cannot take anymore Ambrosia or Nectar.

"Reiner"

I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth looked at me with worried looks "What?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked and lowered her head "Why HE called you?"

I only sighed and shook my head "I don't know" I admit I also confused, why didn't he drag me down to Tartarus after he called me, why he let me go? And what he mean by 'I got you'.

Percy crouched in front of me "Can you walk?" Percy asked me.

I nodded as I pushed myself up "Yeah" I took a glanced at Percy "Why aren't you ask me anything about what just happened?" I asked clearly curious with Percy attitude.

Percy stopped and he turned to face me "I believe you Reiner" he stated.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, guilt started to eat me slowly. And here I am, still lying to Percy when he believe me completely. I lowered my head and bit my bottom lips hard, hard enough to draw blood. I wanted to tell him everything, but I'm afraid my action will affect the whole story and the consequences, The Fates already warned me, that every action I took there will be consequences.

"I don't know" I said suddenly, even though my head screamed at me to shut the hell up "I mean, I'm just…" I hesitated a bit "Apollo son, why the hell Kronos want me"

Annabeth sent me death glare when I said 'Kronos' "Don't say his name in here please"

Percy sighed, he already knew that Hades claimed me too, but he didn't say anything when I only said Apollo. Grover fidgeted right next to me as his eye darted around, like expecting Kronos would pop out from out of nowhere.

"Maybe you have something special" Grover said "Beside, you are different Reiner. Different from other demigod that I know"

I mentally flinched when Grover said that, of course I'm different. I'm not from here, I'm originally from other world, and your world only a story in a book written by Rick Riordan. And I already read all of your story, and honestly, I like it. I only let a sheepish laugh and shook my head.

"I'm nothing special Grover. I'm just some Apollo kid with foul mouth and bad attitude. What's so special about it" I pointed at Percy who walked in front "He is special, since he is Poseidon kid"

Annabeth gave me weird looks "So you admit that you have problem with your mouth and attitude"

I gave Annabeth dirty glare "You don't have repeat it Wise Girl"

Annabeth stopped and her eyes went wide "How…?" she speed up and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to face her "How did you know?" she asked, more like demand "How did you know that nick name?"

I froze in place and mentally kicked myself, for once again opening my big damn mouth. I started to sweat bullet and couldn't form a single sentences.

"Uh, the truth is…" my eyes darted to Percy who suddenly took a great interest at a piece of rock near his shoe.

Annabeth gripped went tighter "Reiner…" she growled.

Percy completely ignored me and he took a new interest at his shoe. What a great friend you are Perce, I grumbled mentally.

"Your mother" I blurted out and now Percy finally look up, eyes full with interest and curiosity "Your mother is the goddess of wisdom and war strategy. That's the only thing that popped up on my mind" I said quickly.

"Just…" Annabeth loosened her gripped on my shoulder "Don't call me that, I already have one idiot called me that, and I don't want another idiot to call me that"

"Hey! Are you just call me idiot?!" Percy and I shouted together.

Annabeth just shrugged her shoulder as she turned around and continue to walk towards Hades palace.

* * *

For the first time in my life I just realized that I had a pair of cool shoe and I wore it right now. It had white color with dark blue and dark red streak on it, I frowned when I realized that dirt and mud already stained it. I'm going to wash it until it sparkle when I'm back at home, speaking of home, I missed my mom homemade cookies and chocolate cake. Those thing are pure heaven, and I never get enough of it.

"Reiner" a deep masculine voice called me.

I flinched and quickly snapped my head up, Hades eyes looking straight at my own blue eyes. I sent him sheepish smiled, because I just totally tuned out his conversation with Percy. Well, I have a good reason for that, Hades and Percy totally ignored me as they 'negotiate' at each other, more like spewing insult and death threat, from Hades to Percy. Zeus master bolt illuminating the room and I could smell ozone from it. Well, I always wanted to try use Zeus master bolt, the real one, not the fake one that I used when I was a kid, pretending to zap my parent. I quickly chased that thought away when Hades still eyeing me instead of the bolt.

"I'm glad you came son" he said and smirked evilly "I never thought that you will come and find me first"

I quickly took a stepped back and my eyes went wide instantly. Annabeth and Grover jaw dropped on the ground and their eyes went wide as far as they can, Percy put his best poker face while his eyes constantly darted from me to Hades himself. What should I do? If I say yes, is that mean I broke the oath? I didn't want to pay the price just because one god couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, but then again, I'm not the one who told them that Hades claimed me, Hades admit it himself, did that count? I quickly shook my head, who cares about that right now, I had to say something or this will be more awkward, beside I won't confirm it, I will deny it. THAT'S a good way.

"I'm not your son!" I hissed.

Hades eyes narrowed dangerously as it glinted with anger and a bit of craziness "I own you Reiner!" he spat "I own your soul since you were a baby, no since you in your mother womb!"

I blinked at this, the fuck just happened?! Why Hades suddenly become so possessive at me?! It's so fucking creepy and scare the crap out of me?! I never knew him in the first place, well, I knew him from the Wikipedia, books, movie and such, but I never knew him in person, wait a minute, that's sound wrong. Let me try again, I never knew him in the flesh, wait a minute. Did god had a flesh, I mean, they are a being in a very bright light or supernova form that can burn people eyes out right, so how did they can appear human? Hold your horses Reiner! Your ADHD took over again and that stuff not important, you know what important, Hades claim he OWNED you, yeah FUCKING owned you, maybe you should ask an ownership certificate or something for him, instead of wondering how they can appear human. Rick already explained that in the book, so they can associate with human and mate with them, to create demigod. I mentally slapped myself for my ADHD and my fucking distracted brain, why if I'm in danger, my brain always started to think no sense at all?!

"You don't own me!" I spat back.

Hades glared at me and I wanted to cower in fear in the corner, or hug a skeleton right now. Then he began to laugh, and the laugh chill me to the core. I never wanted to make him laugh anymore, just one laugh enough for me, I didn't want to have any nightmare with his laugh.

"Right, you still didn't know anything" he said in amused tone "Because your father was a coward and made us promise to not to tell you the whole truth"

My eyes twitched slightly when Hades insulted Apollo, he should buy a mirror and looked at his own reflection. What kind of god, from big three nonetheless, kidnapped a 12 years old mother just for a bargain, and get his symbol of power stolen, and he dared to insult Apollo coward! Well Hades, flash news, you are stupid and arrogant!

"Percy" Hades suddenly turned to Percy.

Percy slowly faced Hades after he heard our banter "Yes, uncle?" he said politely, or trying to sound polite.

"I want to add more chips into the table" Hades smirked "You can take your mother if you leave Reiner in here"

Percy eyes instantly went wide "But, the master bolt…"

"Of course you have to leave it here boy, until you return my helmet of darkness" Hades spat "But if you leave Reiner in here, I can instantly return your mother right now. Even though you only have three pearls, but I can send your mother to the living world"

I took a quick glanced on Percy "Percy…"

"Don't!" he spat at me "I won't leave you to rot in here"

"Percy! Get real! You only got three pearl! Which is one of you have to stay here, and…" I swallowed hard "I want you to get back, get the bolt back to Zeus"

Percy eyeing me "But…"

"Ares" I blurted out, didn't care the consequences when I said that too fast "He's the one who trick us, we got that bag from him right" I glared at Hades "I bet he got your helmet of darkness too"

"Why? Why Ares did all of this?" Annabeth decided to speak.

"He's the god of freaking war" I stated "Imagine if the big three started a war among themselves"

"And" this time I turned to Hades "Percy is not the culprit. He didn't know anything about you when your symbol of power was stolen, I'm with him all his life and I can vouch for that. When Poseidon claimed him, it's was after your symbol of power got stolen. So, why a Seaweed Brain like Percy can steal god symbol of power when he cannot even steal money from his stepdad, and his stepdad is a big idiot with capital I" I explained.

Hades look pissed, probably because I put his intelligence level at the same level as Percy stepdad, which is pretty low for a normal human.

"You look smarter that you let on, son" Hades said and I could see a hint of proud on his eyes.

"I want to make a deal" I said suddenly and Percy quickly grabbed my arm, prevented me to talk.

"Let me go now and I'll get your helmet of Darkness back. If I get it back, you will let me go, give Percy the master bolt and gave Percy mom back" I said "If I fail you must return the bolt, if you want to, but you have to let Percy mom go" I raised my hand when Hades wanted to interrupt "And I'll stay here and do whatever you want me to do, I swear on the River Styx" I smirked at him and tapped my head "I know a lot of things that can help you and your condition, without the master bolt. I even can make you the king of the gods" then I narrowed my eyes at the god of the underworld "And you better be swear in the name of River Styx too, I don't want you to double cross me"

Grudgingly Hades muttered his words and sealed it with River Styx name too, thunder clapped somewhere and I could fell Percy, Annabeth and Grover eyes on me. They must be think I'm crazy to seal a deal with Hades, and sealed it with River Styx, which is mean I had to fulfill it if I failed to get Hades symbol of power back, which is again, dethrone Zeus and made him the king of the gods. Hades pondered my offer for a moment before stood up and walked to me, he put his large hand on my head and smirked.

"I like your deal, son" he said and turned to face Percy "I like his much better"

"Reiner!" Percy yelled at me "How could you?!"

I sent him a small smile "You have to return to the camp safely Perce, you are the hero, not me. The world need you not me"

Percy opened his mouth and he closed it again, tears pricked on the corner of his eyes "Damn you!" he yelled "You always take dangerous action without my consent! Why?!"

I laughed at his words "We are best friends Perce, and your safety is my first priority"

"Enough!" Hades barked and I flinched when his sound reached my ear "You better be ready with your friend Perseus, because I'll teleport my son to the surface"

Percy took the pearls and gave each one to Annabeth and Grover, they looked at each other before nodded. They threw the Pearls to the ground and crush it with their feet, bright light started to surround them as the shot up into the ceilings. When they gone, Hades started to chant in some ancient language and the shadow started to consume me. When Hades removed his hand from the top of my head he sent me his final smile.

"I'll wait for you son"

* * *

I gasped loudly when suddenly I felt something wet touched me, I quickly looked around and found out that I ended up in the shore. I looked around with confused looks, did Hades just shadow traveled me here? When I tried to sit up, I felt nausea and wanted to throw up whatever inside my stomach. I groaned as I massaged my forehead, never asked Hades to teleport me again, in fact never asked a god to teleport me anywhere, since that kind of thing is pretty bad for my health.

"Reiner?"

I turned around lazily and found Percy wet from head to toe and bare feet, I raised both of my eye brows at him, clearly confused. Percy quickly explained to me that he will himself to be wet, and he gave his shoe to Grover because Grover lost his shoe in Underworld. Percy helped me up and he examined me from head to toe, and he proceed to punch me square in the face.

"The fuck?!" I hissed in anger as I clutched my throbbing cheek.

Percy fist clenched in anger "That's my line you ass! How could you do this to me?! I never wanted that!"

I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer "What will you do huh? Clearly only three of us can escape that place, and there's no way I'll let three of you stay. The prophecy said you will survive"

Percy pushed me back "What's the point of that huh?! What's the point of all of that?!"

"You will be a hero and prevent the war among the god! And saving the world! That thing clearly more important than me! You can just sacrifice one life for the goods of many" I yelled at him.

"I don't want to lose you!" he yelled at me and he looked down "For me you are more important than anything, I don't want to lose you"

My eyes softened at his words, I always forgot that Percy fatal flaw is loyalty and he willing to destroy the world only to save people who close to him.

"Percy" I called his name softly "I'll be fine, together we will take Hades helmet of Darkness back"

"Aw, why are you stop fighting" a male voice whined.

I growled and turned around, only to find Ares leaned back on his motorcycle and wore his smug smirk. Ares than put something on the seat, a helmet.

"Hades symbol of power" I stated and eyeing the helmet.

"You right" he grinned and the helmet started to change into the original form.

"You cheeky son of a bitch" I said coldly "You tricked us didn't you. The bolt are with us all the time and you just make us as delivery boy to Hades himself" then I laughed loudly "Figure, you are a coward. Too coward to deliver the bolt itself"

Ares eyes glowed brightly behind his sunglasses "Watch your tongue boy"

"Then why?" I challenged him "Why not hand deliver the bolt itself to Hades. Why using Percy?"

"Because if I'm the one who deliver it, then the god will be kick my ass, and there will be no war. But why not using Poseidon brat to deliver it, it clearly will cause war. Poseidon brat hand deliver the bolt to Hades, Zeus must be piss because of that" Ares explained as he removed his sunglasses.

I quickly tapped one of my bracelet and a sword quickly appeared on my hand. Ares only laughed at me as he drew his own sword, and it's huge, almost as tall as me. On my side Percy already gripped Anaklusmos hilt and readied to kick Ares ass. Ares and Percy charged at the same time and their sword collided, using that momentum I lunged at Ares and swiped my sword at his knee.

"Two versus one eh?" Ares said as he jumped back and created distance between us "Not a fair fight I must say, especially for you Reiner. Aren't you the one who said that?"

"I know" I said and twirled my sword "But, this time is different. We against a god, and a god of war himself. So, I guess it's fair to fight you like this" I eyeing him "Also, aren't you like a challenge?"

Ares let out a laugh "Hah, I like your attitude boy. But that doesn't get you anywhere"

Ares charged at me and he's aiming for my head, more like trying to separate my head from my body. I quickly raised my own sword and our sword collided, I flinched at that, Ares strength are like a bull! Percy came from his left side and swiped his sword, Ares clicked his tongue as he kicked me in the ribs and quickly swung his sword at Percy direction. I flew back and landed on the sand, I coughed a little as I rested my head on the sand for a moment. But, another voice brought me back to my sense. A cop, lots of them gathered near the beach, and they began to speak the usual speech, you know the drill. Ares growled in anger as he swiped his hand towards the cops, fire wall blasted near the cops and the cops quickly hurried themselves to the safety, meaning away from their charred car and the fight. I quickly pushed myself up and just in time to saw Percy landed on the sand hard. I sighed and lunged towards Ares, we exchanged a few blow, Ares always aimed for my neck, why he's so keen into beheading me? Perhaps he wanted to present my head to Aphrodite? Our sword collided and I grunted as Ares pushed the sword to my face, I pushed the sword back and kicked Ares on the knee. Ares got distracted for a moment and I managed to push him away, using that momentum, I tapped my other bracelet and another sword appeared on my left hand.

"I almost forgot that you are a dual wielder" Ares said.

He charged at me and I blocked his sword with both of my own. Percy attacked Ares when he still busy with me, and Ares barely dodge Percy sword. He growled under his breath as he assessed me and Percy carefully, he knew that he's at disadvantage, but I knew he had something under his sleeve after all he is a god, God of War to be exact. Ares took a step back and he charged at Percy, but he quickly turned to face me when he near Percy, I who didn't expect it at all, quickly blocked Ares attack, but I was too late, the tip of his sword grazed my shoulder blade and ended up on my right shoulder. I cried out in pain and dropped one of my sword, clutched my right shoulder with my left hand, using that momentum Ares spun around and kicked me on the head, yeah, my injured head. He sent me back into the shore and I landed hard on the wet sand, my head throbbing painfully and I'm sure he just gave me another concussion. I heard Percy screamed in anger as he attacked Ares repeatedly, Percy ducked and avoided Ares sword which just an inch from his head. Percy twisted his body and swiped his feet into Ares feet, Ares predicted this and he jumped back. Percy panted hard as he wiped his sweat from his forehead, he examined Ares and tried his best to find his weak point. Slowly I pushed myself up and ignored the pain that came from both my head and shoulder, I need to help Percy, even though I knew Percy will manage to injure him and won, but still who knows this time. I walked slowly towards Percy and put my hand on his shoulder, Percy turned to me and gave me worried looks.

"Just rest" he said.

"No, I still can fight" I said determinedly "I'll help you"

"Enough with the pep talk!" Ares spat "I'm bored to my death here!"

I picked up my other sword and began to circle Ares, Ares who clearly didn't know my true intention, he followed my action. When his back perfectly face the ocean I rushed towards him, I swung one of my sword towards his stomach and Ares quickly took a step back, narrowly dodged my attack. Then I continued to attack him with my other sword, Ares growled at me when I attacked him relentlessly, I'm not going to give him a room to breathe, I had to push him towards the ocean so Percy can do his trick. Ares who got fed up with me, swung his sword down on me, I blocked it with my swords, my arms trembled when Ares sword collided with my own.

"Not so tough eh?" Ares mocked me.

I sent a quick glance to Percy and thanks god he understand what I mean right now, thank god that his brain decided to work this time. I quickly took a step back, caught Ares in surprise, I pulled both my sword and Ares sword only an inch towards my nose, when Ares lose his balance, I spun around and kicked him on his stomach. Ares grunted when my foot collided with his stomach and he landed ass first on the shore. He growled angrily at me and I only sent him smug looks.

"If I were you, I'll duck" I said and sent him mischievous smirk.

Ares quickly turned around only to be douse with sea water, lots of them. Ares spluttered and cursed like there's no tomorrow, completely oblivious that Percy and I charged at him from behind. Percy stabbed Ares on his heel while I made a cut on his upper right arm. Ares screamed in pain as he dropped his sword on the sand. His gold blood, ichor, dripped from his wound and tainted the sea water and the sand bellow him. His red eyes blazing with anger and he readied to smite me and Percy. But he stopped when he heard a loud thunder came from the sky, his face went pale for a moment before he clicked his tongue in distaste.

"You got lucky this time brat" he said in anger "Next time I'll make sure to kill all of you"

After that he rode his motorcycle and drove into the road, he left Hades helmet of darkness in the sand, maybe he just didn't care anymore or maybe his plan are already failed since he opened his big mouth and spilled all of his plan for Zeus to hear. I walked towards the helmet, picked it up and walked to the shore.

"Mrs. Dodd, I knew you there" I yelled "I got your master Helmet of Darkness!"

Mrs. Dodd appeared and almost gave Percy heart attack "So you can get it back huh" she said.

I tossed the helmet towards her "Just make sure Hades fulfill his deal, after all I already make him swore on river Styx"

"Certainly, young master" Mrs. Dodd said as she flew away from us.

I only sighed heavily as I faced Annabeth and Grover, they must be curious with all of this. Especially Annabeth who gave me hurt looks.

"How could you?" she asked me as she walked towards me "How could you lie to me?!" she slapped me hard, man she can slap hard.

Percy quickly wrapped his arm around Annabeth as he pulled Annabeth away from me, preventing her to inflict more harm to me "Annabeth! He has his own reason!"

"I'm you friend, for god sake Reiner!" she yelled at me "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want anything to do with him" I answered calmly as I rubbed my sore cheek "I never wanted him as my father"

"Did Chiron knew?" Annabeth asked again.

"He and Mr. D knew" I answered "But, they made me swore that I never tell anyone about this, but since Hades already told you all, what can I do?" I shrugged my shoulder.

Annabeth took a deep breath and finally calmed herself down "So, that's why Kronos wanted you. That's why he said those words to you back when we near Tartarus"

I looked away from her "Maybe" I said uncertainly "Maybe yes, or not. I'm not sure Annabeth, I mean. I don't even know who my real father is, is what Apollo claimed is true or he just lying to me? Am I even his son to begin with?"

"I-I'm sure you are Apollo son" Grover decided to speak "I mean Hades already confirmed it yes? He said that Apollo is your real father and Hades just claimed you or whatever it is"

I turned to Grover and gave him small smile "Thank you Grover"

Then suddenly Annabeth just realized that Percy hugged her from behind, Annabeth squeaked cutely and her face went deep red. She began to stutter to Percy, asked him to let her go. Percy slowly let her go and his face also went red, from embarrassment.

"Aw, you both look cute together" I cooed.

"Shut up Rei-chan!" they said together and glared at me.

* * *

I wanted to kiss the ground as soon as I put my feet on the ground. I should object when Percy forcefully dragged me towards the airport and basically coerced me into riding a plane, yeah a fucking plane. He said we will be okay, since he had Zeus Master Bolt and there's no way Zeus would shoot them into the ground. But, why there's something missing, like my mind won't stop tugging me, looks like I missed something. That's when I saw a woman wore a scarf.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed and earned a smack from Annabeth.

"What?!" even Percy started to panic "Did we miss something?!"

I turned to face Percy with dejected face "I completely forgot Aphrodite scarf"

Percy quickly changed his expression into poker face as he look at me "Idiot"

"Hey! It's not my fault, a lot of shit happened and that scarf just slipped my mind!" I protested.

I only grumbled as I walked into the arrival gate, my mind started to make a lot of excuse that I can use to Aphrodite, an excused why I didn't return her scarf back. I kept walking and didn't realize a person came into my view, I bumped into that person and I quickly apologized.

"Aw, you don't have to apologize"

My body went rigid as I gulped down slowly, I must be imagine things, because now way this person in front of me is Aphrodite, no fucking way. I braced myself and slowly looking up at the person in front of me. Yep, she's Aphrodite all right, and she wore her scarf around her neck….wait, what? My eyes went wide at the sight of the scarf and without I realized my jaw slacked open.

"How…?" that's the only thing that escape my mouth.

She giggled at me as he ruffled my hair "I found it on my doorstep" she giggled again "Thank you for returning it, and this is your gift"

She bend down and gave me a peck, on my cheek. My face flushed instantly and my heart almost escape from my chest.

"I want to steal your first kiss, but…" she trailed of as she put her perfect finger near her lips "…I'll just wait until you turn 18. Can't wait what you look like, hotshot"

And with that she walked away from me, I just stood there with dumb look on my face. My mind officially fried and I cannot push the image of me and Aphrodite kissing each other, that's kinda…creepy and….honestly, I'm curious myself. A slap on the back of my head enough to get my attention back, I turned and found Annabeth glaring dagger at me. Her mouth formed a scowled and she growled at me.

"Don't let her charm you again" she hissed.

"Is not like I want her to charm me" I said with distant voice and my finger brushed the spot where Aphrodite just kissed me "Wow, is it what feels like to those men who feel in love with her?"

Annabeth smacked me harder "Idiot! Why are men an idiot?!"

"Hey! Try to put yourself on my shoe" I pouted "I'm a man and she's the goddess of love, of course she can easily charm me. Well, if you charmed by her, that's mean…."

"Finish that thought and I'll slit your throat" Annabeth growled at me.

"Anyway" Percy quickly interrupted "We have to be quick, we don't have much time"

With that four of us quickly stop a taxi and asked the driver to drive us towards the Empire State buildings. Along the way my mind wondered, what will happened if I suddenly appeared in front of Zeus and Poseidon. They clearly aware that Hades also claimed me, which mean I also part of the big three and a threat towards Zeus, and Zeus is a major paranoia. He should see a therapist right away, seriously, how could he live with paranoia like that? I looked up at the sky, thunder cloud still hang on the cloud, threatened to zap everyone who piss Zeus off, and I might be on the list. With me and my tendency to bad mouthing god, worse insulting them.

"We are here" Percy announced and my heart race increased.

We stepped into the lobby and my mind started to wander off, I even didn't heard Percy threatened the guard to let us in and let us ride the elevator to 600 floor. Next thing I knew is, Grover held my hand and dragged me towards the elevator door. The door closed and I started to hear some song, maybe from the seventies or eighties? I didn't care about the song, I only care about my own life right now. Maybe I should waited outside the throne room? I flinched when the door opened and I saw Olympus spread before my eyes, it's quite breathtaking. And how could they built this on the sky, that's just impossible for normal human eyes. We walked towards the throne room with fast pace, Percy clearly didn't want to waste any more time. He pushed the front door opened and we stepped in, Annabeth and Grover decided to wait for me and Percy outside, since they didn't want to meet the god. Zeus and Poseidon sat on their throne, they still use their original size. Their eyes trained on us, and I did my best to stare at the floor.

"Hello my son" Posideon said in calming tone while he watched Percy, then his eyes trailed into me.

"Just give me my bolt" Zeus grumbled as he stood up and extended his hand.

Percy carefully put the bolt on the floor, the master bolt automatically flew into Zeus hand. Thunder clapped somewhere as Zeus clutched his symbol of power. Then Percy started to tell the whole story, including my sudden arrival and Ares. I just hoped, Percy skipped the part when Kronos called me, because if he told them that, well, I have to kiss my life good bye. I fidgeted under Poseidon and Zeus stare, while Percy already finish his story. And they began to argue, about why Ares did this, why he stole Zeus symbol of power. I for instance already knew the answer, first, Luke is the one who stole Hades and Zeus symbol of power, second, Ares managed to catch him, but Luke managed to convince Ares to hold both of them, and the third, Kronos somehow managed to manipulate Ares. Well, that's the simple version, if you want the longer one, just read the book again.

"And how about that brat over there"

I instantly flinched and looked up, looks like I missed a lot of things while I lost on my own thought. Zeus glared at me while Poseidon only looked at me with indifferent expression. I started to sweat bullet and shaking.

"I…I…" I couldn't speak properly.

"Brother he is clearly Apollo son" Poseidon said to Zeus "After all Perseus already explained that part"

"I didn't saw Apollo in him" Zeus grunted as h eyeing me from head to toe "More like the mix between Hades and Apollo"

I suddenly imagine that Hades and Apollo decided to have a son, and I quickly pushed that image away into the forbidden section of my mind. That's so inappropriate, and seriously Reiner?! You are in front of the gods and suddenly think about that kind of stuff?

"Didn't he already pledge his loyalty towards us?" Poseidon reminded Zeus.

"But, still. His ability is dangerous, no, his whole being is dangerous" Zeus stated and I felt an imaginary arrow stabbed my heart "It's better if we get rid of him now, before he decided to betray us"

"No!" I quickly yelled out of the blue "That's not fair!"

Zeus glared dagger at me "You dare to talk fair to me boy?!"

I clenched my fist "I never ask any of this!" I glared at my shoe "I-I-"

Zeus scowled at me "What?! I don't have much time in here boy!"

I looked up slowly and shook my head "I just want to live normally. I never asked to be a part of this world. I just-" the image of my previous life flooded my mind, my life before all of this "Never mind" I finished and blinked my eyes, tried to get rid of tears that threatened to spill.

Damn it, crying in front of god, this is not cool at all. I almost said, I just wanted my old life back, I wanted to go back to my original world and get married with Clara my fiancé. But, that only made me sound delusional and crazy, and who will believe me that this is my second chance of living.

"Whatever" Zeus said in gruff tone "Just remember, if you dare to betray us, I won't hesitate to incarnate you on spot. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" I mumbled and Zeus disappeared in a flash of thunder.

I flinched when I heard the thunder so close to me, I practically could smelt ozone on the surround me. I looked up and saw Poseidon still sat on his throne, he watched me and Percy carefully, before he decided to stand up and shrunk to his human size. He walked towards Percy and they began to talk, about family and such. Feeling a bit left out, I took a couple step back and completely tuned out their conversation. My mind wondered to Hades, did he really release Percy mother after all of this, well he better be since he already swore it on River Styx.

"….I wanted to talk to your friend, alone"

Again I felt stupid for completely tuning out their conversation (it's not my fault, the writer just too lazy to write the whole thing). Percy looked at me for a moment, hesitating a bit, before he walked out from the throne room. I just stood there like an idiot while Poseidon walked towards me, he stood there while his hand gripping his trident. He's not going to stab me with those thing, isn't he?

"I appreciate what you have done to my son" he said "You already save his life many times"

"I don't mind it at all" I said and tried my best to look at him in the eye "I mean, he is my best friend. His safety is my priority"

"But, that doesn't mean I trust you completely" Poseidon said and his eyes narrowed a bit "I only on your side, just because my son trusted you completely. Break that trust and I won't hesitate to smite you on the spot."

I gulped nervously "Yes, sir"

"I'm on the neutral side" he said again "I want to watch you grow, and then after that I'll decide to kill you or support you. And one again" he took a step closer into me "l like your attitude" with a wink he dissolved into sea water, and didn't forget to splash me with some.

I blinked at this, my front shirt is wet and also my face. I felt something dangling on my head, I took the thing and realized the thing is sea weed. So Poseidon basically just threatened me and praised me, which is very confusing. Why the god are so fucking confusing, can't they pick one personalities and stayed like that?! I grumbled as I turned around and walked towards Percy, Annabeth and Grover who had a heated argument. They stopped arguing and gave me confused looks, at my half wet form, with seaweed on my head.

"Is that…?" Percy began to ask, and I cut him.

"A gift from you father" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes "Let just go back, I missed my bed and really need to take a shower.

 **Me : And cut! Okay, thank you everybody. You can rest now and I'll call you on the next chapter! Good work guys!**

 **Reiner : Is not a movie dumb ass, it's only a story.**

 **Me : Wow, some one in a bad mood today.**

 **Reiner : you didn't give me a clear reason why suddenly Kronos said all that word from previous chapter!**

 **Me : *chuckles evilly* oh, believe me you wouldn't want to know Reiner beside it's my secret, and I can't spoil it, yet.**

 **Reiner : Is it me, or you became more twisted along the way?**

 **Me : *laugh* maybe, maybe. I don't know. This story had a lot of twist, or a couple of twist. Whatever, just stay tune to find out. Ups, I not suppose to tell that. Uh, dear lovely reader, forget everything you just read. I mean the word I say before this.**

 **Reiner : Did you have to break the fourth wall?**

 **Me : *rolled eye* I didn't break anything.**

 **Reiner : *sweat drop* uh, drop some review if you feel like it (Comment, critics or anything), and click the follow or favorite button bellow there.**

 **Me : Good boy! *pat Reiner* you learn fast boy!**

 **Reiner : ...i hate you writer...  
**

 **Me : Aw, I love you to Rei-chan!**

 **and see you lovely reader on the next chapter, see ya guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hello again my fellow readers**

 **Thank you for all the patience and...**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating too long (TwT)**

 **Reiner : You are an pathetic excuse for a writer...**

 **Me : Shut up! I have excuse to be not updating!**

 **Reiner : I don't want to hear it, it must be a lame excuse**

 **Me : Oh, you still don't know what will happen to you darling (laugh evilly)**

 **Reiner : *shiver* move! *read the chapter* oh god...**

 **Me : Well, before my handsome OC could spill the bean, I'll let you read this in peace**

 **Reiner : (TwT) I knew it you are so twisted**

 **Me : *patted his head* there, there boy. Relax, I won't let you die. Dying? Maybe a lot. But die, I can't let that happen, since you are my main character.**

 **Reiner :...she so evil...**

 **Me : Oh, I AM evil! Mwahahahahaha *clears throat* So, like usual I don't own PJO and HOO. I only own Reiner Lockheart here *patted Reiner.* And forgive me for misspelling, bad grammar and such, since English is not my first language**

 **Reiner : ...save me... (TuT)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Luke stood in front of me, his left hand held a vial of my blood while he wield backbiter on his right hand, the blade already stained with my blood, a dagger laid on the ground also stained with my blood. Luke only smirked evilly at my bloody form on the ground. I clutched the side of my body, which is bleeding profusely, while the other wound that Luke inflicted on me still bleeding. My sight started to get blurry and my breath went ragged, I tried to reach my sword in front of me but Luke stepped on my right hand.

"I don't think so" he said coldly while adding more pressure to my hand.

I bit my lips hard, yelling in pain only brought him more pleasure. Luke removed his feet from my hand and kicked my sword away from me. He then crouched in front of my face as he put the vial on his left pocket.

"If only you agree with me" he said and patted my bruised cheek "This won't be happening"

"Fuck you!" I spat and Luke frowned at me.

"Your language" he chided me and took the dagger from the ground.

"What a shame" Luke murmured as he twirled the dagger "And Kronos said to bring you back alive"

Then he shrugged "He never said anything about maiming though" and he proceed to stab me on my right arm, right next to previous stab wound.

I let out a cried of pain as Luke dug his dagger deeper, his lips formed a twisted smile as he watched my blood pouring from the wound. He quickly pulled another vial as he pulled the dagger away from my right arm. I only whimpered lightly as I watched Luke put the vial right under the dagger and my blood started to drip from the dagger to the vial.

"Stupid kid" he murmured as he closed the vial.

Luke wiped the blood on the dagger on his short before twirled on his hand again "Now where do I have to stab you?"

I weakly shook my head at him, I didn't care if I look pathetic right know, I just cannot handle the pain anymore. All of it just too much for my twelve years old body.

"I never like you in the first place anyway" Luke said, his voice full of hatred "And now Kronos prefer you more than me. Just because you can see the future!" Luke stabbed the dagger only an inch from my nose "And after what he sent you through your dream, you still refuse to join him. Making my job harder" he hissed.

Yeah, all of it started because of that accursed dream last night.

* * *

 **-12 hours ago-**

I only yawned as I sat on the dining table, ignoring the look from Will and Lee. I didn't speak or tell them about my sudden disappearance, and they curious as hell after they saw me returned to the camp with Percy, Annabeth and Grover. I stared at the food in front of me, all of the sudden I lost all my appetite. I pushed the plate away and sighed heavily, I grabbed the nearest ripe strawberry and walked into the brazier in the middle of dining hall. I murmured 'to dad' and tossed the strawberry to the fire. After that I quickly walked into Chiron and asked him for permission to skip dinner, Chiron only nodded at me.

"Reiner"

I stopped and felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't have to turn around, I knew who it belongs to.

"Yeah, Chiron?" I asked.

Chiron gripped went a bit tighter "Let's talk tomorrow, okay?"

I tightened my fist, because I knew what the topic will be "I know"

I took a quick glanced towards Chiron and saw his expression towards me, it's pity and cautious. I huffed and quickly headed to my cabin. I pushed the door open and flopped into my bed, I staring at the ceiling with my mind wandered to the event that happened to me for the past weeks. But, one thing bother me the most, Kronos. After he called me, I never heard from him anymore and I began to grow suspicious. Is not like I wanted anything to do with him, it just….something not right and Kronos must be up to something. I sighed heavily and changed my position, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep that I desperately need perhaps tomorrow I can find the answer. But then again, I should watch what I said before I went to sleep.

* * *

 **-Dream-**

I watched myself stood at the half blood hill, I wore armor and wield both of my sword. My eyes closed as I breathed calmly, then something unexpected happened. Luke arrived by my side, his handsome face littered with cut and bruised, when he arrived in front of me he bowed down on one knee and lowered his head.

"Master" he said in polite tone "We already cleaned most of them"

I opened my eyes and didn't bother to look at Luke "Good"

"You can join us if you want" Luke said again and waited for my answer.

I chuckled lightly and turned to face him "Fine, I'm bored already. Maybe those camper can provide me an entertainment"

I walked slowly to the camp and watched most of the cabin already on fire and some of it already destroyed. I only smiled sadistically as one of the hellhound used a camper as a chew toy, that camper eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Tr-traitor" he whimpered at me before the hellhound bit his middle body and killed the camper.

I only sneered at his word and scanned the camp ground, searching for a victim. I sensed someone came from behind, and he or she swung his or her sword at me. The sword collided with my body but it didn't hurt me, I turned around and found Annabeth eyes widened when she realized that her attack ineffective.

"What a joke" I said in a cold tone while stalked towards her.

Annabeth eyes got teary as she readied to attack me again "Why? Why you betray us?!I-I trust you completely!"

I smirked evilly at her "Did I hurt your feeling?"

Annabeth pursed her lips "Why?" she asked.

"Because, you stole my previous life!" I barked "I never wanted any of this! Your stupid god snatched my life away from me and forced me to be their pawn!" then I laughed maniacally "Or that what 'he' thought."

"You're not Reiner" Annabeth said again.

"Oh, I am him" I said again "Only the body though, the real 'him' inside here" I tapped my head "and he watched everything"

With a flick of my wrist, Annabeth froze in place "You know what made him turn his back on the gods" I circled Annabeth "Because I promised him that I can give him what he wanted"

After that I stabbed Annabeth on the stomach, Annbeth eyes went wide and I pulled my sword from her body. Annabeth coughed and clutched her stomach, her body fell to the ground and twitched slightly. I only stared at her until the twitches stopped and she stopped moving.

"Boring" said and continued my walk.

I couldn't believe what I saw, did I do all of this? Did I destroy Camp Half-blood by my own hand? Worse did Kronos used me as his vessel? But, why did I agree to it? I kept watching myself killed other campers without care in the world or ignored the fact that my own hand and sword already stained with my friends blood. Then suddenly the image switched I blinked as I stared at the ocean in front of me, like seriously a real ocean and the scent felt so real. I can feel the sun and the cool breeze against my skin, and someone leaned against my shoulder.

"Are you dozing off again Reiner?" a feminine voice asked me.

I froze when I heard Clara voice, I turned around and found her laid right next to me. She wore her sky blue bikini and her blonde hair tied into a pony tail, her brown eyes looked at my green ones (Yes, in my previous life my eyes is green). She chuckled when I only gaped at her, Clara scooted closer and leaned her head towards my torso.

"What's on your mind?" she asked again.

I chuckled and rubbed my cheek sheepishly "Uh, nothing important. I just…" my voice trailed off as I looked at her "I missed you"

Clara giggled as she gave me a peck near my lips "What's wrong? You looked distraught"

"I-I just…" I sighed heavily "Is this real? Am I still in my real world?"

Clara giggled again and this time she kissed me for real "Are you drunk babe? I am real, this is real"

I tried to process what happened, last time I saw an evil version of myself killing my friends and now, I'm on a beach with my fiancé. Clara frowned slightly when she saw me dozing off again.

"Reiner, seriously. What's wrong?" she asked me in stern tone.

I looked at her brown eyes "Clara, I-I-"

Before I could complete my sentences the image switched again, and this time I stood near Tartarus entrance. My eyes twitched at this, Kronos, of course he had to come and screwing my dream.

"Hello again, son of Apollo" he spoke to me.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Now, now, now. Don't be so hostile" he said and laughed "I believe you already know why I show you that image?"

I snorted "You use my body as a vessel"

"Smart boy" I felt he smirked at me.

"But you know my answer" I said more like hissed "I will never join your side"

"Ah, I already knew you will said that" Kronos said thoughtfully "That's why your second dream will become handy"

I tightened my fist "Clara"

"I already knew that you are not from here Reiner" Kronos said "Or that what's your mind say to me"

"How?" I asked.

"Remember when you got injured here?" Kronos asked again "After that you started to doubt your existence and the go itself, I use that moment to enter your mind. And of course I need something from you to do that" silent occurred for a moment "I use your blood. You got the big three blood on you and I use that to strengthen my power"

I growled "Why are you sending me those dream?"

"Well, I you already knew the first one means" Kronos answered "and the second one is where things get interesting. I can send you back into those time line, before you died in a plane crash. And yes, I can do that. After all I control time and I can sent you back into your original world"

I stopped myself from yelled, fuck off. Did he just said, he can sent me back into my original world? And I didn't have to die in a plane crash and I still got a chance to marry Clara? I didn't have to born in this world and can live in peace? The image of my family appeared on my mind with happy and proud expression as I managed to bring back my Pharmacist degree, and the day I can marry the girl I loved. But, how about my mom, Percy, Annabeth and my other friend? How about them? Can I abandon them only to pursue my own desire? I clenched my jaw as I started to rethink my life, I knew Kronos toying with me, but his offer made me think again. Even after all of this end, I cannot get my old life back, I'm still a demigod and my life constantly in danger. If I agree to Kronos term, then the first dream will definitely happened, and if I refused that dream might still happened but, Kronos won't use me as his vessel.

"Well, boy" Kronos said in bored tone "I'm waiting and not fond of it"

"I…I…" then the picture of my recent life flashed in my mind. How I met Percy and he introduced me to his mom, how Sally saw and treated me like his own son, my own mom, and all of it. Maybe is not as good as I wanted, maybe is not as peaceful as my previous life, but, they are my family now. Sure, I will miss my old one, but this is my new family and I will not sell them, never. I'll protect them even its cost my life.

"Sorry Clara" I murmured "Looks like I cannot fulfill my promise to you"

I let out a breath and narrowed my eyes at the pit "No, your offer sound good. But, not good enough"

"Foolish boy!" Kronos growled "I know you hate your current life, so why deny the offer?!"

"They are family, my family. And I won't sell them or betray them. Sure, they are not my old ones. But, they are still my family and I will protect them no matter what" I said with voice full with determination "Of course you wouldn't understand since you betray your own family for power!"

"How dare you!" Kronos bellowed from the pit "You make a big mistake boy!"

"And I promise you, you will never get out from there" I hissed.

Kronos fell silent for a moment then he laughed evilly at me "Fine then, I don't have any other choice. I will make you join my army, even I have to force you. And believe me, you won't like it. And I'll make you suffer because of this. Remember it boy!"

Then Kronos disappeared from my dream and the image of Tartarus entrance from Underworld started to crumble.

 **-Dream End-**

* * *

I woke up with a start, I blinked as I tried to adjust my eyes to my surrounding. Golden wall greeted me and the sun already peeking through the curtain. I sighed heavily and covered my face with my hand, those dream last night, it's almost felt real. The scent of blood, the feel of stabbing someone, the feel of blood on your hand, Clara touch and her scent, her kiss. Everything felt so real, I didn't know anymore how should I feel about that, scared, happy, disgust or angry.

"You already up" a cheery voice greeted me.

I took a glanced and found Lee stood there, with wet hair. Towel hung lazily on his shoulder, and Lee showed me his pearly white teeth.

"Too cheerful" I muttered as I got down from my bed.

Lee looked confused for a moment "What?"

I only grunted at him and began grabbing my toiletries and towel.

"Bad dream?" Lee asked, his voice full of concern.

I stopped and turned to face my cabin counselor, I couldn't exactly say 'oh, Kronos just visited me in my dream and asked me to join him'. He will send me straight to Chiron and Chiron will ask me tons of things and….I have to explain the whole other world thing, which is troublesome.

"Nothing" I waved him off as I continued my way to the bathroom.

After I finished cleaned myself, I walked into the dining pavilion and ate my breakfast half heartily. Kronos threat still on my mind, and he needed me to raise from that hell hole, more exactly my blood. The thought of blood made me lose my appetite, I quickly pushed the plate away and stared at the table with blank look. After breakfast I decided to head towards the woods alone, I need some privacy and quiet, I need to sort my thought and clear my mind from Kronos. I sighed heavily as I kicked some pebble and stopped when I saw the river. I crouched down and staring into my reflection, I looked tired and a bit stressed. I ran my hand thorough my black hair and stopped mid-way when I heard twig snapped from behind.

"There you are" a male voice called me.

I cursed my bad luck and the fate, why HE had to come and find me when I tried my best to avoid HIM? I frowned when I saw Luke reflection behind me, Luke sent me his infamous grin as he sat right next to me. Back bitter already strapped on his waist and the blade glinted dangerously under the sun light.

"I am looking for you everywhere" he said "I want to talk to you"

"I already know what you want to talk about Luke" I said in cold tone "And the answer is still no"

Luke blinked in confusion "I don't understand"

I stood up and glared at him harshly "Cut the crappy act Castellan!" Luke faced turned red when I called him by last name "I know you work for Kronos and he ask you to convince me to join him. And I tell you one more time, I won't join your pathetic little army"

Luke growled in anger as he stood up and faced me "You don't know anything about me, Reiner!"

I snorted "Oh, I knew. You see, your mom is crazy and you ran away when you are 12 years old from your home. You have daddy issue and blamed Hermes for everything. You blame the god for everything happened to your life!" I sent him a sly smirk "You act like a child Luke, what a shame. You act big and strong, but deep inside you just a pathetic little kid!"

Okay, maybe I crossed the line way too far. Because, Luke looked ready to mutilate me slowly and ate my heart. His hand reached his sword and he quickly swung it at me, I quickly jumped to the side and didn't care when I landed on the river. I stumbled back and fell butt first into the water, Luke icy blue eyes landed on me and I knew one thing, I'm dead. I quickly tapped my bracelet and luckily, my sword appeared just in time to block backbiter from chopping my head in half. I splashed some water into Luke face and took him by surprised, I quickly swiped my feet into him and made Luke fell into the river. When Luke tried to get up, I already up and held both of my swords. Luke growled menacingly at me. Luke twirled his sword with his right hand and lunged towards me, I quickly blocked his attack with both of my swords. Luke pushed his sword and closed our distance, his eyes full of hatred and anger, and he didn't bother to mask it from me. Luke pushed harder and I stumbled back, with amazing speed Luke spun around and managed to injure my left arm. I yelped in pain and almost dropped my sword, I saw my blood on Luke sword and Luke only sent me deranged grin.

"Well, I got your blood" he said while lifted his sword "But, I need more. In order to help my master, I'll need you to bleed more, Reiner"

"You're crazy" I said "But, then again, maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" I sneered at him.

Okay, maybe I should shut my mouth. Because after that word escape my lips, Luke face turned into blank and he chuckled eerily at me.

"I'll enjoy myself" he said and looked at me "I'll enjoy myself for making you bleed"

Then he charged at me again, I blocked every one of his attack. I grunted when our sword collided again. Damn it, I cursed, Luke pushed me in defensive, I can't attack him at all. I flinched when I felt a sharp pain came from my left arm, and Luke noticed it, he smirked and slashed his sword at my face. I yelped and pulled my head back, his sword grazed my left cheek. Ignoring the cut on my cheek, I swung my sword at him, Luke blocked it and I swung my other sword at his stomach. Luke quickly jumped back as my sword managed to cut his T-shirt but missed his stomach by an inch. Luke clicked his tongue in distaste as he looked at me.

"Is that all?" he said in mocking tone "I believe I teach you to be better than this"

"You are a shitty teacher" I said.

Luke only shrugged at my insult "Your mouth Reiner, I hate it to remind you again and again"

"This is my fucking mouth!" I hissed at him "None of your business"

Luke shook his head and gave me fake hurt look "Aw, and I thought I can be your brother"

"Go to hell!" I yelled at him.

Luke lunged at me again, and my eyes twitching in anger. How could he made me angry? Before this I'm the one who made him angry. And now he just reversed all of that and turned the 'anger' table at me? The fuck just happened? Maybe I should take anger management class after this. I managed to block his sword, and Luke did something unexpected. Sneakily he pulled a dagger that hidden on his pocket and managed to stab my right arm. I yelled in pain and instantly dropped my sword, with an amazing speed Luke swung his sword at my right side and made a deep gash on it. I clutched my right side with my left hand, I try my best to stop the bleeding. Luke only chuckled as he swung his sword at me, I only blocked his attacked with feeble attempt. After he managed to disarm me he punched me hard on the face, I stumbled back and Luke swung his sword at me. I cried out in pain when he grazed my right arm. I fell into my knee and Luke walked towards me, his sword already covered with my blood. He pulled an empty vial and he gripped it tightly, Luke kicked me in the side of my face swiftly and looks like he made me lost my tooth. I fell on my side and black spot danced around my sight. Luke only clicked his tongue as he hovered above me, he put the vial right next to my side which is bleeding profusely and he pushed the vial into my wound, I only whimpered as I watched my blood pouring into the vial and stain Luke hand. And we went back all the way to the first part of the story (more like this chapter).

* * *

Luke pulled the dagger from the ground as he stood up, he didn't bother to help me or anything. Did he forgot that Kronos wanted me alive? Did he knew that I can die from blood loss? Luke calmly put the second vial into his pocket, he sighed as he sheathed backbiter again.

"Now for the best-"

Before Luke could finish, he got attacked by water, a large quantity of it. I already knew who behind it, Percy Jackson. Soon enough Percy came into my line of sight and he didn't look happy, at all. He looked piss as hell and ready to drown anybody who crossed his path. Luke splutter some of the water and he looked like a kicked puppy who just fell into a sewer.

"You!" Percy growled menacingly "What did you do to Reiner?!"

Luke ran his hand through his wet hair and I hate to admit, he looked like a god damn model!

"Oh, I just tried to persuade him" Luke said easily.

Percy pulled riptide from his pocket and uncapped it "I don't like your way to persuade him!"

"He just stubborn" Luke answered while for the second time pulled backbiter.

"You almost kill him you asshole!" Percy yelled.

Luke sighed tiredly "I don't have time for this nonsense" then he snapped his finger.

Two hellhounds appeared and growled menacingly at Percy, Percy eyes widened a bit when he saw this. Maybe, he remembered the day he almost got killed by a hellhound. Luke only sent Percy an amused grin as he walked towards me.

"Now, let's see what you capable of Percy" Luke said.

The hellhound started to attack Percy, Percy narrowed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact. When the hellhound already launched itself at Percy, Percy quickly sidestepped and sliced the hellhound on its side. The hellhound crash landed on the river before burst into golden dust, Percy turned and glared icily towards Luke. Luke only smile as he commanded the other hound to attack Percy, and this time the hound is smarter than the other one. The other two circling Percy carefully, as if they assessed him and tried to find Percy weakness. My sight went blurry and I tried my best to focus on Percy, I need to help him and think of something fast. I moved my left hand slowly towards Luke feet, maybe I can grab it and pull his feet, that can distract the hellhounds and Percy can kill them easily. I quickly grabbed Luke ankle, Luke almost jumped from his place, clearly didn't expect me to grab his ankle. I pulled his ankle hard and Luke fell face first into the ground, the hound got distracted when they heard loud 'THUD', Percy quickly lunged towards the hounds and stabbed one of them in the back. One of the hound froze before burst into golden dust, while the other one snapped back its attention towards Percy and tried to jump at him. Percy barely avoided it and swung his sword at the hound, the tip of the sword grazed the hound side, but not enough to kill it. The hound growled in anger and eyeing Percy with hatred, Percy eyes took a quick glanced towards my direction and Luke who already stood up. I winced when Luke grabbed my injured arm and pulled me up forcefully.

"This is troublesome" he hissed in pain.

I almost snickered when saw blood came from Luke nose and he didn't bother to wipe it. Luke began drag me into the deeper part of the forest, away from Percy who still busy with the hound.

"Reiner!"

I heard Percy voice from the distant, and I tried my best to struggle in Luke iron grip, ignoring all the stinging pain came from my wound. Looks like my adrenaline came back and I managed to kick Luke knee from back, Luke fell into one of his knee and brought me into the ground too. I grabbed a handful of dirt and pebble from the ground and threw it at Luke face. Luke released my arm and cursing loudly while wiped his face. I crawled quickly away from Luke, but Luke grabbed my ankle and dragged me back into him.

"Tch, you are annoying" Luke hissed at me.

I heard a quick footstep from behind and Luke body stiffened at the sound. He let go of my ankle and turned around, I took a quick glanced and saw Percy stood not too far from Luke. A wound that look like a scratch decorated his left arm and its still bleeding. Percy gripped his sword hilt tightly until his knuckled when white.

"What do you want with him?" Percy asked in cold tone.

Luke drew backbiter "Kronos want him, alive"

Percy snorted "It seemed like you almost kill him"

"Nah, I only hurt him a little" Luke shrugged his shoulder "The wound that I gave him will not kill him. But, if you hold me like this, Reiner will die from blood lost"

"Oh, trust me" Percy shifted into his fighting stance "I'll kick your ass quickly and bring Reiner back into the camp"

And they started to fight. I bit my lips hard when I saw Percy fought Luke while I on the ground like a damsel in distress. Can I do something, my sword clearly far from me, I knew it will come back to me, but I cannot use my arm due to the injuries. I tightened my fist and growled in frustration, I cannot let Percy fought Luke. Luke is strong, stronger than Percy and Luke taught Percy in sword fighting. Percy jumped back and narrowly avoided Luke sword that aimed Percy stomach. Percy looked tired and Luke even worse, since he had to fight me before this. I looked at the shadow near Luke, can I…can I bend it? Hades insist that I'm his, so…can I use his power? I lifted my hand slowly and ignoring the sharp pain that came from it. I concentrated hard and the shadow moved a bit, but a massive headache attacked my head. I felt something warm came from my nose, I ignored it and kept concentrating hard, suddenly the shadow moved and it wrapped around Luke ankle. I clenched my fist and the shadow pulled Luke back, Luke yelped and his back made a contact with a random tree. Luke chocked in his own saliva and his sword slipped from his hand. Using this momentum, Percy lunged toward Luke and he made a cut on Luke right arm. Luke cried out in pain and he clutched his right arm.

"Damn you all!" he yelled in pain.

Then he turned to face me "That's confirm it, you are truly Hades son"

I only breathed heavily as my consciousness slowly leaving me. My head still hurt like hell and the sound on my surrounding started to fade. Luke snapped his finger and another hound appear, Percy quickly took a step back and ready to fight again. Luke picked up backbiter with his left hand and grabbed the hound fur with his right hand, despite the wound on his right arm.

"I'll get you back" Luke said in anger "And I won't take it easy next time"

With that the Luke climbed on the hound back and the hound disappeared into the nearest shadow. Percy dropped his sword and ran towards me, he crouched down next to me and helped me up slowly.

"Stay with me man" he said while slung my bloody arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry" I murmured and rested my head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Percy asked "Hey, don't close your eyes!"

"Staining your favorite clothes with my blood" I said and sent him a small smile, before passing out on him.

* * *

Percy almost freaked out when Reiner head went limp on his shoulder, but he breathed in relief when he still felt Reiner warm breath against his neck. It faint but still, Reiner still alive. Percy quickly but carefully brought Reiner back to the camp. All the remaining camper gave Percy surprised look, more like towards Reiner. Percy already suspect something wrong with his raven haired friend since breakfast. Reiner awfully quiet and he avoided most of the camper, well, Percy caught his weird action since the accident near Tartarus entrance on Hades realm. Percy pushed the infirmary door opened and found Will talked with Chiron, Chiron turned around with his wheelchair and his eyes widened when he saw Reiner condition. Will quickly helped Percy and put Reiner on the nearest bed.

"What on earth happened with him?!" Will shouted while quickly get some Nectar and some bandage.

Percy bit his lower lips "Luke did this"

Will stopped working and Chiron blinked slowly.

"I…He work for Kronos" Percy said again "I want to tell you this morning with Reiner, but Reiner disappear after breakfast, so I went to the forest to search for him. And I found Luke hovering above Reiner"

Chiron sighed heavily "I cannot believe that. I always know that Luke already bitter with the gods, but I never thought that Luke will go this far"

"Chiron, I need to speak with you alone" Percy said and took a quick glance towards Will who busy healing Reiner.

Chiron only nodded as he wheeled his wheel chair to the outside, Percy quickly followed Chiron and closed the door. Percy looked around before he spoke in quiet tone.

"When I found Reiner, Luke already held a small vial full of blood" Percy said "I think that's Reiner's"

Chiron inhaled deeply "I think I know what he intend to do with that"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows "Why?"

"If what you said true, than Luke want to make Kronos stronger than before. And in order to do that, he need a demigod from big three" Chiron explained.

"But why not me? I'm clearly son of Poseidon" Percy frowned.

"Clearly, Luke already learn the fact that Reiner also son of Hades" Chiron said "But, how?"

Percy hesitated a bit "Actually something happened when we in Hades realm. I heard Kronos said something like 'I got you son of Apollo'"

Chiron suddenly flinched "I have a hunch" Chiron looked around before spoke again "Looks like Luke told Kronos about Reiner ability. Reiner could foresee the future even it's not that clear, if my hunch is correct. And Kronos targeted Reiner because of that, he wanted Reiner to join his army"

Percy felt a chill ran down to his spine "You mean, Luke will come and tried to get Reiner again?"

Chiron exhaled slowly "Yeah, I know him to well. Luke will never stop at anything to get what he want. What we can do for now is, let Reiner rest and I'll talk to him"

Percy nodded and shoved his hand into his jeans pocket "I think I'll stay until Reiner get better"

Chiron only nodded "I'll tell his mother"

With that Chiron headed towards the big house, Percy sighed heavily and about to turned around only to be tackled by a blur of blonde. Percy stumbled back and he reached his hand to grab at the nearest pillar. Percy blinked for a moment before realized that Annabeth just hugged him tightly, his cheek went warm and he patted Annabeth back with his free hand. Not too long after that Grover also came with worried plastered on his face, his eyes darted towards Percy and Annabeth.

"I heard you got hurt" Annabeth said while she pulled herself.

Percy eyes landed on his arm, he totally forgot that a hellhound just gave him a small scratch.

"It's nothing. Reiner have it worse" Percy said and his eyes scanned Annabeth face "Luke did it"

Annabeth eyes went wide for a moment "No, you lying! Luke will never did this!"

Percy scowled when he heard it "I saw it by my own eyes! Luke hurt Reiner and almost kill him! Why would I lie about that?!"

Grover quickly stepped in the between of the two before things got ugly "Stop it! Just save it for now! We can worried about that when Reiner already up"

Percy scoffed "You can ask him Annabeth. Luke clearly betray us since the start, I don't see why you still trusting him"

Annabeth gritted her teeth "You don't know him like I do. Luke is the nicest person that I've ever met when I'm on the run"

Percy only huffed before he entered the Infirmary again, his eyes quickly landed on Reiner who now already breathing steadily on the bed. Reiner body already wrapped around in bandage and his dirty shirt already on the ground. Annabeth almost gasped in horror when she saw Reiner condition, she covered her mouth with both of her hand and walked slowly towards the bed. Will looked tired and he still looked panic, Will bit his lips hard while put the Nectar on the table near the bed.

"I just can't gave him more nectar" he said "He will spontaneously combusted if I kept gave him nectar"

"How's he?" Percy asked and already regret his own question.

"He's fine, but…" Will voice trailed off "He lost a lot of blood and let just pray the nectar could help him with it"

Percy grabbed Will collar and shook him hard "Can't you anything about it?! You are Apollo kid right?! You have to get something to help him with!"

Will pushed Percy away "I'm not my father Percy! This is the only thing I can do!"

"Then call your dad!" Percy raised his voice "I mean Apollo is Reiner dad too! So, why is he not here?! His son life is in danger and he even not care about it?!"

Will swallowed hard and he just clenched his fist "I don't know Percy! I mean Apollo is busy and he's…"

"He didn't care" Percy said venomously "I think Luke is right about one thing, the god just simply didn't care about their kid!"

Before Will could react the door burst open and a woman around early 30 years old came in with panic face. Her wavy black hair reached her back and her black eyes showed a lot of emotions, mostly panic and scared. Not too far behind her, Chiron rolled his chair and his face looked tired. The woman ran towards Reiner and she crouched down near Reiner.

"Reiner!" she called and ran her hand through Reiner black hair.

Percy immediately knew who the woman is, Reiner mother, Amanda Lockheart. Percy took a step forward and awkwardly stood there behind Reiner mom.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockheart" Percy said "I cannot protect him from danger, when he always tried his best to protect me"

Amanda wiped her tears and stood up, she turned around and gave Percy a small smile "It's okay Percy. You have done enough thank you"

Percy blinked in disbelieved when Reiner mom just patted his head gently and didn't blame him at all for what happened to his son. Then Amanda turned around and face Will, she took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you, for saving my son" she said and her eyes get teary again "I-Thank you so much!"

Will only blushed and scratched his cheek with his free hand "Ah, it's nothing Mrs. Lockheart. Reiner is my brother, so it's only natural"

Amanda took a deep breath and looked at Reiner uncocious form "I-I'll take Reiner home now. I will take care of him"

"Mrs. Lockheart, I suggest that your son stay here until he fully healed. It's safer in here and I'll keep an eye on him"

"What do you mean?" Amanda blinked.

"I'm going to be honest with you Mrs. Lockheart" Chiron said and his face looked serious "I'm afraid somebody targeted your son and they will not stop at nothing. So, it's best for him to stay here, because of the barrier and some of the camper will be here and I'll be watch him until he heal."

"Who?" Amanda asked as she narrowed her black eyes at Chiron "Who targeted him?!"

Chiron hesitated, he couldn't say that the one who targeted Reiner was Kronos; it sure would make Amanda afraid. The thing is Chiron afraid that Amanda will do something crazy for it, because Amanda already made one bad decision before, the one that caused all this thing happened to her only son.

"I'm afraid I can't say who it is" Chiron said in firm tone "I don't want you to act reckless again Amanda, you already put yourself in danger"

Amanda clenched her fist "You know the reason why I'm doing it 12 years ago. I'm doing it for my son"

"That's why I can't tell you" Chiron said and sighed heavily "You always put your son life ahead of you and never thought of the consequences of your action"

Amanda wanted to retort but she held back her tongue, she only sighed heavily and her black eyes darted back towards Reiner. She looked hesitated a bit and released a shaky breath, she ran her hand to Reiner hair softly, she kissed Reiner forehead and stood up.

"Are you promised me that you will protect him?" she asked in soft tone.

Chiron nodded slowly "I will"

Amanda smiled gently and wiped her tears "Okay then, I entrust you with my son. Just promise me, protect him and take care of him"

"Don't worry Mrs. Lockheart, I'll take care of him until he is fully healed and I'll bring him back to you" Chiron said and smiled at her.

Then Amanda turned to face Percy, she ruffled Percy hair "Percy, I just saw your mom on the way here"

"My mom?" Percy eyes widened at this "My mom is back?"

Amanda smiled "Yeah, come on. I'll take you home, I bet your mother missed you so much"

Then Percy looked at Reiner "I think I'll wait until Reiner wake up" he said and grinned "I'm going to stay here until he's up. I'm his best friend and I owe him a lot of things"

"Okay then, I'll tell your mom that you are going to stay here a bit longer" Amanda said "Thank you again Percy"

After that Amanda walked slowly towards the border with Chiron beside her, Percy sighed slowly as he turned to face Reiner. Annabeth looked a little pissed that Reiner's mom just ignored her, completely, and she understood that she only focused on her son plus Reiner's mom barely knew that she exist. Annabeth then looked at Percy again, who's now seated near Reiner bed and he looked worried.

"Percy, I-" Annabeth stopped when she watched Percy turned around to face her slowly.

"I know you are going to say you're still believe in Luke" Percy said in flat tone "I just want to say, I don't care about that, you can have your own opinion. One thing that you should know, I never forgive him and I'll hurt him so bad. Because he's hurting my best friend, no, my brother. And that's final"

Annabeth heart skipped a bit when she heard that sentences, and she had to admit, Percy looked cool when he did that. She only clenched her hand and she shook her head quickly.

"I understand that" Annabeth said "And thank you, Percy"

"For what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth just giggled as she walked towards very confused Percy, she gave a quick peck on Percy cheek and quickly turned around to run towards her cabin, leaving a confused Percy with red face and gaping Will behind him, also with red face. Annabeth started to curse herself for doing that, her heart beating quite fast and her mind started to go haywire. Then, she stopped so suddenly and stare at the distance.

"Why in the Zeus name I did that?" she mumbled "Oh, god I think Percy stupidity started to infect me" then she blushed again "Then again, he's kinda cool" Annabeth paused a bit then started to pull her hair "Gosh! What's wrong with me?! Don't tell me that I have crush on him?!"

* * *

 **Me : And we done here! and do you think I'm to fast, because I think I'm rushing things too fast.**

 **Percy : You are so evil**

 **Me : Where's Reiner?**

 **Percy : *smack me in the head* he still in coma idiot! Aren't you going too far about that evil stuff?**

 **Me : ...ups...*reread again* I think it's too much...**

 **Percy : What the hell are you thinking?!**

 **Me : ...cookies?**

 **Percy : *eyebrows twitching***

 **Me : Relax, he will be up and kicking on the next chapter**

 **Percy :...**

 **Me : Ups, I just make a spoiler**

 **Percy : and they called me seaweed brain**

 **Me : Shut up, seaweed brain! I have to make it that way, for the...um...drama, yeah drama sake!**

 **Reiner : Can you guys shut up?! I'm dying in here!**

 **Me and Percy : Dying guy shouldn't be up and screaming**

 **Reiner : Anyway, for the readers. Just for your information, your writer actually on a holiday in USA. So...for the reader that like her story, the followers and favoriters? Can you tell us your location? She just wanted to know where you guys came from.**

 **Me : You are not supposed to say that!**

 **Percy : *shoved me into a closet* so don't forget to drop some review and click the follow and the favorite button okay guys**

 **Reiner : I'll see you guys on the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me : So sorry for the long delay, i had been busy for the last months. And I'm not lazy, I'm just tired. Because you know, I already graduated from my college and I have a job, a new job and I had a big responsibility** **, because I'm the head of the Warehouse (is that the right term? So basically I had to monitoring the stuff inside the warehouse). Yes, job with a payment! I'm basically an adult now (Reiner : NO! You are not!) and my parent decided not to give me allowance again, because I can make my own money, so yeah you can get the gist of it. And yeah, the lazy me can actually have a job! So, I will try to update as fast as i can. Because, I had to divide my time between work, rest and write. So, thank you for you patience! And I'll let you read this in peace, and as usual sorry for the bad grammar and misspelling, since English is not my mother language.**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

I dropped my bag into my bed on my own room, back at my apartment. After one week Luke gave me these injuries, Will and Chiron took a great care of me until I healed. I walked into the windows near my table and opened it, and let the evening cool breeze entered my room.

"Are you alright Reiner?" my mom asked me in gentle and worried tone.

"I'm fine" I said and turned to face her "it's okay mom, you don't have to worry about me"

She walked towards me and ran her hand towards my hair "Maybe you should stay in the camp, it's safer there than here"

I almost scoffed, almost "Mom, I can take care of myself. I can protect myself from Luke"

"He almost kill you last time!" she yelled at me.

Well, no. he won't kill me, yet. Luke needed me alive for Kronos, but my mom didn't know that fact. I just didn't make her freak out when she found out that the King of Titan wanted me as his vessel. I just huffed and crossed my arms, I avoided my mom face and decided to look at the orange sky.

"Also, there's Percy" I said slowly "He will help me too"

My mom only sighed in defeated before ruffled my black hair "I guess, I can't convince you huh?"

"Mom!" I pouted "Stop, ruffling my hair!"

She giggled "Your hair got longer last time I saw you"

I rolled my eyes "What? Do you expect it will go shorter?"

She smacked me in the head "Don't try to be sarcastic on me, son"

"Don't smack your injured son too, woman!" I said.

My mom eye twitched "What did you just call me?"

My eyes widened when I realized what just slipped from my big damn mouth "Uh, I mean. Mom! Yeah, mom!"

"No dessert for you tonight young man" my mom said and sent me her devilish smirk.

"But, I love your chocolate cookies" I whined.

My mom only shook her head "You act like your father sometimes"

I pouted when I realized my mom just put my intelligence level same like Apollo, I mean I'm way more smarter and mature than him, right, right?! Anyway, I thinking about Percy stepdad, Gabe. If I remember correctly, Percy mom turned him into some kind of a statue right? Well, I wanted to go to Percy and spoke to him about the Luke incident. I mean some of the event was kinda blur to me, especially when I can make shadow bent into my will.

"Hey, mom" I said and fidgeting "Can I visit Percy tomorrow?"

My mom tilted her head a bit "Why?"

"I just want to ask him about….school. Yeah, our school" I quickly lied to her, more likely half lied because yeah, I wanted to discuss about our next school.

Speaking of new school, I forgot the name of the school but…I think I remember the bully name. Matt Sloan, right? And this year I decided to enter the basketball team, since I was Apollo kid and shooting is my specialty, so yeah. I wanted to be in the popular group, not the unwanted one. Maybe I can convince Percy to join the swim team, since his father is Poseidon.

My mom didn't look so convince but she let it go "Okay, then. I'll drop you there at 8 a.m, and picked you up at 5 p.m"

I only nodded at her "Thank you mom"

* * *

Sally smiled at me while putting a plate full of blue cookies in front of me, while Percy kept munching on one. His mouth is full of cookies as he tried to shove one inside his mouth, cookies crumb decorated his cheek and white T-shirt.

"Percy, stop being a pig" I said half whine "You disgusting!"

Percy snatched a cookie on my hand "Shuf uph! (Shut up!)"

I grimaced when some of the crumbs came from Percy mouth and landed on my arm and clothes. I dusted my T-shirt and glared at Percy, who still busy swallowed all the cookies inside his mouth.

"Do you want some milk Reiner?" Sally asked and patted me in the head.

"Oh, yeah. The chocolate one please" I said and grinned.

Sally sent me a quick smile while she disappeared again to the kitchen, my grin faltered when I turned my head into Percy. He still busy to swallow his food and wanted to shove more blue cookies, I quickly snatched the blue thing from his hand and shoved it into my mouth.

"Hewh! Twat ish mouine! (Hey! That is mine!)" Percy yelled at me.

My eyes twitched "Stop yelling when your mouth is full, Seaweed Brain"

Percy managed to swallow and he glared at me "Shut up, Rei-chan!"

I heard a soft laugh and turned my head only to find Sally giggled at us as she put my glass down.

"So, I'm going to left for work" she said and checked her wristwatch "I guess I can left you two and trust you not to destroy the place?"

"I cannot prom-OW!" I yelled when Percy stepped his feet into my toe.

"Okay mom!" Percy said cheerfully.

"FUC-OUCH!" this time Percy put all his weight on my toes.

Sally only blinked and she just shrugged "Okay then, bye bye"

After Sally disappeared and far away from hearing distance, Percy removed his feet on me. I quickly smacked his head hard, hard enough to make a lump appeared on his head.

"Hey the fuck that for?!" Percy yelled at me while rubbed his head.

"Oh, I just want to remove the seaweed from your brain" I said in sarcastic tone.

"That just plain rude" Percy Pouted at me.

"Am I?" I raised both of my eyebrows.

"Just forget about it" Percy shrugged and took a cookie from the plate.

I took the glass of chocolate milk slowly and examined the milk inside it with interested look. The thought inside my mind started to pop up and begged me to clear all the issue that had been bugging me.

"So, Percy" I started "Do you still remember what happened to me, after you come?"

Percy stopped chewing midway and gave confused looks "Uh, I'm afraid I don't understand"

"I mean the incident, with Luke" I said again much slower this time.

Percy swallowed and let out a rather loud and annoyed sigh "Don't tell me you are going to forgive him too"

I almost chocked on the milk, I quickly swallowed it and put the glass back in the table in front of me "No, wh-how do get that stupid idea? There's no way I can forgive him for what he have done!" I stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath "I mean…maybe I can forgive him" that came out in quiet tone "I mean after all, he wanted to come back to our side later, but Kronos didn't let him" and that part came out as a mumble.

"Anyway, I only remember the part after Luke injured you badly, he held a vial of your blood, and you on the ground bleeding heavily" Percy paused for a moment "And the hound came in, I managed to kill it, and…."Percy glanced at me "I think, I saw you bend the shadow to help me defeat Luke and Luke ran away with a hound"

My hand twitched when Percy mentioned of me controlling the shadow "Are you sure?"

"I hate to say it, but yeah" Percy answered and gave me guilty look "But, that doesn't mean that you are Hades son!" he quickly added "I mean, Apollo also claimed you!"

I shook my head and gave Percy forced smile "Percy, I know there is a possibility that I'm Hades kid, I mean. I cannot control shadow if I didn't have Hades blood in me"

"But, back in the-" Percy tried to protest.

"He could be lying to me the whole time Percy!" I yelled at him and clenched my fist "He could be just pulling my string and use me as his puppet! He could be said all of that, just to make sure the god believe, that I'm not his son! And then when the god least expect it, he will use me to dethrone Zeus!"

"Reiner" Percy called my name and grabbed my shoulder "What happened? Tell me what happened to you? This isn't like you at all"

I blinked and took a deep breath "I'm just-" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair "I don't know. It just too much for me to handle. All of that, and Kronos started to haunt me in my dream"

True story, and the short story is…Kronos showed me in the Camp Half blood, me frozen in time and just watched while Kronos used Luke body to slaughter all of the camper, right in front of me. I had a bad feeling that he will continue, until I submit to him and let him used my body as his vessel.

"Why don't you tell Chiron?" Percy asked.

"He already has a lot of on his plate" I sighed in frustration "I don't want to make him more worried about my condition"

At first I just want to be a back ground character, but as the stories progress, I suddenly became the main attraction, not Percy anymore, but me. And suddenly almost all the bad guys and the god knew that I can see the future, which is not true, and all my plan for laying low and kept that a secret had gone flying through the window. And that of course the writer fault, she couldn't keep her promise (A/N : Hey! Stop breaking the fourth wall!). Percy looked worried and he just threw his hand up in frustration.

"Okay then" Percy said and patted my shoulder "I won't force you into it, but you have to tell Chiron on the next upcoming summer camp." He said and jabbed my cheek with his finger.

"Alright, alright!" I hissed and slapped his finger away from my cheek "Geez, stop poking me!"

Percy grinned again before finishing his cookies, I sighed again and finished my chocolate milk quickly. I slammed the glass on the table and startling Percy a little bit, I stood up and stretched my arm upwards and smiled when I heard a satisfying 'pop' came from my joint.

"So, how about school?" I asked Percy.

Percy raised both of his eyebrows "What?"

I turned and rubbed my nape "School. New Year of school. 7th grade"

Percy blinked before leaned back on the couch "Oh yeah, school" then his expression turned dark "I hate school.

I rolled my eyes at him. Hey, you only attended school once buddy, unlike me. I had to redo all this bullshit again and I'm not happy about it, especially with my dyslexia. Percy crossed his arms as he leaned back to the couch, his face all scrunched up and I can guess, he's thinking really hard, which is not his strong suit.

"Stop thinking so hard" I said and patted his head "You could kill yourself"

Percy pouted and swatted my hand from his head "Shut up! It's all your fault to bring school all of sudden!"

My eyes twitched "Excuse me? My fault! Oi, I only remind you of school. We had to search for one, it's almost fall, and we have to enroll in one. Except you don't want to attend one?" I rolled my eyes "Tch, what a lazy ass"

"7th grade huh" Percy murmured "I don't know, let me ask my mom when she back. You?"

"I will enroll in the same school like you" I said and smirked "Someone has to keep an eye to you, so you don't screw up and get kick out again"

"It's not my fault!" Percy whined "Blame all the monster that kept bugging me!"

"Except the one that you release all the shark" I said and shudder "Lucky, I'm not in the mood for swimming"

Percy snorted at me "I wished back then, I pushed you to the pool"

"Wow, I can't believe you are so evil, Perry" I said in mocked tone

"Are you misspelling my name in purpose?" Percy asked in irritated tone.

"Maybe. I don't care, Johnson" I said and tried to mimic Mr. D

Percy elbowed my side hard and I only snickered at his disgust expression "Please, I only need one Mr. D, I don't need another one" he said while smacked me.

* * *

So, it's final, me and Percy are enrolled in the same school and I'm so surprised that Percy mom decided to enrolled us in school for trouble kids. Since Percy and my records are so bad, so bad that I bet my ancestor would cried in their grave. I mean come one, I almost graduated from one of the top University in Germany and one of the best in the Pharmacy, a lot of big company already wanted to hire me as one of their employee. And now….I enrolled in some school for trouble maker? I wanted to cry and punch someone. This is so fucking embarrassing….and the name for the school is, um, let me rack my brain for it (more like tell the author to search for it), ah yes, Meriwether College Prep. Percy mom said it was a progressive school, at first I almost laughed at it, but I groaned when I decided to search it on the internet. I wanted to bail from there, and no way they have decent basketball team there, like one in the anime. Ups, I drifted too far…sorry, ADHD.

Anyway, I hate that damn school so much but, I had to attend. For the sake of Percy and….Tyson. Yeah, our beloved Cyclops friend, let's just hope he didn't disappear from the story. I rubbed my face as I closed my mom laptop, I rested my head on the table and groaned. This is going to be a very long year and a suck one. I lifted my head up and looked at the clock near the window, it's already 7 p.m., no wonder my stomach grumbling like crazy. I quickly stood up and walked slowly to the dining room, my mom already prepared some dinner on the table. She smiled at me as I sat down on the chair, she put a plate of steak, along with mashed potatoes and baked vegetable.

"So, are you excited for the new school?" she asked as she took a seat in front of me.

I just grunted as I pushed the peas on my plate, my mom only smiled as she saw my annoyed expression.

"Well, we can't help it" she said as cut her steak "I mean, your record are pretty bad"

"Percy dragged me into his problem" I said with annoyed tone "I tried my best to stop him, from doing something stupid, but in the end, I somehow always got stuck in the detention with him"

My mom giggled at my poor explanation "Oh, really? So, all those report I heard from the teacher was wrong?"

I was silent at that, well, sometimes I was the one who creating the problem. But, it wasn't exactly my fault, I was trying, key word TRYING, to protect Percy from those monster who disguised themselves as a teacher, classmate, janitor and a bus driver. So, when they (the normal human) saw me, stabbed them with broom stick, put a bucket full of dirty water on the top of the door, or hit them with a mop, worse 'accidentally' hit them with ball, when we play dodge ball, it was for protection. But, then again, you human only see what you want to see, so don't blame me who can see them clearly, and of course Percy didn't realize that, since at that time he didn't know the existence of god, let alone monster.

So, let's just hope now, since Percy already aware of those things, I didn't have to protect him anymore, he had his own weapon for god sake. But, waving around your pen in front of a teacher, well, that's harmless right? Unless, you tried to stab them with it, I know, that's dangerous thing, but please consider that Percy pen could turned into a sword, and yeah, I know the fact that Celestial Bronze couldn't hurt people, but, one thing important; what if they saw the sword? Huh, explain that one to the people. You cannot exactly wield a sword and stabbed random people with it, just because you suspect them as a monster. They will sent you to the asylum, and that's the last place I want to be. I looked down at my bracelets, both of them are swords too, and I had to think to prevent myself from accidentally tapped them. It's not funny if I accidentally tapped them in class, two swords will appeared on my hand, and how am I supposed to explain that to the teacher.

'Oh, I just tried to kill time. Since I'm bored to death'

Well….I didn't know about that. Maybe, I shouldn't try that one, last time I saw a kid trying to be funny like that, he ended up in the detention for 4 days straight. And believe me detention time, was boring, like hell. No hard feelings Hades, you're palace are indeed boring, the only view you can see is the field of punishment and Adosphel field. Where's the fun in watching people got torture and people who wondering aimlessly like that? And if you loved that….well, you are a sick person. And since you already read the previous chapter where I almost got killed, I just want to ask you. Do you enjoy that chapter? Because if yes, you are si-(A/N : stop breaking the fourth wall!). Sorry, ADHD kicking in again, well you know, demigods, and I always stray from the topics.

I looked down and stared at my steak, I almost didn't touch anything and my stomach already growling loudly. I sighed and began to eat my steak slowly, savor the juicy meat and the delicious sauce that my mom made. After I practically wolfed down all my food, I sighed in contempt and staring at the ceilings. So, holiday almost ended and next week, I had to attend Meriwether College Prep. And I had to meet Sloan and his, um, …..what those thing called again? That huge monster that threw fire ball?...wait a sec, let me rack my brain. Laistrygonian? Yeah, that was them. Whew, those name are so weird and hard to remember, and who the heck gave the monster name? Sometimes they are so hard to pronounce, are they drunk when they named them? Anyway, those Pastryslonian, I mean, Laistygronian, I mean, uh…., Laistri, Laistrygonian! Yeah, Laistrygonian, they appeared on the last semester, when it almost summer time. And there some problem at the camp, Luke the one who made everything a mess, Chiron got kicked out from the camp, Tantalus will be there as a camp counselor as Chiron substitute, Luke poison Thalia tree, the only thing that can save it is Golden Fleece, and you know the rest of the story. I almost groaned, almost, but I just pursed my lips and tried to think another problem. Well, the first problem with Zeus master bolt, the story almost changed, the main story line still there, but there's small change here and there, AND somehow I got involved in there when I tried my best not to involve myself.

And this second journey, I didn't know, but I had a very bad feeling that somehow The Fates will let my pretty ass involved in that too. I didn't know how, but they will include me. It's frustrating, that you tried you best to stay low and it didn't work at all. I looked at the clock and it's showed me 8.30 p.m. I better get some sleep now, I need to repair my sleep cycle again, so I got used to wake up early in the morning again.

* * *

I huffed in annoyance when me and Percy already inside our homeroom class. I pulled up my dark green hoodie and let it covered half of my face, the class room is…different. And I didn't want to explain that one. I took a glanced on my right and saw Percy ready to hack someone, he looked bored and twitching every now and then. Then the teacher came in, and my jaw dropped, the man in his middle forties, and he had this shoulder length blonde hair, he had two big piercing on his left ear and one big piercing on his right ear. He wore black sleeves T-shirt that had a 'Rock and Rolls rules' in sloppy writing printed on it and he wore leather black jacket, a ripped jeans, tons of silver bracelet, huge necklace, and a black boot. He introduce himself as Mr. Greg, and he is our homeroom teacher.

"Well, now I want to know your name" he said and grinned "Well, let's start from you"

He pointed his finger at a random girl with bleach blond hair, she stood up lazily and introduced herself. I tuned out most of it and focusing on the 'table' in front of me, more like a beat up coffee table, well, at least is not a box, like in some certain anime.

"And you young man in dark green hoodie" Mr. Greg said "And please pulled off your hoodie, so we can take a good look on you"

I only huffed in annoyance as I pulled my hoodie off, revealing my black hair. I stuffed my hand on my jeans pocket and scanned the class, I tried my best to put my apathetic look.

"Reiner Lockheart" I said in monotone voice.

Some of the girls whispered when they saw me, I quickly sat down and rested my elbow on the table, I put my chin on my hand and turned to see Percy introduced himself. The same group of girls also whispered among themselves when they saw Percy. Don't blame us for our good looks, blame our gene that came from our godly parent. Even though we still a kids, some people told us that we can grew up into a pair of handsome man. And please, kept your mind off those side okay, me and Percy we just friends, of course once we took a bath together many times, but that happened when we 3-6 years old! So, please don't suddenly wandered to that side, we are straight, unless, the stupid author decided to change it (A/N : you breaking the fourth wall again! And don't call me stupid!).

Anyway, after the whole introduction things done, the classroom door opened again and a big guy came in, he wore a flannel shirt that had patch here and there, a dirty jeans, and a pair of big shoe. He had tangled brown hair, and one big eye on his forehead, yeah, you heard me, ONE EYE! I blinked at that, and turned to face Percy who looked at the big kid with bored looks. Wait, don't tell me he cannot see those one big lone eye stuck right in the middle of that kid face! Because I can see it clear as a day!

"Sorry, I'm late" he said in timid tone "I got lost on the way here"

Our homeroom teacher blinked slowly, maybe couldn't believe someone so big had tiny voice and still in 7th grade.

"Oh, yeah" he finally snapped out from his trance "Please, introduce yourself"

The kid, fidgeting under our gaze, he clearly looked uncomfortable and wanted to cry in the corner.

"Tyson" he said in timid tone again.

Yep, our beloved Cyclops already made an appearance. I looked at him and tried my best to ignore his lone eye, which is hard. Tyson hurriedly walked into the back and sat right behind me, I took a quick glanced at him and found him looked at me too. That single eye focused on me, I blinked at him and gave him lazy smile, before focusing on our eccentric teacher again.

"What's your name?"

I almost flinched from my seat, when I heard Tyson quite tone from behind. I turned slightly to him, and sent him small smile.

"Reiner" I said in quite tone "Nice to meet you"

"Reiner" he said my name and nodded "You have a nice scent" than Tyson realized what just he said and he quickly apologized "So-sorry!"

I only smiled awkwardly at him before turned to watch Mr. Greg did some weird move in the front of the class. Okay those last comment from him was creepy, like seriously creepy. Imagine someone you just know, and then out of nowhere, they said that you have a nice scent. What will you do huh?! What will a normal human will do?! Well, as demigod first thing we will do is, stabbed those motherfucker. Because the only thing that can catch your scent, and told you it was nice was monster, and they wanted to eat you. Well, now Tyson already said those forbidden words, and from the story he's harmless, so… what should I do? He wouldn't eat me right here and now right? I mean, too many eye witness in here. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat, while Percy sent me his questioning looks. He even mouthing 'what's wrong?' at me. I moved my eyes towards Tyson, and Percy only cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. I moved my head slightly to point out, that my uncomfortableness came from the kid behind me. Percy still didn't understand, and my eyebrow twitched at him.

"Seaweed Brain" I hissed quietly and earned a punch from him on my arm.

"Shut up!" he hissed back at me.

* * *

I sighed loudly as I slumped on the cafeteria table, let's just said, I'm already bored to death. Percy sat in front of me and put his lunch in the table. Its lunch time and I didn't have any appetite, let's just say, I wanted to end this day and went home. Percy took out a sandwich, and three blue cookies, also a box of orange juice. I only rolled my eyes at the sight of blue cookies, seriously, what wrong with him and blue things? He's too obsessed with those color, not a bad thing for me, but sometimes I just wondered, how on earth Sally got those cookies and other food turned into blue? Chocking them to death? Wow, I must be sound stupid when I said that.

"You want some?" Percy looked at me, eyeing his blue cookies.

I quickly shook my head while took my lunch that consist of grilled cheese, a pear and a box of apple juice. I quickly ate my pear while scanned the cafeteria, looking for our Cyclops, and I didn't found him anywhere. Well, it's hard to miss him with his big body and one eye. I only shrugged and opened the wrapper on my sandwich, a huge finger tapped my shoulder in the middle of me bitting my sandwich. I turned with the sandwich on my mouth, I only stared at someone hips, I blinked slowly before looked up. Tyson looked at me with sheepish looks, his single eyes darted around before resting on me.

"Can-can I sit with you guys?" he asked in childish like voice "I-I don't think the other kid wants me to sit with them"

I took a quickly glanced at Percy who only stared at Tyson face with weird look, maybe he couldn't see Tyson real face, and he trying to figure out his face. I kicked Percy in the shin hard, because it's rude to stare at someone face for a long time. Percy yelped in pain, almost dropped his blue cookies, his sea green eyes met my dark blue ones, and he quickly nodded at me.

"Yeah, sure" Percy said and smiled.

I quickly scooted aside, and made a lot of space for Tyson to sit. The bench made a weird sound when Tyson sat right next to me, and I prayed to Hephaestus to make the bench stronger and not snapped in a half under Tyson weight. Tyson put his lunch bag and pulled two Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches and a small bottle of mineral water. He began to eat his lunch quietly, while sometimes tried to make a small talk to me and Percy. That's when Matt Sloan decided to butt in, and he started to make fun of Tyson attitude. I only rolled my eyes while crushed my Apple juice box that on my hand and threw it at the nearest Trash can, of course being an Apollo kid, the box entered the trash can perfectly.

"Oi" I said in annoyed tone "Get lost!"

Sloan stopped and he blinked at me "What did you say?"

"Oh, deaf aren't you?" I said in bored tone "I said get lost!"

"Are you looking for a fight smartass?" Sloan hissed.

I only chuckled while stood up, effectively towering him, since I'm taller than him a couple of inches "Oh you want me to rearrange your teeth?" I heard some of the kids who watched began to snicker "Okay, then. Since your front teeth broken halfway, let me broke it completely. And I'll do it for free"

I sent him a closed eye smile while cracking my knuckles, Sloan gulped for a moment before turned around and hurriedly walked back to his group of friends and almost tripped over nothing. When, Sloan disappeared from my line of sight, I slumped back into my chair and rested my chin on my hand.

"Boring" I said and earned a kick from Percy.

"And you called me trouble maker" Percy hissed "You almost picked a fight with a kid on our first day"

"Key word" I said and made a quote sign with my hand "Almost" I grinned "Beside you know why I did it, I hate bullies"

Percy only pursed his lips, he knew it. Since I always defended him whenever he got bullied in school, and scared the bullies away.

* * *

 **Reiner : You have this chapter for almost a month, why posting it now?**

 **Me : I actually forgot that I have this chapter...**

 **Reiner : And tell me, how did you manage to get a job?**

 **Me : Hey! I'm pretty smart you know! I just didn't want to brag about it!**

 **Reiner : Yeah, yeah. You are so smart**

 **Me : *smack Reiner on the head* don't trying to be smart ass on me, idiot! You are younger than me, respect me punk!**

 **Reiner : Yeesh, okay, okay I get it. By the way, instead of growing your muscle, try to grow that certain area, that you lack off (Point at my chest)**

 **Me : *kick him* Why you?! It can't grow anymore you bastard! and don't even try to point that out, idiot!**

 **Reiner : *dodge skillfully* Anyway, the lovely readers. Don't forget to drop a review, or click the follow or/and favorite button okay. That's will make her happy and maybe encourages her to updates faster. Bye! *ran away***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys!**

 **Finally I can finish this chapter, wohhoooo! I'm so happy about it!**

 **As usual I'm busy with my work stuff and I'm usually go home tired as hell**

 **But, in the end. This chapter is done.**

 **I don't know is it me or just my feelings, this chapter kinda fast and random.**

 **I mean seriously random, but then again that's the voice in my head who speaking**

 **Anyway, I let you enjoy the story kay?**

 **Thank you for the support and I love you guys so much.**

 **Sorry for the bad grammar and verb and such. I'm from Indonesia, and as you know English is not my main language.**

 **And the last part is...**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I yawned and almost fell asleep under a shade of a tree, Percy who sat right beside me looked equally bored. This is my last day in the school, and the day I will meet those Laistrygonian? I hope I spell that right. Matt Sloan began to harass Tyson again about his size, voice, clothes, smell and something about crybaby. I grunted as I pushed myself up and walked towards the commotion, which is Tyson crying and tried to swat Matt Sloan away from him.

"Leave him alone you jerk" I said in sharp tone "Shouldn't you read the book or act like some stupid character in the book? And learn about something called survival?"

"Hah, leave me alone you freak" Sloan spat back at me "Why don't you go back to your gay friend, Percy huh?"

My left eyebrow twitched as I unconsciously grabbed Sloan by the collar of his expensive shirt "What did you say, you brat?!" and I clenched my left fist.

Sloan tried to struggle from my iron grip as I lifted him up from the ground "Let me go freak! Or my dad going to hear about this!"

Now my left eyes twitched "Oh, so are going to act like some brat from a famous novel huh?! What, are you dad at ministry too?! Or perhaps he has a super villain as a boss who obsessed with snake, who also happened to be bald?"

"Are you quoting some novel again?" Percy appeared behind me and face palmed "I never understand you buddy" Percy the put his hand on my shoulder "But, if you want to beat the crap out of him, then be my guest. After all this class theme is about survival. Let's see, how is he going to survive your wrath?"

"Wh-what?" Sloan voice began to quiver "He-hey, just put me down okay! Touch me and you will regret it!"

"I already touch you stupid" I sneered and shook him violently "See. What, do you think I use some kind of magic to lift you up?" I raised my left eyebrow and tried to look cool while doing that.

"Guys!" Sloan began to yell like a little girl to his group of friend who only watched him from far "You are supposed to help me, your boss!"

"Oh, so you're the boss now huh?" I chuckled evilly and Sloan face went pale quickly "Then I just have to beat you up now, so your minions can see that their boss is a pathetic mortal, and a useless one at that, also a damsel in distress"

I shoved him away and pushed his face away with my hand, Sloan shrieked like a little girl, and after that I jabbed two of my finger into his forehead hard way, officially sending his body into the grassy ground behind him. The kids stopped messing around when they heard a rather loud and obnoxious 'THUMP' echoed to the yard. Sloan groaned and clutched his forehead in pain, while his minions only gathered not too far from him, gave me a sharp and cold glare.

"Good job mate" Percy slapped my back in fake British accent, and believe me his voice made me cringe "Why don't you finish him up?"

I picked a random branch that laid not too far from my feet (branch ex machina!) and stabbed it only an inch to Sloan 'prized jewel'. Sloan passed out instantly and his minions had to drag his poor ass away from me.

"Remind me not to piss you off" Percy mumbled.

"Gu-guys" a timid voice called me and Percy.

We both turned around and found Tyson twiddling with his thumb and looked at his shoe intently.

"Thank you" he said again a bit louder this time "You always helped me"

I only grinned and patted his arm "Nah, he's a jerk. He deserved it"

Then the teacher came out and began to blab about our survival skill in the wild. And he suddenly asked about Sloan whereabouts.

"He's cannot survive" Percy said in loud tone "He's dead because he messed around with a bear"

I jabbed him in his ribs hard "So, now I'm a bear huh?! Then what are you?!" then I snickered quietly "Probably a jelly fish, because they don't have brain" then Percy proceed to jab my side with his finger, I let out a rather girlish squeak as I quickly crouched down and protected both of my side with my arm "You ass! Do you forget that I'm quite ticklish?!"

Percy only beamed at me "Do you forget that jelly fish also could sting you?"

Sometimes I hate when he suddenly turned into a smart ass.

* * *

Fire, literally fire everywhere, and the kids ran around the gym while screaming their head off, and that didn't help at all, only made everything worse. I gripped my sword tighter as I scanned the Laistrygonian who wore some weird tattoo stood in front of me, while Tyson on the other hand quivering in the corner. Percy stood behind me, clearly panicked since his sword still on the locker room, meaning I had to fight all five of them by myself until Percy got his hand on his sword.

"Oh, so the Apollo kid decided to join in the fight too" one of them said in creepy tone "Boss said to bring that one alive"

Oh, so Luke asked them to kidnap me while in class? Is he stupid or something? There's too many eyewitness in here! I raised my sword when one of them literally took a step forward towards me, I flinched at the slight movement, my abdomen still hurt like hell after the rubber ball those monster threw at me. Well, they aimed the ball to Percy, and my body happed to move by its own accord and pushed Percy out of the way. Look, I'm not a masochist who enjoyed the pain that being inflicted on me, it just…Percy happened to be in the harm way, and Poseidon kinda forced-asked me to protect his son from harm, so yeah, I'm just doing my job, which is a crappy one.

One of the Laistrygonian took a ball, not the rubber one, a metal one and its covered in fire, and it happened to explode when it made contact with something. But, those Laistrygonian came from Canada, if I remembered it correctly, so how on earth they are able to smuggle those kind of fire ball bomb thingy to here. Through airport? Or the border? Well, either way those guys who supposed to detect that kind of thing did their job poorly, or maybe the Laistrygonian just used the mist to fool the fool mortal. And somehow, I felt like stuck in some kind of game called Bomber man, where the player could put bomb literally everywhere, and there's power up to made your bomb even stronger than before.

My eyes wide when a stray ball headed towards me, I yelped and quickly ducked down. The ball whizzed pass by my hair, and singed a few strand of my hair. I cursed loudly, because I just got distracted again, while in the face of danger. Luckily, the Fates kind enough to drag me back into reality when there's a threat that can kill me. Just hoping, they didn't get tired of it, since I'm guessing it will be happening more frequently. I pushed myself up and ran towards one of the Canadian, I'm tired of spelling their full name, and slashed my sword upwards. My sword made a contact into the Canadian skin, and he yelled before turned into a puff of golden dust, showering the unfortunate me, who stood near him. After coughing a few golden dust and sneezed a few times, I brought my focus back into the rest of the four, while Percy tried his best to open the door towards the locker room. Another random fire ball flew towards me and I barely duck on time, the fire ball hit the wall just a few inches from the place where Percy stood. I grumbled as I studied the next Canadian, he already had two ball of fire on his hand, readied to throw it. And he threw it at me, then suddenly a pair of hand pushed me aside and I fell on my side, I watched Tyson caught the two fire balls with ease. Percy screamed something from behind and I didn't quiet catch it, since the alarm blaring in the gym area.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Tyson yelled and threw the fire balls back.

The Canadian who threw it at first, didn't expect Tyson would caught it and threw it back at him. He only bellowed in pain as he burst into a cloud of golden dust. I pushed myself up and still stared at Tyson with a hint of proud on my eyes. Three Canadians left, I readied my sword and dashed forwards the one on the left, I swung my sword and he jumped back, avoiding it. I quickly duck when one of them swung his arm at me, missed my hair a few inches. I rolled to the side and swung my sword upwards, the tip of my sword grazed one thee Canadians arm. The monster hissed in pain and stumbled back, and he quickly took a fire ball, my eyes widened at it and quickly ducked when the ball flew right towards me. I heard a loud 'BOOM' and I quickly turned around, only to find Percy on his ass, while staring wide eyes at the now open and charred door frame. Percy quickly got his bearings back as he scrambled into the locker room to find his sword in the pile of underwear and smelly socks. And just in time, I turned around and found the giant hand a few inch from my face, I quickly raised my sword and swung it, but my sword only grazed the giant arm as he managed to hit me on my cheek. The giant sent me into the left wall, I yelped when my side made a contact with the wall. I quickly rolled to my back and staring at the ceiling which began to pour a lot of water into the gym, looks like the sprinkle is working. My cheek throbbed in pain and I quickly stood up, Percy already engaged with one of them along with Tyson to help him.

Tyson pushed one into a wall and Percy made a quickly dash towards it, and stabbed him in the stomach. The giant stopped moving before burst into a golden dust, but, I really need to pay attention towards my surrounding, because one of them managed to grab me by my feet and lifted me up. And now I hang upside down and I tried my best not to puke, I dropped my sword and the giant brought me up far away from the floor. If he dropped me now, I'm going to break my neck from this height.

"God, I want to puke" I groaned as I tried to struggle from his grip "Let me go you freak!"

Instead of dropped me, he swung me around. My blood rushed into my head and my vision started to spin around. Then, I remembered I still had one bracelet, I quickly tapped it and managed to stab the giant in the armpit. The giant screamed in pain and dropped me, I quickly changed my position and I landed on my back in a loud 'THUMP" and I chocked on my own breath.

"Reiner!" I heard someone called me from far.

I turned to the giant position and found a tip of a silver dagger appeared from its chest. The Laistrygonian froze before explode into a golden dust. Annabeth stood there with kind of tired and wild expressions. Her grey eyes darted around as if tried to find another threat before it stopped on me. Her stormy grey eyes scanned my body, not in pervert way, but more in calculating way.

"You okay?" she asked in slightly worried tone.

I managed to give her a thumb up "Couldn't be better"

Annabeth nodded as she wiped her knife into her jean "Come on, let's help Seaweed Brain"

She offered her hand into me and I accepted it gladly, she pulled me up and patted me on my shoulder. I nodded at her as I looked at Percy with Tyson who busy with the last Laistrygonian.

"I distract him and you sneak behind it, and kill it?" I asked and looked at her.

Annabeth nodded slowly "Good idea, since my body is smaller than yours" she said "I can move stealthily and since yours are bigger, the giant will pay more attention to you, since you look more menacing than me"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I raised my eyebrow.

"A little of both" Annabeth said and shrugged her shoulder.

I only sweat dropped mentally as I walked to the Laistrygonian, Percy on the other side looked exhausted and frustrated, while Tyson looked a little bit confused and tired. I tapped Percy shoulder and he jumped, like seriously jumped from his place.

"Fuck you!" he yelled at me.

"Uh, Percy. I'm glad you like me and all, but that too fast and I'm not swing that way" I said, deadpanned.

At first Percy looked confused and tilted his head cutely, like a confused puppy. But, then in the matter of minute his face exploded into a thousand shade of reds. He began to stutter and ramble like a drunk sailor.

"You, you dumb idiot!" he yelled at me while his face is still flaming red "What the heck are you thinking?"

I quickly face palmed "Really? It took almost 1 minute for you to figure it out. You really are a seaweed brain"

Percy stomped his feet into the floor, and his sword dangerously missed my knee cap "Gross. You are super gross, now I can't push that image away from my head"

"You speak like an Aphrodite kid" I said in flat tone "Seriously? Super gross? Is that even a word?"

"Shut up Rei! I don't ask your opinion!" Percy hissed at me.

"And you're twelve years old" I said again and flicked my finger into his forehead "Don't even think of that buddy, you too young to understand"

I yelped and ducked when Percy swiped his sword above me, cutting a few strand of my hair.

"Oi! Don't swing that around you dumb idiot!" I hissed and patted the top of my head.

"Oh, that's a head?" Percy asked and tilted his head innocently "I think that's thin air, because your head full of it"

My right eye twitched "Oh really? That's coming from someone who's head full of seaweed!"

"Are you mortals forgetting my existence here?" a voice came in.

"Shut up!" me and Percy yelled at the same time while pointing our sword towards the owner of the voice.

And then we heard a faint sound of metal met with meat and bones, and silence. Pure silence. Me and Percy turned to the source of the voice, and found Annabeth covered from head to toe with golden dust, and she didn't look so happy, she looked angry and disgusted. I quickly spluttering that sound like an apology and Percy mouth went agape when he saw Annabeth stood there. Annabeth began to jab my chest, and her face is bright red.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked me.

"Uh, distraction?" I said, more like asking.

She smacked me hard in the head "That's not how to distract monster you idiot!"

I rubbed the back of my head "Hey! At least he didn't notice you sneaking behind him! And beside me and Percy manage to kill it!" I stopped for a moment and stroke my chin "Accidentally, I guess"

Percy still couldn't form a word, but it only took a minute which felt like hours for him to finally speak.

"I, I thought you were in San Diego" Percy said slowly.

I almost rolled my eyes, really? Is that the best you can do Perce? Wow, you suck at that.

Annabeth scoffed as she dusted herself off "No, I'm running away. My step mom kept blaming me for the monster. Also, I need to talk to you about Grover"

Annabeth stopped talking immediately when she realized that almost all the kid gave her strange looks.

"Crap, let's get the hell out of here" she hissed and ran away from the gym.

Right after that the door burst open and a lots of teacher came in. I quickly and silently moved towards the gaping hole where's Annabeth just came into. Matt Sloan just spluttered some kind of excuses about it's all Percy and my fault that the gym exploded. He dared to call me terrorist and crap like that. I almost yelled, Hello, I'm a thirteen years old kid and had no idea how created a bomb. They teach me how to make medicine in my university for god sake, not bomb! I can create a lethal poison but not bomb! I quickly grabbed a nearest dodge ball and threw it at Sloan direction.

"Hey, Sloth!" I yelled.

Sloan stupidly turned to face me, and got hit by a rubber ball at high speed and accuracy, right in his face. I bet I managed to knock a few of his front teeth off and broke his nose. Using that momentum, I bolted right into the outside of the gym and kept ran through the backyard of my school into some sort of shady alleyway. I heard a pair of footstep behind me and I took a quick glanced back, I saw Percy and Tyson followed me from behind. And I didn't pay attention to my front again, when I look forward again I saw Annabeth took a side step and narrowly missed me. Shamefully, I crashed into trash cans, lots of them. I heard a loud crashing down and I landed on a pile of garbage, I blinked rapidly and looked at Annabeth with dazed looks. The blond chick only gave me disgusted looks with a hint of pity.

"Uh, you got" Annabeth said while pointing at my head "A banana peel and a cup of instant noddle on your head"

I sighed and quickly cleaned my hair, but I couldn't do anything with my scent. It a mix between burnt fabric and hair, sweat, and trash.

"You look like a homeless person" Annabeth commented and waved her hand around her nose "I think I have something to help you with the smell"

She then tossed me a perfume with the sweetest scent in my entire life and the perfume is for girls. Not me, I'm way too manly to use that.

"This is a girl perfume and it'sscent over powering as hell" I said and shoved it back at Annabeth.

"Just use it!" Annabeth said in loud voice.

Annabeth snatched the perfume and sprayed it on my face, yeah you heard it right, my god damn face. I screamed bloody murder because my eyes caught it, and my nose even worse, hell, I can even taste the perfume. Plus, Annabeth use the whole bottle to spray me or doused me with it.

"That's better" Annabeth said and threw the empty bottle.

"Is this a payment for showering you with monster dust?" I asked in annoyed tone "Eww, I smell like a cheap hooker"

"Hey, wai-" Percy stopped and scrunched his nose in pure disgust "Urgh, Reiner you smell like a cheap perfume and a girl"

I quickly batted my eyelashes and puckered up my lips "You want a piece of me Percy?" I said in flirty tone.

Percy shrieked like a little girl and hide behind Tyson "Argh! Don't get close to me!"

Then Annabeth shrieked like a girl when she saw Tyson, she jumped at me and cling into my arm. She gave my arm a deathly grip and I believed she will leave a mark on it.

"What the hell is that thing doing over there?!" Annabeth asked half yelled and pulled another bottle of perfume with a different scent.

"How on earth you got those things?!" I asked her in bewilderment "I never think you love those kind of perfume! Since when you turned into an Aphrodite daughter?"

Instead of words what I get is another spray into my face.

"Shut up!" she hissed "Is not like that?! I didn't think of anything okay?! This thing just happened on my table and I just happened to grab it! I'm in a hurry, so I didn't see what I stuff into my bag!"

I still screamed bloody murdered and now I smelt like a vanilla or something like that.

"She's pretty" Tyson managed to say that, despite all the comedy that happened in front of him.

When Tyson reached his hand, Annabeth slapped his hand away and managed to spray Tyson face with her perfume. Tyson jumped back with a yelped and knocked Percy down while he's doing it. Percy fell butt first into the street and he cursed loudly.

"Hey! Don't say that, Wise Girl" Percy said while stood up and rubbed his butt.

Annabeth armed herself again with the previous perfume and Percy stopped moving.

"He's a monster okay!" Annabeth said "He's not normal. And no way in hell I'm going to associate with that thing"

"That thing has a name, it's Tyson!" Percy argue "He saved my life!"

"Uh, I saved your life too" I piped in "Can I get a credit too?"

Again Annabeth sprayed my face with the perfume.

"I don't ca-" Annabeth stopped when she heard a loud sound that sound suspiciously like a police car, fire truck and an ambulance siren.

"Crap" I hissed while wiping my eyes furiously "We have to go, now! And no more perfume!" I said while squinted my red eyes at Annabeth.

* * *

It's official, I hated bulls, especially magic bull that can breathed fire and had bronze body and had mechanical built. As I ran towards the camp barrier, I stopped for a moment and took a good look at the pine tree that acted as camp magical border, that prevent monster from coming in. The tree is dying slowly, I could see the pine leaf started to wilt and some of them already on the ground, there a hole gaping in the center of the bark, dark greenish liquid dripped from there. The poison that Luke injected to the tree, and that thing made my blood boiled in anger. Did he had no remorse at all? First he tried to kill Percy, and after that he tried to kill me, and now Thalia? How low he willing to stoop just to take a revenge on his own father? I shook my head and ran to the nearest bull, I tapped both of my bracelet and my favorite swords appeared on my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled and the bull busy chasing around the campers.

My eye twitched at this, how dare they ignored me?! I growled angrily and dashed towards the nearest bull, which is happened that Clarisse still handled it. And Clarisse got thrown back by the bull, her spear stuck in the bull mechanic joint. I quickly put my sword in the ground and managed to help Clarisse. Clarisse body hit mine and I caught her, by wrapping my arm around her waist. Clarisse twisted her head around, and her face exploded in red when she realized I'm the one who caught her. She elbowed my gut, and I let her go instantly, I groaned as I held my gut and Clarisse only glared down at me.

"You're welcome" I said in pain.

"I-I didn't ask for your help, idiot!" Clarisse began to stutter "I can take care of it myself!"

"You don't have to gut me, a simple thank you is enough" I said again while picking my swords up.

A bumped in the head, a hard one. I yelped in pain and dropped my sword again, Clarisse cracked her knuckle up. I quickly picked my swords up and stood up straighter, afraid that she will break my nose again. She began to rant about something, about pride and such, completely oblivious about the bull behind her, that already took a stances to ram its horn at her.

"Uh, Clarisse" I interrupted her angry speech "There's an angry bull behind you"

Before Clarisse could react, I pulled her behind me and intercept the bull attack with both of my sword. I'm being pushed back slowly, as the bull began to push me towards a random tree. Then it's began to open it's mouth, my eyes widened at this. Ignoring the consequences, I pulled one of my sword back, and threw it towards the bull mouth. My black swords impaled the bull right in the middle of the mouth. The bull stopped working, and I felt an excruciating pain came from my left shoulder area. A random three branch stabbed me from behind, looks like the bull managed to push me into the tree. Lucky me, it's only my shoulder, not my neck. I gripped my shoulder as I pulled myself forward, I gritted my teeth as the pain intensifies. It's began to bleed, but I ignored it completely, and completely oblivious towards horror, angry and relief look, that Clarisse gave me. Casually I strolled towards the bull dead body, and yanked my sword from its mouth, also the spear. I stabbed the spear on the ground and looked at Clarisse.

"I need your help" I said "I cannot do this alone, especially with my injured shoulder" I gave her small smile "I know you hate me and all, but can we forget about that and help the camp first? Please" I begged.

Clarisse cheek went red for a moment before she clicked her tongue and walked towards me. She pulled her spear from the ground and nodded at me.

"I guess, I'll help" Clarisse grunted "Just for now. And you owe me one, idiot"

I only chuckled as pushed one of my sword bottom hilt. It turned into a bracelet again and this time I only used one sword, since my left hand are injured and all. We jogged towards one of the bull that chased after a poor camper. I spun my sword on my hand, and ready to throw it again, like before.

"Can you make it turn towards us?" I asked Clarisse "I want to try the trick from before"

"Wha-" Clarisse blinked "Are you nuts?! You could die, dumb ass!" she protested

"That's why you here" I said and rolled my eyes "You will pull me away when the time its right, right?"

Clarisse only clicked her tongue "Fine. Just this time"

Clarisse picked up a random rock and threw it at the bull. The rock hit the bull metal skin and amazingly it's managed to get its attention. I almost sweat dropped at it, really? A rock? Then the bull charged towards us, I steadied my sword and readied to throw it. But, a loud thunder got me distracted and turned my head away from the deadly bull.

"Reiner!"

A hand yanked me out of the way, and I stumbled into the ground, almost fell. The bull horn barely missed my sweet ass. Clarisse glared at me and she put her hand on her hips while chided me on my short span of attention. Hey! I got ADHD so don't blame me! But, Clarisse stopped in the middle of her sentences and her face went deadpanned.

"So, the bull" I started casually "Is it behind me?"

Clarisse gave me pity look "I guess I'll try to attend your funeral" then she readied her spear "Or you could just duck"

I yelped when Clarisse thrust her spear into my face, I quickly duck and heard a loud clang from above me. Without thinking, I swiped my sword upwards and heard a sound from metal met metal. My sword got stuck somewhere and I dug it deeper, a loud hissing noise was heard and Clarisse dug her spear deeper into the bull. I quickly rolled away as the bull dropped dead into the ground, bringing my sword with It and judging from the look from Clarisse gave me, there's no way she would help me to lift the bull body up and let me get my sword back. Eh, never mind anyway. It will return to me later.

I looked around and found Tyson already inside the camp with a bull dead beneath him, Percy on the other hand managed to deactivate one. Don't ask me how, and don't complain about how Percy didn't get any of his action record in here, after all this story is about me who got stuck in here, just because the sick and wicked author minds. Trust me, she's evil, more evil than Kronos and Gaea. A random paper garbage flew around and it got stucked on my face, I cursed heavily and pulled the accursed paper from my face. In the middle there a writing in bold letter and looks like the author forgot to turn her caps lock off.

 **DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, AND SEND YOU TO ANOTHER WORLD. REMEMBER I'M THE ONE WHO CONTROL YOUR LIFE. ALSO, TALK TO A HEPHAETUS KID NAMED THOMAS RAYLO. AND YEAH HE'S EXIST, BECAUSE OF ME. JUST SAID TO REPAIR YOUR SWORD AND HE WILL OBLIGED. AND YOU'RE WELCOME DARLING**

 **XOXO**

 **YOUR BELOVED OWNER**

I sweat dropped when I read it, of course she will do something like this. I quickly tore the paper apart and let the wind carried it away. I flinched slightly when Clarisse one again grabbed me in the collar and began to drag me all the way into the infirmary, she completely ignoring the look from the camper. She pushed the door opened and forced me to sit on one of the empty bed, she took a canteen full of Nectar and a roll of fresh bandage.

"Open your damn shirt" she said flatly.

I blushed at her statement "What?! Why?! And why are you saying that with poker face?! It's disturbing you know"

She grabbed the end of my shirt, her face turned red too "I'm going to take care of your wound you stupid idiot!" she began to pull it up and I pull it back down "Don't make it harder and embarrassing for me"

"No!" I yelled back "I-I can take care of it myself!"

Clarisse narrowed her eyes "Open it or I have to tie your hand!"

I blushed even harder, and once again my adult male mind, began to wonder to a certain area, which is still forbidden for a 13 years old. Never knew, she's into that kinky stuff, I thought.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked in dark tone.

Oh crap looks like I said that out loud!

I went pale instantly "No-nothing! Really it's nothing!" I quickly said "Ju-just forget about it"

Clarisse glared at me "Looks like I have to broke your nose"

I quickly shook my head and scooted far-far away from the savage girl in front of me, but Clarisse faster, she grabbed my collar once again and pulled me closer. She already narrowed her eyes and that's instant I know, refused again, it's more than my nose she will break. I timidly opened my T-shirt and put it on the other side. Clarisse only grimaced when she saw the scar that littered my chest, a parting gift from Luke from the last summer, I quickly turned around and let her did her job, which is pretty good. She poured some nectar into the wound and wrapped it tight, a bit tight, but a decent job for someone as savage as her.

"Thanks" I said and put my T-shirt back on.

Clarisse only nodded as she hurriedly exited the infirmary, I only sighed heavily and rubbed my face. Oh yeah, almost forgot about Chiron. He's about to leave the camp, I guess I can catch up to him? I quickly jumped from my bed and ran towards the Big House, dodging some random campers every now and then. I stopped when I almost bumped into Chiron himself.

"Reiner?" he sound surprised "Uh, nice to see you again"

I looked up a Chiron, noticed the bag and the quiver full of arrow by his side "Whoa, what's with that? Are you leaving?" I asked and pretend to be stupid.

Chiron expression changed for a moment "Ah yeah, I'm leaving the camp. Mr. D fired me for what happened"

Oh great, now I had to watch Tantalus acted as a Camp Counselor I guess. I had to watch him chase all the food, because the food ran away from him. I never understood why Zeus nor Mr. D choose that man. He's clearly shady and untrustworthy, I mean come on, even the food hates him!

"But why?" I asked.

"Percy and Annabeth could explain it to you" he said and patted my head "And Percy also already told me about your problem"

"Oh" I said and turned to the side "What did he said?"

"Your nightmare" Chiron said and he put his hand on my shoulder "And promise me one thing. Stay away from Kronos and his minions, and stay here in the camp. I know it's not that safe anymore because of the barrier, but at least you're not alone in here. So, whenever Luke try to get you, someone will be able to help you"

"You know that I can't promise you that right?" I said and shook my head "I mean, I want to find a way to save you and the camp. This is my home, and I won't let anyone take it from me"

Chiron frowned slightly "You do realize what you are capable of right?"

I scoffed and looked away from Chiron, believe me, it's not like that. It's not like I can see the future clearly and the thing that I knew, it's changed! I can only said that because I already knew what will happened. And I'm not an oracle, I'm just a boy who happened to be a demigod, and my father is Apollo also Hades also claimed he owned me for some reason.

"Chiron, I mean…" I clenched my jaw "I can't stand still in here and watch this is happening. Something is fishy and I believed something really bad is going to happened if we didn't do anything about it"

Chiron expression darkened "Reiner, is not that I not trust you. It just…"

"You afraid that I will changed side" I said deadly "Kronos already gave me an offering, but that's not good enough. And I understand that you never trust me, it's because Hades and the fact that my existence is dangerous"

Chiron gave me hurt looks "I want to trust you, I do. But, I can feel you still hiding something from me. From us"

I laughed at it "I understand if you couldn't trust me at all. Beside, I can't tell you something that I still don't understand. There's a good time for everything Chiron, and when the time come I'll tell you"

Chiron sighed and he smiled at me "Sometimes I wondered just how old are you. You are 13 years old, but I could see it in your eyes, you are way older than that. And sometimes you act like an adult and too smart for your own good"

A chuckle escaped my lips "I'm going to miss you and your swear jar"

Chiron laughed and ruffled my hair "I'm going to miss the day when you created some kind of havoc and gave me a headache"

I pouted at him "I told you it not completely my fault"

Chiron laughed again and he flicked his finger into my forehead "Take care Reiner. I'll see you soon"

With that Chiron walked away from me, leaving me behind with guilty feeling. Sorry, Chiron, I said mentally. I can't tell you about all of this, I have a few theories but I cannot prove it. When I got all the answer and got a better understanding about my whole situation, I'll tell you everything I know.

* * *

"Are you Thomas Royle?" I asked.

A boy with dark skin, short black hair and sharp brown eyes, nodded without looking up from his working space.

"And you must be Reiner" he said while swung down his hammer to flattened the sword underneath it.

"Yeah, uh, someone just told me that you can fix my sword and enhanced it?" I asked again.

Thomas eyes lightened up as he stopped whatever he's doing "Yeah, I know it. And don't ask me how. It's too complicated"

I only nodded as I handed him both of my bracelets "This is my swords"

"Okay, just leaved it here" he said while wiping his cheek, only to add more oil to it "I'll give it to you tomorrow afternoon, Just came here and said Royle. Okay?"

I just nodded and Thomas shooed me out from his workspace. I quickly obliged and walked to my own cabin. I could felt the tense in the air and I could slice it with butter knife, I stopped when I saw Percy sat near the dock and only watched the water below it. I walked towards him and sat right next to him.

"Hey" I said and Percy jumped from his place.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he hissed at me and hit me where my injured shoulder is and he quickly muttered sorry after that.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

Percy only sighed and stared at the lake with sad and angry looks "I couldn't believe they kick Chiron out it's not his fault that his father is Kronos" Percy looked at me "Do you know about it?"

I only scratched my cheek "No, Chiron didn't tell me about that, but I do know that fact. I read somewhere before."

Percy blinked for a moment before focusing on his hand "I want to help him" he clenched his fist "I mean, there's must be some way to save the camp and bring Chiron back"

I rested my chin on my hand "Any words from Grover? I heard he went somewhere to find Pan"

Percy visibly flinched when he heard that "I-I don't know. I mean, yesterday I had this strange dream. I saw Grover in Florida and something chasing him down"

I only hummed, while my mind racing to various possibilities. That's mean Grover already found the fleece in Polyphemus island and that's a good things, because that's mean the story still followed the main plot. But I believe something changed, something important to the main plot or just some minor things, and I never knew what things is that.

"Reiner?"

I turned and found Percy staring at me "What?"

"Do you know Tyson is a Cyclops?" Percy asked again "I mean, I just knew about that and Annabeth hated Tyson"

I nodded slowly "I knew since the first day I saw him. I can see through the mist"

Percy gave me jealous looks "Oh, so you can see through the mist huh? I cannot see Tyson true form, not until Annabeth told me"

I only chuckled "Don't tell me that you're jealous about my sight? I mean, you can control water, the water can heal you, you can talk to horse, good at sword fighting and control the earth too" then I shook my head "Although I'm more awesome and good looking than you, and the fact that I'm way more better in archery than you, yeah I guess I can understand why are you jealous of me"

Percy pushed my shoulder playfully "Shut up! You are so full of yourself"

"Better than full of kelp" I stuck my tongue out to him.

And that conversation ends with me in the lake.

* * *

 **A little bit of fluff between Reiner and Clarisse, but don't worry, their relationship is more like brother and sister. Nothing more nothing less.**

 **hey, guys I have an idea**

 **how about me making a one shot for this story, I mean, you can request to me.**

 **Like maybe a story where Reiner x Fem!Percy, or Fem! Reiner x Lee. That kind of stuff. Whether it in AU or their world. Or just something random. I will try to write it up. And that chapter will be in this story. And I will decide when I will write and where I'll put it**

 **In the one shot, you can pair Reiner with anyone you want. That story will not be a part of main story. that's why i called it one shot. Even I'll write Yaoi if you want me too.**

 **Ehm, just tell me about that okay? of course dropped your request on th review box or you just can PM me *wink***

 **I'll be waiting my lovelies 3**

 **Oh, almost forgot...**

 **Don't forget to drop some review, and click the favourite and follow button!**

 **Bye bye...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola my friends, I'm back from the death! (Just Kidding)**

 **Whew, finally I can post this chapter. Yayy!**

 **I have been busy with work and all, and I always came back home tired as hell.**

 **But, with willpower I finally finish this chapter!**

 **And whoa, like literally whoa! I couldn't believe the amount of the follow and favorite for this story. It's beyond my imagination!**

 **Thank you for the support and the love guys! Love you all!**

 **Anyway, now I'll let you enjoy the story**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

I only blinked as Thomas tossed me both of bracelets back, and he looked more tired than ever. He yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck, while looking at me.

"Changed it into sword" he said "both of them"

I wore it first and then tapped both of it, within a second two swords appeared on both of my hand.

"Connect the end of your hilt" he commanded

I quickly followed his instruction and watched in awe as the hilt merge into one and my swords magically turned into a bow with sharp edges on it and it felt perfect on my hand. But one thing struck me hard.

"How about the arrow?" I asked.

Thomas took something that suspiciously like a necklace, with some kind of weird shape on as a pendant. When he gave it to me I took a closer looks, it's like a crow or something. I quickly wore it and looked at Thomas questioningly, Thomas sighed and pushed the pendant. My eyes widened when the pendant gave a faint glow and it started to grow, the necklace grew longer and it wrapped itself around shoulder to my lower waist, and a quiver full of arrow appeared on my back. My jaw hang opened for a moment before I took an arrow and examined it.

"That's took a lot of my time and energy" he said tiredly "Also I had to bribe some of Hecate kid to help me with those arrow" then he put his chin on his hand "I can upgrade it again a few times, but me and that kid need some rest, is not that easy to make that thing"

"Whoa, I never expected it to be turn into a bow and arrow like this" I exclaimed and I swore I had sparkles on my eyes.

"You have to turn the quiver back into a pendant and wait for like 3 minutes before it refill again if you ran out of arrow. Just pushed the symbol on the middle of the strap which on your chest" Thomas said "Also, if you set the right combination, it can explode too"

"You mean, like the one in Avenger movie" I blurted "Like Hawkeye?"

"Uh, who?" Thomas blinked in confusion

I blinked too, before realized what just came out from my damn mouth "I mean, I just have to push the button on the bow right, where I hold it" I quickly added.

Thomas nodded "Yeah, push it two times for explosion arrow, one times for normal one, three times fast for the electrical one and hold the button for two second for the fire one"

"Thank you" I said and took Thomas large hand and shook it "Thank you so much"

Thomas almost fell from his stool when I did that "Yeah, yeah whatever" he pushed my hand away "Now get lost. I have a lot of work to do"

With that he kicked me out from his cabin. I quickly pushed the symbol on the quiver strap and it turned back into a necklace again. And after that I quickly pulled apart the bow and it turned into swords again, and pushed the hilt to turn it back into bracelets. Whoa, that's one hell of a long process, just hope I can do it fast or the monster will kill me first, before I could tuck an arrow on my bow. I walked to my cabin as I hummed quietly and stopped immediately when I almost bumped into a pissed Annabeth. She snapped her head into my direction and grabbed my collar, despite the fact that she is shorter than me.

"Reiner" she growled "Join me in the chariot race"

I blinked a couple of times and tried to process what happened. Oh right, last night Tantalus introduced himself and called Clarisse a hero, despised Percy and me, and made the chariot race available again, despite the fact that those game almost kill a lot of campers. And, one big commotion about Tyson being Percy brother, technically half-brother. And most of the camper avoided Percy like a plague. And then Annabeth tried to work with Percy in the race, then Percy chose Tyson side when Annabeth told Tyson to screw himself because he's a Cyclops.

And those things ended up with Annabeth in front of me, ready to tear me apart when I said no to her rather sudden request, well more like she coerced me into join her forces. I quickly raised my hand up in a defensive position, and chuckled nervously.

"Whoa, easy there" I said carefully "I never said I would join the race anyway"

Annabeth pulled me closer to her "I don't care. I will ask Lee to let you join the race and work with Athena cabin. I'll prove to him that he pick the wrong ally"

I blushed when our nose almost touch "O-okay, okay" I quickly said and Annabeth smiled at me, almost too sweetly.

Then he dragged me into her cabin, clearly ignoring the complaint that escape my mouth and a couple of whine. Annabeth slammed her cabin door open and successfully gained all the attention of Athena kids in the room.

"Stay there" she said and disappeared in the back of the cabin.

I blinked when Annabeth disappeared and I just stood there awkwardly, because a dozen pair of grey eyes are all on me, like trying to figure out what the hell is an Apollo kid doing in here. A boy a few years younger than me walked into me and gave me a smile.

"So, Annabeth dragged you here?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can say that" I answered.

"Name Malcolm any the way" he said and took a glance back "So, why is she dragging you here?"

"Uh, she's 'asked' me to be her ally in the Chariot race" I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

Malcolm raised his blonde eyebrows "Huh? I think she wanted to work with Percy?"

I sighed and crossed my arms "Not anymore. Annabeth hated Tyson and Percy defend Tyson" I explained "And Tyson is a Cyclops"

Malcolm pursed his lips together as he tried to think of something. But his train of thought is interrupted by Annabeth who already back with tons of books and scrolls, ignoring Malcolm appearance and shoved almost half of the things she carried into me. I clumsily accepted it and caused a few of the scrolls fall into the floor. Without letting me picked up the scrolls she grabbed my arm and dragged me into a big table which pushed all the way back into the right side of the cabin. She put all the books and scrolls on the table and pushed me to sit into one of the chairs.

"So, any idea to beat that stupid seaweed brain and his monster brother?" she said in distaste tone.

"Uh" I raised my finger "Isn't that rather rude Annabeth? I know you angry because of Percy defended Tyson, but…that's just plain rude"

Annabeth stood up and slammed the table hard, making me and almost all the campers in her cabin flinched.

"You don't know anything about me and that's monster!" she spat at me.

"I know Tyson is a monster, but he saved my and Percy life!" I spat back, clearly tired of Annabeth childishness

Annabeth huffed and sat again on her chair "Don't tell me you defend that Cyclops again"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead "I don't defend anyone or take anyone said. I don't agree with Percy because he accused you without tried to understand the reason behind it. And I don't agree with you too, because that just plain stupid to claim that Tyson is just like the usual Cyclops."

Annabeth pursed her lips and glared at me "So, you want me to apologize to him?!"

"I never said that okay" I said and rested my elbow on the table "Look, okay I'll join you in the race. But, on one condition. If Percy win, tell him why you hate Cyclops and gave Tyson a chance."

Annabeth didn't look too happy with my term, but she's need help if she wanted to win and judging by the look she gave me, she didn't have any other choice but to work with me, plus she knew me longer and we went through hard stuff together.

"Fine" she huffed and slammed a book in front of me.

I grinned and Annebth held an urge to slam a book on my face. She took a deep breath before open a book about the history of chariot race. I opened a scroll and saw a blue print of a chariot, I sighed and rolled the scrolled again, there's no way we are going to build that thing from scratch. Too much work and troublesome, what's the point of build the whole thing if it's going to be destroyed anyway? Annabeth gave me questioning looks as she opened up a books about chariots race.

"Are we going to build that thing from scratch?" I asked.

Annabeth exhaled loudly as she snapped her book shut and stood up, the book still on her right hand. She raised moved closer to me and raised her right hand, and smacked me on the head with the book. I whined and rubbed my head, how many times she wanted to smack me today? I already lost count, and this is not team work, this is slavery with abuse! Annabeth then began to lecture me about the beauty of making some stuff with your own effort. I lost interest immediately when she began to talk about her mother creation and such. I looked at the window behind her, the sun still shone down into the camp and the campers happily played out there, while here I am.

"Do you understand?"

I quickly put my attention back to Annabeth who wore her proud expression, clearly didn't realize that I ignored most of her words. I quickly nodded and opened up the nearest scroll, I looked at the design and almost lost my eyebrows when I realized I didn't understand any of it. Well, actually I understand a bit about it, but these blue print contained a lot of hidden trap and weapon, just like the car in all James Bond movie, cool and disposable. How in the world MI6 didn't fire him when his operational cost are the most expensive one, since he always destroy the car Q gave him. And why Q always gave him cool and expensive car, why not normal car anyway? I quickly shook my head when realized that my ADHD kicked in again and made my mind wondered around aimlessly. I silently pushed the blue print away from Annabeth line of sight. If she caught that, I'm pretty sure she wanted that one and we will awoke for most night just to create those thing. Beside, none of us are Hephaetus kids who excellent at creating things from scratch. So, here I am trying to find a blue print which is look normal enough to build. Finally, after the 12th scroll I found one that looked normal but strong enough for the race. I pushed the blueprint into Annabeth, and Annabeth watched the blue print carefully.

"All right" she said and tucked a few strand of her blonde hair behind her ear "I suppose we can go with this one"

"So, when we will start?" I asked.

Annabeth chewed the end of her pen while thinking hard "How about tomorrow after breakfast? If we worked till evening, I'm sure we can finish the chariot before the race begin"

I groaned at her answer but agreed with it nonetheless, since Annabeth gave me a death glare while tapping her pen on the table. I swore, If I decline she's going to stab my hand with those pen.

* * *

I groaned loudly and sprawled in the ground when it's finish, I looked at the clear blue sky and the bright sun with relief. Finally the chariot is over, and tomorrow we will ready to fight, I mean for the race. I pushed myself up and sat down while looked at my own chariot with weird looks, I mean grey and gold didn't match at all, and beside our cabin symbol looks weird when we combined it. Come on, owl and sun? That's sound ridiculous! But, I didn't know how, by the power of the plot, it looks bearable to see. Our chariot strength is unquestionably strong enough, but the design can made the enemy eyes bleed. Even right now I only can cringe at the sight of this ugly piece of work. Next time, maybe I'll work with Hephaetus kids. Since, first they are good at built things and second, their symbol looks extremely cool if you combine it with mine. The sun, fire and hammer? That's cool! Owl and sun?...nope.

"That thing look hideous" a male voice said from behind.

I quickly grabbed the hammer and stood up, ready to throw the hammer into the bastard who nearly gave me a heart attack. And believe me, my accuracy is amazing! If we got trapped in the game, you will find my character accuracy will be ranked S+. The male only squeaked rather girlishly and quickly squatted on the ground. I lowered my hand when I found Percy, on crouching position while covering his head, afraid that some flying hammer hit him on the head.

"Oh, it's you" I said flatly and lowered the hammer.

Percy jumped from his position and pointed his finger at me "What do you mean it's you?! When you almost kill me with flying hammer?!"

I hung the hammer on the tool belt that Annabeth gave me and crossed my arm "I'm not Thor for god sake. I cannot make hammer fly"

Percy blinked for a moment "Who?"

I smirked at him and made a dramatic gesture "Thor, the son of almighty god from Asgardian, Odin"

Percy gave me deadpanned looks "Uh, okay. Just stop, you look…amazingly…disgusting"

"Hey!" I snapped "I'm the one with hammer in here!" I warned him.

Percy took a step back while raised his hand "Temper, temper"

"What do you want anyway?" I asked "Are you here to insult my work?"

Percy looked my chariot and grimaced, that brat didn't even bother to mask it! Did he knew, all of this happened because of his little squabble with Annabeth?! I openly glared at him, Percy noticed my heated glare and only chuckle nervously while scratching his cheek.

"Sorry?" he said sheepishly "I didn't know after I fought with Annabeth, she will dragged you into this"

I scoffed and crossed my arm "Why are you even fighting? Is it about Tyson true nature?"

Percy flinched slightly and looked away "Did she told you?"

I sighed loudly, almost like disappointed sigh "Look, I don't want to pick side. Both of you are at fault. Annabeth fault is she didn't want to listen to reason and didn't want to give Tyson a chance. And your fault is you didn't want to understand behind her attitude and kept blaming her."

Percy pouted at me "But, she started it! I get it all of us on edge because of the broken barrier and the fact that Thalia tree is dying. But, she didn't have to put the blame on Tyson!"

Then he looked at his shoe "Also the fact that my dad claimed him…" his voice trailed off "He never contacted me ever since and now he did this?"

I only pursed my lips, actually Apollo never contacted me since I return from the Olympus. Heck, even Hades decided to keep quiet. So, I understand the feeling there. I looked at the empty archery field and exhaled slowly.

"Anyway, how's your chariot doing with Tyson?" I asked.

"Tyson the one who build the chariot" Percy answered "I only helped a little"

I chuckled at his unenthusiastic answer "Hey, at least you got a Cyclops helping you. They are very good at making things"

"Can't believe that we are going to face each other" he said and smiled at me "Don't hold back Air Head"

I snorted at my new nick name "Air Head? Really? Is that the best you can do Seaweed Brain?"

Percy laughed at me "Shut up, Rei"

We stopped laughing immediately when Annabeth decided to show up, her jaw clenched tightly when she saw Percy. Percy who noticed the dark aura came from her, quickly hid behind me, while I began to sweating bullet at her sudden appearances. She clearly said to me, not to talk to Percy until the race ended, and here I am, caught red handed talked to Percy.

"Reiner, what do you think you are doing?" she called me sweetly while smiling.

I gulped when she raised her right hand, which is a rather thick book rested there. Annabeth narrowed her stormy grey eyes while she threw the book right at my face. I yelped and quickly ducked, but I completely forgot that Percy behind me. So, when I ducked I automatically exposed Percy head, and the book hit his head right in the forehead. Percy yelped in pain as the book landed on my back. I took a glanced back and saw Percy clutched his forehead, I felt a little guilty when I saw Percy cried of pain. Poseidon not going to kill me because of this right? I mean, I suppose to take the book to my face in order to protect Percy, but this is not life and death situation right? Did….did Poseidon going to turn me into a plankton just because I let a book hit his son face? But, then again that book rather heavy. I quickly turned around and grabbed Percy by his cheek, forcing him to face me. Percy yelped in surprise, clearly didn't expect me to do that. His cheek turned slightly pink when he realized that I just invaded his personal space.

"Gosh, it's okay" I said and let his cheek go.

"It is not!" he yelled at me "That book could kill me!"

I chuckled and picked up the book from the ground "Wow, you really are a Seaweed Brain. This book could kill you if you read it Perce. Your head is as thick as a coral, but the inside" I tapped his forehead "Is full of seawater, kelp and sea weed"

And that ended with the book landed on my handsome face.

* * *

I gritted my teeth as the Chariot made a sharp turn, I gripped the side of the chariot while Annabeth focusing on the road ahead of her. I quickly tucked an arrow on my bow when I saw Clarisse chariot came near me. On her wheel she put some kind of razor that can wreck other people wheel. I pulled the string and tried to aim at her skeleton horse, in the joint. It hard to shoot at that accuracy in this condition and the chariot only made everything worse. We already at the last lap, Percy is not too far behind us while Clarisse right beside me. I pulled the bow and let the arrow go, the arrow narrowly missed the joint and I only clicked my tongue in anger, if that arrow hit the joint, the horse will be fell and Clarisse chariot will be falling apart. But, something bugging the hell out of me, like something tugging from the back of my mind, something will happened in here, but what? Then a random scene from movie appeared on my mind, crows, dozens of them, hung around on the electrical cable that hung on the air, silently watching the character below them, waiting a chance to eat them. Did you can guess that movie?

"Crows!" I yelled and snapped my head up.

Yeah, I almost forgot that. Stymphalian birds, a bird that its beak made from celestial bronze and can shot their fur like an arrow. If I'm right loud obnoxious voice scared they away, and Chiron portable stereo still on the big house, this time just hope it still stay there. Annabeth head also snapped up when she saw the birds hung coolly on the tree, watching us carefully. The border must be really weak, because these damn bird are weaker than those bull. I clicked my tongue loudly, I had to tell the camper about the Golden Fleece quickly or something worse will step foot inside the camp. Annabeth eyes widened at the sight of those birds, I already aimed my bow and arrow at those birds, but the arrow still tucked on the bow, ready when those birds decided to attack now.

A loud noise heard from the sky and those birds flew into the sky and dove down, to attack us. I quickly wrapped my hand around Annabeth waist and pulled her into me, as I jumped down from the speeding chariot. Annabeth only yelped when my body cushion her fall, we rolled into the ground a few second before stopped. When we stopped I quickly shot my arrow towards the flock of birds that headed towards us. But, there's too many and they managed to swarm me and Annabeth. I flinched when one of them managed to injure my arm and back. I threw away my bow and quickly tapped both of my bracelets, a pair of swords quickly appeared on my hand. I hacked and slashed towards the birds while made my way into an open area. I just remembered, the arrow I got from Thomas, he did mentioned fire arrow and arrow that can explode, right? I just realized that Annabeth already gone, let's hope she already with Percy and headed towards the big house, to get the portable stereo. I heard screaming everywhere, mostly girl, I gritted my teeth as I endure the pain from the birds. Dead birds already littered the ground beneath me, but dozens of the kept coming. I ran towards some random area and jumped away from the flocks, I panted hard and looked at the horde of birds circling at the camper in front of me. I quickly connected the hilt of my swords and pushed the pendant on my necklace. Soon, a bow and a quiver full of magic arrow appeared.

I tried to remember the combination. Thomas did said, 'pushed it two times for explosive arrow, one times for normal one, three times fast for the electrical one and hold the button for two second for the fire one'. I quickly pushed the button two times and I heard soft whirring noise came from the quiver. He did made it like HIS quiver! I pulled the arrow from the quiver and tucked it at my bow, but I lowered my hand when I realized that the campers are inside those swarming birds, and I didn't want to shoot an explosive arrow towards them, it's too dangerous.

"Reiner!"

I turned my head and saw Percy ran towards me with a portable stereo on his hand, behind him Annabeth already brought some CD's. Percy quickly put the portable stereo down and he looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I sent him a grin "Nah, I had worse. This is nothing"

Percy frowned when he heard that, but he quickly shook his head as he insert some random CD from Annabeth to the stereo. Then Percy set it at maximum volume and he played it.

I grunted as I heard voices came from the stereo, a group of man sang something in some foreign language and it's was so ugly. I never understand why Chiron love this kind of music, I quickly covered my ears and gritted my teeth. On the other hand the birds began to act crazier, they flew around aimlessly and hit each other, and most of them quickly took off to the sky together. I quickly aimed my explosive arrow towards the horde and I let the arrow flew. The arrow hit a bird and before it could fell, I pushed the button again and a rather big explosion could be heard throughout the camp ground. The flock of birds that caught in the explosion, fell into the ground and not moving anymore. After that pure silent, not a single voice could be heard, and all eyes trained on me. No doubt, they clearly surprised that my arrow could explode like that. And…ups, I guess I should use the fire one, huh?

"Well, well, well" a dark voice can be heard and I quickly scowled at it.

Tantalus climbed down from his seat as he clapped his hand slowly at me. I gripped my bow tighter and held the urge to shoot an explosive arrow towards this bastard. Tantalus licked his dried lips when he saw my anger form and he chuckled.

"Clarisse" he said suddenly.

Clarisse only blinked slowly as Tantalus called her name, she still trying to recover from the attack earlier. Tantalus then walked towards her and put the silver crown on Clarisse.

"The winner of the chariot race and our hero!" Tantalus yelled as he raised Clarisse hand into the air.

* * *

I sat on the amphitheater on the back row, I already tired as fuck and now I had to listen to Tantalus retold his own scary story. I rested my chin on my hand as I watched Tantalus with bored looks, Percy and Annabeth sat down not too far below me, and they still continued their previous discussion from before. I focused on the fire in the middle, it already turned into pale and dark blue, it's not even warm anymore! I swift my focus into Tantalus who still busy scared the rest of the campers and Dionysius who looked like wanted to kill his new counsleor. I don't even now, how Zeus chose Tantalus to be the new camp counselor, what he even see in Tantalus aside from he a former king that served food made from his own kid to the god? I rubbed my face tiredly as I tried to stay awake. Then suddenly the aura around the amphitheater changed, I opened my eyes slowly and the fire started to change color into a bright orange. Percy already announced a way to save the camp and the way to get the Golden Fleece, the other camper started to chant about a quest to search the fleece. Tantalus who get fed up by all those started to stand up and yelled at the campers, until he chose someone to be the quest leader.

"Clarisse should be the one who lead the quest to save the camp" Tantalus said.

The camper began to chant even louder, and Percy cried of protested are being ignored by the other campers. I took a quick glanced to Clarisse and she seemed hesitating about it, which I understand it she never went into a quest before. And her first quest is a big responsibilities, the campers life and half-blood camp rested on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'll take the quest!" Clarisse yelled confidently, but I could caught her doubt in there.

Then Clarisse looked around and her eyes landed on me. I only blinked at her when she made her way into me. She put her hand into my shoulder as I could caught her distress on her eyes, like she needed my helped. Which is a pretty OOC moved for her, Clarisse the sassy and brave daughter of Ares needed me?

"And I want Reiner as my quest mate!" she declared and glared at the other campers, as if dared anyone to protest against her choice.

Again Percy protested heavily "Why him?!" Percy shouted.

Clarisse glared at Percy "Believed it or not, I trust him with my life. I hated to admit it but he's already save my ass before, and he's more reliable than any of you"

I couldn't help but feeling proud at her words, I mean she called me reliable! Percy turned his gaze into me, his green sea eyes bore into my own blue eye. I quickly raised both of my hands to him, like saying that I never asked for this.

"Reiner, say something!" Percy yelled "You know that Luke is out there and he's still hunting you down!"

My eyes twitched at him, yeah I know he saved my life from Luke before, but that didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself! I stood up suddenly, and surprised Clarisse a bit. I glared at Percy who now glared back at me.

"I will go with Clarisse" I said confidently.

I had enough of Percy attitude, since that accident he never leaved my side and made sure that I always stayed on his sight, in case Luke tried to hurt or kidnapped me again. I'll show it to him that I'm capable of protect myself, that I'm capable of save the camp. I'm not that weak! Beside me Clarisse smiled proudly at me while Percy clenched his jaw in anger, he stormed to me and grabbed my collar, he pulled me closer to his face. I quickly grabbed his collar too.

"Do you forget what happened to you last year?" Percy asked.

"I never forget that Percy" I hissed as I pushed him back "I remember what he did to me, but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like some kind of damsel in distress! I'm capable of taking care of myself!"

"You are too reckless Reiner!" he shouted at me and pushed me "I cannot count how many times you endanger yourself just to save people closest to you!"

"You're the one who talk here Seaweed Brain!" I jabbed my finger at his chest angrily "Who is the one do that in the last quest huh?! I'm just doing what I think is right!"

"You could die out there or fuck sake!" Percy screamed at me "Don't you understand that I'm just worried about your safety!"

"This is not about just my safety you moron! It's about everyone safety!" I shouted back at him "It's also about your own safety! I'm doing this because I'm worried about you too dumbass!"

"You are truly stupid Reiner" he hissed in anger "Fine! Do it your own way, and see if I even care!"

Percy growled in anger as he turned around and rushed towards his cabin. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my anger down, I didn't even realized that I clenched my fist so hard that my knuckle already turned white and my hand in trembling, both from anger and fear. Angry because Percy treated me like some kind of weakling, and fear….because I'm afraid that I won't see him again if I failed, afraid that this time I could die for sure. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I glanced back I saw Annabeth gave me sad expression.

"He just worried about your safety Reiner" she said softly at me "After all Grover life is already in danger, and now you gone too. He just freaking out about it, he just afraid that both of you won't come back"

I smiled at her and put my hand on top of her head, ruffled her hair gently "I won't die that easily Annabeth. I do this for him and you, and the other camper too."

"Just…just promised me something please" she said and looked at my eyes "Please, I beg you, please come back alive" she then blinked slowly "I couldn't bear the thought another of people closest to me gone again"

I frowned at her words, true Annabeth already lost too much. First Thalia, then Luke left her behind, then Grover gone too, and then the last straw Chiron left the camp. But, I'll make sure to bring all of them back to you Annabeth.

"I-I swear" I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder "I will come back alive and safe the camp from danger"

Annabeth smiled a little before she hugged me quickly, a move that caught me off guard. She rarely hugged me before, well when she hugged me that could only means she genuinely worried about my safety. After that Annabeth went back to her cabin.

"Reiner" I turned and saw Clarisse nodded at me "I'm going to see the Oracle and think about another quest mate. You better be head back to your cabin to rest, because we will leave early"

I only nodded at her as I made my way back into my own cabin, I could saw Tantalus smirked evilly at my direction as he turned the fire off and let the darkness consumed the area around him. I only hoped that Tantalus didn't do anything when I'm gone. For what I knew, the story line already changed.

* * *

 **And that's it for now**

 **Okay then, like the usual don't forget to drop some review and click the follow and favorite button!**

 **See you guys next time and if you have some idea, or critic don't be afraid to say it in the review box!**

 **But, please be polite about it okay!**

 **And my offer from the chapter still available! You can asked me to write a one shot about Reiner with someone you had in mine.**

 **It could be an AU or still in this world, just tell me what do you want okay, and I'll try to write it down!**

 **Thank you and bye bye!**


	12. Who's the Alpha! (Special Chapter)

**Hello guys! Long time no see!**

 **So, I came up with this kind of special chapter.**

 **What kind of occasion you ask?**

 **Well, because I love you guys so much, for the encouragement**

 **And sorry if this kinda shitty and random (I'm kinda a random person too! Like a cat)**

 **And beware this is YAOI! BxB! so if you don't like that kind of thing then skipped into the next chap**

 **So, I'll let you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO (sadly)**

 **Special Chapter!**

 **Reiner x Percy**

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Percy only smiled when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, and that arm pulled him backwards until his back made a contact with a warm chest. He smile grew even wider when he heard a chuckle from behind.

"Morning" a deep voice greeted.

"Morning Rei" Percy said back as he turned back to face his boyfriend.

Reiner sent him a grin before removing his arm from Percy waist, Percy could only frown at that. He didn't want to lose Reiner warmth. Percy pouted as he wrapped his arm around Reiner waist and pulled him back to the bed. Reiner let out a low whine when Percy did that, he only glanced at his partner and sent him an half annoyed looks.

"Percy those new campers cannot teach themselves archery" he said while tried his best to pry Percy arm.

"Let them be" Percy said again "I want to spend the rest of the day with you"

"Oi, you realized that they can shoot an unfortunate camper who happened to pass by the archery field right?" Reiner asked while rising one of his eyebrow.

"Its their fault" Percy stated flatly "And your student fault for being a shitty student"

Reiner left eye twitched "Are you just saying that I'm a shitty teacher?"

Percy finally let his lover waist go as he changed his position into a sitting one "You are a shitty teacher. Like one of your student happened to so bad at it"

Reiner narrowed his eyes as he squished Percy cheek "That's you, you idiot! And not my fault either! You probably cannot shoot straight even if Apollo blessed you"

Percy grabbed Reiner wrist and tried to pry his lover hand off his face "Hey! I still a better swordsman than you!"

Reiner finally let his hand off from Percy face as he stood up and picked up his T-shirt from the floor. He quickly wore it and tried to tame his hair, Percy only watched in amusement as he watched Reiner tried key word 'TRIED' to tame his wild hair. Percy already forbid him to cut his hair short, he loved it when Reiner hair long, Percy just loved the soft sensation when he ran his hand through Reiner hair.

Reiner finally gave up on his hair and pushed the cabin door opened, he stop before took a step outside and turned to face Percy.

"Meet you after breakfast in Annabeth class" he said quickly "One more absent and Annabeth will turn you into an owl sculpture"

And Reiner closed the door while he jogged towards his own cabin to grab his towel and toiletries. But when he picked up his towel and hand reached his collar and someone pulled it down, revealing two red marks, one on the base of his neck and one on his collar bone.

"Oh, is that a hickey?"

Reiner quickly slapped that hand away only to find grinning Lee. Lee crossed his arm while eyeing Reiner, trying to get an answer.

"None of your business" Reiner said and glared at his cabin counselor "And please don't say anything about 'that'. I don't want this story to move into 'M'"

Lee tilted his head "Huh?"

Reiner slapped his mouth shut, his eyes traveled to the left as he mentally kick himself over and over.

"Just keep your dirty mind to yourself" Reiner finally said as he walked into the door.

"So, Percy on top of you again?"

And Lee got a bar of soap straight on his forehead.

* * *

Reiner turned into a grumpy bitch after that incident this morning with Lee, like he literally yelled at the younger campers who literally already begging for his forgiveness. The poor student even went on his knee, just because he accidentally said 'top'. So, the word 'top' became a sensitive words for him, since last night he let Percy on that position. Ups, uh, never intended to write that. Oh well, whatever.

So, he glared at the poor boy who already buried his forehead deeper into the ground. The other student silently and stealthily moved away from their teacher, because some kind of dark aura appeared around him. Instantly killing an unlucky butterfly who happened to pass by him, even some of the camper stay clear from the archery field, heck some of them clearly brought some salt and water when they have to walk pass by. They ready to throw the salt into Reiner face and douse him with water, when his wrath somehow reach them.

"Oi, you stupid punk!"

Reiner head snapped into the owner of the voice, that none other than Clarisse. She clearly unaffected by the deadly aura that Reiner gave. She walked towards him and jabbed two of her finger into the male forehead, hard. So hard, that Reiner stumbled back and let out a whine. Suddenly the dark aura disappear and it changed into…rainbow and unicorn? Hey! Whose unicorn is that?!

Ehm, anyway Reiner flung himself towards his best friend and clung into her arm. Clarisse blinked and then awkwardly patted Reiner back.

"How cruel of them called me the 'uke'?" he began to ramble.

"A what?" Clarisse looked at Reiner with odd looks, she never understand how on earth Reiner learned all of that weird term.

"I'm an Alpha! And I'm always the one who dominate my partner!" Reiner said out loud.

Clarisse slapped her forehead, and began to wonder, why did she let Reiner became her best friend?

"Idiot!" Clarisse hissed "Don't talk stuff like that!"

Reiner eyes went wide when he saw Percy happened to pass by, he quickly removed himself from Clarisse and ran full speed at Percy.

"Percy!"

The poor boy couldn't turned his head as a big force slammed into his smaller frame and sent him crashed into the hard ground beneath him. Percy let out a muffled groan as he pushed a body on top of him and he blushed hard when he found his lover on top of him, and both of Reiner hand right on the side of his head, effectively caging him.

"See, I look better on the top!" Reiner said out loud.

And looked what our poor protagonist got, a hard knee on his 'manhood' from Percy.

Reiner still sulking in the corner of his cabin, after that incident and Percy almost crush his pride and joy. Even Lee the most cheerful one in the cabin didn't dare to come close to Reiner, his depressed aura is too much for him to handle. And he had to evacuate the cabin, since the aura already took three victim, who now still inside the cabin, reciting their life failure. Lee never knew that a depressed aura could be that strong, and he actually could saw black cloud came from Reiner body. Annabeth already seething beside him, clearly angry at the situation since none of her tactics to drag Reiner ass from the cabin and not to cause more causalities failed. She finally dragged Percy into the situation, and asked him what the hell is wrong with his dark hair lover. When Percy managed to explain what the problem is, Annabeth turned livid and out for blood. Percy squeaked and hid behind Will who tried to hide behind Lee, who tried to stand his ground, honestly if he can, Lee wanted to get the hell away from this place. Annabeth kicked the door opened, almost tore it from its frame. And no Apollo kids wanted to protest, because Annabeth can kick their ass until kingdom come.

The blonde girl grabbed Reiner by the collar and dragged him from his corner, which happened to have a group of weird looking mushroom. Annabeth stopped for a moment and pondering, how on earth a mushroom could grew there? She looked down and saw Reiner with a bag of mushroom seed on his right hand.

"Let me grow some" he said gloomily "They are my friend"

Annaabeth only could sweat dropped at the words, but she still dragged him anyway. She kicked the door opened again and threw Reiner body into the ground. The campers clearly cleared the area around Reiner, afraid of the infectious depression.

"You got upset just because of your position?!" Annabeth screeched.

And that managed to get some of Aphrodite cabin, to come to the scene and found their favorite boy suddenly arise from his position and pointed his finger at Annabeth face.

"It is important for me!" Reiner snapped "I'm tired of being the bottom one!"

Percy looks like about to die when he heard that, sometimes his lover are plain idiot.

The Aphrodite cabin started to chant their ship name for Reiner and Percy (I let you decided what. *wink*)

"Hey, why don't you switch?" a random Aphrodite girls said.

"But, I would like to see Reiner being an Alpha. I mean he's clearly taller than Percy"

"Yeah, yeah. But, I would love to see Percy actually domin-"

"STOP!"

They turned and found Reiner raised his right hand at them "Please don't say that! I would love to keep this rating as 'T'!"

The camper gave Reiner weird looks.

Percy suddenly walked towards Reiner, grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"You dumb ass!" he yelled "Why are you so upset about that?!"

Reiner wanted to open his mouth but Percy cut it.

"I don't care about our 'position'! I only care that you loved me! So, don't you dare complain about it!" Percy yelled again

Reiner wanted to speak again but Percy beat him to it.

"I don't mind, if you want to switch" he said and blushed hard "Tonight" he muttered.

Reiner eyes went wide as he sent a grin towards Percy, thus made the poor boy blush harder "Are you sure?"

Percy cursed Apollo, for making his son so irresistible and so goddamn handsome. Reiner closing their distance and gave Percy a light kiss on his lips. He heard a loud squeal and a several 'THUD', Reiner pulled his face and found that Percy face already beet red.

"Huh, you look cuter when you are flustered"

And Reiner earned a shoe to the back of his head as an answer from none other than Lee. Because he made several Aphrodite kids passed out with massive nosebleed, and Annabeth included.

* * *

"So, this time I'm the top?" Reiner asked while he removed his T-shirt, revealing his tone chest.

Percy eyes glued to his chest "Uh, yeah right"

The said boy eyes went wide when Reiner already in front of him, with messy hair and looked sexy as fuck. Reiner pushed Percy shoulder lightly, as he climbed

….the bed.

What? What do you think he climb? Keep your dirty mind to yourself!

Reiner chuckled as he caged Percy between his arms.

"Ready or not here I go!"

 ** _-Turn of light for the sake of rating-_**

The next day Percy only groaned as he couldn't walk at all.

"Man, you are savaged" Percy whined.

"What do you say?" Reiner grinned as he sat on the edge of the bed "I'm Apollo kid, I shot harder and right on spot! I never miss and leave a mark!"

And that statement sent Reiner into the ground by a swift kick on the back of his head by none other than livid Percy.

"Fuck you!" Percy spat.

"Oh, you want another round?" came an answer from Reiner.

Thus Reiner couldn't go anywhere after that incident and for the next 3 days, since he got a cold, from Percy dousing him with a cold water that he got from out off a random bucket near his bed that filled with icy cold water.

When Reiner whined at Percy who happened to be visiting him, Percy only said

"Die"

"Love you too jack ass!"

* * *

 **Reiner : So, yeah I will refill this end session since the writer already passed out by the amount of the blood she lost.**

 **Uh, why you ask?**

 **Well, she got a massive nosebleed after writing this. Couldn't believe that my creator is a fujoshi.**

 ***shiver***

 **Oh, god this is so fucking awkward. That chapter you read, oh god, I think I'm going too puke!**

 **And one more thing! I'm the fucking Alpha okay! Not Percy or any other guy! I don't fit to be the bottom!**

 ***got kick by me***

 **Me: Sorry *wipes nose with tissue*.**

 **Just leave a comment on the box bellow and don't forget to click the favorite and follow button!**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Wohhoo another new chapter**

 **And I managed to post two chapter at once**

 **The previous chapter and this one**

 **Aren't I awesome!**

 ***got kick by Reiner***

 **Reiner : A lazy author is still lazy  
**

 **Me : I'm not lazy! I'm busy with work!**

 **Reiner : *snorted* you actually managed to hold a job for 4 month, wow, either your boss is blind or you are a normal human**

 **Me : forget that trash (Reiner : hey!) So, yeah sorry for that long waiting!**

 **And here a new chapter and as usual**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

 **And I'll let you enjoy it! For now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I sighed heavily as I stood on the half-blood hill with only Clarisse by my side, apparently no one wanted to come with Clarisse, since they thought this is a suicide mission. Clarisse looked angry at her own siblings since none of them wanted to join this quest. She growled as she headed to the camp van and Argus already in the van, he waited for us to enter the van so he could bring us to the nearest shore.

"Come one" I said and entered the van "We don't have much time"

Clarisse only nodded as she followed me to the van, when she closed the door Argus started the engine and he drove the van into New York Harbor. Clarisse said something like his dad already prepared a boat for this journey and he asked Clarisse to actually succeeded in this quest or else. We drove in silence as Clarisse looked at the window with worried look.

"So, what the prophecy said?" I asked, half curious. I just wanted to see if the prophecy still stayed the same as before. Beside as the Fate said to me before, the prophecy won't affect me at all, since I'm originally came from completely different world.

Clarisse looked tensed as she glanced at me, she intertwined her own finger as she looked at her laps. She opened her mouth but shut it again, she looked very hesitant to tell me about the quest. I only frowned at it and I leaned back on my chai

" _You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

 _You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

 _But despair for your life entombed within stone,_

 _And fail without friends, to fly home alone."_

I mentally sighed in relief when I heard that, that's mean this time the story plot will stay the same as before, the main plot at least. Now, I just have to be careful will the sub plot, because that will be definitely changed.

"Hey, you won't leave me behind until this is end right?" Clarisse asked me in serious tone "The last part of the prophecy, it almost sound like you are not coming back to the camp with me"

"It could mean a lot of thing Clarisse" I said and rubbed my face "First, I could mean you came back to the camp alone and I'll came back much later after you came back there. Second, I could betray you and leaved you behind, or third…" I licked my lips as I stared at my shoe hard "…I died in the quest"

I could fell Argus hundreds eyes looked at me with worried and sad looks, and holy crap that moment was the scariest moment! I intertwined my finger and gripped my own hand hard. That's true enough though, no one knew when will they died. Like my previous life, I just die on that plane crash without I'm knowing it. It just happened, without warning. I glanced to the side and saw Clarisse looked at me with unreadable looks, but I caught a tiny hint of worries there.

"Are you sure you still 13 years old?" she asked me "Because just now you sound like an old and mature guy"

I only chuckled at her question, oh honey, my real age is about 36 years old if I'm still alive on my previous life; so you can say that a 36 years old guy got trapped in a 13 years old boy body. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulder.

"Who knows" I said casually and watched the crowded New York side street.

Another silence came and it more comfortable than before. It took almost 1 hour to reach the Harbor and Argus dropped us there, before returned back to the camp. I slung my back over my shoulder as I scanned the Harbor, a lot of those big guy stared at us for a moment, maybe pondering what's a pair of 13 years old kid wanted at these big Harbor. Clarisse quickly made a way into the farthest spot of the Harbor and I quickly followed her. Ocean breeze blew slowly towards us as the sun already high in the sky. Clarisse finally took a stopped at a rather big boat on the dock and a guy with reddish brown hair leaned back on his motorcycle coolly waited for us. Before I could yell that guy name, he already slammed my body into a nearest pole and a dagger appeared only an inch from my throat. I could fell this guy eyes glaring at me through his sun glasses.

"We meet again brat!" he hissed at me.

"Ares" I said carefully.

"Dad!"

Ares only glanced at his daughter while not removing the dagger from my throat "Why are you chose this insect for your quest mates?! Didn't I tell you that a failure is not an option?!"

Clarisse flinched under her father intense glare, and this is the first time I saw Clarisse clearly afraid of something.

"H-he more capable than my siblings" Clarisse finally opened her mouth to speak "None of them actually want to help me in this quest"

Ares narrowed his eyes at Clarisse before he faced me, he slowly released my collar from his death grip. But, the dagger still stayed there, near my neck, and I couldn't breathed properly because of the damn thing! Ares glanced at me before removed the dagger from my throat, and I let out a breath that I had been holding. But, before I could blink properly, the dagger zoomed into my left eye and stopped a mere inch from my pupil. I almost piss myself when he did that, I just froze there and not blinking, my heart rammed my rib cage loudly. And I felt a lump formed on my throat, my mouth only hung open and no sound came from it.

"Just make sure my daughter can finish her quest successfully punk" he hissed at me "Make sure she come back safely or I'll cut your pretty head off and present it to your father in a silver plate. Understand?"

I couldn't nod my head since the dagger could stab me in the eye, I could only made a voice that sound like a yeah, and finally Ares removed the dagger from my eyes. Before I could say anything Ares body began to glow, and I barely managed to close my eyes when his body turned into a bright supernova and completely disappeared into thin air. Did he really just showed his true form in public? People could saw that and they could be dead! I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, Ares already gone and Clarisse looked more relaxed. I sighed in relief as I unconsciously rubbed my neck.

"So?" I asked Clarisse.

Clarisse turned and point her finger at some ship, like war ship from old times. It's quite big, but not as big as Luke vessel. I could saw cannon head appeared on both side of the hull, and a couple of undead soldier roamed on the deck, a blood red flag with a boar symbol on the flag pole. The soldier noticed Clarisse and they quickly saluted her, Clarisse walked into the ship casually while I only stared at them with dumbfounded look.

"Come on" Clarisse said out loud.

"Uh" I couldn't speak for the second time "Is that zombies?"

Clarisse sent me a sharp glare "No moron. They are the dead soldier that still had to pay their tribute to Ares."

Uh, that's the same thing you know, I said mentally. Anyway, I only shut my mouth as I climbed into the boat. The zombies only looked at me with weird looks, probably wondering why there's a boy who was not Ares kid on board. They should respect me, heck they should kiss my toes right now, since I'm also part of Hades kid! I only shot a dark glare at them, and they quickly resumed their work. I grunted in annoyance as I leaned on the railing while closing my eyes for a moment, I need to clear my mind for now. The state of my mind was a big giant mess, after Percy yelled at me yesterday, tons of things had been appearing on my mind, like the possibilities of meeting him in some random island, the possibilities of Percy met with Luke and managed to escape, and the possibilities of our survival against Chyhabris and Skyla.

I opened my eyes went I felt the wind got stronger and realized that we already far away from the harbor. Clarisse spoke with one of the undead soldier about something, like coordinate. I almost banged my head into the railing and jumped through the ocean, Clarisse didn't know about the coordination and only Percy could understand the coordination when he looked at the ocean water, and….I'm bad at reading maps. Once I and my family got lost because I read the map upside down, I mean I didn't knew that the north are supposed to head up! Heck, at that time I didn't know where the heck is north is! And since that time, they never trust me to read the map, and lucky for me Google already created Google map, that made my life a whole lot easier. But….sometimes I still got lost. What?! What with that look huh?! And don't you dare laugh! It's the connection fault! They suddenly disappeared when I had to make a turn, and because of the stupid internet connection I took a wrong turn and the map didn't bother to fix it! Tch, stupid signal. And, uh sorry…didn't mean to break the fourth wall, again. You know, ADHD and stuff.

(Awkward silent)

Speaking of GPS and Google map….

Could we just search for it on Google maps or waze? Just type sea of monster or Polyhelmus Island or Golden Fleece location. Did it appear on the map? Well, if it is appear on the map, just tell me okay? It will saving a lot of times with that application, we don't have to roam around aimlessly just to find the next clue. But, I didn't even have a smart phone, heck is that thing even exist in this time? And didn't the phone, and having one is like a sign to the monster 'Hey, a tasty demigod here! Eat me while you can!' Well, I always can ask Thomas to make me one of those magic phone right? The untraceable to any kind of monster kind.

"Hey!"

I jumped from my place and blinked as Clarisse face an inch away from mine. I pushed my back into the railing while my hand grabbed the railing hard, preventing me to fall into the ocean below. Clarisse clicked her tongue as she narrowed her reddish brown eyes at me.

"Uh, sorry? What?" I asked her.

Clarisse raised her hand and whacked me on the top of my head. I yelped in pain as I rubbed my head, I pouted at her while muttered some curse under my breath.

"Maybe I should toss you to Chyhabris, and see if it could got a stomachache and stop sucking thing around it. Or sacrifice you to Skyla" she said seriously.

"Hey!" I protested "Don't treat me like some kind of disease or virus!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes at me "You are a virus. Your presence is not good for my health"

I grinned at her "What? Did I make your heart go wild?"

Clarisse eye twitched as she grabbed my collar and pushed me off the railing. I began to wail like a sick whale while clung to Clarisse arm. She smirked evilly at me while I started to beg her for my life.

"Okay! Okay!" I shrieked, that I admit sound like a 5 years old girl "I'm sorry!"

Clarisse pulled me back on board and when my knee touch the metal floor again, I quickly scurried away from her and the railing to the nearby wall. I put my back on the wall while hugging my knee, I just saw my life flash before me, and almost meet Charon for the second time.

"What a pussy" Clarisse said coldly.

I felt imaginary arrow struck me right into my heart, I narrowed my eyes at her. Maybe I should leave her in the Polyhelmus Island and let the blind Cyclops marry her, they are a perfect match trust me. Then Aphrodite could stop bothering me, since Clarisse and Polyhelmus love story will be way more interesting than mine. Or maybe brought her to Circe Island and let her be a Guinea Pig along with her Pirate brother, and also turned Ares into one too. And Circe could have a god of war along with his kid in her collection.

Hey, could I turned Kronos or Gaea into one too? Then feed them into Zeus favorite eagle. It will be much easier than battle them.

I let out a shriek again when then boat began to rock hard, I quickly pushed my back into the wall, hoping that the wall would open and let me in into the wall. The boat began to rock harder again, and this time it sent me into the side of the boat. I groaned as my head slammed into the side, I rubbed my forehead and stood up, only to find a dracaena and a hellhound already on board with us. The undead soldier began to panic as the boat began to tilt dangerously to the side, Clarisse had to clutch the railing to prevent slipping from her position; she glared menacingly at the pair of monster. I quickly tapped one of my bracelet, and a sword formed into my hand, but the battlefield is much more smaller and we are on a boat, so I couldn't do much damage to the boat, even worse I couldn't blow up those motherfucker with my explosive arrow! The dracaena began to hiss and slithered her way into me, completely ignored Clarisse.

"Bring the boy back to bosssssss, and leave the girl" The dracaena hissed.

Okay, that way too may s on the boss words.

"What? Is that Goldie lock sent you here?" I asked.

The dracaena seemed confused when I called Luke Goldie Lock.

"Who'ssss Goldie Locksssss?" she asked me.

I quickly went into face palm mode, like seriously?! She's ask me that?! Did she forgot her purpose in here?! Even the hound behind her gave her strange look, or did Hound always had strange face? And what's wrong with her and her obsession with s words?!

"Your bossssss, sssssssnake brainssss!" I hissed at her "Ack! I put to many s on my words! God dammit it infectioussss!"

The dracaena only tilted her head at me, clearly didn't understand my weird attitude. I sighed and stabbed her right on her chest. The dracaena burst into golden dust before she could react, I sighed and glanced at Clarisse who gave me weird looks.

"I never heard some manage to distract a Dracaena like that before" she said "Or maybe she got infected by your idiotic virus"

"Hey! That's just plain rude!" I yelled at her "She just plain stupid for falling for that! Or maybe she's a newbie at her job which is she's poor at!"

And why the hell Luke sent an idiotic minion to catch me? I froze when I heard a low growl behind me. Yep, totally forgot about the dog. When the hound took a step forwards the boat began to rock dangerously. Clarisse shouted at the undead soldier to kill the hound, but they already gone, probably hid themselves under the deck. Coward. I twirled my sword as I inched slowly towards the hound, the hound only eyeing me carefully as if waiting for the first attack.

"Come on, come on doggy" I said "Don't you wanna play?"

The hound only growled as he moved one of his paw forwards, I almost fell back when it did that. I glanced back and Clarisse somehow already held her favorite electric spear on her hand. She also made a move to the hound from the other side. So, I guess I had to distract the hound so Clarisse could killed him from behind huh? I began to taunt the hound by waving my sword in front of its face.

"Wanna play catch?" I asked playfully.

The hound eyes followed my sword movement carefully, it already in crouching position with its front paw, the front body of the hound already touched the deck, readied to pounce me when it found me too annoying. I carefully looked at Clarisse who only a mere inch towards the hound, but Poseidon suddenly had a bad mood. The boat rocked again, this time by some random wave. Clarisse body swung into the railing beside her, her body got slammed to the side as her spear slipped from her hand. The hound snapper its head towards her and growling dangerously, baring its teeth towards her. Clarisse eyes went wide at the sight on the hound massive jaw, her right hand quickly went to search her spear.

"Hey!"

The hound didn't stop, it kept moved towards Clarisse position. I clenched my jaw as I jumped into the hound and stabbed it on the back. The hound began to howl in pain as I dug my sword deeper, within a minute the hound disintegrate into a pile of golden dust and I pathetically landed on that pile, sending golden dust everywhere. Clarisse only blinked as some of golden dust got stuck on her hair and clothes.

"You're welcome, by the way" I said as I stood up, and dust my clothes.

Clarisse only clenched her jaw when she realized I once again saved her ass from monster. She stood up quickly, grabbed her spear and walked towards me. She jabbed her finger into my chest as she began to rant, about my interference earlier.

"I didn't need your help!" she yelled at me "I can take care of it myself!"

I only blinked when she began to yell at me, she blamed me for saving her.

"Uh" I only blinked when Clarisse panted in front of me, clearly out of breath after she ranted that long about her pride as Ares daughter.

Then her eyes went wide as she readied her spear towards me, I quickly took a couple step back and raised my hand.

"Whoa! Okay sorry for helping you again! Do you really have to kill me?!" I yelled at her defensively.

"Duck!" she yelled at me.

I turned a found two gryphon on the sky, flew at high speed towards us.

"That's a pair of gryphon" I said and turned to her "Not a duck. Beside there's no way a duck swim on the ocean" then something hit me "Wait a minute" I turned just in time to see the creature claw already in front of me.

I barely ducked in time and the claw managed to cut my shoulder. I hissed in pain as I rolled to the side, I looked up and the gryphon made its way towards the boat again. This is not right at all, Gryphon are supposed to live up in north, what the heck they are doing in these part of area. Oh, right Luke probably had them in his monster collection. And now I'm even wondering if Luke had this monster dictionary and had to trap his monster on a tiny ass ball and used them for fight. Because right now a game appeared on my mind, that kinda similar to this. The gryphon started to zoom in into the boat again with amazing speed, and they still targeting me. I jumped to the side as I dodge another attack, Clarisse looked frustrated because the gryphon too fast for her. But, I made a mistake. I forgot that there's two of them, so when I stood up to help Clarisse, one of them managed to dig it claw into my left shoulder and lifted my up from the boat. I let out a cry of pain as the gryphon sharp claw tear my flesh, and it hurt like hell when they dangling me like some kind of food.

"Reiner!" Clarisse yelled at me.

I began to move my right arm which still had a sword on it and stabbed the gryphon on it chest, which is another mistake. The Gryphon exploded into dust and I free falling from the sky into the ocean below me. The other Gryphon swooped me down and dug its claw into my left foot, and now I hang upside down. I felt dizzy and my left foot is hurt like hell, my breakfast went all the way up to my throat and I'm afraid I'll have to throw up if this continued. But then the Gryphon suddenly dropped me into something, I gasped in pain as my injured shoulder made contact with hard solid ground. I clutched my shoulder area as I turned to my side and tried to assess my surrounding. Somehow the gryphon managed to reach some random island and threw me there, just how far is it from Clarisse boat and how fast the gryphon speed is? I tried to stand up but failed completely, a sharp pain came from my left foot. I looked down and saw my left leg and ankle was injured quite badly, and crap I left my backpack on the boat, so no nectar or ambrosia to help my healing proses. Using my healthy arm and my sword as my make shift crutch, I made a walk into a nearby shore but stopped when somebody tackled me to the ground and put a dagger into my throat. I blinked as I saw a boy with platinum blonde hair smirked when he saw me.

"Yep, I got him" he said to somebody behind him "This the boy who Luke want"

"Really?" a feminine voice came in as a pretty girl with dark brown hair appeared on my line of sight, her honey brown eyes scanned me "Well, his physical description match what Luke said about him"

I groaned as I put my head on the damp sand "Great, Luke minions. Human minions this time"

The boy pushed his knee into my injured shoulder and I let out a cried of pain "Well, somebody is a smartass"

"Hey, that hurt!" I hissed at him "A lot!"

"I'll call Luke" The girl said while searched for something in her pocket

"Whoa, whoa Jen" the boy said while straightened his body "My gryphon caught him, so this is my call"

The girl, Jen frowned at the blonde haired boy "Shut up, Jake. This is my idea to use the Gryphon. So shut up"

"Don't make me come there and froze your ass again" the boy, Jake warned.

"Your ice power is useless when the sun is up this high dumb ass" Jen said and rolled her eyes "Shut up or I hang you upside down on tree again"

"Khione son?" I asked.

Jake raised his eyebrow "How?

I almost rolled my eyes "Seriously, Icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair?" I sighed "You're like a male version of the Frozen main character"

"What?" Jake sound confused.

"Oh right, the movie is still not out yet" I muttered.

I looked over Jake shoulder and caught Jen gave me weird looks, like tried to determine my sanity or something. Her short dark brown hair got swayed by the wind as she still looked at me.

"Are you checking me out?" I blurted.

Jen got caught off guard as she blushed a bit and glared at me "Shut up brat!"

My left eye twitched "You're the brat one here!" I snapped at her "I'm way older than you punk! Like half your age!"

Jen snorted in annoyance "I'm 15 years old and you…probably 13. So yeah, I'm older than you!"

I'm 36 years old thank you very much! I growled mentally. Hell, I'm older in the inside, more like an adult trapped in 13 years old boy body. Heck, I'm not even in my puberty yet! I glared dagger at the girl and she glared back at me. Jake only sighed as he twirled the knife and put it back on the sheath that located on his back. He stood up and grabbed my arm, dragged me all the way to the nearest tree and tied me up into that tree. I kept hissing when he tied my arm, since my injured shoulder being pulled back like that.

"Stop hissing like a damn cat!" he hissed back.

Then he stood up and glanced at Jen who still glaring dagger at me.

"Jen keep an eye on him" Jake said and pulled a golden Drachma from his back pocket "I'll contact Luke"

"Why should I keep an eye on this brat?!" Jen asked in anger "You do it, I'll contact Luke"

Jake scowled "Hey! Who make you the leader plant face! I'm the one who have the Drachma, so this is my call!"

I only groaned when they started to yell at each other, my shoulder and ankle still throbbed in pain, it still bleeding but not much, but still I'm in pain! I winced when I heard a rather loud battle cry, and Jen shrieked in horror while jumped into Jake's arm, clinging into him like some sort of her life line. Jake only blinked as he received Jen body, he couldn't process what the hell just happened right now and why's there a zombie in civil war clothing?

"Reiner!" a feminine voice boomed.

I only grinned when I recognize that voice, Clarisse in coming to me. I turned my head and Clarisse stood there with angry looks on her face and her zombie army behind her.

"What the hell is that?!" Jen shrieked and Jake cringed, since she did it right next to his ear

"Zombie?" Jake said more like questioning his sanity, how on earth he saw zombie in the deserted island like these.

"Clarisse" I called her name in sing song voice "Come here to rescue me?"

"Shut up air head!" she hissed at me "Why, are you always get kidnapped by some random monster?"

"I couldn't help that they are attracted by my good looks" I grinned at her

Clarisse casually stabbed her electric spear near my 'manhood' and earned a girlish squeak from me. She then watched as Jen tried to scamper from Jake arm, clearly afraid from Clarisse intimidating aura and the army behind her.

"I hate those things!" Jen yelled and finally Jake dropped her unceremoniously to the sand below him.

Jake casually rubbed his right ear as he flexed his left finger, I swore I could saw mist on there.

"Clarisse duck!" I yelled at her.

Clarisse quickly ducked her body as something being thrown at her, and hit an undead behind her. The unfortunate undead turned into an ice, like a sculpture made from ice. Despite the glaring sun on the sky, the ice didn't melt it still stay intact. I froze on spot when I realize that Jake ice power is real and he can freeze anything he wanted.

"Holy cow you're like Sub Zero! That's so cool!" I exclaimed out loud, not realizing what just escaped my big mouth.

Three demigod turned to me and gave me confused and questioning looks. I quickly realized what I have just said and chuckled nervously.

"Never mind me" I said nervously "It just something random. You know ADHD and stuff"

Mentally I stabbed myself over and over again! Why did you have to blurt some random fact when your life in danger?! Don't you have some sense?! Like some sense to shut your mouth and focused on your surrounding?! Huh?! Why you have to spout some nonsense reference to some game and movie?! Uh, please kill me with fatality move right now.

"What the hell in Khione son doing in this area in the middle of fucking summer?!" Clarisse exclaimed as she straightened herself.

Whoa, that's too many curses in one sentences.

"None of your business" Jake answered coldly, as he raised his hand again.

This time Jen joined too, her right hand already clutched her dagger and she pointed it at Clarisse. Clearly see the disadvantage, Clarisse glanced at me quickly, clearly tried to think a solution to get out from this situation alive.

"A little tied up?" she asked me.

I snorted at her "What do you think?"

Clarisse then glance back at her undead soldier, she clearly cannot lose another one or we cannot continued our quest. She then reached her back pocket and drew a dagger, then she threw it a high speed at the pair in front of her.

"Shoot them!" she shouted as she literally threw herself at me.

She landed on my lap and quickly rolled to the side, ignoring the whining that came from me, as she used my lap as her landing point. And her weight didn't help the cause. Well, she packed with muscle, so yeah she's heavy as fuck. She quickly cut the rope loose and I rubbed my sore wrist, she picked up my sword and gave it to me. By that time a few soldier already turned into ice sculpture and some of them got hang up side down by some random tree branch. I quickly activated my other sword and connected them, when a bow formed on my hand, I quickly pulled my pendant and within a second a quiver full of arrow appeared on my back.

I quickly pushed the combination for an electric arrow, and I tucked it on the bow string. Ignoring the fact that my injured shoulder screaming at me, I aimed it at Jake's right arm. I let the arrow go and watched as electricity stared to run through the arrow.

"Shit!" Jen cursed as she watched Jake body fell into the ground and twitching.

I quickly pulled another one and turned into a normal one, this time I aimed at Jen left hip. I let the arrow flew and it hit Jen left hip, Jen let out a cry of pain as Clarisse stabbed her on her shoulder with her electric spear. Jen body collapse into the ground and she's not moving again, passing out instantly. I let out a shaky breath as I collapse on the ground, I turned to the seashore and sighed in relief.

"Hey, can you walk?" Clarisse asked me.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"One more thing" she said again and looked at my quiver "Can you turned your arrow into a fire one?"

"Yeah"

"Great" she grinned and slapped my uninjured shoulder hard "Unfreeze my undead army and I'll consider it even. Hell, I'll carry you to the ship"

With that she started to hack the branch which still held her soldier. I only groaned as I pulled an arrow from my quiver.

"So much for a rest" I whined as I started to unfreeze the soldier.

* * *

I rested my head into my bunk and my hand touched my shoulder which recently got hurt. Now it already got healed because Clarisse already poured some nectar on it and gave me a piece of Ambrosia. I stared at the metal ceiling above me and sighed when the ship rocked a little because a small wave. I turned to the side and saw a half rotten face invading my personal space.

"Shit!" I cursed and shot up from the bed.

I quickly moved back until my back made a contact with the metal wall, my heart beat faster as the undead only chuckle in amusement. I sent him a dark glare and the undead quickly straightened himself.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest mate" he said "But, we saw an island and Captain Clarisse want to see you on the deck"

I groaned as I pinched my nose bridge "Really? Crap, and here I think I can get some sleep"

I quickly pushed the undead aside as I wore my sneakers and headed to the deck. As I pushed the door open, the chilly night air greeted me and I quickly rubbed my arm to create some kind of source of warmness. I walked to the front deck and saw Clarisse looked at the distance with serious look, a binocular on her hand. I walked towards her and tapped her shoulder lightly, Clarisse removed the binocular from her eyes and she glanced at me. She looked at me for a moment before shoving the binocular into my chest.

"Look over there" she commanded, and I quickly obey her command.

I looked through the binocular and found an empty island.

"Uh, I only saw empty shore" I said slowly.

Clarisse let out an annoyed sigh as she put her hand on the back of my head squished it a bit tighter and turned my head forcefully to the right. And she didn't remove her hand from my head, heck, she even squished it even tighter. Gulping down a sarcastic comment I scanned the area and found a small boat on the shore, like a life boat or something. I squinted my eyes to read the faded writing on the side.

"Princess Andromeda?" I removed the binocular and tilted my head "That's sound familiar" I mumbled.

Then something hit me hard, didn't Percy escaped Luke's evil ship by using a life boat or something? Then Percy on that island, along with Annabeth and Tyson I presume. And…didn't they get attack by a hydra on this island and Clarisse blew up the thing by a cannon ball?

"Clarisse" I said and she quickly turned my head to face her "Uh, could you remove your hand from my head and stop trying to squeeze my brain out?"

Clarisse reluctantly removed her hand and she folded it on her chest "Yeah?"

"Can you bring this ship to the other side of the island?" I asked her as I trying to figure out a sensible reason "I had this bad feeling, something bad will happened there"

"And why should I listen to you?" she asked me.

"Since when what I tell you is a lie?" I asked her back and raised one of my eyebrow "Look, those boat mean there's someone on that Island. And maybe that someone have something important to us"

Clarisse closed her eyes for a moment then she snapped it open, and almost scared the shit out of me when she did that. She quickly walked to the undead soldiers behind her and told them to bring the boat to the other side of the island. I gripped the railing hard when the boat began to move, my eyes scanned the shore, tried to find any kind of movement or something tall with a lot of heads. I quickly tapped both of my bracelet and turned it into a pair of bow, and tapped my bracelet. A quiver full of arrow appeared on my back, I quickly entered the right combination for an exploding arrow and tucked it on my bow string.

"What are…" Clarisse began to questioning my action.

"Shhh" I said while straining my ear for a better hearing "I heard something"

Clarisse glared at me for interrupting her, but she listened to me and tried to hear what I heard. Her hand twitched when we heard something roared and multiple branch being snapped at the same time, and some people voice. Clarisse eyes went wide when she saw three Hydra heads emerging from the trees. She quickly ran to the nearest soldier and yelled at them to prepare the cannon.

"I can handle this!" I yelled at her "Beside, it take too long to prepare a cannon"

"And how do you kill it genius?" she asked me sassily "With that?" she asked me again this time I caught mockery on her tone.

"Are you forgot the day with those Sympalian birds?" I asked again and let my arrow loose when I got a better view on the Hydra.

My arrow hit the Hydra on the side of its neck and I pushed the button on my bow, a loud explosion can be heard throughout the island and made some birds actually flew from the small forest on the island. I gave Clarisse a smug grin and she held herself back from drowning me into the ocean, then I turned into the place where the Hydra had stood and only saw a green slime all over the place.

"Who did this?!" a male voice exclaimed out loud "Who the fuck did this?!"

My grin went even wider when I heard Percy voice, I lowered my bow and whistled hard. Hard enough for gained Percy attention and earn a smack to the back of my head from Clarisse.

"Do you miss me Kelp Head?!" I yelled at Percy.

Percy turned to me and his eyes went wide for a moment, then the next thing I knew I already on face planted on the shore. Yeah, that's the thanks I got for saving his ass. Next time maybe I shouldn't showered him with slime.

* * *

 **And we're done here!**

 **So, feel free to drop some review and comment in the review box!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome and a few idea for the special chapter is also welcome!**

 **And don't forget to click the follow and favorite button!**

 **See you on the net chapter guys!**

 **Reiner : Hey! Explain why you called me trash earlier, before I got interrupted by this chapter!**

 **Me : Uh, you know that you still got slime all over you right?**

 **Reiner : *eye twitch* whose fault is this?**

 **Me : *chuckled nervously***

 **Reiner : *come closer**

 **Me : *jumped from my seat* don't come any closer!**

 **Reiner : aw, but I want to hug you. Since you create me with a lot of love**

 **Me : *Bolted from my room with Reiner hot on my ass* I don't wanna a hug from you slimey!**


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter for you guys!**

 **Finally, I managed to finish this stuff!**

 **Whew, even though it seemed rush**

 **Anyway I let you to enjoy the chapter**

 **And sorry for the mispelling and bad grammar, as you already know...**

 **English is not my mother language.**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

 **I only own my OC and my plot**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

So after Percy, Annabeth and Tyson already aboard, Clarisse told the undead crew to move. The boat began to move away from the coast and into the ocean again. Percy walked towards me and his eyes avoided mine, he's looking at everywhere expect my eyes. He rubbed both of his hand awkwardly before cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Hey" he spoke "I'm uh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I murmured at him "I mean, you only worried about me"

Percy let out an awkward laugh as he staring at me intently "Luke told me something, when I met him in his ship" his sea green eyes focusing on my own blue one "He told me that all of his plan went according to his plan too well"

I raised one of my eye brow at his words.

"He said, when you got the fleece. He will come and find you" Percy stared at his own hand "He still wouldn't give up to make you join Kronos side"

"I know that" I said and leaned into the railing "Did he tell you his attempt, uh, let me said it again, poor attempt to kidnap me?"

Percy nodded "Yeah, he told me that" then he laughed a little "You should see his face when his plan failed again"

I snorted at Percy word and closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. I heard a long sigh and someone leaned into the railing. I opened one of my eyes and glanced at my left, I saw Percy staring at the ocean with longing looks, like hoping for something to appear, probably a sign from his father, a sign to show that Poseidon still care about him or some kind of explanation about Tyson existence.

"Still no word from your father?" I decided to ask.

Percy shook his head slowly "Nothing, the old man hasn't say anything or show me any kind of sign. I doubt he is even listening to what I said" then he laughed bitterly "After all I done to him last summer"

I looked at Tyson who now slept on the deck "Maybe he sent Tyson to protect you or to accompany you"

Percy sent me weird look "I already have you"

I sent him disturbed look "Sorry, you are cute and handsome. But, I don't swing that way"

Percy blushed as he gave me a hard smack on the back of my head "Shut up, Air head! That's not what I mean!"

I rolled my eyes while rubbed the back of my head "Than stop being so ambiguous. Use clear words, explanation. The word you said before has two meanings, dumbass"

Percy glared at me and crossed his arms "It depends on your imagination. If you have a clear and innocent one, than you get what I mean" then he proceed to invade my personal space while narrowing his eyes, and I must admit it quite funny, since his head only reach my nose "But if you have dirty mind, then…"

I clicked my tongue as I flicked my finger into his forehead, Percy let out a yelped as he pulled his head back, and rubbed his forehead.

"Stop acting so innocent" I said and grinned "And stop invading my damn personal space, kelp head"

Percy pouted at me "I am still innocent!"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, I can see that" I said sarcastically.

"That's your fault!" Percy pointed his finger at me accusingly, I had to pull my head back so Percy didn't accidentally poke my eye with his finger, which only god know where that thing go.

"What? My fault for taking your innocence?" I asked in husky tone, making Percy blushed even harder.

"Will you guys shut up?!"

I turned and found Annabeth stood there with red face, her grey eyes scanned me from top to bottom, then proceed to scan Percy next.

"Stop saying suggestive thing!" Annabeth warned.

"See, is not only me who have dirty mind" I said smugly and earned a thermos into my face.

"Shut up, Air head!" Annabeth hissed.

I groaned and rubbed my face, I bent down and picked up the thermos. When I saw the picture on the side, I almost screamed my head off and threw the thermos into the ocean behind me. She just threw me with Hermes fucking magic thermos! Yeah, the one which contain the wind from four corner of the earth, which is funny, as long as I remember earth is round and round thing didn't have any corner, so….how did they explained that? Maybe I should asked Hermes, what did he mean by corner of the earth? Anyway, Annabeth noticed my horror expression when I held the thermos, because she sent me questioning looks.

"This thermos is ugly!" I said a bit too loud and too quick "Like ugly a fuck!"

Annabeth cringed at my words "Uh, Reiner…"

I held the cap and tried to twist it opened. But, Annabeth beat me to it. She kneed me rather hard on my stomach area, narrowly missed my pride and joy, I let out a choke sound and dropped the thermos. Annabeth expertly caught it mid-air and quickly straightened herself, head butting me on my chin on the process. Annabeth hissed painfully as she pushed me away from her, I fell into my knee, one hand on my stomach and one hand into my chin.

"Gosh, you're savage" I said as I rubbed my chin.

"Don't open it idiot!" Annabeth glared at me "Unless you want to get blown into South Pole"

"What the heck inside that junk anyway?" I asked while pushed myself up.

"Winds from four corner of the earth" Annabeth answered coolly while put the Thermos back into the backpack.

"How on earth you could contain wind into that thing?" I asked absentmindedly "And as long as I remember earth is round and doesn't have corner"

Annabeth blinked at me "Uh, you better ask him, since this ting come from him"

"Who's him?" I asked again "Don't play pronoun game with me!"

"Ugh, it's Hermes" Annabeth answered in annoyed tone.

"What's the price?" I looked at her, I knew the answer but I just want to hear it. To make sure nothing major changed.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth gave me odd looks.

"The god never give something without asking for anything" I decided to explain "What did Hermes asked?"

Annabeth suddenly interested on her shoe and fiddled with the end on her shirt. A tiny blush decorated her cheek, she refused to answer me and didn't look at me in the eye anymore. I turned my head slightly and saw Percy looked tensed, he clenched his jaw while glared at the railing.

"Guys" I said out loud and made Annabeth jumped a little.

"Luke" Percy suddenly said.

"Pardon?" I looked at him.

"At the price we have to bring Luke back to the god side, Hermes asked me and Annabeth to convince him to turn back before it too late for him" Percy said, his voice laced with venom and hatred.

I could only sighed in relief mentally, Hermes still helped them and the term still the same. I mean, yeah, they will failed at that, but Hermes didn't mind about that. Since he got the answer why Luke hated him so much. Didn't blame Luke though, since the god had too many children and it's forbidden for them to take favoritism.

I could feel Percy eyes drilled a hole on my side, I sent him a quick glance before looking at Annabeth who now dare to look at me.

"Did it work?" I asked, just for the LOLZ! Kidding, I'm just curious for Percy reaction.

Percy clicked his tongue in annoyance "What do you think?"

I sent him weird look "That's why I'm asking Seaweed Brain. I couldn't read minds" I rolled my eyes sarcastically "Even if I can read mind, I'll stay away from yours. Because it full of seaweeds and kelps, and plankton"

I heard Annabeth snorted, then it turned into a giggle, then into a full blown laugh. Annabeth held her side as she leaned on the metal wall near her. She wiped her tears as she shook her head slowly.

"Oh god, my sides" she said between her laugh. Then she stopped to catch her breath.

Okay, I regret that. Because insulting the son of the god of the sea, while you are on their territory, it's bad idea. I strongly didn't recommend that, if you didn't want your head literally full of kelp and seaweed. Since, Percy dumped a rather large quantity of it into me, making me drenched in sea water from head to toe.

"Who's head now full of kelp and seaweed huh?" he asked me sassily.

Cue me, smacking him on the face and Annabeth on the other hand, passing out from out of breath because of she laugh too much.

* * *

"So, Chyhabris?" Percy asked me "The biggest toilet on earth"

I nodded.

"And Skyla?" Percy looked at me "The thing that love to snatch you into the sky"

I nodded again.

"So which one?" he asked me.

I kicked his shin hard "None of them! Since water and sky are not my area of expertise! Poseidon probably will sent a Kraken to eat me, while Zeus probably fried me as soon as he saw me flew in the sky"

Percy kicked me back "I didn't want to be flush either idiot! Or turned into a damn bird!"

"What? You think Zeus will turn you into a seagull and make you eat fish for the rest of your life?" I asked him.

Percy face turned white as he looked at me with horror looks. I could swore I saw his soul leave his body a little. Okay, I probably scared him too much. I only sighed as I waved my hand in front of Percy face who still gave horror expression. Irritated by this I slapped his back hard, hard enough to get a reaction, which is a smack right in the middle of my face, hard. I cursed as I stumbled back, Percy looked angry and disturbed, probably because my previous words, almost forgot that Percy loves fish so much and the fish worship him, so yeah, eating a seafood in front of Percy is almost like asking for an execution.

The boat suddenly went into a sand still, nothing move, heck even the wind stopped blowing. The area became quiet, too quiet to my liking. I walked into the railing and saw nothing, expect the murky green sea water underneath the boat. I turned and saw Percy stared at the ocean with confused looks.

"So, uh" I started "Anything, like why suddenly it turn eerily quiet?"

"Something ahead of us" Percy said.

I gulped and turned around, my back against a railing "Chyhabris" I muttered under my breath.

We are already there, on the part where everything turned to south. I pushed myself away from the railing and about to walk to Clarisse who busy having an argument with one of the undead soldier. As I got closer to her, the boat suddenly moved ahead and it rocked hard, hard enough to throw me to the side. I flinched when my shoulder bumped into the metal wall aside of me, I put my hand on the wall as I tried to steady myself. Slowly but surely I walked towards Percy who held into the railing and eyes went wide at the sudden appearance of a row of teeth. Those teeth are huge and dirty, like it had mold here and there, got dead and rotten fish stuck between the teeth, heck I even saw a big great white shark, got stuck on those massive teeth, on the other words, these view is a nightmare to any dentist. A big swirl of water began to appear in the middle, the boat began to rock harder and almost got me thrown into the water.

"Fire!"

I snapped my head back and saw a few of the undead soldier shot a cannon ball at the Chyhabris throat, which is kinda ineffective, like those big and massive jaw against a tiny ass human cannon ball, just like throwing M&M candy to me. But, Clarisse didn't gave up, she kept shooting those cannon ball, while yelling to the undead below us to take the boat away from Chyhabris massive throat. Then it went silent again, I could still saw the gaping mouth but it stop sucking things, maybe on of Clarisse cannon ball hit something vital?

"Incoming!"

I jumped from my position when one of the undead started to yell, I ducked when a stray canon ball shot towards me and hit the wall behind me. The boat got pushed back and Chyhabris kept throwing up the thing it couldn't digest. The boat rammed into a step and tall cliff, which is another bad news, I stumbled around as I tried to get my bearings, but I froze in track when something yellowish snatched the undead in front of me, only leaving his boots.

"Skyla!" I yelled and laid flat on the metal floor, hoping that I could melt into it.

Percy ducked and narrowly missed a head, I briefly caught glimpse of yellow eye with black slit in the middle of it. Percy looked at me and his eyes went wide for a moment, before something fast snatched me by my backpack. I yelped as I being lifted up on high speed, all the air leaved my lungs and I grasped for air as I finally saw Skyla true form. They had a lot of heads, like dozens of them, extremely longs neck and yellow scale. I quickly tapped my bracelet and when I held a sword on my hand I stabbed the head that got me in the eye. The head quickly hissed and released me, my eyes went wide as I fell back into the ocean beneath me. The wind whipped my hair and I barely could open my eyes. Then a harsh tug caught me mid-air, I yelped in pain as a surge of pain came from my shoulder area. Yup, probably a dislocated shoulder there, I thought. Well, anyway I'm lucky if I only had dislocated shoulder not losing an entire arm.

I looked up and saw Percy held into my hand as he got tug upwards by one of the Skyla head. I felt my eyes twitched at this, like seriously I just managed to escape one and now Percy brought me back into that thing! I glared heatedly at Percy, as he uncapped his pen with his mouth and quickly pulled the pen away from his face, afraid to get stabbed in the face. When Anaklumos appeared on his hand he quickly stabbed the head on the eye, just like my move from before. The head hissed in pain and dropped us, again. Now, both of us headed into the ocean below, and I realized, I just about to enter Poseidon domain. Like, he already warned me about this, I knew he took the neutral side and didn't decide to kill me. But, I literally just a few minutes away from invading his territory right now, will he kill me? Never mind about that thing, I probably be dead anyway as soon as my body made contact with the water, because falling with this speed and this height into the water, is the same like you fell into the asphalt. I close my eyes readied myself for the impact, but I felt a hand wrapped around my chest and somebody tugged me closer.

I opened my eyes and glanced back at Percy, who now already hugging me from behind. He gave me a reassuring smile as we headed into the ocean below. Oh yeah, forgot that I have his son behind me, let's just hope Poseidon will let this slide, because I literally just let Skyla snatched his beloved son and now sent him to the ocean that hundred feet below us.

"Hold your breath!" Percy said quickly.

And I quickly followed his instruction, as the tip of my head touched the water surface. We fell into the ocean with loud crash sound. I closed my eyes tightly since I'm unable to see underwater, I felt something went tighter around me as it pulled me upwards. I quickly opened my eyes and filled my lungs with fresh air when cold air hit me. I looked around and found Percy breathing hard next to me, he looked tired as shit. Then, that thing happened to me soon, a wave of exhaustion attacked me and my left shoulder started to scream at me.

"You dislocated my shoulder" I said as I held my shoulder gently.

Percy sighed and looked away from me "Sorry, I just want to save you from plummeting to death"

I chuckled at his reaction "I didn't blame you Seaweed Brain" then I ruffled his dry hair "Thank you, for saving me from being a floating pancake"

Percy gave me weird looks before chuckled at me, then something caught my eyes. A big ball of fire appeared on my line of sight.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled "Tyson! Clarisse!"

Percy desperately wanted to swim to there, but I hold him back. I knew all of them are safe, but Percy didn't knew that, and as long I would love to tell him that, I didn't want to face the consequences later. But, my hand couldn't held him back longer as the ocean water began to drain my energy away. Poseidon probably had enough of me being in his territory, man, what's wrong with god and their territory, why are they so possessive of them.

"Percy" I called him weakly, but he already too far away.

I gasped as my head began to drown again, and I had enough nightmare of drowning. I afraid of it, like seriously afraid of it. Because last year a Minotaur trying to drown me, and since that incident, I'm afraid of drowning. And Percy being so far away from me, the only thing that could help me breathed underwater out of my reach.

"Damn it" I cursed before I lose my unconsciousness.

* * *

You know, you are supposed to felt cold after drowning right? So, why I felt warm? Like seriously, it's so warm and comfortable? Am I in some sort of heaven? Am I finally can die in peace without had to go through to some rebirth or reincarnation shit? I heard a distant voice called my name repeatedly and something shook my body. I groaned slowly and cracked opened one of my eyes, I quickly covered my eyes with my right hand as the sunlight assault my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before my eyes finally adjusted from the harsh light. I saw Annabeth almost broke in tears and an extremely relieved Percy right above me. I turned my head slowly and yep, still in the fucking ocean and still trapped in this world. As much as I loved the book, I just didn't like the situation I got stuck in, just how many times I had to face death and life situation? All of this bullshit had a bad effect for my heart, and I suspect I will die young not because of monster of stuff, but because of heart attack!

"Percy?" I said in hoarse voice.

"Reiner!" Percy shouted and made me flinched.

Annabeth quickly shut his future boyfriend up by smacking him on the head "Shut it Seaweed Brain! You're too noisy"

I groaned again and tried to push myself up, a BIG MISTAKE! Because I yelped in pain as I propped my body using my left arm which is if you forgot I had dislocated shoulder there. I hissed in pain as I laid back down on the boat. Annabeth hurriedly gave me some ambrosia and helped me up. I gladly ate the thing, while she busy made a make shift sling for my arm. I really need some morphine or any kind of pain killer right now, since the pain is killing me. The ambrosia only lessen the pain a little bit, and I bet it took a week for my shoulder to heal properly. I muttered a thank you as I leaned back to a post on the middle of the boat. Annabeth popped open a can of Dr. Pepper and gave it to me, even though I prefer mineral water for my thirst, in these situation I'll accept anything for it (expect urine).

"So, how?" I asked while put the can beside me.

Annabeth looked confused "How, what?"

"I thought I was drowning" I said again and tried to erase the cold sensation from my body and the sudden felling to hold my breath.

"A hipopocampus save you" Percy answered "Maybe my dad saved you"

I blinked at his answer "Uh, can you repeated that again? Because there's no way you father save me. I literally invading his territory far too long, and I'm not his son or related to him."

"I don't know okay" Percy started to sound offended "I can't ask him since he never answered me!"

I pursed my lips and looked at Annabeth, said girl only flinched when my eyes landed on her and she looked away from me. The air around us got tense and it so awkward, Percy already went sulking in the corner, while Annabeth only staring at her lap.

"Tyson missing" Annabeth said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear "Percy just upset about it, so…"

I ruffled my hair with my healthy hand and let out a frustrated sigh "I see. Damn, and I never said Thank you to him too, for saving my life back then"

Annabeth gave me a sad smile "I felt bad for hating him. Tyson is different, he's a sweet Cyclops, and I felt bad for not giving him a chance"

I scooted closer to her and put my hand on top of her head, rubbing it gently "Poseidon must have save him. If what Percy saying is true about him saving my life, then he must have save Tyson. After all he is his son"

Annabeth looked up and smiled at me "Yeah, you right. He probably somewhere and already waiting for us"

"I saw an Island!"

I quickly pulled my hand away and saw Percy already standing up while pointing at something. I gulped and paled when I saw the island. There's no way I want to turn into a Guinea Pig, I don't care if that thing is cute. I just didn't want to spend the rest of my already miserable life as a rodent! Without a care of the world, the boat headed towards the Island and we already made it to the shore. Slowly and carefully Annabeth helped me up, while Percy already on the entrance of C.C spa and Resort.

"Uh, am I hallucinating or something?" Percy asked me

"No" I muttered "This is very much real" then added quietly "Witch are annoying"

Three of us started to take a step inside and instantly greeted by cold air from air conditioning. A very calm music sounded throughout the place and it had a scent oddly like lavender and jasmine. I crinkled my nose at the scent as I scanned the area, put my guard up and basically ready for anything the Fates threw at us. Three girl appeared before us and offered a big warm smile, the older one from three of them had long brown hair that tied up in a high pony tail, amber eyes and light brown skin. Right next to her had strawberry blonder hair in a braid that reached her waist, blue eyes and pale skin. And the last one almost made my eyes popped out from is socket, it just, I remember her working here with her sister, but I didn't expect she's the one who will be greeted me like this. She's look 3 years younger than me and the youngest one out of the three. Yep Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, she stood in front of me, literally in front of me as she offered me a polite yet friendly smile, she had black hair also in braid and had her black eyes stared at me, I still caught a little bit innocent in there, which is normal she's still 10 years old for god sakes! Oh, the union workers are so going to have a good day in here, since this place already break a tons of rules, had underage worker, also rodent issues! And the owner is slightly crazy and loved to turn man into a rodent! I looked at Reyna who still smiling at me, and I decided to give her a friendly smile. It's not her fault to get caught in here, and not her fault that her boss in insane.

"My god" the brunette girl exclaimed "What happened to your arm?"

"I dislocated it, in an accident" I said, I'm not comfortable with telling her the whole story. She could be mortal.

"Oh my" she walked into me "And you looked like a mess too. Let Reyna helped you with your dislocated shoulder and cleaned you up a bit."

Reyna looked confused but she nodded nonetheless.

"After that you can meet our boss. She was so, excited to meet you" she said again.

"Amira" the brunette turned to face the blonde girl "Take the girl into the spa area immediately. She needs some relaxing massage and do her hair."

Before Annabeth could said anything, the blonde girl grabbed her arm in a death grip and dragged her into another area. Annabeth sent me and Percy distress looks, but we can't do anything since Percy is still gawking at the place, while Reyna already dragged me into more secluded area. She pushed a door opened and I almost turned around and ran away from the room. What the hell?! Meeting one Bellona daughter is not enough apparently, now I had to face two of them, and to make everything perfect, they are sisters! Hylla gave me disinterest looks, but upon seeing her little sister she grinned at her, and asking why a boy allowed to wonder around the spa and not brought him straight to the boss. Reyna explained and Hylla black eyes landed on my dislocated shoulder.

"Let me popped it back" she said while rubbed both of her hands.

I quickly backed up until my back made contact with the door, healthy hand tried to find the door handle. Hylla closing our distance and I finally found the damn handle, I tried to open it by pushing it, but the door won't budge.

"Crap" I hissed under my breath and flinched when Hylla hand landed into my shoulders.

"Idiot" she spoke in sweet tone and I paled "It's said pull not push"

"Oh" I said.

Pure awkward Silent.

"Ah no!" I yelped when Hylla dragged me into the room.

She pushed me into a chair and she practically hovered in front of me.

"Rey, grabbed some ambrosia and nectar" she said.

Reyna nodded and disappeared from out sight, deeper into the room. Hylla scanned me from top to bottom and she clicked her tongue.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Uh.." I hesitated a bit.

Hylla rolled her eyes "It's rude for not introducing yourself"

I almost rolled my own eyes, since she never introduced herself to me. Not that I need it or anything, I knew her name already. And she dared to call me rude when she even didn't introduce herslef?!

"Reiner Lockheart" I said.

"Whose kid are you?" she asked me again.

That question took me longer to answer, since I didn't know who my real father is. Anyway, Hylla narrowed her eyes at me because of my silence.

"Apollo" I answered quickly.

She then stared intently at my hair and my eyes. I gulped as I pushed my back deeper into the chair, clearly not comfortable with her invading my personal space.

"You're not blonde" she stated.

"Uh, yeah about that" I mumbled "I don't know. It just like that since was I born"

Hylla only hummed in agreement while Reyna already entered the room with a tray with Ambrosia and a goblet full of Nectar.

"Hold still" Hylla said while put one of her hand on my injured shoulder "On three"

"Wait!" I yelled a bit "How many times you do this?!"

Hylla sent me a grin while removed the makeshift sling from my left hand "Don't know. Tons maybe?"

I gave horrified looks "Uh, please. Don't"

"On three" she ignored me.

"One!" and she pushed my shoulder hard.

I let out a rather loud screamed while a loud 'POP' sound came from my shoulder. Tears started to prick the corner of my eyes while Hylla shoved a piece of ambrosia into me, probably to shut me up. I chewed at the thing while gave a death glare towards her. The pain still throbbing but it lessen a bit because of the Ambrosia. After I swallowed it, Reyna gave me the goblet and I drank the nectar slowly. When I finished the pain already gone and when I tried to move my left shoulder it not that hurt anymore, I mean, it still hurt a little bit but hey, at least I can move it!

"Thank you" I said.

"Now" she pulled me up "To clean you up and bring you to the boss"

Hylla pushed me by my back and Reyna took the lead to another new room. Great, just how can I remembered the way to the entrance? This place is like a maze!

* * *

So, after 10 minutes, I finally looked presentable. Luckily they didn't put any make up on me, I shivered at the thought that Circe wanted to turn me into a girl.

"Follow me" Reyna said and I obediently followed her.

She stopped at a big wooden door and knocked it twice, and a muffled voice 'come in' could be heard. Reyna opened the door and gestured me to enter first. I gave her a look that said 'are you nuts?'. But, she glared at me and pushed my back into the room. I stumbled and almost fell face first, Reyna entered after me and she stood near the door.

"C.C" she said in polite tone "I already bring him"

The figure in front of me whipped around and I saw an attractive woman around my mother age, smiling gently at Reyna.

"Thank you" she said "Now, you can go"

Reyna nodded and she exited the room. When the door finally closed, Circe turned around and grinned when she saw me.

"Well, hello" she greeted me.

"Um, hi?" I asked while looked at Circe green eyes.

"My, aren't you are a good looking one" she stated as she took a step closer to me.

I took a step back "Thank you" I sputtered and quickly looked around, trying to find a way to get the hell away from her.

Circe managed to back me up into one of the big mirror in the room. I gulped when her green eyes glinted with interest as she watched me.

"You are different from the last boy" she stated as she closing the distance "You seemed, more mature and stronger"

"Percy?" I looked at her "Where is he?" I asked while my eyes scanned the left side of the room, trying to find cage filled with guinea pigs.

She let out a small laugh "Don't worry about him my dear, he's fine"

"No shit!" I glared at her.

I flinched when Circe gave me a light slap on my cheek "Manner young man"

"What?" I hissed "Why don't you turn me into some kind of rodent right now?" Circe eyes went a little wide at this.

"Ah" she hummed as she lifted my chin up with her finger "So you knew?"

"That cage, it's full with guinea pigs, and one of them couldn't stop screeching and scathing the bar. Also, I saw Percy clothes underneath your desk" I glared at her "I just have to put two and two together"

Circe leaned even closer, her breath tickled my cheek and I unintentionally blush at her close proximity. Heck, I could even smelt her perfume!

"Meh, if only you were a girl. I would gladly to make you join me" she purred "But, then again. I always need a male servant. It's get a little boring when all you see is girl right?"

"Why me?" I asked her in irritated tone.

She leaned closer to my ear "You seemed more interesting than the rest of the man I have ever met. Reminded me of that man who came to me thousand years ago" she took a deep breath before she spoke again "Why won't you work with me? I can give anything you want to, my dear."

I felt something started to enter my mind, like something clouding it. I began to focus on clearing my mind from whatever spell she used on me. I clenched my hand as I glared at her, when I realized she used her charm speak ability to me. Good enough, but not enough to affect me. Before I could say something back, the door opened and revealed Annabeth. She looked clean, and gorgeous, like seriously. Somebody braided her blonde hair and even bothered to put a light make up on her face, sharpening her face features more. Annabeth gave me and Circe confused looks, probably wondering what the heck is she want to do with me and Percy whereabouts. Circe luckily pulled herself from me and turned to face Annabeth, she smiled at Annabeth while put her hand behind her back, I gulped when I saw fire danced on her fingertips, looks like she warned me to shut my mouth.

"Ah, you already back my dear" she said in sweet tone "And you look beautiful"

"Thank you" Annabeth said and blushed lightly "And uh, where's Percy?"

I sent her a distress looks, while my eyes kept darting around between her and the cage. Annabeth looked at me with questioning looks, Circe who noticed this quickly extinguish the fire on her hand and turned to face me. I flinched mentally when she facing me and I only sent her innocent grin, and hoped the she bought it.

"And why's Reiner in here?" Annabeth asked again.

Circe quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me rather harshly away from the mirror.

"Ah, I just spoke with him about his…condition" Circe spoke calmly.

I flinched slightly when her hand practically brushed a few strand of my hair on my forehead, I just had this horrible feeling that she's threatening me to agree with her words.

"What condition?" Annabeth asked, I caught disbelieved on her tone.

"You see, your friend here have a condition. He's not confident enough." Circe said again "As you can see, he's quite handsome fellow and charming. But, he's insisted that he's not"

Annabeth sensed something was wrong as she took a step closer to me "Where's Percy?"

"Ah, the other one" Circe let out a displeased tone "We still do some work for him, to fix his imperfection."

Annabeth hand clenched tightly "And why Reiner seemed afraid of you, if you only trying to boost his confidence up?"

Circe sighed deeply as she shook her head "You really are smart, my dear. A solid proof that you are daughter of Athena"

Annabeth tensed when Circe knew about her parentage "How did you know?"

"Ah, let me give you a hint" Circe demonstrated something with her left hand, she created fire on the palm of her hand "And also my name in here, C.C"

"Circe" she murmured "I should have known"

"Yes" she said "I'm Circe and welcome to my island. Now, let's make this short as I already waste too many times on this" she cleared her throat and stared at Annabeth intently "Join my army and we will prove to those filthy man that we woman are better than them"

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked louder this time.

"He's a guinea pigs!" I answered loudly "On that cage! She's turn him into one!"

Crice hissed in anger as her grip on my wrist went even tighter, I let out a yelped as a shot of pain came from it.

"Come on dear" Circe purred again "Joined me and leaved your friend alone. After all man are pigs, why are you defending them?"

"What about Reiner?" Annabeth asked while she stealthily moved into the table.

"Him?" Circe said and patted my head rather harshly "Oh, I always wanted a slave. So, I just keep him. After all he seemed different from all the man I have been encounter. He's remind me of Odysseuss. Make me wanted to break his fighting spirit and turn him into an obedient one. As a prove that a woman can make a man bent to her will"

"Oh, that's sound interesting" Annabeth said and she looked genuinely interest.

I shot her a glare, like did she really wanted me to serve this crazy lady? And had a future life as guinea pigs if I made her angry? Moreover, why all the villain suddenly had interest in me?! What did I have? Percy is way cooler than me, his is stronger than me! So, why me?! Is it because I'm not from here?! Is it because two gods wanted me as their son?!

Annabeth circling the table as her hand landed on a thick and heavy books, she lifted it up and pretend to read the cover.

"But, I have this tiny problem" Annabeth said while gave Circe a closed eye smile.

"And what is that, my dear?" Circe asked.

"You offer is stupid! And my friend are not your toy!" Annabeth yelled and threw the book at Circe.

Circe waved her hand as the book burned into crisp, when I realized the her hand didn't grip my wrist anymore, I quickly rammed my body into her hard and made her stumbled to the side. I fell to the side and quickly grabbed the multivitamin bottle from underneath Percy clothes.

"Annabeth!" I yelled at her and threw the bottle to her "The cage, just pour the thing into it!"

Annabeth quickly caught the bottle and she hurriedly ran into the cage, which is kinda amazing with her high heels and all. A body slammed into mine and send me into the floor hard way, I looked up and found Circe hovering above me. Her hair went all over the place and I caught anger on her green eyes. She quickly wrapped her finger around my neck and began to choke me, I grunted as I grabbed her wrist and tried to push her hand away from my neck.

"Die, you ungrateful brat!" she yelled at me and tightened her grip on my neck.

I began to gasp as my lung desperately need some fresh air, black spot started to appear in the corner of my eyes and my grip on her wrist started to grow weaker. But, then out of nowhere her hand gone from my neck and I began to cough violently, greedily suck all the free oxygen around me and filled my lungs. I heard incoherent screaming as Circe body being lifted up from my own, I quickly rolled back and still coughing. I looked up and only to be greeted by a view of naked man, a lot of them. Even Percy stood there tall and proud, naked. Annabeth only blinked at his side, as if trying to understand what the hell just happened.

"Reiner?" Percy questioning me.

"Wear…some clothes…" my voice sound so hoarse "…dumbass…"

Percy quickly realized that he's fully naked and let out a rather manly yelped, and finally Annabeth understand what just happened. A bunch of naked man running free in front of her, she screamed and covered her eyes. I quickly grabbed Percy clothes under the desk and threw it at him, Percy caught it and quickly wore his clothes. I pushed myself up slowly and wincing a bit when I felt a small wave of pain came from my left shoulder.

"Let's get the hell out of here" I said "I had enough of naked man running around"

Percy and Annabeth nodded at the same time. We quickly maneuvered our way into the entrance and avoided the angry mob of naked pirate, which not a pretty view and that view is already stuck into my head. When we finally exited the building, we are greeted by two choice of transportation, air or water. Two of them are bad choice to me, but since Zeus hated me more than Poseidon dislike me, I chose the pirate ship. We quickly ran into the pirate ship and none of them knew how to drive one.

"Percy do something!" I yelled "You are expert at sea stuff right?! Does pirate ship include?!"

At first Percy blinked at me "I-I don't know, but let me try"

He closed his eyes and concentrating hard, so hard that I'm afraid that he kill himself for it. But, then the ship started to move by itself, the mast correcting itself and the ship began to move backwards. I stumbled back slightly as the ship finally moved away from the island. Leaving behind a group of angry and naked pirate, and Circe on that island.

I started worried about Reyna and Hylla safety, yeah, I knew they will be safe. But, they will be stuck with Red beard pirate right? Just hoping Reyna will be forgive me when we meet each other, if she still remembered me.

* * *

 **And that's it for now**

 **Don't forget to leave comment on the review box**

 **And to click the favorite and follow button**

 **Love you guys to the death, for following this story and actually had enough patient to deal with my laziness**

 ***cries happily***

 **And see you on the next chapter**

 **I'll try to be fast!**


	15. Chapter 14

***bowing* so sorry for the delay!**

 **I mean it's a long time since I published it**

 **Stuff happen and it make me quite depress**

 **So yeah, I need some time alone**

 **but, FINALLY!**

 **I managed to finish this chapter**

 **But, i guess I rush it**

 **I mean, there's not lot of action in the second book and I just wanted to end it so we can moved to the third books.**

 **Please don't kill me for it! *bowing down again***

 **And also, I read my review and quiet a few of you wanted Reiner to be paired with Calypso**

 **And now I'm confused, should I paired him with Rachel or Calypso?**

 **I know! I couldn't make up my mind! Sorry!**

 **Anyway, enough of my rant.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and forgive me for the misspelling and the grammar**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Siren song?" I raised both of my eyebrows "Like the one that can kill the sailors just by hearing it?"

Annabeth nodded furiously "Yes, but if you can survive that. You can get wiser"

I sighed when I heard that, Annabeth still wanted to hear the damn siren song. Like, she almost got killed by it in the story, and she only learn her fatal flaw, and that is hubris. Yeah, she can learn from that, but still…with me here, who knows what happened there. And I didn't want to hear the siren song since I didn't want to learn my heart desire. Why do you ask? I still didn't understand my purpose in this world, and why I'm even here right now, instead on the home, sitting on the couch while watched a marathon of my favorite T.V series with a big bowl of chips and a big bottle of coke.

"No" I said bluntly "I said we sail far away from that island" and I grumbled "I had enough of flying monster and almost lost my life because of monster."

"We are demigod!" Annabeth screeched "That's our life!"

"Oh really?" my right eye twitched "Do you even know how bad is it when monster tried to eat you alive for three days straight without a break?! And a weird combination of Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy tried to recruit me into their mismatch team? Oh they also threatened to use some kind of brute force if I refuse. Plus yesterday a crazy old hag tried to turn me into some kind of rodent?" I rolled my eyes "yeah, blamed me if I want a peace just for one freaking day!"

Annabeth blinked for a moment when she heard me rant, then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you deliberately insert some of your randomness into your sentences?" she asked me.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, I rewind my previous words and groaned when I realized I just accidentally insert some villain name from other stories in here, again, for the god knows how many times I did that.

"Uh, did you really have to catch that part?" I asked in solemn tone "Like, seriously. I rant that long and you only caught the weird part when I mention some random villain names?"

Annabeth scowled a bit "Tch, you and your randomness. I never cease to amaze me, like how could you sometime be a smart, reasonable, mature, and wise guy. And sometimes, you just act so random, childish, stupid and unpredictable"

"Isn't random and unpredictable the same thing?" I asked.

Annabeth scowl went even deeper "Do you really have to focus on that?!"

"Hey! You did that before to me too!" I raised my voice.

Percy quickly stood between us, clearly sense the tension we created because of our own stupidity. Percy put his back on Annabeth and he put his hand on my chest, tried his best to push me back from invading Annabeth personal space.

"Whoa guys" he said while kept pushing me away "Just, don't fight okay"

"He's started it!" Annabeth yelled while reached her hand out to scratch me on my eyes, but couldn't because of the space that Percy created.

"You started it! If you never mention those human eating bird I won't do this!" I yelled back at her.

"I should let you got turned into a slave-rodent by Circe" she said.

"I should let you got melted by Hydra acid spit!" I spat back.

Percy got squeezed between us, like his face literally on my neck and Annabeth face near his neck. So, yeah his face turned bright red, like seriously red, both from embarrassment and well…Annabeth practically breathing on his neck, so yeah, I left that part into your dirty imagination (cue the author smack Reiner on the head, for breaking the fourth wall again). We kept arguing until I heard a faint of feminine voice from a distance, singing some kind of lullaby.

"Shit!" I cursed and covered my ear.

Percy quickly plugged his ear with both of his pointer finger, while glared at both of us

"This is your fault!" he screamed.

"La, la, la, la" I said out loud in sing song voice "I don't hear a thing!" I said loudly while plugged my ear with my pointer finger "La, la, la, la!"

Percy sent me weird looks "Oi! Don't sing! Your voice is bad!"

 _"_ _Twinkle, twinkle little star._

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high._

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star._

 _How I wonder what you are?_ _"_

I started to sing Twinkle, twinkle little star loudly, and didn't give a single fuck if my voice is not as good as the voice of other Apollo kids.

Percy paled instantly and looks like he about to die, not from the siren song. But, from my voice.

 _"_ _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _falling down, falling down._

 _London Bridge is falling down._

 _My fair lady!"_

I kept singing in loud voice, and Percy already on the edge of falling down on his face into the wooden floor below.

And Annabeth conflicted between unplugged her ear to hearing the siren voice, with a high chance of getting eaten and low chance to get wiser, and very high chance to murder me from ruining her moment.

But, hey, I just trying to survive! Is not like the siren going to come and killed me because I too loud, like a zombie. Right? Seriously, those siren aren't going to go aboard the ship just to kill me right?

 _"_ _Seid ihr das Essen?_

 _Nein, wir sind der Jäger!"_

I started to sing a famous anime opening from my previous life.

What? What's with that look? I too loved a good anime, you know. And I bet you know that lyrics I just sang, it came from what anime right? Right?

Anyway, Percy already considering to jump away from the boat and swam to the Siren island, instead on the boat hearing my 'unique' voice. Annabeth already gone from the ship, probably sick of my voice. Wait, hang on, back up a little bit.

So, Percy already considering, bla, bla, bla. And after that Annabeth already go-

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed for real and Percy already on the edge of the ship, slightly shaking from all the torture from my voice "Annabeth gone!"

Percy finally understand the dire situation and quickly dive into the ocean below, leaving me dumbfounded on the boat. Like, the fuck?! I didn't even know how to ride a ship! I only know how to ride a bike and a car! Not a ship, well, I can drove a yacht, but not this huge old ship which still used a wheel to maneuver it! I let out a shriek while ran like my life depend on it to the wheel, and accidentally unplugged my ear. I froze when the siren song entered my ear, I quickly plugged my ear again.

"La, la, la, la" I did it again "I don't hear anything!" I continued "La, la, la, la!"

I quickly put my elbow on the steering wheel and tried to steer the ship around with my elbow. And amazingly I succeeded, with a huge grin I kept steering the ship until it already far away from the accursed Island. I quickly ran to the side of the ship when Percy already on board with a soaked Annabeth on his side. I wanted to brag about my new accomplishment, but a harsh slap from the truth slapped out of my accomplishment. Totally forgot, that Percy is the one who drove the ship from underwater, not me. I quickly went sulking on my place, and felt betrayed by the harsh truth.

Percy just stared at me with confused looks, didn't understand why I suddenly appeared in front of him and sulked in front of him too. Then, I felt a harsh smack on my head, I let out a low whine while glanced back and quickly froze when I saw Annabeth fuming behind me.

"YOU!" she screamed while pointed her finger at me "Your voice almost killed me!"

"Hey!" I shouted back "That's rude! My voice saved Percy okay! And maybe all of us!"

Annabeth grabbed my collar "Your voice is deadlier that those siren! And how on earth Apollo kids have a voice like a dying whale! Your father is a god of music for god sakes!"

"So what?!" I asked back "Maybe I inherit something else than his gold voice!"

"Yeah, your empty head for example. It's full of gas" Annabeth hissed.

"Are you asking a fight Wise girl?" I brought my face closer to her.

"Bring it on Air Head" Annabeth brought her face closer, and our nose almost touch.

Percy quickly pulled me back from the fight "Guys! Seriously!"

"I can kill you with my 'killer-voice'" I said while smirked smugly.

Annabeth shivered visibly "Oh god. I never heard something so terrible in my entire life. I think, it leave a scar on me"

Percy nodded "Maybe we should tossed him when we passed an empty island. Let him created his own legend. Killing a man only with voice"

"You guys are mean" I pouted and crossed my arm

"If you dare to sing again" Annabeth glared at me and I felt a shiver ran down my spine "I'll cut your tongue and shoved it down to your throat. Understand?"

I quickly nodded at her and earned a satisfying pat on the head by the (sadistic) blonde girl.

"Good boy"

* * *

So, when we already arrived at our destination, I hug the ship pole, tightly. I didn't want to get eaten by those flesh-eating sheep, no matter how cute they are, they are vicious, like a piranha. And I still love my ass, didn't want to hand this sweet, sweet ass soon to Charon plate. I love sheep I do, they are adorable creature with cute sound, and they are meek creature. But, Polyhelmus changed my perception of them. His sheep are literally wolf in sheep clothing, a true wolf that disguise itself in sheep body. Because, there's no way that happened. Or maybe the guy who created those creature had a crazy idea of mixing sheep and wolf gene. And don't tell me, out there, there's a pack of wolf that ate grass!

So, after a few threat from Percy I reluctantly released my beloved pole and headed to the cliff. And it's the steepest cliff I have ever seen, and there's no way I will climbed that thing only to get a reward of flesh-eating sheep. I only crossed my arm while stared at the cliff with stiff expression, and Percy caught it as constipated expression, and he dared to ask me if I want to **'DO'** that right now. I only smacked him hard across his face and I started to climb quickly, to avoid further humiliation. Annabeth climbed behind me and Percy is the last one to climb. My arm felt sore and my left shoulder started to ache, I stopped for a moment and made a mistake, I looked down.

I froze up instantly when I realize, I already high up and the ground looked so far away. I quickly snapped my head up to face the cliff and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Shakily I reached the rock above me and used it to haul my whole body, I made a mistake, my hand slipped from the rock and I almost fell. Well, my feet kinda stepped into Annabeth left hand, and she let out a rather sharp cry of pain and luckily, she found a new stepping stone beneath her, and that stepping stone is Percy face. And unluckily Percy had to taste Annabeth shoe, and only god knew where that thing had stepped into.

Finally, I managed to reach the top of the cliff. I quickly scramble away from the edge and laid flat on my back. My arm and shoulder already screamed in pain, and I really wanted to fall asleep right away. Well, that's pretty easy considering there's tons of sheep here, just build a fence, told the sheep to jump over the fence, count how many of them managed to jump across and fell asleep almost instantly. Get it? Like it if you still do count the sheep thing if you having a hard time to sleep! (A/N : Stop breaking the fourth wall!)

When all of us already arrived at the top, and after Percy send his deathliest glare to Annabeth. We went spying on the sheep. Like, we spied the sheep, how pathetic is that? Usually people spy on some bad guy, or the head of a yakuza, something cool like that. Us? Spying on a flock of sheep.

I know, I know, they are flesh-eating sheep, but come on. It do sound quite ridiculous. And I already done enough embarrassing things in my life. Spying on sheep just put my life from embarrassing to unbearable. Just don't let other campers hear this.

The Golden Fleece hang loosely on a very healthy looking tree, and no one to guard it, except those flock of flesh eating sheep. Percy about to make a move towards it, but I pulled him down into the grass. I pointed at the base of the tree, Clarisse had been tied down there, and she tried her best to wiggle out from her restraint.

"Then we save her" Percy whispered "And grabbed the fleece"

"Are you kidding me?" I glared at her "You think do that will be that easy?"

"Come one, there's only sheep there" Percy hissed at me "What could they do? They eat grass, not meat"

Okay, buddy you just jinx it, I groaned mentally

I stiffened when a normal looking sheep decided to enter the flesh eating one and ate some grass without a single care, so the flesh eating one quickly stampede over the normal looking one, which let out a rather painful voice. Within a minute the flock dispersed and I could only saw bones and blood splattered all over the area which the normal one just standing. I covered my mouth, afraid that something will come out from there, either it sound or anything left on my stomach. I glanced at Percy and Annabeth, their face paled considerably after witnessing the whole thing.

"Those are the flesh eating ones" I managed to speak in quiet tone "Don't go in there unless you wanted to be ended up in sheep stomach. Charon gonna laugh at your face eternally if you died that way" and I smirked smugly towards Percy

Annabeth gave me odd looks "Thank you for the 'insightful' advice air head" she said sarcastically.

I growled at her "Don't make me shove you into those flock Wise girl"

Percy who happened to be stuck between us, only face planted on the grass. Couldn't believe that he got stuck in these kind of situation again.

We froze instantly when we heard something big move. My eyes trailed to a big rock that already moved, and saw the blind Cyclops made a way to the flesh eating sheep, and he acted all friendly towards it. Then he called out to someone and I saw Grover came out, in a wedding dress, like a real wedding dress. Is not pretty anymore, since it's torn in several places, and mud already covered half of it. I snorted and tried my best to contain my laughter, when Grover acted all feminine towards the blind Cyclops. Percy sharply nudged my ribs and I took a sharp breath because of it, I glanced pointedly at him, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him carefully. So, the Cyclops suddenly grabbed Clarisse and about to turn her into a meal for the wedding, that happened today. Grover tried to convince the Cyclops that eating Clarisse was a bad idea, and could give him stomach ache from eating random demigod.

"That's a Styr you dimwit!" Clarisse yelled loudly.

I about to yell at Clarisse to shut up, but remembered that I could alert Polyhelmus and those flesh eating sheep. I only swallowed the harsh word that already on the tip of my tongue and watched Clarisse being dragged away along with Grover. When the boulder already closed the entrance to the Polyhelmus cave, we move quietly to the group of normal looking sheep. We had to get closed to the entrance, before it's too late for both of them.

"The sheep" I said quickly "We can used that to enter Polyhelmus cave"

"Uh, what?" Percy looked at me confuse.

"The normal looking one" I said again and racked my brain for some kind of explanation "I have a feeling that Polyhelmus will let that one enter his cave, then the flesh eating one"

Annabeth gave me suspicious looks "That's sound so farfetched, you know"

I almost sighed in frustration, because I had to find some kind of reasonable explanation, and not saying that I knew that because I read it.

"He obviously need the flesh eating one to stay outside his cave to guard it" I stated "And he still need to eat right, so I only assumed he eat the normal one. So, he need to protect the normal one, since it his food source in this island. And if he kept the normal one outside, who knows what will happened to it"

"How about my invisibility cap?" Annabeth asked.

"You can use that" I answered honestly "But, me and Percy still need to ride the sheep, since we didn't have one"

Annabeth and Percy looked at me, I could see they tried to process what just I said. Annabeth closed her eyes and crossed her arms, then she opened her eyes slowly and nodded at my reasoning.

"It make senses actually" Annabeth said "But, there's still a chance that Polyhemus won't let the sheep enter his cave"

"If that came then" I looked at the boulder "I will destroy it with my explosive arrow, and hope that the explosion won't make the cave collapse"

* * *

I quickly crawled under a sheep and grabbed the fur, and I haul my body up, I snagged my feet into its back legs carefully and made sure that the sheep could walk properly with me under it. It smelt awful, like really awful, I only grimaced at this and tried my best to breath slowly, so the sheep wool didn't enter my nostril. I heard a loud sound, that sound like somebody moved a boulder and a loud sound that called the normal sheep.

The sheep began to move as I tried my best not to accidentally drop myself on the ground. I held my breath when Polyhelmus stood in front of my sheep, and hope that his nose is as bad as his sight, and even if it's not, just hope that the sheep scent could cover mine and Percy. Polyhelmus patted my sheep rather harshly and almost made me drop myself and usher it in. Next, he moved into a sheep, where's Percy at. Polyhelmus patted the sheep and talked to it quite long, I saw Percy already tired clinging into the sheep. By, some incredible luck Polyhelmus finally let the sheep in.

After Polyhelmus block the cave entrance again and moved into other place, me and Percy quickly drop ourselves into the hard ground, and Annabeth pulled her invisibility cap off her.

"I smell like a sheep" I said in monotone voice "I need a bath"

Annabeth snorted lightly as she helped me and Percy up. We quickly searched for Grover and Clarisse, and tried out best not to make any kind of loud sound. Since, we didn't want to alert the blind Cyclops, since his hearing probably pretty sharp. After searching for a few minutes, I found Grover and Clarisse in a room together. Grover slumped on the ground with depressed expression while Clarisse paced around the room, mumbling something under her breath.

"Grover!" Percy called his best friend quietly.

Grover head perked up and he smiled when he saw Percy. He quickly jumped from his seat and hug Percy tightly, Percy only chuckled as he patted Grover back. Clarisse mouth hang open when she saw me, stood there, looked healthy and not missing a limb. She quickly rushed towards me, slapped me hard, hit me in the chest repeatedly, then she hug me. Clarisse buried her face on my chest, and I only patted her back awkwardly, not sure what should I do, nor what's wrong with her.

"I thought you were dead" she said in muffled voice "I saw Skyla took you away"

I stopped patting her back.

"I never saw you came back to the ocean again" she pulled herself and tears almost spilled from her eyes "Why you never called me or tell me that you are alive?!"

"Lot of stuff happens" I said "It just slipped my mind"

Clarisse snorted in annoyance "I felt stupid worrying about your safety" then she rolled her eyes "Geez, why am I doing this? This is so unlike me"

I swung my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer "Nah, you loved me too much" I grinned at her.

Clarisse only clicked her tongue in annoyance as she pushed me "Shut up" she sighed and massaged her forehead "I have a feeling that being your friend is a bad idea"

Percy gave Clarisse understanding looks "I knew that feeling"

I smacked both of them on the back of their head "Hey! A little respect would be nice. Since I saved both of your ass often!"

"Uh, guys" Grover interrupted "I think, we should find a way out of here"

"Oh, almost forgot" I said and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "And uh, don't forget the fleece"

Four of us nodded at each other before, sneakily headed to the front door. I raised my hand quietly and the group behind me stopped moving. I took a peek, and found that Polyhelmus stood near a big table with a lot of serving from sheep meat spread around it, and the Golden Fleece hung loosely on his shoulder. I turned around slowly and shook my head.

"It's bad" I whispered "Polyhelmus on that room, and the fleece on his shoulder"

"What should we do?" Percy asked.

"Well, Annabeth maybe could take it" I said and looked at Annabeth "She has her invisibility cap"

"But, he might catch my scent" Annabeth said "Us demigod have a strong scent"

I looked over at Percy and Clarisse "Well, we can distract him. He wouldn't notice your scent if we also in the same room with you. Especially when Percy there, his scent basically overpowering ours"

Percy leaned closer to me and whispered "Aren't Hades also claimed you?"

I only nodded stiffly, I knew that seaweed brain, no need to tell me twice. Annabeth gave me knowing nod as she wore her cap, and disappeared from our sight. I quickly stepped into the room and cleared my throat loudly. Behind me Clarisse and Percy, only gaped, clearly didn't expect that I will be that bold, Grover only blinked at my action.

"Hello" I said in cheerful tone.

Polyhelmus turned towards me, a plate still on his hand "Huh? Who are you?"

"Nobody important" I said and grinned at her "How's your eyes? Uh, I mean eye"

Polyhelmus instantly crushed the plate on his hand "Nobody!"

"Still, blind as fuck I see" I muttered and jumped to the side.

Polyhelmus growled in annoyance as he caught thin air "I'll eat you up nobody!"

"Don't eat him!" Clarisse decided to join "You will get stomachache if you eat him! He's bad news for your health, also you will be stupider if you eat him, since he got no nutrition on him, only air"

I heard a giggle, I turned to Percy who clamped his mouth with his hand, clearly tried his best to hold back a laughter. But, a few giggle and snorted managed to escape from his lips, I glared at him with annoyance while jumped to the side, to avoid the blind Cyclops hand. Polyhelmus hand hit the wall nearby and it made him angrier that before, and he began to swing his hand around randomly.

"This is troublesome" I hissed under my breath as I avoided the Cyclops hand again.

I tapped my left bracelet and it turned into my silver one, I still afraid of using the black one on front of Clarisse, afraid that she will knew my other parentage. I quickly made a quick dash towards the blind Cyclops and slashed his right arm. Polyhelmus bellowed in pain as he clutched his right arm, right at that moment I saw the Golden Fleece flew from his shoulder and hovering in the air.

"Annabeth has it" I whispered to myself as I activated my other sword, and connected the hilt.

As my weapon turned into a bow I tapped my pendant, and within a minute a quiver full of arrow appeared on my back. I pushed the right combination for the explosive arrow and pulled an arrow after hearing a soft whirling noise. I aimed it at the boulder that cover our exit, then I shot the arrow.

"Fire in the hole!" I yelled and turned away from the boulder.

I quickly hit the button on my bow and heard a loud explosion came from behind me. I heard a ringing noise on my ear as I found myself laid flat on the ground. I shook my head and heard a distant voice calling my name, before I could react a hand pulled me up and Percy face came into my view.

"Snap out of it!" Percy yelled "Come on! We gotta move!"

I shook my head once again and saw Percy handed me my bow. I quickly accepted it and ran to the outside. Only to find our exit had been blocked by the cannibalistic sheep, I groaned and slapped my forehead. Forgot about this, I totally forgot about the plan to maneuver our way through it. I glanced to the side and saw Annabeth already visible with the Fleece resting on her shoulder. Just realized that s lot of things changed during this scene, but in the end we managed to get the Fleece, so that part is not important anymore.

"Nobody!"

I turned back quickly only to find Polyhelmus already grabbed Annabeth and lifted her up from the ground. The Fleece slipped from Annabeth shoulder and fell into the ground, Clarisse quickly caught it and she glared at the Polyhelmus.

"I'll crush you" Polyhelmus said and tightened his grip on Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a chocking sound as she desperately tried to escapee from Polyhelmus deadly grip.

"Let her go!" Percy yelled as he activated his riptide and charged at thee Cyclops.

I pulled my normal arrow and aimed it at Polyhelmus eye, I immediately let the arrow few and it struck right in the middle of Polyhelmus eye, and not too long after that Percy stabbed him in the feet. Polyhelmus let out a cry of pain while threw Annabeth into the direction of the flesh eating sheep.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to run to catch her.

But to my surprised another Cyclops managed to catch her before she could be the sheep next meal. And that Cyclops looked at us before he scowled when he saw Polyhelmus.

"Tyson!" Percy called his half-brother in relief "You're still alive?!"

"Father saved me" he said as he carried Annbeth carefully "And he sent me here to help you"

"Tyson" I yelled "Could you distract the sheep to the other side?"

Tyson quickly nodded his head and did it without asking anything. Looks like he understood that the sheep was different from a normal looking one.

"Guys, run" I ordered while took another arrow, this time an electric one "I'll distract him"

"No!" Percy said and grabbed my arm "I'm not leaving you behind! You coming with us!"

I gave him a soft smile "I'll catch up to you, promise"

Percy kept shook his head "Then, I'm staying with you" and he readied his sword.

I sighed "Percy, don't argue this time. This time I will come back, unscathed. I'm a son of Apollo remember. I can shoot this stupid Cyclops at any distance and won't miss"

Percy bit his lower lips "But.."

"Beat it Prissy" Clarisse said and grabbed Percy arm "I hate to say it but I trust Reiner, he will come back to us alive. Or I'll beat his ass on Hades realm"

"Thank you for the 'unique' motivation Clarisse" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Stop being sarcastic and do your job to distract him" Clarisse said as she began to drag Percy away from me.

Then I turned to face the blind Cyclops "Hey, Pea Brain!"

"Huh?" Polyhelmus stopped rubbing his eye.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled and ran "Well, you can't. Because you are blind!"

Polyhelmus roared in anger "I'll eat you nobody!"

I turned and shot the arrow, which landed on Polyhelmus chest and I activated it. Polyhelmus roared in pain as electricity ran throughout his body. I quickly took another arrow the explosive one and aimed it at Polyhelmus eyes. Let's hope it can kill him, but then an image of Tyson flashed through my brain. And that moment made me hesitated which is a bad decision, Polyhelmus managed to grab me.

"Put me down!" I squirmed "Or I'll stab you in the eye again!"

"Hah! Stupid nobody!" Polyhelmus said "I'll eat you up before you could do it!"

But before he could opened his mouth, a fist connected to his cheek, sending him crashing into his own cave. And I got thrown away up in the air, but another arm caught me, saving me from crashing to my death.

"Nobody eat my friend!" I heard Tyson voice.

"Thanks man" I said and patted his arm.

"Grah! You traitor!" Polyhemus said while pushing himself up "You should help me up!"

"You are a bad guy!" Tyson said in loud voice "I'm not helping the bad guy!"

I gritted my teeth as I tried to find a way to hold Polyhelmus as we escaped this wretched island. Then my eyes landed on the cave, sure the boulder that blocked the entrance gone, but just one explosive arrow could made the ceiling collapse, thus blocking the entrance and the only exit.

"Tyson" I tapped his arm "Could you sent Polyhelmus into the cave?"

"Why?" Tyson tilted his head.

"I'll trapped him there. And make sure that he will never able to come out to cause trouble again" I said.

"Okay! I'll help Reiner, because you are my friend!" Tyson said as he walked towards Polyhelmus.

Then the two Cyclops began to fight, with fist. Tyson clearly had the upper hand because he's not blind and I'm helping him by got Polyhelmus annoyed by shot a normal arrow to his body and feet. Tyson punched him hard in the face and send Polyhelmus near the cave entrance, Polyhelmus cursed as he stood up again, only to get punch again in the face and got sent deeper in the cave.

"Tyson, move!" I said as I shot my explosive arrow at the cave ceiling.

Tyson ran towards me and picked me up from ground as I activated the explosion. A loud boom could be heard throughout the island and startled the flesh eating sheep. Tyson quickly jumped from the cliff and I clung to his arm, he landed safely on the soft sand and put me down on the sand.

"We make a good team Tyson" I said and raised my fist into him.

"You want to punch me?" Tyson asked innocently.

I blinked at his words and laugh "No, no" I said and softly took his right hand with my left one "Form a fist" I said and Tyson nodded "This is a fist bump" I said as I bumped my fist into his "A sign of friendship"

Tyson grinned proudly at me "You consider me as your friend?"

I laughed and patted his arm "Since the day one buddy. You are always be my friend, beside you fire proof, good at making stuff and huge" I explained "Who wouldn't be your friend?"

Tyson had tears started to form on the corner of his eye "Thank you Reiner"

"Anytime buddy" I said and sent him a friendly grin "Anytime"

* * *

 **Me : Aww, I put a little friendship between Tyson and Reiner.  
**

 **Reiner : Oh, you back**

 **Me : What do you mean by 'you back'?!**

 **Reiner : Well, you have been MIA for...a month? or two?**

 **Me : Hey! I have some problem with life okay! So what?! I can't have time to recompose my thought and feeling? What a douchebag**

 **Reiner : Geez, you on your period lady?**

 **Me : Did you just revealed my gender boy?!**

 **Reiner : Hey, I bet everyone already knew you a chick! Right guys? LIke you know the author is a she from the beginning right? I mean come on! Just read her username! It definitely a dead give away!**

 **Me : Shush! I put up a new issue up there, it's about your love life**

 **Reiner : What?**

 **Me : So, pick one guys Rachel or Calypso, or both of them *got smack by Reiner***

 **Reiner : I'm not a playboy! And...**

 **Me : *shove Reiner into the closet and locked the door* and yeah, don't forget to drop some review, and click that 'Follow' and 'Favorite' button and see you on the next chapter guys!**

 **Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 15

**So, I can't believe I updated much quicker than before**

 **When I wrote this chapter, the idea was like flowing to me**

 **And I able to finish this quicker than I had anticipated**

 **So, yeah thank you for the patience and all the positive review you gave me**

 **And I will let you enjoy this chapter**

 **See you on the end guys!**

 **And sorry for the bad grammar and misspelling, since English is not my mother language**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Just go" I said while handed the Golden Fleece to Clarisse.

"What?!" she glared at me "I'm not going back without you! You are my quest mate, we are going back to the camp together!"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment "Clarisse, remember your prophecy? You have to fulfill it, you will come back to the camp alone right? Beside Zeus will kill me instantly if I dare to fly, he hated my guts. You know after the first quest and all"

Clarisse looked hesitated a bit and lowered her gaze, she seemed to think about my words. Then looked at me in the eye.

"Reiner, I swear to god. If you don't come back alive, I'll come to the underworld myself and dragged your sorry ass back to the living, only to kicked your ass down there!" she spoke and took the fleece from Annabeth hand "You hear me!"

I only chuckled as I ruffled her hair, just realized that now I'm as tall as her "Loud and clear, captain. Now, go. Thalia's tree cannot wait longer"

Clarisse nodded as she ran towards the street and stopped a cab. After she's gone from my line of sight, I turned around and found Percy looked at me with confused looks.

"What? I only do what I should do" I said and shrugged "Zeus hates me, and the fastest way to come back to the camp is by air plane."

And I still not learn how to use Hades power properly, like shadow traveling, don't want to end up in completely different country or worse different continent. Annabeth only sighed and shook her head, the Fleece already healed her broken bones and now she can moved again without wincing and flinching in pain. Now, we just have to wait for Luke to come, I said mentally while closing my eyes. I'm ready to kick his ass for the thing he done for me last summer.

"Well, well, well"

I opened my eyes after heard that familiar voice, Luke Castellan, in his all glory stood not too far from as, looking smug as fuck. Heck he even had time to clean himself up, like cutting his hair short and even used button up shirt, instead off T-Shirt.

"Well, hello" I said sarcastically "So, finally show yourself? Not hiding behind your minion again?"

Luke eye twitched but he managed to keep his cool demeanor "Ah, Reiner. Finally, I able to meet you face to face. So, how have you been?"

"Cut the chatter Luke" I cut him sharply "I know why you are here. You're too late, the fleece already on the way back to the camp, and my answer still no. Also, tell your boss to crawl back where he belong"

Luke frowned after he heard me "Still annoying and stubborn as ever huh. Well, no matter. I'll break your will no matter what. And about the fleece, it's easy, I can chase her after I'll make you eat your own word Reiner"

I snorted "It's 2 against one dumb ass. Do you really think, you can take me and Percy here?"

"I already beat you once" Luke smirked "Remember last summer, when I literally almost kill you. I can do that again Reiner. I'm the one who teach you how to fight, and that makes me know your style"

"You are in my territory Luke" Percy spat "You better watch your words"

"Ah, that's my line" Luke smirked evilly "Take another step and your friend will visit Hades faster than you can blink"

My eyes widened at his words, I literally forgot about that. When I turned around Jen and Jake already had Annabeth and Grover on their arm, with a dagger pointed to their throat. While Tyson cannot do anything, the Cyclops just stood there while looking at Annabeth worriedly, he's afraid of Annabeth safety.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"Come with me" Luke said "I want to show you something"

Reluctantly I followed Luke to his ship with Percy behind me. I already knew, he will bring me into Kronos remains. And I didn't like it, at all, since Kronos already haunted me in my dreams several times, and almost drove me crazy. We stopped at a big double door, Luke pushed the door opened and we entered the big room. A golden coffin sat on the left corner of the room, while a fountain in the middle of it. The room is beautiful and looked comfy, but Kronos coffin made this room air became heavier and colder. I glanced back and found Annabeth, Grover along with Tyson already inside the room, while Jen and Jake guard the door.

"Meet Kronos" Luke said proudly while walked towards the coffin

I felt something tingling from the back of my mind, like something tried to resurfaces. The coffin gave a weak glow when Luke hand touched the cold metal, and something sharp came from my head. I gasped loudly while clutched my head, Percy already by my sides and called me loudly.

'Heh, finally you came to me'

I froze when Kronos voiced literally inside my mind, like he spoke to me and only to me. Nobody heard that, but me.

'Get the fuck away from me you freak!' I hissed mentally 'Stop invading my mind!'

Kronos clicked his tongue in distaste 'Still disobeying me I see. Don't you understand, I already inside your mind boy. Since that day'

'Why me?' I asked in low tone 'Why me?!'

'Because you are interesting. Let's just say, after staying in your darkest part of your mind, I learned a few thing about you. Like, your body, it's belong in here, but here the interesting part, your soul, it doesn't belong in here' Kronos said and chuckled 'Your soul come from somewhere else, from some alternate world. And now I'm understand the reason why you are stronger and smarter than any demigod that I have ever seen'

I froze when I heard that 'H-how? How do you know that?!'

'Nah, if I tell you it wouldn't be interesting right?' Kronos said and laughed a bit 'But, I can sense something bigger is happening to you boy. Something much, much bigger. But, since you still won't accept me, I cannot read your whole mind and learn about your 'strange' existence here' then his tone turned serious and darker 'Say, if you let me in. I can learn about it and explain it to you boy. Your reason in here and why suddenly your soul is transported to this world. And if I can reach my full power, I can send your soul back to your own world, before all of it turned into like this' there's silent for a moment before Kronos spoke again 'And you will never have to endure all of this shit show'

I pursed my lips, I knew I already denied Kronos offer last summer. But, this time is different, after his explanation, I became afraid of myself. Just what the fuck is happening? Why Kronos said my soul didn't belong here? Is that means when I died in that plane crash, by some sick fate, my soul somehow got stuck in Hades realm? But, I didn't remember meeting Charon or anything resemble under world! I only saw darkness when I died, and suddenly my mom in this world gave birth to me. Is that mean there's some kind of transition when I died or some kind of memory of what happen to me after I died? So, what happened to the soul of this body? The real soul, what happened to it? What happened to the real Reiner Lockheart? And what the hell did Kronos mean by alternate world?!

I felt something warm touched my arm and someone muttered my name over and over again. Kronos voiced began to fade slowly from my mind, I started to blink as my mind began to work properly again. My sight started to get focus slowly and the throbbing on my head already gone, Kronos already hid inside my mind, the darkest part of it. The part that I never dare to touch, because if I started to think about it, maybe I will turned my back against the gods and join Kronos to destroy them.

"Reiner"

I looked up and saw Annabeth looked at me with relief written all over her face, I just realized my head on her lap. I groaned lightly as I massaged my forehead, Annabeth quickly helped me to sit down and she rested my back against the wall. My eyes scanned the room in front of me and I saw a glimpse of Percy already fought with Luke.

"What just happened?" I asked in hoarse voice.

"You passed out right after Luke touched Kronos coffin" Annabeth explained "And Percy became angry right after that"

"I pass out?" I only gave Annabeth disbelieved looks "But, I-"

I swallowed the word that about to come out from my mouth. There's no way I can talk to her about what just happened to me, it's too risky and I cannot explain everything to them. Annabeth gave me worried looks.

"I heard you mumble when you pass out, but I can't make any of it" Annabeth said as her eyes trailed to Percy who still fought with Luke.

"I see" I said and pushed myself up slowly while using the wall as a support "Anything else I missed?"

Annabeth eyes lightened up in amazement "Percy managed to call the camp, and he managed to make Luke spill all of his plan. And Mr. D exiled Tantalus to the Underworld again, also he promised to take Chiron back as a camp counselor"

A smirk find a way to my lips as I heard that, so nothing much changed when I was out. I tapped one of my bracelet, this time the black one. A black sword formed on my left hand and I moved it into my right one, the black blade glinting under the sunlight that peaked from the window not too far from me. And I could feel it, the room air became a little heavier because of it and I let out a low chuckle.

"Stygian iron" Annabeth muttered and took a step back "That sword, can hurt both mortal and monster. That's one of the deadliest sword ever created"

"Hey, Lucy!" I called Luke as I took a step forward

"It's Luke" Luke said in calm tone "Still want to join us? I'll make you my right hand man Reiner. Your talent is a waste if you stay with them"

"No" I said gripped my sword hilt tighter.

"Fine then" Luke said as he made a quick dash towards unsuspecting Percy and slashed at his left leg.

My eyes widened in horror as I saw a lot of blood came from Percy wound and now he fell to his side, clutching his left leg. Percy face contorted in pain and he let out a low whimper, he's in pain and I knew well, how painful that is.

"You crossed the line Castellan" I growled at him "You will pay for it"

I dashed towards him and swung my sword at his smug face, I'll swipe that smug look and made it turned into pain. I'll made him regret ever hurting Percy, heck I'll hurt him so bad that he never wish that he never born or crossed sword with me. I began to chuckle darkly at the image of Luke whimpering and begging at me to stop, for me to stop hurting him. I didn't knew what happened, but the temperature in the room dropped suddenly and it getting dimmer and dimmer, as if the shadow started to absorb the light itself. I caught a hint of fear and disbelieved in Luke eyes, I began to attack him relentlessly and Luke managed to parry my blow with his own sword. Luke managed to cut my left cheek and I took a couple steep back, I sighed as I wiped the blood on my cheek and I stared at my thumb that covered in my blood with cold looks.

"Really?" I asked in cold tone "My cheek? Heh, your skill is getting rusty"

Luke clicked his tongue in distaste "Shut up! You haven't even land a cut on me Reiner. So, don't get so cocky!"

I chuckled darkly "Oh, you will Luke. And I can promised you, it will be worse than last summer"

Before Luke could even blink, I ran towards him and kicked his stomach hard, completely caught him off guard. After that I spun around and kicked his face, just like what he did to me last summer, I sent Luke across the room and he hit the wall hard, before he crumpled on the floor. Luke spat some blood and his broken tooth, he pushed himself hard only to meet with the tip of my stygian iron. He pulled his head back and my sword grazed his right cheek, and man, that scream, it will put a girl to shame.

Luke screamed in pain as he fell into his knee, he clutched his cheek hard and panted hard. I only stared down at him with cold and stoic expression. Without missing a heartbeat I put my sword on his chin, forcing him to look up. Luke kept hissing in pain and bit his tongue hard, to endure the pain. Just by touching the metal of my Stygian sword, it's will be as painful as holding a dry ice, it will burning your skin.

"Stygian iron" I said flatly "You know what it does to human right? Well, I'm just curious if I stab you with this" I said while pulled my sword slowly and causing Luke grunted in pain at my sword movement "Will it absorb your soul? And where your soul went after it?"

Then I began to laugh madly "Let's try will you" then I stopped laughing rather quickly "But, where's the fun in that right? How about? I drew your blood as much as you take from me Luke. Consider it as a payback"

Then I began to graze his right arm with my sword, Luke let out a strangled cried of pain as my sword touched his flesh.

"Oh, wow" I said in fake amazement "Looked at that blood"

"Oh, by the way" I said in lighter tone "Is this room soundproof? Because, I don't want any of your minions came and ruin the fun" then I tapped his cheek with my sword lightly "Don't want to kill you too quickly"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Annabeth covered her mouth when she saw Reiner went bat shit crazy in a heartbeat like that. Annabeth almost couldn't recognize her best friend anymore, his usualy dark blue eyes that sparkled in playful way, turned darker, almost into black, and its cold and almost had a tint of craziness in int. Like just one gaze it could make her scared for her dear life, and what made the matter worse is the sword that Reiner wielded now, it's the same material as Hades own sword. The room temperature that already quite cold because of Kronos remains, it got colder when Reiner turned into a murderous maniac like this.

Annabeth almost saw Hades inside Reiner, almost. The way he's taunting Luke right now, the way torture Luke slowly, as if he is enjoyed the pain that Luke endure. Heck, even the shadow around the room began to shimmer and the light got dimmer, made the room a bit darker than before. The aura around the room became heavier and darker every second. Just when Annabeth swore she could saw her own breath, she quickly ran towards Reiner and made a bold move, she hugged him from behind and buried her face into his back.

"Please stop" she pleaded "This isn't you, Reiner"

Reiner movement stop at the sudden body contact.

"Percy" Annabeth swallowed hard "Percy didn't want you to see you like this. So, please stop. Don't hurt Luke anymore"

Reiner face seemed conflicted "I-I-"

"I know what Luke had done to you and to Percy. But, please stop! I don't want to lose you! I don't want Percy to see you like this! I don't want to be afraid of you!" Annabeth said as she tightened her hug "Don't turn into what Hades want you to be. You are Reiner Lockheart, son of Apollo. Remember that"

Reiner gripped on his sword slackened a bit as he closed his eyes tightly, he took a deep breath before he exhaled slowly. He turned his head slightly and Annabeth looked up to see a small smile already formed on his friend lips, not the sadistic smile he gave Luke earlier, this time it's more sincere and lighter, even his eyes already turned back into his usual dark blue with a hint of mischievous in it.

* * *

 **First Person POV**

I couldn't believe it at first, like how could I turned into some lunatic in a matter of second like that. I still caught a hint of fear on anybody eyes, but thankfully I managed to turn back into the old me. It just, how? Did I get that from Hades or something else? I took a step back from Luke that still panting hard, a couple of cut and bruised decorated his body, especially his right cheek a rather deep cut ran through his corner of his lips to his jaw line.

And, yeah, ups. Didn't mean to add a scar to his face. Yeah, it's my fault entirely, but come on he hurt Percy that bad and something snapped inside of me suddenly. And I can't control it, it just happened! I only saw red at that time and my mind not exactly sane when I made that scar.

Luke pushed himself up slowly and he leaned back at the wall, I couldn't saw his expression clearly but then he suddenly let out a rather terrifying laugh. He covered half of his upper face and kept laughing hard, clearly didn't care that a minutes ago I literally just tortured him. Then his icy blue eyes landed on me with full interest.

"I knew it" he said and grinned "I knew it, you have that dark side on you Reiner. And guess what, you are stronger that way"

"You are crazy" I said deadly "And no, I don't want to go there anymore"

"You are way stronger than me Reiner" Luke said loudly "When you made your dark side known, you made your enemies trembled in fear. Fuck! You are Hades son and you got his power! Imagine If you can fully mastered it, you can make Zeus trembled in your presence and he will bow his head to you Reiner. And imagine if Kronos granted you his power, imagine that you will rule the world, and the god won't able to stop you!"

"Stop it Luke!" I said equally louder "I'm not interest in ruling the world!"

"Why won't you see Reiner?" Luke said slowly "With your power, you can get anything you want. You can make the world obey you. So why? Why won't you join me?"

"Because it's wrong!" I yelled back at him "When people obeyed to you because of fear, they won't trust you completely, they only did that because of fear. And trust me, a lot of empire fall because of that! Your subject will raise against you and started a revolution, they will throw you from your tyranny. It will take a long time, but what an empire without your subject loyal to you and there's a constant war inside it"

Luke let out a disappointed sigh "That stupid camp already corrupt your mind Reiner. Don't you see, the god only used you as a pawn on their own stupid game"

I snorted "Yeah right. And Kronos already make the same mistake too. Remember the reason why Kronos got thrown into Tartarus, he's a bad parent, a bad father, he make a mistake. And Ouranos? He made the same mistake as Kronos, that's why Kronos overthrown him in the first place. But guess what? Kronos made the same mistake as his own father, and the result? His own son overthrown him from his kingdom. And now you want to make the same mistake too? Overthrow the god just because your father is a bad one? Huh, you are no different than the rest of them"

Luke tightened his jaw "Shut up! You don't know anything about my father and my life!"

I smirked when I got him angry "The god is a bad at parenting, sure. But if you overthrow them, then the cycle will never end. It will goes around and around and around." I sent him an insulting smile "Just grow up and stop being a baby, Luke. This is life, real life when we struggle to be a better person than our parent. So, stop whining and be a FUCKING man!"

"Shut up!" Luke screamed in anger and charged at me.

Without blinking I only stared at Luke, because I knew Chiron will appeared. And I'm right, by the power of ex machina, an arrow whizzed past by me and struck Luke on his thigh. Luke fell down and cursed loudly while Chiron galloped inside the room where we was in, along with some of the other centaur. The other centaur walked towards Luke and knock him unconscious, they even began to draw on his face and tied him up against the bed post, so he wouldn't able to move for a moment.

I quickly ran towards Percy and helped him up slowly, Percy gave me weak smile while he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Sorry" I muttered "If only I didn't pass out like that you wouldn't get hurt nor saw me on that state"

"It's fine" Percy said and smiled slightly "It was kinda surprised me to see you like that. At first I admit it scared me, to see you turned into some kind of mini Hades like that. Damn, even you emitted some kind aura that similar with Hades"

"Sorry, again" I said and Percy playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Forget about it" Percy said again "it's not entirely your fault you know. Who would know you will react like that"

I glanced at him "Punched me again and I'll drag you to Chiron"

Percy laughed a little before I helped him sat down near Chiron. Chiron quickly tended to Percy wound, before he tended the wound on my cheek. I flinched slightly when he started to clean the wound and he began to apply some kind of paste on it.

"Thank you" I said as Chiron finished applied the paste.

Chiron gave me a smile "No problem Reiner" he said looked at me "So, Mr. D allowed you to do a quest?"

"He's actually okay with it" I said and shrugged "He probably hoping that I would die in the quest anyway"

Chiron put his hand on my head and began to ruffle my hair slightly "Thank you for not betraying us Reiner. And thank you for helping Clarisse to save the camp and clear my name"

I looked up at him and smiled a bit "Anything to prove that I'm on your side Chiron. Hades maybe claimed me, but I never wanted anything bad happened to the camp. Especially to Percy"

Chiron frowned a bit when he heard my word "I'm sorry for what I said back then. It just, at that time the god almost at war, and Hades suddenly claimed you. I didn't meant to hurt you or anything, Reiner. Please, forgive me"

"Nah, I understand your reason" I said and grinned at him "I probably will do the same too, if I was on your position. You only want the best for the camp"

Chiron let out a laughed "I missed you Reiner. Honesty, I prefer to deal with your antique then with them"

I gave him offended looks "Did you just compare me with other Centaur? Sorry, It may seemed cool and all. But, don't want to have a horse ass. It's a pain in the ass you know"

Chiron sent me his fatherly look "Reiner, your language"

"Crap" I hissed "Do you still want to charge me a dollar every time I curse?"

Chiron nodded his head and gave me disapproving looks "Yes, and maybe I doubled it in the near future if you don't careful"

I groaned while sent Chiron playful glare, and Chiron gave me half-hearted scolding looks.

"Glad to have your back, Chiron. Miss you and my swear jar" I said

Yeah, this is much better than before. At least it ended the same like the books, although….what Kronos said earlier still bother me a lot. Maybe, he's lying to me and twisted the truth just to make me join his side. Even if what he said is true, then I will deal with that when that time come.

Right now I'll just focusing on keeping the story line intact and keeping Percy alive throughout the story, and kept a secret that Kronos already spoke to me about my current condition. Also, I need to train my ability as a son of Apollo and Hades, I needed to learn my power that I inherited from both of them, and used that power to help Percy through his journey.

* * *

As we came back to the camp, I only smiled when the other camper congratulate Clarisse for her big succeed on her first quest, and judging by the fact that Ares didn't kill me, it mean I did a good job to ensure that Clarisse will succeed. Some of the camper notice me and they also congratulate me, and some of them even started to talk with Tyson a little. They are still uncomfortable with Tyson appearance, but they willing to look pass by that and started to befriend Tyson.

So with Chiron back, Mr. D looked a bit happier because at least he's free from Tantalus boring talk about his problem. So, yeah they continued the chariot race and Annabeth finally form a team with Percy, and finally I can have a breather. I quietly moved away from the crowd and walked into the woods by myself. I stopped when I arrived at the clearing where I fight with Luke, before he defected to Kronos side.

"Reiner, my son"

I jumped straight into the river and whipped around, only to find Apollo stood there with innocent grin on his face. I grumbled as I massaged my chest, as an attempt to calm my furious heartbeat.

"Dad" I said shortly before walked into a dry ground again "Thank you for scaring me" I added sarcastically.

"Still sarcastic as ever I see" Apollo said while rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you need something from me?" I asked while looked at his sky blue eyes.

"Ah, I just want to have a little talk with you" Apollo said and snapped his finger.

Two chair and a small table appeared near him and I only blinked at it. Like, seriously, where the god keep those thing?! In the empty air?! How could they created stuff just by snapping like that?! Heck, I want that kind of power too!

The two of us sat down on the table and Apollo expression began to change into serious one.

"Last night, The Fates decided to visit me" he began to spoke "They warned me about your future son"

I gulped "And?"

Apollo ran his hand through his blonde hair "Your future is uncertain, you are not bound by the prophecies. Basically, you can do whatever you want. But…"

"Consequences" I finished "There will be consequences"

Apollo gave me sympathetic looks "Your fate is bigger than I've ever seen, it can decided the fate of the world itself. With your knowledge and power, you can basically made us into our knee" then he paused for a moment "Some of the gods wanted to kill you, but some of them wanted to watch you grow. What kind of hero would you be? Will you choose their side, the other side, or the worse, you destroy both of the side"

I only stared at his blue eyes, didn't say a word, just listening.

"Luckily, the gods decided not to kill you yet" Apollo finished "You are a dangerous enemy, but you also an asset for us for the future battle. As Athena said, you are like a double edge sword, a danger for us but also, a danger towards the enemy"

"I see" I said and looked at my hands "Is that all?"

"The thing that happened to you when you fought with Luke" Apollo said in sad tone "I just wish that you won't get any of Hades power or his personality. But, you already have it" then he put his hand on my head "But, no matter what. You are my son, not Hades. I'm your true father, Reiner, so no matter what people said or what happened, you are still my son. And I'm proud of you"

I smiled a bit at his words "Thank you, dad"

"Also" he leaned back and put his usual face "Aphrodite really fancy you"

I instantly blushed at his words "Uh, what?"

"I agree that she's a very beautiful goddess." Apollo said while tapping his chin "But, it's will be weird if you suddenly have sex with her and have kids. Because, that will make her my daughter in law. And we basically are like siblings and that just weird you know"

I sent him dirty looks "Dad, I'm still under age"

Apollo grinned at me "Well, I can see why she liked you so much" the he ruffled my hair "You got my undeniably handsome looks, charming, and have a gold voice"

"Uh, dad" I said while raised my finger "I can't sing. Like, my voice is ugly as fuck"

Apollo grin falter "Come again?"

"I can't sing, my voice is as bad as a dying whale" I said in amusement tone "I almost kill two people with it"

"NO!" Apollo wailed while face planted on the table "Of all things, HIS bloodline destroy that!"

"Well, at least my aiming still perfect" I said while crossed my arms.

"Musical Instrument!" his head suddenly shot up from the table "Can you play that?"

"Uh, what?" I tilted my head.

"Guitar, Lyre, Violin!" he looked at me peadingly.

"I tried before" I mumbled and blushed slightly "And they forbid me to enter the music room again, or to touch any musical instrument" I grumbled "I mean, I never good at music department. Heck, even mom gave up on that part, even in school, the music teacher forbid me to enter the music room and gave me an A- if I stayed away from his class for a semester"

"NO! Oh, for Zeus beard sake!" Apollo sulked a bit "I never found my children would be that bad with music. They always have amazing music skill"

"Hey! I'm still good at aiming and I can heal people!" I pouted then I muttered to myself "Heck, I completly understand about medicine plus I'm a Pharmacist you know"

"Well, I's understandable I guess" Apollo said and pouted "I mean from the appearance you are looks like a hybrid between me and that old man. So, I guess a few of my talent is get erased and replaced by his talent"

I shudder when I heard that. Hades talent? What? Kidnapping beautiful woman? Torture a poor soul? Or weaved an underwear with soul? Talking to a spirit?

"Well, got to go" Apollo said and check his watch "Zeus will kill me if I stay too long here"

I only nodded and stood up from the chair, Apollo followed my example and snapped his finger. All those table and chair are disappeared from my sight.

"Good bye son" he said and grinned at me brightly, gosh, those teeth almost blinding me "See you soon, and I hope you never join the other side"

After that I closed my eyes instantly when Apollo body began to glow, and burst into a very bright super nova. When I opened my eyes, Apollo already gone and the sun almost set. I only sighed and looked at some random tree.

"Fuck me" I muttered "My life officially turned from worse into fucking hell"

* * *

Just a quick story though, so yeah, at morning I was fell from my bed and woke up rather rudely. I heard a high pitch scream throughout the camp, so I stood up and ran, only to kiss the ground again. Basically, I'm still entangled on my blanket, after a few curses and a little more curse, I managed to untangle myself from my blanket, hurriedly wore my shoes and ran to the outside. I stumbled a few times and finally stopped at a very weird sight. Thalia Grace, out cold, on Annabeth lap, and Annabeth froze in her spot. A crowd soon formed behind me and Chiron appeared not too long after that.

"Chi-Chiron" Annabeth stuttered as she looked at the girl on her lap.

"I guess, we play along into one of his trap" Chiron sighed heavily "Still, we have to help her"

The said girl slowly opened her eyes and I saw a pair of electric blue eyes. Thalia blinked a few times before she slowly pushed herself up, I saw Percy rushed towards the girl and helped her up. Thalia at first scanned Percy, then she looked at Annabeth, and then Chiron and then lastly me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked her.

"Kinda" she muttered "I'm just feeling a bit tired and a bit hard to move my limbs"

I almost rolled my eyes at her, yeah, you just spend almost half of your life as a tree buddy, of course you will be tired.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

This time I didn't hesitate to tell the crowd the girl name was, I already heard about her tale for a couple of times. And those striking electric blue eyes, only one god had that.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus" I said clearly.

Annabeth gave me questioning looks as her eyes landed on Thalia formed again. Percy eyes went wide as he scanned the girl that he just helped, probably couldn't believe that Thalia just came back to the world.

And another player to Kronos stupid games, I added mentally. And great, another player means more job for me to babysit them and tried to prevent them to destroy the world. What a beautiful life right?

And yeah, I'm being sarcastic!

* * *

 **Me : So, I already read all of your review and I just realized something. That, I just basically made Reiner a wimp and an idiot. So, ups  
**

 **Reiner : Just ups! At least say sorry woman!**

 **Me : What? I didn't mean to make it that far. Fine, sorry**

 **Reiner : Wow, couldn't believe that many people will defend me like that actually. I'm touched!**

 **Me : And the result of the vote! The winner is...Calypso! Yay!**

 **Reiner : Yay, great result and stuff**

 **Me : Are you being sarcastic boy?**

 **Reiner : Never mind that stuff, and I also had question for you. Like why this chapter suddenly turned darker**

 **Me : Things about to get serious my dear. And also you will learn the reason why you got stuck there, other than to entertain people.**

 **Reiner : *sigh* I had a headache about my dark, dark future.**

 **Me : And for the suggestion from a guest name Master of PJO I will definitely consider it. Because, it happen to make the rest of story more interesting and it get along well with my future plan from my boy here.**

 **Reiner : Uh, do I even get anything to say about that.**

 **Me : Nah, your life in my hand and those who like this story. Hey, at the bright side you got a lot of fans out there.**

 **Reiner : Oh**

 **Me : Also, for you Reader. yeah, I'm breaking the fourth wall just to talk to you. If you agree with me, I maybe will open a session where you can asked dear Reiner here, whatever you want. Just ask away, and he will answer it, if he can answer it anyway. I'll make sure of it. Leave your question on the review box or you can PM me if you too shy too asked in public.**

 **And thank you for your attention, and now for the fun part!**

 **Don't forget to click the follow and favorite button below, and leave some review if you want to! Anything is fine, as long as it constructive criticism.**

 **See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello, I came back from the dead!**

 **You know stuff had been so though for the past few weeks at my work or it had been month?**

 **I don't know anymore about that**

 **I'm still having and experiencing in some trouble at my office but because I loved you guys so much I decided to published this chapter**

 **And right now stuff started to get serious for our beloved Reiner as he began to change**

 **Read the chapter if you want to know further**

 **Also I dropped a hint in this chapter about Reiner strange appearance**

 **For the disclaimer**

 **I don't ow PJO and HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

I glared at the pile of golden dust in front of me, more like piles of it. This is the fifth time in a week that Luke sent his monster to attack me, effectively ruin my whole week. I pushed the end of the hilt of my swords and they turned into my bracelets again. Sighing loudly I shoved my hands into my jeans pocket and walked away like nothing had happened. Luke really did drove me crazy with all those monster attack and I started to get worry about my mom safety. Before I could even walked away from this dark and dingy alleyway another group of strange woman with their equally strange dog blocked my way. I groaned at this sight, I knew that the group in front of me is the second wave of the attack.

"Do you guys know how to rest?" I asked in annoyed tone "And how many are you in Luke ship? Or did you regenerate faster than I thought you would be?"

The group in front of me started to change into their real form, three Dracaena and four Hellhounds. I quickly took a couple step back and silently thank the god that the alleyway rather cramp, so they had to attack me one by one, and that also mean I can't move freely, my movement is restricted by cramp space. I quickly tapped my black bracelet and my Stygian sword appeared on my right hand, I thought about tried to summon a few of the undead but last time I tried that I only managed to summon a few dead stray cats and dogs, and summon them already gave me a very big headache and a nosebleed, clearly I need to train more if I want to summon something bigger. The sun already almost set and the darkness began to settle, I quickly dashed towards the nearest monster which happened to be a Hellhound and slashed it with my sword, when the blade of my sword cut through the hound, it quickly disintegrate into a pile of golden dust. Without missing a beat, I quickly ran to the Dracaena which stood not too far behind the hellhound. The dracaena thrust her spear into me and I pulled my head back quickly, the tip of the spear grazed my cheek and forced me to take a few step back. I quickly grabbed the spear with my free hand and swung my sword into it, breaking it into two. The dracaena only hissed in anger as she watched me ran towards her and I stabbed her right in her chest. I could felt that the Stygian iron began to absorb the dracaena life essence and I felt a bit better.

It's kind of disturbing that I used another being life essence to replenish my energy, but I already crossed that line when I snapped on Luke last summer. I already began to accept that Hades blood ran through my vein and I had to learn how to use his power, in order to help Percy. I only watched when the Dracaena crumbled into a pile of ashes, while the hellhounds began to growl in anger and about to pounce on me. I blocked its paw and the force send me into the fence behind me, I shook my head and tried to focus on the hound, which already midway from attacking me. It managed to pin me on the ground while its claw dug around my shoulder blade, I hissed in pain as I glared at the hound. I looked at the sides and focusing on the shadow on it, my blood began to rush on my head and a headache started to appear on my head. With a flicked of my wrist the shadow began to move and enveloped the hound back feet and the shadow began to drag the hellhound into the nearest shadow and sent it into another part of the world.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I held my head "Why I always got the worse headache when I used Hades power?"

I rolled to the side and stood up slowly, my head still throbbing and I began to feel tired. Who wouldn't be, after all I had to fight two wave of monster attack and each wave consist of more than four monster. I picked up my sword and tried to focus on the rest of the monster, two dracaena and two hellhounds. I shook my head again before I dashed forward to the nearest dracaena who let her guard down. I quickly stabbed her right in the stomach area and felt her life essence flowing into my body. Without missing a beat I quickly slashed the nearest hellhound and turned it into a pile of golden dust, then I blocked the dracaena spear and grabbed it with my free hand, quickly I pulled it and the dracaena body stumbled forward me, when that happened I quickly slashed my sword and beheaded her. The last hound let out a small whimper, clearly afraid of me, I only glanced at it and the hounds let out a threatening growl while backing up.

"Go now or I'll kill you like the rest of your team" I spoke in dark tone which the hellhound quickly obliged and ran towards the empty street.

I sighed deeply and turned my head into a window which happened to reflect my reflection. My usual dark blue eyes, turned into darker shades of blue almost black, the small cut on my cheek, my wound on my shoulder blade already stopped bleeding, my messy hair, and I'm paler than usual, plua I'm tired as fuck. I needed to sleep right now, and please god, don't send me another wave of monster. I picked up my bag on the ground and began to head back into my apartment. Just hope that my mom wouldn't freak out for the fifth time, I always came home with covered with cuts and bruises and covered in golden dust for the past five days. Also yesterday a Cyclops managed to attack me in the apartment, luckily the Cyclops clumsy as hell, so I managed to kill it quickly. But that event made my mom turned into some kind of overprotective mother, worried about my safety and stuff. I only looked at the door of the apartment where I lived with unamuse looks, my neighbor who happen to be outside for some reason saw me on this state and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked "What happened to you Reiner?"

"Some sick bastard tried to mug me and possibly kidnapped me" I answered nonchalantly "Relax I managed to fight them off"

"Why don't you tell the police about it?!" she looked at me worriedly "You always came home with bruises and cuts for the past few days! I'm worried about your safety!"

I only glanced at her and offered her a small smile "Martha, I'm okay. Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine."

Before Martha could speak again, the front door opened with such force that made me flinch. My mom stood there, panting hard, almost looks like she ran from the third floor just to get me. Her black eyes went wide when she saw my condition, without a word she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to our room. She didn't say anything the whole trip and only walked with such incredible speed. When we reached our room, my mom made me sat on the couch while she grabbed the med kit.

"I have a thought" she mumbled at me as she began to clean my wound "Maybe you should stay in the camp"

"What?" I asked her in disbelieved tone.

"Reiner, you got attacked by monster for the past five days without a break. A Cyclops managed to sneak into our apartment and almost kill you! It's not safe for you to stay with me anymore!" she said in sad tone.

"I can handled it mom" I said sternly.

"But look at you!" she said a bit louder "You, you looked stressed and tired. And I had enough of seeing you come home covered in cuts and bruises. I-I already talked to Chiron and he will pick you up at 8 p.m"

I sent her disbelieved looks "Am I bothering you mom?"

"Oh god, no!" my mom said and gripped my hand tighter "You are not a bother to me! It just for your own good Reiner!"

I almost scoffed "Yeah, by not discussing that matter to me. Did my opinion doesn't matter anymore?"

"I don't want to send you to the camp!" my mom blinked slowly tried to get rid of her tear "I want you to stay here! But, your safety is more important, I don't want to lose you!"

"Then what about you?" I asked her "What if Luke sent his monster to get you?! I have to be here to protect you mom!"

"I'll be fine" she said and smiled reassuringly at me "Your father, already prepared something for it. He created some protection charm for me. So the monster won't attack me"

I almost rolled my eyes when my mom mentioned Apollo, after the last time he spoke to me, he never lend me a hand when I fought those horde of monster alone. He never lifted a fucking finger when he saw his son almost got turned into hellhound chew toy.

"You changed" my mom spoke softly "I don't know, it's because of you are already a teenager or something else affect you"

I only blinked at her words "What?"

She let out a forced laugh "You are more serious now, more mature. You grow up too fast to my liking. But then, maybe because you are a demigod and there's two god who happened to claim you"

"Mom, why Hades claimed me?" I asked suddenly.

My mom looked at her lap "I-I can't tell you that. Not now"

"Mom" I grabbed her shoulder "Hades told me something, he told me that he owned my soul"

My mom eyes widened in horror "When you meet him?" she asked me, fear laced her tone.

"Last two summer" I said "I never told you before, but I already meet Hades in person. And he claimed something about owning my soul and he also told me that you, dad, and he made a promise that you seal over river Styx, about my situation"

"He's lying" my mom answered too quickly "He's clearly lying to you son"

"Mom, you are lying" I said and she froze "Tell me, why? Why Hades said that word to me?"

My mom expression turned into relief when she heard the bell to our room rang "We can continue this later"

I only could sighed in annoyance as my mom walked to the door and opened it, only to find Thalia along with Clarisse stood there in front of the door. My mom let them in and she walked towards me with a small smile on her face.

"Go and pack up your things" she said.

I quickly stood up and went into my room, completely ignored the expression that Thalia gave me. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw it into my bed, quickly I opened my closet and put all my clothes and stuffed it into my bag, along with a few other things. I quickly swung the strap into my shoulder and pushed the door opened, only to find that silence already enveloped the living room. My mom only stared at her lap, refused to look at both Clarisse and Thalia.

"Where's Chiron?" I asked loudly.

"Down stair" Thalia answered "He's in his wheel chair, so he can't come here. But, he's waiting down stair with Argus"

"And why you two here?" I asked again.

"To pick you up, dumbass" Clarisse spoke as she glanced at me "Chiron already told us about your situation, and we tag along in case monster appear, since you are now a magnet to it"

"Thank you, for the consideration" I said in sarcastic tone.

"Still sarcastic as ever huh" Clarisse sent me amused looks.

I smirked at her "What can you say? Sarcastic is my middle name"

"Reiner" my mom called my name.

Seeing the uncomfortable expression on my face, Clarisse quickly grabbed Thalia wrist and excused herself, and she told me to be quick, since she didn't want to miss dinner. When they already gone, my mom stood up from the couch and walked towards me.

"I hope you understand why I'm doing this" she said while looked up at me "I'm doing this for your own safety. It's not safe for you to life outside the camp protection, not while Luke still out there"

"I can take care of him mom" I said while ran my hand through my hair "I'm not the same like two years ago. I changed, I grew up, and I'm also stronger"

My mom gave me sad smile "I already spoke to Chiron, to train you to fend off the monster that always attack you. I never wanted you to become a hero, I only wanted you to live a normal kid. But…" she wiped the corner of her eyes, tears already formed there "I can't be selfish"

I felt guilt ate my heart up, I regretted those words I said to her earlier, my mom hand moved up and stroke my cheek gently.

"Go, my hero" she said and her tone broke at the end "Go and save the world for me"

Tears started to fall from her eyes, I held her hand that on my cheek and smiled at her.

"Thank you mom" I said and quickly hugged her "I will come back when all of this over, I will come back to you alive"

After a few minutes I pulled myself and wiped her tears away. My mother pushed my back into the door and kissed my cheek lightly, before saying good bye and closed the door softly. I only stared at the door and put the palm of my hand into the woods, stroking it slightly.

"I'll come back mom" I muttered "I'll come back to you, always. After all, I'm your son"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Amanda broke into tears after she saw her only son walked away from their apartment.

"Please don't go" she said as she looked the window, watched her son climbed into the camp van "Don't leave me. You are the only hope I have left. Reiner, don't leave"

Then when the van is gone from her sight. She fell down into her knee and covered her mouth while her tears kept came from her eyes. Amanda didn't want her only son to leave her alone, but the consequences if he stayed here much longer will be dangerous for him. And also, she had to do it after a certain being threatened her son life.

"I can't believe you actually do it" a deep voice came from the shadow.

Amanda furiously wiped her eyes as she glanced back, only to find a man in black coat sat on the couch and already made himself home.

"I always hate you, for what you have done" Amanda hissed in hatred.

The man only laughed in amusement "Even after what I did to you?"

"If only you didn't interfere with my life when I was pregnant, none of this would happened!" Amanda screamed.

The man only clicked his tongue "You know that without me or not your son will be dead. No, matter what you do, your son fate is always been death! And now, because I helped you with your problem, your son fate is already changed! He controlling his own fate, not you, and clearly not the god"

Amanda only glared at the man "Are you happy now? Are you happy that you ripped my son away from me?!"

The man removed the hood and showed his face "I'm not ripping him away from you, stupid mortal! I'm only preparing him for what will happened in the future. Kronos is slowly regain his form while those demigods sitting on their ass! Your son in the only hope to make sure Kronos will never been arise again"

"I hate you Hades" Amanda spoke with venom laced her every words "What have you done with my son life?"

"I only bring your dead son back to life, foolish woman" Hades said and smirked "Is that what you want 14 years ago?"

* * *

 **First Person POV**

I panted hard when I watched a black flamed danced on the palm on my right hand, my headache still lingering on my head, but I couldn't help but smirk when I finally able to summon the fire of hell itself. It was hard at first, but after a lot of training, I finally managed to summon it. The fire quickly disappeared when I clenched my fist, I opened my hand again and concentrated hard, the throbbing on my head got a bit worse, but I never paid any mind into it, when the same black fire started to appear and danced on the palm of my hand.

"Finally" I muttered to myself.

After the last event I decided to embrace the fact that hades blood ran through my vein and started to learn his power that I inherited from him, such as Geokinesis (I can control the earth and stone), Umbrakinesis (Control over shadow), Necromancy (Control over the dead), and Dark Infernal Pryokinesis (Control the fire of hell). I know it sound cool and all, but believe me, it wasn't good for my health to use it all at once. I still have some limitation for it, after all I'm still a mortal. And all those time when I trained myself, I almost drained all my energy just to master it quickly.

I quickly dismissed the fire when I heard someone walked into my direction, I glanced back and found Thalia with her spear on her hand. She gave me questioning looks, as if try to find a reason why am I still stayed up in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing in this hour?" she asked me.

"Same about you" I said back.

Thalia scanned me "I can't sleep" she answered honestly "So, I decided to have some practice, to calm my mind"

"Bad dream?" I asked and Thalia body stiffened a bit.

She glanced at me with her electric blue eyes "What are you doing in here?" she avoided my question.

"It is Kronos?"

Thalia spun around and she face me with anger clearly written on her face "Don't you even dare to say that name!"

I raised both of my hand defensively and put my blank expression "Come on, Thalia. There's no need to be that angry over a name"

Thalia let out a sharp breath as she narrowed her eyes at me "Spar with me!"

I raised both my eyebrows "Excuse me?"

Thalia readied her spear "I said, spar with me!"

"Geez, so demanding. Just like your father" I muttered and tapped both of bracelet.

Thalia activated her shield and I groaned mentally because of it. Thalia shield had Medusa face on it, I never knew how Medusa got her face sculpted on that thing. Did she tripped herself and face planted on the thing, or somebody bashed a shield hard enough into Medusa face so it leave a mark on the shield. And honestly, the thing made me uncomfortable.

Thalia let out a battle cry as she charged at me, I quickly dodged the tip of her spear and swung my sword at her. My sword collided with her shield and created a spark when I slashed my sword downward, I spun around and used my other sword towards her neck. Thalia pulled her head back, narrowly missed my black sword, and used her shield to ram the blade of my sword upwards. I almost lost the grip on my sword, almost, I took a couple of step back and watched Thalia tried to regain her composure. She seemed a little surprised that I could fight with two swords effectively, didn't blame her though, she never spared with me nor saw me fight before. We only met for like 4 days before I had to come back to home.

I almost grimaced at that thought, I can't go home anymore. Not until I sent Kronos back to Tartarus, my presence only put my mom in danger, since Luke seemed dedicated enough to make my life a living hell, by constantly sending monster to me. I snapped back to reality when Thalia charged back right at me again, I dodged her spear and raised both of my sword. I swung both of it quickly and it clashed with Thalia shield, created a loud 'CLANG' sound. Using that moment, Thalia brought her spear back and aiming for my leg. I quickly pulled my sword and moved my leg, Thalia spear missed my leg and hit the ground where my leg before. She let out an angry shout as she glared at me, furiously she pulled her spear back and glared at me heatedly. Maybe hating the fact that, I'm good at swordsmanship or maybe the fact that she can barely touched me. Thalia unconsciously channeled her power and made electric ran through her spear, my eyes went wide at this action. But, before I could warn her about it, I heard a loud thunderclap nearby me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, staring the night sky. I smelt ozone in the air and something burnt, I felt my chest hurt for some reason and my body numb.

"Reiner!" Thalia called my name and I heard a rush footstep came towards me.

I groaned loudly as I pushed myself up, I looked down and saw a rather big hole on my T shirt and the burn mark right in the middle of my chest. It's a miracle that I didn't die and only got the burn by this accident. I looked up and saw Thalia stopped not too far away from me, she looked guilty about her last attack on me. I grumbled as I pushed myself up and glared at her.

"I don't remember allow you to shot me with lightning like that?" I said in anger.

You can't blame me for acting like that after all I just got struck by some random lightning bolt that Thalia created. And that's hurt like hell, luckily it missed my heart. Imagine if it struck me right in the heart! Thalia looked slightly taken aback, maybe because lack of my reaction after she shot me with lightning bolt like that and perhaps how can I still able to stand up.

"Sorry" she whispered.

But, something inside me told me to pay her back. I turned both of my sword into bracelet and I raised my left hand. Maybe I can scare her a little, I thought, so she didn't do it again. I clenched my fist and a dark flame started to dance in front of Thalia shoe. She screamed and jumped back, eyes widened in disbelieved at the sight of black fire in front of her. I quickly made the fire vanished, and Thalia eyes slowly looking up on me.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she screeched at me "And that fire is not normal!"

"A little pay back" I said in mischievous tone "So you didn't accidentally blast me with lightning bolt again"

"That fire!" she glared at me "I'm pretty sure, no normal Apollo kids could do something like that"

I only grinned at her "Who knew?"

Thalia stormed at me and grabbed a fistful of my front T-shirt "Just who the fuck are you?"

I calmly looked at her "Sorry can't tell you that. I already swore that I'll never told anyone about it"

"Black fire, back hair" Thalia muttered under her breath, then her eyes darted to my black bracelet.

After a few moments, she shoved me away from her "Are you Hades kid?! I recognized that black sword everywhere!"

"And what if I am?" I asked her.

Thalia shook her head rapidly "No, no. I can't be true! The only big three kid alive is me and Percy!"

You missed Bianca and Nico, I added mentally. Oh well, you are going to meet them soon anyway. I only looked at Thalia with blank expression as she paced around in front of me.

"Did Chiron knew?" she asked cautiously.

I only nodded and yawn "I'm sleepy. Can we continue about this tomorrow?"

She grabbed my arm "No! Not until I can sorted this out!"

I sent her disinterest look "What? I think it's already clear!"

"How earth two male gods can have a kid?!" she asked me.

I only stared at her "I don't know. Asked Chiron"

Thalia sent me disbelieved looks, and I only shrugged at her. There's no way I'm telling her that Hades somehow claimed that he owned my soul. It's too complicated and even I still struggling to find an answer for that. Hades could have blessed me, but then again if he blessed me, there's no way I can inherited his power this much. Also, I have looks that a mix between Hades and Apollo, and that couldn't have happened if they didn't….

I shook my head quickly and pushed that though away, Apollo and Hades clearly straight. And even IF, IF they able to have a child, wouldn't it make me a god or something? I gasped mentally at this new revelation. What if I'm actually a god?! Uh, never mind that. My blood is red, clearly red not gold or something different. It have been made clear when Luke almost bleed me to death. So it's clear. I'm still a human, well technically half of it.

I squinted my eyes at the sky that started to get bright every second, I sighed heavily at this. Another day without sleep, Chiron will noticed the dark circle under my eyes and my tired expression. I barely got any good sleep today, I mean with Kronos inside my mind and he kept taunting me while I'm asleep. I'm just afraid if Chiron knew about it, he will worried about it too much and he might be began to doubting me again. Especially, the part where I trained myself to use Hades power that I had.

"It's already morning" I said and stretched myself "I should get back before Lee noticed I'm gone"

"He never knew about this?" Thalia asked in bewilderment.

I only laughed a little "What do you think Lee will do if he learn that I also inherited Hades power?"

Thalia pursed her lips, I guess she knew about it. The feeling of being big three kids, the loneliness, the burden, the expectation and the fear. People will be more cautious around you if you are one of their kids, the prophecy that will surround you, and the dark uncertain future.

"Good morning Thalia" I said and began to walk towards Apollo cabin that began to shine under the sun rise "See you next time"

* * *

I only blinked and yawned as I looked at the whiteboard, the words seemed to float around and I had difficulty to read it. I pushed the book a bit away as I laid my head on my arm, I closed my eyes for a moment before someone poke me with a pen.

"Reiner"

I only grumbled as I swatted away the pen that kept poking me.

"Reiner, wake up!" this time the voice is a bit louder "The class is over"

I lifted my head a bit and saw Percy looked at me worriedly, I yawned again and stretched my arm. Sighed in relief when I heard a 'pop' sound came from my joint.

"You look like hell" Percy commented as I lazily put my things on my backpack.

"Shut up" I grumbled "I always looked like this"

"No, I mean you looked like HELL" Percy said and poked my cheek sharply "Are you even sleeping at night?"

"Barely" I said and rubbed my eyes "Can't do it since I Kronos will always ruin it"

Percy frowned when he heard that "Are you okay? I heard that you moved to the camp and lived there"

I glanced at him as I opened my locker door "I'm fine Percy. A bit tired, but I'll manage"

"Did Chiron knew about this?" Percy asked.

I groaned as I slammed my locker door a bit louder, causing some commotion in the packed school hallway. Percy didn't even flinch when I did that, he probably used to it, since I'm always cranky when I sleep deprived like this. I turned and faced him, my jaw clenched as I glared at him.

"Chiron didn't need to know" I said and ran my hand through my hair "This is my own problem, I'm the one who reckless enough to let Kronos enter my mind and dream"

Percy jaw slacked open "Kronos is inside your mind? How I never heard of it?!" he grabbed my shoulder.

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud "My big mouth"

I pushed Percy a bit as I wanted to walk to my next class, but Percy decided that he had enough of it, he had enough of all of this. I always avoided his question and brought another topic if he began to ask about my problem with Kronos. Percy grabbed my arm and slammed my back into my own locker and luckily the hallway was deserted so nobody had to watch or listen to the stuff we about to talk.

"Percy" I growled "I'm not in the mood for this"

"Neither do I" he growled back "Why do you always pushed me away from it?"

"Because I don't want to involve you!" I shouted "This is beyond you Percy."

"I am your best friend!" he spat at me "We already go through some bad shit together! Doesn't that enough?"

"Do you even know who Kronos is?" I asked in low tone "He is capable of anything! He can drive you crazy just by invading your dream! I don't want you to get hurt!" I glared at him "Why don't you understand that?! I'm trying to protect you from Kronos influence!"

Percy pushed me harder against the locker "And I want to help you too! I want to protect you too dumbass! Stop fighting alone, I'm with you, no matter what I will always stay by your side. You are not alone Reiner, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron and me, we want to help. So, please let us in"

I lowered my head as I let Percy word sink in. I knew that I'm not alone, but the mere thought of Kronos hurt them is just….scared me. I scared that I'm not strong enough to protect them, I'm scared that they will die because I'm incapable of protecting them. It just…I'm afraid. I shook my head and I grabbed Percy arm. I gripped in tightly and could felt Percy flinching slightly because of it.

"I need sometime alone" I said slowly "Just, please. Leave me alone for now"

After that I pried Percy hand from my shoulder and I walked past by him quickly. I only could said sorry mentally when I caught disbelieve and hurt in Percy eyes. He probably thought that I didn't trust him enough, but that's not the problem. The problem is me, I'm the core of my problem.

Since that day, when I encounter Luke last summer. It changed me into who I am today, I became a bit distant with everyone I loved and began to train myself to the bone. I began to think that I should change the story line to save everyone that I love from death without thinking the consequences. But, can I do it? Because, that's just sound selfish to me.

At this time I realized that being a demigod isn't just laugh and kill some monster, or do some quest from the god. As I got older in here, I began to realize that…sometimes I had to take a drastic measure to save myself and everyone around me even if that's mean I have to dirty my hand. The question is, can I end a person life to save another person life? I didn't know if I can do that.

Why do you asked? Because in my previous life I spent my whole life to learn to save people life without taking other people life in order to do it.

I stopped walking and leaned on the wall while looked at the ceiling with sad look

"Am I a coward?" I muttered sadly while closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Me : And this chapter is done!  
**

 **Reiner : Took you long enough woman**

 **Me : Hey! I'm a busy person you know! And it just...you know...**

 **Reiner : Well, don't blame you. Your wifi connection and internet connection is as shitty as your motvation**

 **Me : Did you just call me lazy? I'm not lazy! well, maybe a bit lazy, but not that lazy!**

 **Reiner : Also, didn't you promise about the Q &A session for me?**

 **Me : Hush, not enough question and also I found hard to find a host. I already found one, but he still busy ruining people life right now**

 **Reiner : *stare at me* who?**

 **Me : Oh, you will know soon. Now hush boy, I'm still busy with the next chapter.**

 **I already have the concept for it just having difficulty to write it. Just like this chapter, I had to re read it and re write for a lot of times. I think this Reiner is more suited for this story, he will be still funny but he will take his role more seriously.**

 **Reiner : That's mean she will write more competent story like this**

 **Me : Thank you so much for all of you who had encourage me and gave me tons of idea! Love you guys to the death! I will still write a chapter dedicated about Reiner. If you had some question for him just asked okay? I already invited some host to appear in the chapter and his name started with D!**

 **And don't forget about the review in the box bellow and don't forget to push the follow and favorite button below!**

 **Bye, and see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

H **ello guys!**

 **I know, I know I had been AWOL for about 2 months?**

 **Work had been a pain in the ass and almost made me depress**

 **Like seriously, my co worker wanted to kick me out and I had been helping her**

 **Worse she always told my boss that I suck at my work, and my boss took all of it without confirmed the fact! and he yelled at me!**

 **I mean, yeah sometimes I did something wrong! But did she really have to tell everything to the boss, without know why I did that wrong?!**

 **So yeah I had been sulking for those month, like thinking is it really worth it, to keep continue to work there or I should quit and fins another place**

 **It's suck and made me stress!**

 **But...BUT!**

 **My best friend kept encouraging me and I found a possible job opening where there's a high chance they will accept me.**

 **It's quite far for my place, but it's worth it.**

 **So, enough of me complaining. You guys here to read the next chapter not her me complaining**

 **I managed to finish this chapter and have a surprised in there**

 **And I will let you read the chapter in peace**

 **Me out! And I don't own PJO or HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"How's your school?" Chiron asked me.

I flinched and that made my arrow missed the target a bit, it hit the outer circle and I frowned at it. I pulled another arrow from the quiver and aimed it at the target again. Chiron waited for my answer patiently, but I could feel the tense that hung in the air. Even Thalia stopped shooting arrow and she gave me a curious glance.

"As usual" I answered as I watched my arrow hit the bulls eye again "I have a basketball game in the next week"

Chiron smiled at me "That's good"

I glanced at Thalia who now looked at me fully, she silently demand me to tell Chiron about the event that happened 2 days ago when we sparred, especially the part where I able to use Hades power, and trained to use it secretly.

"Chiron" I said slowly "What you will do if I told you that I had been train to use Hades power secretly?"

Chiron raised his eyebrow at me "Did you do that Reiner?"

I gripped my bow tighter and refused to look Chiron in the eye "Maybe"

"I saw it" Thalia said suddenly and I frowned slightly at her words, did she had to intervene and made everything complicated.

"You told her?" Chiron asked me, clearly surprised "You told her about your parentage?"

"I didn't mean to! It just happened" I argued "Beside, she's almost killed me when we sparred two days ago. She shot a lightning bolt at me! And I just made some black fire appeared near her! The fire barely even touched her!"

"Barely?!" Thalia yelled at me "Do you even know what kind of fire is that?!"

I rolled my eyes at her "And do you even know what will happened if you shot a stray lightning bolt to a person?"

"Enough! Both of you!" Chiron said loudly and stepped between us.

I quickly raised my right hand and concentrated hard, soon enough a small black fire started to dance around my fingertips. Chiron quickly took a step back as he watched in horror, I gave them an eerie smile as I distinguished the flame.

"Reiner, how did you…" Chiron seemed at lost for words.

"I just discovered it a week ago" I said casually as I put the bow on the table "And I had been trained myself to use it ever since. Heck, I even trained myself to use Hades power since I came back from here last summer"

I turned around and face both of them fully "I hoped you don't mind Chiron. You let Thalia and Percy trained to use their power. So, why don't you give me the same privilege?"

"Reiner, your condition is different" Chiron spoke carefully "The other camper only knew you as the son of Apollo"

I frowned a bit at his words "Until when Chiron? I think they have the right to know about it, I understand your reasoning back then when you made me swore under the River Styx. But, now Hades name is already clear. The war had been prevented and the culprit is Ares, not Hades. I don't see the point about keeping it a secret anymore. Luke already knew about it, and I'm 100% sure that Kronos knew about it too"

Thalia only blinked at my words, probably she couldn't believe that a 13 years old kid could spew something smart and complicated like that. Chiron gave me odd looks before he walked towards me slowly.

"Sometimes I wonder just how old you are" he spoke softly "Sometimes you just act like a real adult, and you made a lot of sense"

"Hey!" I said and pouted "Are you saying that before this I always spout some random crap? Or breaking the fourth wall?"

Chiron stopped walking and gave me confused looks "Breaking what?"

I blushed lightly when I just realized the words the escape my mouth "Never mind. Just, you know. Sometimes my mouth just have its own mind"

"I will consider about it" Chiron said firmly "After all your words are quite right. I will tell them but not now. Thalia just appear and they still tried to adapt about her rather sudden appearance, and the fact that her father is Zeus"

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm even here! I can hear you perfectly you know!" Thalia protested.

I looked over Chiron shoulder only to see Thalia puffed her cheek "Stop being a drama queen, Pinecone face!"

Thalia hand twitched "Dare to said that again, Pretty Boy?!"

I gave her fake gasp and put my hand over my chest "Aw, you think I'm pretty?" and I winked at her.

Thalia blushed when I gave her my infamous grin "Sh-Shut up! I mean…Ugh! What am I even talking about?!" she pulled her hair.

"Uh, about my nick name from you?" I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

Thalia looked at me for a moment "What an asshole" she said.

Chiron glanced at me and I quickly pointed at Thalia "I didn't said it! She did it! And I didn't teach her! I mean when I came, she's a fucking tree!"

I stopped for a moment and groaned loudly "I just said it didn't I?"

"Reiner, a dollar please?" Chiron said and pulled my swear jar from one of his pouch.

I pouted as I fished a dollar and put it in the half full jar, Thalia only gave us confused looks. Clearly, didn't understand the whole thing.

* * *

Finally the day came, the day that Percy managed to corner me and dragged me forcefully to the swimming pool area. I'm too tired to argue and honestly I'm tired of everything, since last time we spoke I avoided him like a plague. We barely spoke to each other since I prefer busied myself with my club activity and leaved school ground almost immediately, since monster tended to attack me after that. Since I moved to the camp ground, the attack became more less and finally it stop. It's either Luke already out of monster or he planned for something bigger. I swore to god that he never quit or maybe he didn't know what give up is means.

But, Chiron didn't let me go easily after I showed him that I managed to use Hades power. He trained me harder than usual, to the point I had to use Hades power to defend myself. Even Thalia participate in that training and shot me with more lightning bolt than usual, and almost kill me a couple of times, lucky her shot is almost as bad as Percy. Those day where I always ended up in the infirmary and Will already used to see me walked in, with bruises, burn marks and cuts littered around me. I had to admit that, I felt different after a couple of weeks training with them, and I even managed to use Hades power more effectively.

Of course Chiron trained me in secluded area, since he still didn't want the other camper learned about me using Hades power. His reason is quite understandable for now, the camper still in shock after Thalia sudden appearance, and announcing me as Hades son only brought more chaos in the camp already tense situation. And I didn't mind, since he did promise me that he will tell the camper about it, and I trust Chiron and his judgment. He never fail me before.

The sound of a door opening brought me back to reality, I cursed myself for my tendency to drift off somewhere when I a bit stress or in dead or alive situation. My mind always wandered off somewhere and made me completely ignored my surrounding. I scrunched up my eyebrows when I saw a big swimming pool in the middle of the room. Did Percy wanted to drown me if I upset him again?

Lucky, the swimming pool area is deserted and no one from swimming team showed up, so they didn't have to witness what will happened next. Believe you didn't want to be around to angry demigod, especially when one of them, in this case, both of them are from two powerful god. I glanced around the area and almost flinched when Percy put both of his hand on my shoulder.

"Explain" he stated more like demand.

"I think I already did that" I said and looked at the water

Percy sighed as he put one hand on my shoulder "Reiner, you avoided me for a whole week! You moved into the camp! You got Kronos in your mind!"

"Percy, I think you know why I did that?" I whispered.

"Are you really think I'm a weakling?" Percy asked and he sound offended.

"Is not about that!" I yelled at him.

Percy pushed me away as he pulled riptide from his pocket "I'll show you" he uncapped his pen and a sword appeared on his hand "I'll show you that I'm not a weakling"

I quickly jumped back when Percy swung his sword on me, I landed on the floor and glared at him.

"The fuck?!" I hissed at him "Are you nuts?! We are on school ground! I don't want to fight you!"

"Fight me Reiner" Percy said in determined tone "Show me that you are stronger than me! Show me that you are more than capable to fight Kronos alone!"

I quickly pulled my silver bracelet and managed to block Percy sword with mine. Loud clang could heard throughout the room and I'm afraid someone will heard it, because it's too loud.

"God damn it!" I growled "Percy! Stop! What if someone saw us like this?!"

"Maybe they saw us fight with sword" he answered casually "Or maybe they will see something else"

I blocked Percy sword again and I glared at him, what if somebody decided to walk in and accidentally saw us in this state?! I pushed him and swung my sword at his head, Percy pulled his head back as he swung his sword upward. Our sword collided again and this time I stumbled back a bit, my sword almost got thrown out from my hand from the force. I narrowed my eyes and I gripped my sword tighter and brought it down with such force, Percy cursed when his sword almost slipped from his hand. I brought his sword down to the floor, and using my free hand I pulled my back bracelet and my black sword appeared on it. I quickly slashed it to Percy neck, but Percy quickly activated his shield that he got from Tyson. My sword made contact with his shield, and Percy pushed my sword away from him as he pulled his sword back. I took a step back as he readied his sword and shield. I only sighed in annoyance as I readied myself to attack Percy again.

This time I lunged towards him and swung both of my sword at him, Percy eyes widened a bit at my action and he block both of it with his shield. I pulled one of my sword and aimed at his feet, Percy saw this and he pushed me back with his shield. I quickly back into my feet and aimed for his right arm, ready to disarm him and end all of this. I quickly swung one of my sword at him and Percy blocked it again with his shield, this time I pushed him hard as I swiped my feet to him. This action caught him off guard and made him fell into the floor hard. Before I could asked him to yield a large quantity of water hit me and send me back a couple of feet. I landed on my side and grunted in pain, I rolled into my back and quickly pushed myself up.

"Really?" I asked in bitter tone "That's not fair you know."

"I never said the rule" Percy said smugly.

"Well, then" I quickly connected both end of my sword and it quickly transformed into a bow.

I tapped my pendant and a quiver full of arrow appeared on my back, Percy knew my intention as he quickly raised his hand and the water from the pool started to raise, threatening to drown me. I quickly raised my free hand and made a wall of black fire appear near Percy. I heard Percy gasped of surprised, and bought me enough time to pull my electric arrow. I quickly shoot the arrow at the wall of fire and made it disappeared when the arrow about to touch it. Percy eyes widened when he saw the arrow as he quickly dumped the water into me. I quickly pushed the button on the bow and heard Percy screamed in pain as a surge of electricity ran through him. I couldn't celebrate it as the water hit me and send me to the nearest wall. I couldn't scream in pain as the water kept pushing me to the wall. I nearly out of my breath when the water gone and next thing I knew I was sprawled in the floor, coughing violently and spluttering some water that managed to find a way to my lung. I was too tired to stand up and my body hurt like hell. I lifted my head slightly only to saw Percy on the ground, an arrow stuck on his right arm. He still twitched a bit, a sign that he still in shock after got struck by an electric arrow.

"Hey, seaweed brain" I called him "Still alive?"

"Yeah" I heard him "Pretty much. And damn you and your electric arrow"

I chuckled a bit "You said there was no rule"

I pushed myself up slowly and leaned on the wall, I saw Percy already up and proceed to pull the arrow from his arm. I picked up my bow and walked towards him slowly, when I approach him Percy handed me my arrow.

"You are stronger than the last time we spar" Percy said in light tone.

I only smiled when I took the arrow from his hand and examined it "You too, Perce. Sorry for underestimating you"

Percy quickly deactivated both of his sword and shield, turning it back into wristwatch and a pen.

"So, will you reconsider what I said?" he asked me softly

"Percy, your strength is not the problem" I said bitterly "It just….I'm afraid I'm strong enough to protect you and the other from Kronos"

"Reiner" Percy said and sighed softly "I know you are afraid of losing me and the people you care about. But, that doesn't mean you can push me away. We can fight Kronos together, just like when we fight Ares together"

I bit my bottom lips hard "He's much stronger than Ares"

"So what?" Percy stated "We always managed overcome the impossible thing together, by working together I'm sure we can sent Kronos back to where he's belong"

I laughed a bit, this time more genuine "I can't keep you out of the way can I?"

Percy grinned as he patted my shoulder "Nope. You stuck with me for the rest of your life"

"That's even worse" I said and looked at his green sea eyes.

Percy pouted and pushed me lightly "The point is, you don't have to feel alone. That's what Kronos want, he wanted to isolate you from the people around you. Make you feel insecure, angry for yourself and weak. Ignored his words okay? As I said, I'll never leave you side Reiner, no matter what happened"

Percy words hit me like a brick. Of course, why didn't I think of that possibilities? I just did what Kronos wanted from me, he wanted me to doubt myself and pushed people away from me. If I'm alone then Kronos could easily manipulated me. I chuckled and shook my head slowly, I felt so dumb, I always act like I knew everything but I managed to fall into Kronos trap this easy.

"Thanks" I muttered and looked at Percy "And sorry for everything"

"It's okay. I kinda understand why you did that. I probably did the same thing if I were in your shoe" he said and grinned

I let out a small laugh as I deactivated all of my weapon "Thanks"

"But" Percy tapped his chin "I never knew you could use fire, is that a trait from Hades or Apollo?"

I only rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "Hades, I just found out about it a couple months ago, and had been trained myself to use it"

"Well, that's new" Percy said and tilted his head "I thought Hades power only to control the death"

I rolled my eyes "I can do that too, but the only thing I can raise is dead animal. I guess, I'm not strong enough to raise a human. After all half of my blood is belong to Apollo. Or I need to train hard to control it"

"Well, at least I know where to go when my dead gold fish is dead" Percy said and patted my back roughly.

* * *

I was enjoying my weekend by basking in the sunlight in the beach, I felt myself relaxing under the sunlight. After all the things happened for the last weeks, I deserved a break. So, after breakfast I quickly headed to the beach and laid there. Before I close my eyes I heard footsteps and someone sat right beside me. I glanced at found Thalia sitting right next to me, she looked a bit distracted, and I could see bag under her eyes.

"Hey" she muttered weakly.

I quickly pushed myself from the sand and studied her carefully "Couldn't sleep?"

Thalia only nodded as she suppressed a yawn "Yeah, couldn't sleep when you have you father statue glaring at you when you tried to sleep"

I chuckled at her words, almost forgot that there was a giant statue of Zeus inside Thalia cabin.

"Still dreaming of Kronos?" I asked.

Thalia body stiffened after I mentioned Kronos "Hey, after lunch I want to spar with you again" she avoided my question.

"Thalia" I said her name slowly "Don't let him get into your head. He's trying to break you, slowly"

"Enough!" Thalia yelled "Just, don't. I don't want to talk about it"

I frowned at her "Well, for your information I had him in my dream too" I looked at the calm ocean "But, I never bother to think about it again. Not, when I still a lot of people that I need to protect from him. So, I had to in my best shape to never let anything he showed me in my dream happened to them"

I felt Thalia eyes bored into my head "How?" her voice quiver a bit "How could you be so strong?"

I turned only to see tears formed on the corner of her eyes, she furiously wiped it, she clearly didn't want to cry in front of me, whom she considered a rival. And I understand her condition now. Clearly being a daughter of the king of the god became a burden for her. A lot of camper looked up to her because of her father, and she couldn't look weak in front of them. Also the fact that she almost dying in the hand of the monster and her father transformed her into a tree. And then her sudden arrival into this world again after spend some time as a tree. To make thing worse, the great prophecy that said one of the big three kids will decided the fate of the world when they reached 16 years old. That means Thalia only get 2 years to decide on it, and that's why Kronos is so determined to break her and made her to join his side.

She tightened her fist as she looked at her lap, clearly she fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. All of that burden and responsibility is too hard for her, I could see it. She just want to enjoy life as a normal girl, but instead she forced to face this. She didn't want to ask for help, because in people eyes she's a strong person. A person that managed to fend off a horde of monster while let her friends entered the camp safely, a person who managed to stay alive for a long time outside the camp where monster roamed free. A strong person because her father is Zeus, the god of the sky and lightning also the kings of the gods. She believed people wanted her to lead, she's believed people saw her as a strong and independent girl. But, beneath all of that, I saw a girl who wanted somebody to understand her sorrow and a shoulder to share her burden with, a girl who wanted to enjoy her life to the fullest without have to thinking monster and the gods.

I reached out and did one thing, I pulled her into a hug.

* * *

 **-Third Person POV-**

Thalia felt her hear skipped a beat when Reiner suddenly pulled her into a hug. Reiner smelt like a mixed between vanilla and honey, and Thalia could hear his steady heartbeat. Usually she hated it when someone had to comfort her aside from Luke. She never showed her weakness to anyone aside from people whom she really trust. She hated the fact that Reiner could read all her problem just like that, she hated it when she almost had a break down in front of him. For Thalia, Reiner is her rival, just like Percy. She wanted to be the best from both of them, to prove that she's strong because of herself, not because her father is Zeus. She wanted to earn the respect from the other camper because she deserved it, not because her father fame.

But, looks like Reiner able to see through it all and she hated it. She hated it when she looked Reiner in the eyes and she saw a lot of things inside those blue orbs. Reiner sometimes seemed older than he is and wiser, like an adult. Thalia gripped Reiner front shirt and could felt her tears finally fell down to her cheek and to the sand beneath them. Thalia oddly felt safe on Reiner arm, and she secretly loved the feelings. It remind her of Luke before he betrayed the camp, so kind and gentle.

"It's okay" she heard Reiner voice "I'm here you know. You don't have to fight alone"

"How did you cope?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, honestly. Percy and the other made me realized that I have friends and allies that willing to fight by my side, and I didn't have to fight alone" Reiner answered honestly "Because, Kronos wanted us to break every connection we had with the people we love, so we felt lonely. And that's what he wanted, for us to isolate ourselves from them. It's easier to convince us when we are lonely"

Thalia felt Reiner word slapped her hard in the face, it's kinda hurt her pride, but it's the truth. If what Reiner said is true then Kronos sure had invaded his dream too. She remembered the day when Reiner is looked like a mess and depressed.

"I can help you" Reiner said and patted her head gently "You are not alone Thalia" then he chuckled lightly "We are basically buddies, since we have Kronos inside out dreams"

Thalia smiled on Reiner chest "You really are strange"

"Shut it" Reiner said in playful tone "Just enjoy my hug Pinecone Face, I rarely gave people a hug and you enjoy it right?"

Thalia blushed instantly and pushed Reiner away from her. She kinda missed his warmth and his scent. She glared at the boy who only smiled at her, his eyes twinkle with joy and happiness, and that sight alone enough to make Thalia cracked a smile.

"There, you're smiling now" Reiner said and stretched his arm upwards "Your pretty face is more suited for that kind of smile"

Thalia went even redder as she glared at Reiner "Stop being a flirt, Pretty boy"

Reiner only chuckled and shook his head while slowly pushed himself up "Whatever, so still want to spar with me?"

Thalia smiled once again and stood up "Fine. But…" she sharpened her glared and Reiner only raised his eyebrow at Thalia "Don't ever breathe a word about our little meeting, or a huge lightning bolt will strike you randomly"

"Whoa, threatening already" Reiner smirked as he pushed Thalia shoulder lightly"Fine, I won't tell a soul"

After that Reiner turned and walked in front of her towards the field where they always spar together. Thalia held her hand over her chest and felt that her heart still thump against her chest loudly.

"Damn, what's wrong with me?" she mumbled quietly and looked at Reiner back "Did I….did I fall for him?"

Thalia quickly slapped her cheek with both of her hand, no, maybe it's just the after effect of his hug. Thalia blushed again when she remembered the hug, the felt of Reiner arm and chest. And also the fact she felt safe when he hug her. She didn't notice that a certain goddess only watched everything with a glee.

The said goddess only swoon at the fact and she giggled again.

"Well, this is interesting. We know have two girls already fall for him" the goddess said while twirled her hair "I can't wait to see which girl he will choose, the Zeus girl or Ares girl. Well, no matter both of them will be an amazing love story to tell, since both of those girl father didn't like Reiner. This will be very interesting, or maybe I could put more choices for him" a squeal escaped her perfect lips "Oh, that would be perfect!"

Reiner could only sneeze loudly in the distance, unaware that a certain goddess started to mess with his love life.

* * *

 **First Person POV**

I sighed in relief as I watched the snow fall from the sky to the ground, slowly I shoved my hand into my coat pocket. The sun started to set despite it's still 4 p.m, I walked slowly across the street as I passed by a crowd of normal people. Mortal, who didn't even realize what happened around them, who didn't even realize that there's monster and god around them. I chuckled lightly at that thought, suddenly remembering the time when I had this debated about this subject with my younger siblings. My little brother who believed that monster are exist and my little sister who believed that god actually can fall in love with humans. I looked at the sky and wondered how my family conditions are after my death? Did they still missed me? Or they able to move on with their life?

I let out a long breath before stopped at the side of the street, crowd started to form around me as we waited for the light to turn to green, so we could go across the street. Suddenly I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood up, I turned around quickly and found nothing behind me that look suspicious. I just felt someone or something watching me intently. I felt a slight push from behind me and I quickly crossed the street, dodging people that came from the other side while tried to forget the weird sensation that I just felt.

Why am I walking alone, you say? Well, Argus is busy with something and Chiron clearly couldn't drove a car let alone Mr. D. While, Thalia and Clarisse didn't have the driver license and probably still at school.

This time I stopped midway, and every fiber on my body told me to run as far away as I can. I glanced back and I saw a glimpse of a lion, not just ordinary Lion but Nemean Lion, the one that Hercules slew with bare hand. My hand twitched in my pocket, itching to grab my bracelet and killed the big cat, but with the mortal around it's dangerous. I quickly swallowed the lump that formed on my throat as I quickened my pace, I can't fight here, it's too risky and too many mortal around me. Who would know what they see if I fight here? And I decided to break into a run, ignoring the look from people around me and the people that I had to shove from my path. I kept ran until I saw the empire state building in front of me, I quickly headed towards there and hoped the Lion wouldn't dare to step inside the building. Then suddenly, I rammed into a person, that person let out a rather girlish yelped while I fell into my ass, because of the force and the fact that the sidewalk a little bit slippery. I looked up and saw a girl with a shoulder length wavy black hair, and her brown eyes gave me accusing looks, she quite tall for a girl probably 5'7, she had brown skin, a sign that she's not originally from here. She frowned deeply at me, while sighing heavily.

"Careful brat" she hissed at me while she began to bent down and gathering her stuff.

I just realize that she dropped her stuff, which is a lot of thick books and a few papers. When she finished she looked at me while still in crouching position, she looked around 25 years old or maybe younger.

"You okay?" she asked in flat tone.

I blinked, I just bumped into her, made her dropped her stuff and now she asked me if I'm okay? Well, I thought she's going to snap at me. She patiently waited for my answer, her brown eyes darted into my face then into behind me. Her eyes widened a bit then she quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Without uttering a single word she dragged me into a nearby café, she pushed the door opened with her shoulder and pulled me in. The scent of coffee and sweets welcomed me immediately, she kept dragging me to the back seat and pushed me into the couch. She quickly sat across me and glanced at the door quickly. She nervously tucked a few of her hair behind her ear as her gaze slowly moved to me again.

"What the hell is a Lion doing on the street?" she mumbled while drummed her finger on the table.

"You could saw them?" I asked her in bewilderment.

The girl could only blinked "What? I mean that are obviously Lion right? Or just a figment of my imagination? Or my sanity finally left me for good?" she began to mumble "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't work there! The boss is shitty and the payment is shitty a hell!"

"Excuse me?" I began to wave my hand in front of her "Are you listening?"

"Good Evening can I take your order?"

The girl quickly mumbled a black coffee and a slice of cheesecake, when the waiter turned to me I quickly ordered a hot chocolate milk and a slice of apple pie. After the waiter left the girl cleared her throat and looked at me.

"So, the lion real and I'm not losing my mind?" she asked me again.

I hesitated a bit, she's clearly a mortal and Chiron told me to never involve a mortal into our world. But, then she a clear sight mortal just like Percy's mom and Rachel, she already knew the monster exist and I clearly pity her, since she clearly thought that she already lost her mind.

"Nemean Lion" I said and he girl eyes light up.

"You mean The Nemean Lion? The one the Hercules slew? The one from Greece?" she asked in excitement.

"Yes"

The girl pumped her fist into the air, clearly happy over that fact, and completely ignoring the looks that people gave her.

"I knew it!" she said quickly "So you mean the Greek God also real? And oh, oh, are you a demigod by any chance?"

She is way too excited for her own good, the way her brown eyes sparkle at the mention of the Lion or the fact she almost burst into joy when I nodded my head at her previous question. Well, at least I have something to do until The Lion is gone or until Chiron is freaked out and decided to send someone to fetch me. The girl in front of me already lost on her own world, she didn't even react when the waiter put our food and drink down. After a few minutes, her mind came back into this world and she slowly stirred her coffee while looked at me.

"So, are you demigod had somewhere to stay or…?" she asked genuinely interest.

"We have a place" I mumbled while poked my apple pie "But…"

"What?" she raised her eyebrow while lifted her cup and sipped her coffee slowly.

"I don't know if I should tell you" I finished and began to eat my apple pie.

"Well, fine" she rolled her eyes as she put a small slice of her cake into her mouth "I planned on helped you get there, but… whatever. I probably should let you out there and get eaten by the Lion anyway"

My left eyebrow twitched "What?"

She pulled something from her pocket and she twirled it on her hand "I have a car dumbass. I can give you a ride there" then she rolled her eyes again.

"Ugh, I didn't ask for your help" I grumbled.

She sighed "Fine, whatever" then she slapped a 20$ bill into the table "This for the food and you can take the change" then she began to gather her books and papers "Oh, by the way. I think there's more than a lion, I think I saw a pair of gigantic black dogs. But, that maybe my imagination right?"

I gave her a look, she's really annoying to the point you just wanted to feed her to the Nemean Lion, but she has a point too. I mean, I could get to the camp faster and safer that way. But….Chiron will kill me if he learn I brought a mortal into our world. Then again, I could die if I refused this girl offer.

"Geez, fine" I said and stood up from my chair "I can show you the way into the camp"

"That's more like it" she grinned at me "Come on kiddo, I don't have all day for this adventure!"

I began to regret my decision to agree with her decision

-30 minutes later-

She did dropped me right where I asked her, but man they way she drove through all that traffic. It's amazing that I didn't end up in hospital bed or Hades palace.

"So, here you go" she said while looking at me "Right at the middle of nowhere"

I glanced at her "Thank you"

Her grin grew even wider "Anytime kid. And oh, stay safe and be nice to Thalia" then she winked at me "Reiner"

Before I could even blinked and asked, she kicked me out of the car and quickly got away from me. A ton of question ran through my mind, how did she knew my name and Thalia existence?! And….and….why did she so calm and almost happy when she learnt about the monster and god existence. Unless….

"Fuck" I muttered while walked into the camp border "I think I know who she really is…" then I looked into the sky "She really is has no shame at all"

* * *

 **Me : Yeah, I just put myself in the story!**

 **Reiner : I knew it, I knew it was you. It's obvious.**

 **Me : Well...**

 **Reiner : You really are have no shame**

 **Me : Shut it! I have the right to promote myself you know! This is my story!**

 **Reiner : Right, whatever**

 **Me : You should be happy I'm saving your ass right there**

 **Reiner: You couldn't kill me! I'm the main character and I had people who support me!**

 **Me : Ugh! I really hate you sometimes!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to write some review and stuff. And if I managed to get 200 followers or favorites I might be accepting a request.**

 **Reiner : Hello, your promise to QA?**

 **Me : *blush* uh, yeah about that...I...the truth is...**

 **Reiner : You forgot**

 **Me : No, I am not! it just the question still not enough! And I can't make the question myself!**

 **Reiner : Right *eye roll***

 **Me : Ehm! Don't forget to drop some review, question for our hero here, or might be a silly request for a one shot.**

 **And don't forget to click the favorite and follow button don there**

 **See you and bye bye**

 **Reiner : Let's pray she didn't take a long time to update**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yo, your awesome writer is back in the town!**

 **Ehm, so yes the NEXT CHAPTER, woohoo**

 **Just a news, I quit my old job and already got a new one!**

 **Yay for me!**

 **It's a better one than before, and the payment is well good enough for me.**

 **(P.S I really missed my old life when my parents literally still helping me with my life TwT. Being an adult is hard)**

 **And...right now without further ado...**

 **I'll let you read this in peace**

 **Sorry for the wrong pronunciation and grammar, since English is not my mother language**

 **And PJO plus HOO is not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

I yawned tiredly as I read the white board in front of me. The words that written there almost didn't make sense to me, they are floating around and sometime flickered to ancient Greek words. I tapped my pen on my table repeatedly and earned a look from Percy, he seem annoyed by the sound of my pen hitting the table. After a few minutes he confiscated my pen and I only blinked when my pen suddenly gone from my hand. I turned and narrowed my eyes at Percy. I tried to grab my pen from his hand and he moves his hand away from mine.

"Oi, I can't write Seaweed brain" I hissed at low tone.

"Then stop tapping your phone against the table" he hissed back "You distract me"

I rolled my eyes "Since when you care about lesson"

Percy rolled his sea green eyes "Since my grade are on the bottom. I want to improve it"

I blinked, tried to comprehend what Percy just said. I snickered a bit and Percy frowned at me, I covered my mouth and tried my best not laugh.

"Oh, God you try to get a good grade?" I asked in amuse tone "Did you bump your head on something or you just ate something funny in lunch?"

Percy opened his mouth to retort but I only shook my head and snatched my pen from his hand and proceed to tap my pen into his forehead hard. Percy let out a surprise yelped and he rubbed his forehead.

"Just forget about it" I said and began to write anything that I can read from the board "You are a hopeless case"

Percy elbowed me hard "Shut up! I'm not a hopeless case! Just because your grade is better than me doesn't mean you have to act like an ass"

I only grunted when his elbow made contact with my ribs "I'm concentrating here, don't bother me"

Percy only rolled his eyes as he leaned closer towards my note book, he squinted his eyes tried to read my handwriting.

"I can't read anything you write" he huffed and focused on the board, while twirling his own pen.

I stopped writing for a moment and glanced at his pristine notebook "At least I have something for me, unlike yours. It's as empty as your brain" then I smirked at Percy flustered face "Well, I's not empty. It's full of seaweed"

Percy shut his notebook rather loudly and smacked me on my face with it. A loud 'SMACK' sound can be heard throughout the class, along with the string of curses that escape my lips. I immediately glared at him, hand ready at the rather thick text book that opened in front of me, ready to smack the day out of Percy.

"Sorry" Percy said in innocent sound "I thought I saw a mosquito in your face, I just had to kill it before it could bite you"

My hand twitched at his explanation "Oh, really? Then let me smacked you back, to get rid of those seaweed that fill that empty brain of yours"

"Mr. Lockheart, Mr. Jackson" the teacher called our name

Both of us turned to face the teacher who gave us a disapproving looks "Could you explain about this to us?"

The teacher said while tapped the white board with his marker, I squinted at the terrible hand writing and almost pumped my fist in the air when I read about blood circulation on the board. Thankfully, I still remembered a bit and pieces about blood circulation on human body, from my previous live, and maybe because my father is Apollo. When I finished Percy only gawked at me, couldn't believe that I just nailed it. Before the teacher could continue his lesson the bell already rang loudly and the teacher dismissed us.

"I have to go" I said as I picked up my bag from the floor "Chiron will mad at me if I came back late again"

Percy frowned at my word "But, we barely hang out together"

I gripped the strap of my bag tighter "Well, it's almost winter holiday right? Maybe I can convince him to let me hang out with you for a few days"

Percy eyes lightened up "Promise?"

I gave Percy sad look "I can't promise you anything. But, I'll try"

"Did Luke still try to attack you?" Percy asked quietly.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head "Rarely. Ever since I moved into the camp, Luke rarely attacked me. I's either he knew he didn't have a chance or he's planning something for me"

Percy hummed quietly as he watched the sea of other student crowded the hallway while chattering loudly about the next exam. We walked in silence towards our locker, but I can feel the tension in the air, like something watching me intently, I stopped and turned my head to the window on my right side. I could saw the football field that already covered in thin snow, and the thing that stood right in the middle of the field made my blood ran cold. I swallowed the lump that already formed on my throat. The Nemean Lion stood there in the middle of the field, its brown eyes watching me carefully, as if trying to find the right time to attack me.

"Reiner"

I turned to face worried Percy, the said boy only waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me again.

"Didn't you se-"

My eyes widened when I turned to the football field again, the lion is gone and there's no foot prints or anything that indicate its existence a few moment ago. I closed my eyes shut for a moment before taking a few deep breath, maybe it's just my paranoia or I'm just simply stressed for the exam in the next few days.

"I thought I saw something" I decided to be honest with Percy "Right in there"

Percy followed my direction "I saw snow, piling up"

I frowned "I swore I just saw a lion there" then I sighed "Maybe I'm just being a paranoid"

Percy gave me concern look "Maybe you should spoke with Chiron"

"You right" I answered as I continued to walk to my own locker and opened it

Percy leaned on his locker door as he watched me intently "Since when?"

I glanced at him as I put a few of my books there "You mean?"

"You think you are being followed" Percy clarified "Since when?"

"Ah, before Halloween I guess" I said "But I saw that Lion two days ago, but it only watching me" Then I unintentionally shivered "Great, I have a stalker"

"Well" Percy looked at the school main door behind me "I have to go back now. My mom and I, uh, we want to buy something, together"

"Sure" I said "And say hi to her. I have a few business with the basketball coach, about the next game. So, see you tomorrow"

After that I began to walk into the basketball court, which is across the main building and I have to pass the football field. I shivered a bit at the cold and tightened my grip on my jacket, my eye watched the football field intently, as if expecting the lion would jump at any moment.

"Huh, I shouldn't jinx it" I mumbled as I kept walking.

Then yeah, I just had to jinx it. Out of nowhere, I felt something slammed me by my side and send me tumbling down towards the hill behind the school yard. I only grunted when my back landed on the school backyard, which is unfortunately deserted. Most of the student already went home, due to this morning weather forecast. I scrambled back into my feet and quickly tapped my silver bracelet, I managed to block the Lion paw. I pushed it back and sliced its face, only to fail miserably since it skin is as hard as a metal. I slowly took a few step back, creating some distance from me and the lion. The lion growled at me while moved towards me carefully, moved one paw after another carefully, as if it afraid that I will ran away if it made one wrong moved. It acted like a predator which cornering its prey. My grip on the sword hilt tightened, eye totally focused on the lion and oblivious to my surrounding, because if I lost my focus It could kill me instantly. I moved my feet back slightly and the lion jumped at me, I quickly sidestepped and ran my sword towards it side, created a small spark of fire when my sword made contact with its skin. I quickly spun around while tapped my other bracelet, within a second a Stygian sword appeared on my hand.

"Inside of its mouth huh?" I mumbled as I watched the Lion roared at me "Just how exactly I do that?"

I glanced towards my black sword, can I at least hurt it with these? I mean, I never saw anyone used this sword to fight with Nemean Lion. I glanced back at the Lion who now lunged towards me, I quickly raised my black sword and swung it against its face. The Lion roared in pain when the blade of my Stygian sword slashed its face, I only clicked my tongue in anger when I saw nothing on the lion face. It's still pristine, no wound or anything that indicate I just attacked it. But, at least the Stygian Iron hurt it. The Lion now more careful than before, it clearly avoided my left side, which wield the Stygian Sword. I need to end this, I can't kept with it much longer, I swung my black sword towards the Lion face and it jumped back a few meters.

"Think Reiner, think!" I muttered to myself "What should I do in this situation?"

Then an idea appeared on my mind, but I didn't know if that idea will work. But, still I can't kill it unless I stabbed the inside of the Lion mouth. I stabbed my Celestial Bronze sword to the ground while raised my right hand slowly. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, I felt some kind of tug from the pit of my stomach and a mild headache came from my head.

"Serve me" I said darkly and opened my eyes.

The ground beneath me shook slightly as it opens, from the ground I saw a bunch of dead dogs, cats and other dead animal rose from its grave. They began to march towards the Lions who only crouched down, The Lion already on it defensive state. With that I quickly pulled my sword from the ground and connected the bottom of them. A bow quickly formed on my hand as I tapped my pendant, within a second a quiver full of arrow appeared on my back. I quickly activated the fire bow and aimed it at the Lion who busy fought with my undead army. I tucked my arrow on my bow string and pulled it back, my eyes focused on the Lion mouth, waiting for the right moment.

"There!" I yelled as the Lion opened its mouth to bite a dead humming bird who busy pecking at its snout.

The arrow whizzed pass by the dead dogs and embedded itself inside the Lion mouth. The fire began to spread inside the lion mouth, and the Lion stumbled back a bit, before it fell on the ground and not moving. The Lion began to melt into the ground and leaved behind its pelt, I panted hard as I waved my hand, and my undead army crumbled into a pile of ashes. I fell into both of my knees as I put both of my hand on the cold ground.

"Damn it!" I cursed slightly.

Slowly, I pushed myself up and deactivated all my weapon. I walked slowly towards the pelt and took it from the ground. I stared at it for a moment, before I heard someone chuckled at me from behind. I quickly spun around and froze at the sight in front of me.

Luke Castellan stood there, smirked smugly at me while pointed his Backbiter at my throat. I could felt the tip of his sword touch my Adam Apple, I glared at him and angry at myself for letting my guard down.

"Now, now. Put the Nemean Lion skin on the ground" Luke said.

"Fuck you!" I spat at him.

Luke only shook his head in disappointment while pushed the backbiter slightly, I flinched when I felt the back bitter dug into my throat, I felt something warm came from it.

"You never learn did you" Luke said flatly "No matter how hard you train yourself you never beat me Reiner"

I quickly grabbed the blade of backbiter, ignoring the stinging sensation came from my hand. I pushed it back towards Luke. Luke only sent me amused looks as he watched my blood dripped from my hand and stained the white snow beneath me.

"Oh my, such a bold move" Luke said in fake amazement.

Luke pulled his sword and I flinched when the blade of his sword cut the palm of my hand deeper.

"Get lost, or you will regret it" I warned him.

"And if I said no?" Luke raised one of his eyebrow then he laughed hard "Don't tell me you are going to unleash your dead pet army to attack me"

"Shut it, Luke" I growled in anger.

Luke stopped laughing as he twirled his sword on his hand "Whatever, I'll take it from you and made you understand for the third time, it's useless to fight me"

I tapped my black bracelet "And let me made you begged for your life Castellan, I'm going to hurt you bad" I smirked when Luke looked worried when my black sword appeared on my hand "Let's make you cry like a little bitch, just like last summer"

Luke charged at me and I quickly swung the Lion skin into my shoulder, I blocked his sword and quickly pushed him back. I swiped my feet under him and Luke stumbled back a bit, but quickly found his balance as he charged at me again. I quickly sidestepped and swung my sword at his left arm, Luke quickly twisted his body to face me as he block my sword.

"Nice" Luke whistled at me "You definitely improve from last summer" the he pushed me back "I'm still stronger than you Reiner"

Luke kicked me on my stomach and I stumbled back while cursing loudly at him. Luke jumped towards me while swung his sword down hard. I quickly raised my sword and parried his attack, a loud 'CLANG' could be heard throughout the whole school, but since it deserted no one noticed it. I gritted my teeth as Luke kept pushed the sword back into my face, my injured hand started to throb with pain. I pushed his sword down and did something unexpected, I punched Luke on his face hard and he didn't expect it at all. Luke stumbled back while held his cheek, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. I took a step forward and punched him again, this time straight into his face, but Luke learned his lesson and caught my fist. His eyes glinted in anger, he tightened his grip on my fist while clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"I should expect that" he said slowly "But, then again you always manage to catch me of guard. I think the god is right, you are too unpredictable. No one can predict what exactly inside your head Reiner" then he chuckled "That's why Kronos want you, you act on your own accord, and no one can bound you" his blue eyes darkened and he scowled at me "That's why I never like you, because of you Kronos completely ignorant of my achievement and only focus at you! It's always been you!"

I quickly raised my sword at the same time with him, we both put our sword close to each other neck. I glared at him hard, while Luke kept his grip on my fist, his blue eyes never leaved my own.

"You and your pathetic anxiety" I growled "Always wanted everybody attention. The world isn't revolve around you Luke. Stop being a brat and admit it, that's there is always someone better than you!"

Luke face contorted into anger after he heard my word "You never know what is like to be me! After all, all of them focus on you! You always get the attention!"

"You think I want that?!" I yelled at him "Fuck! I didn't want any of that! I would trade it for anything if that's mean I can have a normal life!" I narrowed my eyes "Do you even know what I had to pay just to get all of this bullshit?! Everything had a price Luke, and believe me in my case, the price it's too damn high for something so stupid like this!"

Luke finally let my fist go as he watched me, studied me carefully. But he never removed his sword from my neck, nor did I. After a few minutes Luke finally lowered his sword and he suddenly slashed his sword towards my face, and that caught me off guard. I did one thing that cross my mind, more like my instinct. I grabbed the Nemean Lion skin from my shoulder and raised it up to protect my face. Luke sword made contact with the skin and I heard an angry growl escaped his lips, I removed the skin from my face and aimed my sword into his left arm, grazing a bit and Luke let out a cried of pain. Gritting his teeth Luke quickly thrust his sword into my leg and he did managed to stab it, I grunted in pain as I stabbed him on his right arm. Luke quickly pulled his sword back as he took a couple of step back while clutched his right arm, sweat started to appear on his forehead and he clearly in pain.

"Damn your Stygian Iron" he yelled at me.

I only chuckled at his word as I used my sword as a support "Heh, I could say the same thing about your sword Luke"

"Reiner!"

Luke growled in frustration when he heard a feminine voice along with a couple of footsteps.

"I'll be back Reiner" he said coldly "And next time, I won't be so forgiving"

He pulled something from underneath his jacket and he threw it on the ground. A bright green light enveloped him and he disappeared instantly.

"Teleportation device huh?" I mumbled "Well, that's neat"

I glanced to my right only to see Thalia ran towards me with her spear and her shield, you know the one with Medusa face imprinted on it, and it took all my will power not to flinch or wince at the sight of it. Behind her I saw Clarisse and Mr. Chiron not too far behind her, well, I guess I should felt glad since Chiron didn't bring the whole camp here.

"Are you okay?" Thalia stopped right next to me.

"Peachy" I said and rolled my eyes.

She glared at me "Are you being sarcastic on me Pretty Boy?"

"No, I'm not" I said and crossed my arm.

"Ugh! If you are not injured right now, I'm so going to take you down" Thalia growled while deactivated her shield much to my relief and her spear.

I limped towards her and flicked my finger into her forehead "Yeah, yeah. You can take me down all you want when I already healed" then I smirked at her "If you can"

"Now, now Hero" Clarisse grabbed me by my scruff and dragged me away from Thalia "Stop flirting and let's go back to the camp. Will is so ecstatic to see you again in the infirmary"

"Aw, someone is jealous" I teased her.

Clarisse whipped her head towards me and she blushed brightly "N-no, I'm not! Stop being an ass and cooperate already!"

"Don't worry Clarisse" I said in playful tone "I know you barely got any appearance after you got the fleece, but don't worry, I can turn that around, I happened to know someone who can change that"

Clarisse blinked at me "Uh, what?"

I winked at her "It's a secret, okay!"

Clarisse turned to Thalia "Can I punch him or do you want to punch him?"

* * *

Chiron only stared at the Nemean Lion pelt that I put on the table in front of him, while Mr. D look bored as usual. Chiron let out a small sigh as he finally looked at me, he gave me small smile as he pushed the pelt towards me.

"You deserved it" he said "You killed the Lion and that pelt is yours"

I only raised my eyebrow at him "Really? Well, I thought you're going to take it away from me and put it in the attic along with your 'dead' oracle"

"You deserved it, you kill the Lion by yourself after all" Chiron said and gave me a proud smile.

I blushed slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck, then I remembered my encounter with Luke and I decided to tell Chiron about it.

"Chiron, maybe you already knew this, but…"my eyes trailed to the pelt in front of me "Luke attacked me not too long after I killed the Lion. He wanted the pelt for himself"

Chiron gave me a look, a disbelieved and a worried one "I see, so I guess he never gave up about made you join his side"

I shook my head quickly "No, this time he seemed hated me, he wanted to kill me" I licked my dry lips "He said that he hated me because Kronos favor me than him. Because I am Kronos favorite, and Kronos wanted me to join his rank as his vessel and right hand"

Chiron shared a look with Mr. D who looked slightly interested, Mr. D put his diet coke can on the table as he leaned forward. He rested his elbow on the table and he closed his purple eyes, and for the first time in my life, I saw Mr. D thinking hard over something. He looked so focused and I'm afraid that he will burst a vein or something.

"Reiner" Mr. D finally spoke, in serious tone and he didn't misspell my name "Are you sure? About Kronos wanted you as a vessel?"

I avoided Mr. D purple eyes "Yeah, he told me before, last summer when we went to fetch the fleece"

Mr. D raised his eyebrow "Then?"

"Luke caught up with us, but I managed to send Clarisse back with the fleece. And then, Luke brought me, Annabeth, Percy and Tyson to his cruise ship" I retold the story "He brought us to a big room, and I-I saw a gold coffin on that room. After that-"I stopped momentarily and looked at Mr. D eyes "Kronos spoke to me, he spoke to me from my mind. He convinced me to join his army, he wanted me as his vessel and he told me he will give me anything I wanted if I agree to be his vessel"

"I see" Mr. D leaned back to his chair as he took his coke can "I think I probably know why Luke wanted the pelt for himself"

I looked at the pelt in front of me, if I get it right Luke needed to bathe in River Styx to be Kronos vessel, so why he needed the pelt? The pelt is not enough after all, to contain Kronos power inside of him.

"Do you know what happened if you bathe in the river of Styx while you wearing the pelt, boy?" Mr.D asked in dark tone.

"Sir, I don't-" Chiron started to protest.

Mr. D raised his right hand and Chiron didn't finish his sentences.

"Let the kid know, what's coming for him" Mr. D said "As much as I hated to say it, this kid might be could stop Kronos from raising. Last time I went for the annual meeting, Apollo said he couldn't see this brat future at all, as if something obstruct his future, even the oracle didn't have anything for him." Mr. D explained "Athena said something like that could be our weapon to kill Kronos once and for all. But, this brat also could destroy us if he wanted too, after all we didn't know his future or anything about him aside from he is Apollo and Hades kid"

"Are you saying the Gods wanted him to kill Kronos?" Chiron asked

"I never said that" Mr. D grunted "You can't kill a Titan, but you can made sure he will never come back here or made sure that he will having a hard time regenerate"

"So?" I asked "What's the connection with the pelt?"

Mr. D sighed heavily "You are annoying as hell for making me repeat my previous question"

Chiron looked at me softly "Do you know what happened if you bathe in the river of Styx while you wearing the pelt?"

I bit my lower lips as I racked my brain for an answer, I never heard someone do that before.

"Come on brat" Mr. D said quickly "It's a simple thing really"

"The Nemean Lion pelt is made you invincible" I said slowly "But it didn't make you all invincible, you still can get hurt where its didn't cover you" I tapped my chin "Bathe in river Styx, just like Achilles, it made you invincible but you have one weak spot, if you get hurt in that spot you will die"

"If you wore the pelt while bathe in the River Styx?" Chiron asked me again.

"Completely invincible?" I said, unsure with my answer "You will be completely invincible without a weak point"

Mr. D looked at me with pointed look "Do you understand now?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't follow your logic" I muttered

Mr.D exhaled loudly "You are really stupid and annoying. Ugh, imagine if Kronos inhabited your body at that state"

"We can't actually kill the vessel, thus we can't hurt Kronos" I said slowly and the reality finally started to sink in "Oh, shi-" I quickly cleared my throat when I realized I'm about to curse near Chiron "I mean, that's bad"

"I hope you understand it all" Mr. D said "Why we the gods, are don't like Athena idea at all. If I can, I just wanted to kill you right here and now"

Thunder boomed in the sky as Mr. D just clicked his tongue in distaste "No, I'm not planning to kill him, yet!"

"You mean, I somehow turn into Kronos side, bathe in the river Styx with the pelt and be a vessel for Kronos?" I asked in bewilderment tone.

"Kronos will hunt you more intently boy" Mr. D said while sipped his coke "He already learn about your possession of the Nemean Lion pelt. He will hunt you down and made you join his rank one way or another"

I clenched my fist angrily "I see"

Chiron gave me a sympathetic looks "Reiner, I hope you understand it. It's a big burden on your shoulder, and whatever choice you made will affect the whole world. I hope you chose the right thing"

I only chuckled darkly "I understand it completely Chiron. I get it"

"Are you sure brat?" Mr. D eyeing me suspiciously.

I frowned at his words "What else do you guys want from me?!" I finally snapped "You already ripped me from my mother, you took away my life from me! You made my life a living hell, and you dare to rip me away from my old life! And now you want me to do what?! What else you want from me?!"

"Reiner…"

"I'm sick of all off this!" I slammed my hand into the table, ignoring the angry glint on Mr. D eyes "Why won't you trust me?! Are you that afraid of me?! I'm nobody!"

Mr. D suddenly stood up and grabbed my collar, he pulling closer and I literally could smell the wine that came from his breath.

"I don't care about your pathetic life brat!" he hissed at me "I don't give a fuck about it and you better listen to me! This is not about you anymore, a lot of life on the line here, including your mother and your so called friend! If you don't want to help us the god, then at least think about them! You selfish little bastard!"

I slapped his hand away and I snatched the pelt from the table "Just…." I took a deep breath "Leave me alone and let me think about it"

After that I stormed away from the big house into my cabin, I stopped in front of the door and unclenched my fist slowly. The anger started to fade away bit by bit, I looked down at my shoe and exhaled slowly.

"Fuck" I muttered lowly "Why it always happened to me? Why me? Just…" I shook my head quickly "No, I need to focus on what Mr. D and Chiron said. I need to focus so Kronos won't fool me easily"

I glanced to the pelt on my left hand and sighed heavily. This stupid pelt actually bring more trouble into my already complicated life. I pushed the door opened and walked into my own bed, I pulled a rather large box underneath my bed and opened it. The box rather empty with a few books on the bottom of it, quickly I put the pelt into the box, closed it and pushed the box back.

"What is that?"

I jumped back and accidentally bumped into something or rather someone behind me. That person let out a rather 'manly' yelp and grabbed the back of my shirt before brought me down with whoever the fuck it was. I heard a grunt underneath me and a hand pushed me roughly to the side, I rolled to the side and saw Lee on the floor, looking blankly at the golden ceiling above him.

"I think I'm on heaven" he muttered weakly.

"You moron, there's no heaven in here" I said and pushed myself up "It's heavenly hell I suppose since it's literally in the underworld, and the Elysium field right next to the punishment field" then I realized something and jabbed Lee rather harshly on his side by my foot "Are you just calling me heavy?"

Lee grunted as he pushed himself up "Hell yes! It's felt like tons of pounds!"

"Stop being a drama queen" I said and ran my hand through my black hair "What is it anyway?"

Lee looked bashful all of the sudden "Ah, do you free tomorrow evening?"

I raised my eyebrows "Are you asking me for a date?"

Lee blinked and gave me disgust expression "No, are you an idiot or what? Even if I swing that way, I have a good taste you know"

"I heard an insult" I said flatly "Are you calling me ugly, Lee?"

"NO!" Lee finally pulled his hair, clearly feeling frustrated "Ugh, why the fuck I agree to do this?!"

"Then what?" I huffed "And yes, I have nothing to do tomorrow afternoon after my class"

Lee stopped pulling his hair and cough awkwardly into his fist "Good, good. And come back here after school"

Lee pulled out a card, containing a place near my school, a café to be exact. I took it and looked at it with confused looks.

"Uh, are you sure this is not a date?" I asked again.

"GAH!" Lee jumped to get me and I quickly side stepped.

"Just stayed where the fuck you are, you punk!" Lee growled loudly and jumped into me again.

"And now you literally throwing yourself over me. Made up your mind Lee!" I teased him as I avoided each of his assault.

Lee clenched and unclenched his fist as he glared at m, probably hoping that I would die if he glared at me, or he probably ran a lot of possibilities of killing me on his head. I walked over to him carefully and patted his shoulder.

"Don't wreck your brain Lee. You still young and you still needed it" I said and patted his shoulder

Lee turned his head slowly as he gripped my wrist tightly.

"DIE!" he yelled at me pushed the palm of his hand into my face.

"HOLY FUCK!" I exclaimed "Don't squeezed my face goddamnit!"

"I will reconstruct your face!" Lee yelled while squeezed my face harder.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I put the palm of my free hand into his face "Just get your hand off me!"

And that ended with Will pulled me away and one of my sibling pull Lee away.

"You guys" Will said slowly "Just stop fight and get married already"

"FUCK YOU!" both of me and Lee spat at him.

* * *

This is 5th December, the said day that Lee asked me to come into this place. A simple café near my school, usually it's packed full with people and I loved the atmosphere in there, the beverage and the food are delicious there and it's quite cheap. But, now it's empty and quiet, nobody there and it's dark. I furrowed my eyebrow and put my hand on the door, is Lee fucking with me, because of if he is, then I will remodel his face into something unrecognizable. I pushed the door opened only to find darkness and silent greeted me, but then suddenly bright like attacked my eyes and I covered my eyes with my hand.

"SURPRISE!"

I removed my hand from my eyes and opened my eyes slowly, my eyes widened when I saw a lot of people stood there, holding a big cake with total of 15 candles on it. Well, I totally forgot about my birthday which happened to be today. So, this is really take me off guard. I saw Percy and his mom, Grover, Lee, Will, Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, and some of the campers, mostly my siblings, and even Annabeth is here.

"M-mom" I stuttered when I realized that my mom is the one who hold the cake.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" my mom said and smile sweetly at me.

"Isn't this dangerous or something?" I asked.

"Don't worry" Annabeth walked towards me and swung her arm around me "Chiron and me find a way to put a barrier around this café for 3 hours, so yeah you got" she looked at the clock that hung on the wall "2 hours and 50 minutes more"

I felt like tearing up right now "Thank you guys"

Percy patted my back "You always worked so hard and after everything shitty thing happened to you, I think you deserve a break"

"It's okay" Thalia said while held two glasses on her hand "Chiron agree with it, but he said sorry he couldn't came. He need to take care of the camp while we gone. But he did say hi and happy birthday to you" and the she shoved a glass into my hand.

"Thank you guys really" I said while smile widely at the people who came to celebrate my birthday

Clarisse raised her glass "Thanks Percy, he's the one who plan all of this. Couldn't believe that he managed it by himself"

Percy only chuckled bashfully "Actually my mom and Reiner's mom helped me out in this"

And so, the short and simple party is began. It's simple, but I like it. I like that they wanted to spend their time to attend this, and celebrate with me despite a monster could attack anytime. And a birthday celebration is quite nice, after all…I never know how long I will live and survive in this world. I could be dead next year or even before I reached 20. I am not being negative jerk and ruin the positive energy around me, but if you live in this world as a demigod, believe me reaching 20 is like living the impossible. So be glad, if you out there could live till 60 or 75 years later, because honestly I envy that thing, trust me, I want to live until I grow old with someone I loved too you know.

"2 years more before Kronos rise and attacked huh" I muttered to myself while watched my friends and mom interacting. I tightened my grip on the glass on my hand

"I'll make sure Kronos won't ruin any of it" I said with determination "I will protect them, all of them even if that's mean I have to cheat or using dirty tricks"

Just watch me Kronos, I will make sure you regret the decision of coming back here and hurt my friend, because believe me, I WILL make sure you will never come back again to this world.

* * *

 **This the end for now, I might be rewrite this chapter. MAYBE!  
**

 **And yay! I got 200 followers, and as I promised I will wrote a short chapter about Reiner x you like**

 **It can be in any universe.**

 **Just write the request on the review box down there or you could PM me if you want**

 **And so, I guess that's it for now.**

 **It's around 11:30 P.M in here and I still have work tomorrow, so bye bye guys!**

 **See you soon**

* * *

 **Additional Author Note:  
**

 **I just want to explain something in this chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the reminder that the time line I put in this is wrong, so I changed Reiner birthday date and his age.**

 **in this chapter Reiner age is 15 years old.**

 **He's born in 1992, but because he's born in December he started his school one year later (in this Story Percy born in year 1993), it means he one year older than Percy. If that's not make any sense, then Reiner started his first year elementary school one year ahead of the requirement age (if the requirement age is 6 then he's 7 years old). It happen in my country when you are born at December. Reiner can entered the school when he's at 5, but for the sake of the plot, I put him on his first grade at 7 years old instead of 6 years old. (Again in my country the age requirement to enter the first grade is 6 years old).**

 **So yeah, Reiner will reach 16 years old faster than Percy, and why do you ask?**

 **Because, I have plan for him when he reached 16 years old.**

 **And for the next chapter it already finished and i will publish it as fast as I can, after I re read it again. Just to make sure that it is make sense, and maybe trying to fix the grammar and the misspelling.**

 **And I'm out!**

 **Bye bye!**


	20. Special Chapter (Q&A)

**Special Chapter**

Hanaichi : Hello everybody! So as I promise here the QA session, and as the special guest, I invited your favourite guy! Say hello to Deadpool!

Deadpool : I can't believe I got rope into this, and who the hell are you again?

Hanaichi : Uh, I'm the host of this show and you suppose to read the cue card?

Deadpool : Oh, Oh. Is it about me? It is about me right?

Hanaichi : Uh, no. It's about this guy

Deadpool : What? This stupid looking guy. Huh, I admit he does have nice face features, but meh, I'm more handsome and awesome anyway? So, ask now?

Reiner : Huh? I thought this is about me?

Deadpool : Hush kiddo. You still a kid, and not ready for this kind of gig. You have learn from the best, which happened to be me!

Reiner : Said some weird dude in red spandex

Deadpool : I'm not the only superheros in spandex brat! Spiderman use spandex too!

Hanaichi : Mr. Deadpool, meet Reiner Lockheart. A demigod, his father is Apollo and Hades.

Deadpool : Whoa, a demigod. Just like that guy who loved to throw his hammer around?

Reiner : You mean Thor?

Deapool : Whatever. So, Hades spawn huh? Can you uh, raised the dead or something? Oh, Oh, could you raised Logan from death?! I need him for my next movie!

Reiner : Uh, who?

Deadpool : Come on, the guy in weird yellow spandex and have claws?

Reiner : AH, Wolverine. Right. Wait he is Dead?! How?!

Hanaichi : Ah, he dead at 2016, so yeah Logan is not out yet at that moment. And Mr. Deadpool this is the cue card. Please, read those and Reiner please answer those. If you did a good job I will buy you something.

Deadpool : Fine *takes the first card*. This is from Emiliano733. " **If you could reincarnate in another world of your choices what would you chose? Without supernatural element and in real world"**

Reiner : Did Deadpool and Avenger count as supernatural? If not then…in Avenger I guess, I always wanted to be a superheroes. But, then again it's too troublesome. Uh…High School of the dead maybe? *blush*I-it's no because of the girl okay! I just love zombie movie, that's it!

Hanaichi : Yeah right

Deadpool : what about it? *Googling it* Oh MY SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS! I want in that universe too! Like that's tons of big boobs!

Hanaichi Okay that's enough *took the laptop*.

Deadpool : NOOOOO!

Reiner : So, yeah. It's Avenger, HIghschool of the dead (Hanaichi : pevert) and maybe Attack on Titan.

Hanaichi : Next!

Deadpool : Hey, hey. Do you know that Spiderman and I could perform what they call 3DMG on that show?

Hanaichi : Yeah right

Deadpool : check this out bitches! (http/0.media.dorkly./17/40/e6bd643188c59feb774b5388580514c1-attack-on-deadpool.jpg)

AIN'T THAT AWESOME?!

Reiner : whoa that's awesome man

Hanaichi : NEXT! *Shove the cue card on Deadpool face*

Deadpool : Rude! *Clear throat* it's from DxD Surpreme **"Why does he rarely use his Stygian Iron Sword?".** What the fuck is Stygian Iron sword?

Reiner : *taps both of his bracelet* these are my swords. *put the black one on the table*. This is the Stygian Iron. Don't- (Deadpool: mother fucker that's fucking hurt!)-touch it.

Deadpool : Ow, that's burn!

Reiner :It could suck your soul

Deadpool : hah, I don't have soul!

Reiner : It's your life essence

Deadpool : I'm invisible!

Reiner : It's Invincible, duumbass. And for DxD Supreme, the answer it at that time I didn't want anyone notice it. At that time being Hades kid like literally asking for a punishment, you see Hades image in other demigod is bad. So, yeah I want to hide that sword. But, as the story progress I decided to embrace it as a part of me.

Deadpool : Whoa…that's so cool *tearing up a bit* I need loads of tissue right now

Hanaichi ; *Handed a box of tissues* Next!

Deadpool : *sniff* anyway, it's from The True Master of Fanfiction , wow that mouthful. **"Are you gonna go back to being a wimpy, spineless idiot who easily whipped and let's everyone walk all over him?"** *laugh loudly* are you serious kid? Oh, god this is hilarious. Are you really that spineless?!

Reiner : *blush* NO! Well, I used too, but hell no! I already matured up and accept my responsibilities. Let's just say that 'moment' already pass, it just the way to show you that I'm in denial of the whole thing. So no way! Right?! *glare at me*

Hanaichi : huh? Maybe?

Reiner : What the fuck do you mean maybe?

Deadpool : *snacth the laptop from Hanaichi* let me read it butterface.

-time skip-

Deadpool : What the fuck with those –time skip- ?! I'm trying to read here!

Hanaichi : don't have time for that! So I had to skip it!

Deadpool : Deleted that –time skip- part cupcake or I will turned you into a real cupcake with your blood as a frosting!

Hanaichi : Hey! Don't threatened me!

Deadpool : I had your laptop, how the fuck you can 'time skip' me?!

Hanaichi : *showed smart phone* aha! Smart phone! Just like me SMARTUSER!

Reiner : *snacth laptop* *type something*

Hanaichi : Reiner, what are you writing?!

-Deleting hanaichi-

Reiner : welp, the pest had been gone. Shall we Mr. Deadpool?

Deadpool : That was epic kid! We should team up and erased all the bad guy just by the power of writing and the plot!

Reiner : I agree with you!

Deadpool : okay then, the next question! From a Guest? Uh, here's the question **"Why is it that you are choosing to remain a bystander in the story?"**

Reiner : Uh, that's because I didn't want to alter the main…uh, what do you call it…plot, yeah I mean I don't want to alter the main plot, wait that sound weird. Uh, the main stroyline? Ah, screw it I don't want to change the story line. Also as the Fates said before, all of my action have the consequences. And what happened if I changed the main story line? I might be save a lot of life, but what kind of price I had to pay? So, I will play safe for now, but it something huge happened I might be changed the story line into something more.

Deadpool : *snoring*

Reiner : Really? *eyeroll* hey Deadpool wake up.

Deadpool : *mumbling* five more minutes mom.

Reiner : *poke him* fine the *take sword and stabbed him on the hand*

Deadpool : SWEET MOTHER OF CHIHUAHUA! What the fuck Reiner! Could you just wake me up with something gentler?

Reiner : Sorry. Next!

Deadpool : I'm so going to kill you after this! It's from The Anonymous Fanfic Author **"Does Reiner hell fire power mean that Reiner is also immune to fire, like Leo or the Cyclopses?"**

Deadpool : You can create Fire?! And it come from hell?! Bro we should totally teamed up! We can burn some mother fucker to the ground! And you fireproof to?!

Reiner : uh, I don't know…yet

Deadpool : *light ups a lighter* let me test it!

Reiner : *back up* fuck no! I'm not your guinea pig!

Deadpool : come on, it's not hurt!

Reiner : *Swipe hand and accidentally set a fire near deadpool hand* oops!

Deadpool : Wow, it's black!

Reainer : AMATERASU! *the fire died* Get it guys! I hope you get it! Nwahahaha!

Deadpool : I….don't get it

Reiner : It's from a certain anime about ninja

Deadpool: I love ninja!

Reiner : Next!

Deadpool : It's from merendinoemiliano **"if you would have a pet, like Percy and Jason what monster you would choose?"**

Reiner : A dragon I guess, it's cool, intimidating and awesome, also powerfull

Deadpool : A wolverine if it's me! We can be the best team ever out there and imagine the money we will make!

-hanaichi re insert herself-

Hanaichi : WHAT THE FUCK REINER?! DID YOU JUST DELETED ME?!

Deadpool : Do you broke your caps lock or something girl?

Hanaichi : SHUT UP YOU ZOMBIE MUTANT! AND YOU REINER HOW DARE YOU?!

Reiner : Yep, she just spammed the poor, poor caps lock button.

Hanaichi : I HAVE RIGHTS TOO YOU KNOW! I CAN KICK BOTH OF YOU TO HELL!

Reiner : Next!

Deadpool : That's it, unless cupake here miss something from the comment section

Hanaichi : ….

Deadpool : and noe she spammed the . button

Hanaichi : (TwT)

Reiner : we don't talk emoji, and that movie is suck!

Hanaichi : (ﾉಠдಠ)ﾉ︵

Reiner : ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

Hanaichi : (ﾉಠдಠ)ﾉ︵

Reiner : ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

Hanaichi : (*＇Д＇)ﾉｼ)ﾟﾛﾟ)

Reiner : Okay enough! I don't do emoji battle!

Deadpool : d(･･)

Reiner : You too! For FUCK sakes! (ಠ益ಠ)

Hanaichi : okay then. Ehm, that's for now. I probably add a season two

Deadpool : 凸(‿). This is so cool, I can spam Colossus for now or a tweet battle with Sonic…uh what's her name again? The girl from my movie? Sonic Teenage Mutant War Head? Meh, whatever.

Reiner : Bye guys

Deadpool : Hey! Where my prize!

Hanaichi : 凸(‿).

-Hanaichi deleted-

Deadpool : well凸(‿). Too!


	21. Chapter 19

**Reiner: Ah, she's back!**

 **Me: Hey, guys! Long time no see!**

 **Reiner: Where the heck have you been anyway?**

 **Me: Well, actually I just recovered from my sickness.**

 **Reiner: So, you can get sick, too?!**

 **Me: Hey! That's rude, jackass! I'm a human being, too! Of course I can get sick!**

 **Reiner: So, uh, do you mind to tell me who the new guy is? He's been staring at us from the beginning.**

 **Me: Oh yeah! He's my new Beta Reader! Say hi to Omni-Creator Kami of Anime! And you can say anything you want in here!**

 **Reiner: Hi dude! Hopefully you can make this place better. it's boring to see that other dude over there. Another men can lightened up the place!**

 **Me : Hey! That's rude! I'm not boring! It's you who can't handle my 'high quality' personality!**

 **Omni: Hey, guys! I'm Omni-Creator Kami of Anime, though you can just call me Omni for short, since my name is a mouthful, and don't worry Reiner, I've got your back, but be a little nicer to Hanaichi-chan, given her 'high-quality' personality.**

 **Reiner : *eye rolls***

 **Me : Ugh! So I will let you read the entire chapter in peace, okay?**

 **And I don't own PJO and HOO!**

* * *

 **Additional Author note : I already changed Reiner birthday and age at chapter 18. His birthday is 5th December 1992, and I already explained that he will be one year older than Percy. If you want to know why he's at the same class at Percy, it because he's born in December. And from the place where I came from, people who born at December started school either 1 year early ( in this case at 5 for the first grade) or 1 year late (in this case at 7 for the first grader). Reiner case is the latter one, so yeah he will reach 16 years old 8 month earlier than Percy, since Percy birth date is at 18 August 1993. And the event happen in this chapter right after Reiner 15th birthday.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Mr. D's words hang heavily in my mind, the fact that Kronos will hunt me down more intently after I had gotten the Nemean Lion pelt. I bit my fingernails and started to think about actually bathing in the River Styx with the pelt itself. I will be completely invincible, or invulnerable anyway, but…there must be a downside at that, I'll be getting tired more easily, and if I used my power too much or tire myself too much, I could potentially die. So, basically I had to balance it, and learn to use my power more efficiently without draining my energy too much. I quickly shook my head, the gods might try to kill me instantly if they learned that I did that, even though Dionysius talked about it in the first place, and even if I wanted to do that, how do I get to the Underworld in the first place? My shadow travelling technique is a little bit shitty and last time I used it I ended up sleeping for three days straight! Asking Hades for advice? Nah, last time I spoke to him it didn't end well, and the way he kept claiming my soul was scary as fuck. I heard there were other ways to enter the underworld, but I completely forgot about those, aside from killing yourself and through the DOA studio. I heard there are several entrances to the Underworld scattered throughout the country, but I didn't know the exact location of them and how to open them. Asking Chiron about it will probably end up with him locking me up in the camp. Apollo? Nah, he couldn't enter the underworld without Hades noticing and that could cause a war. Hermes? Uh, I basically didn't know him very well and I have never talked to or met him. Or maybe I could stuff myself into a large box and addressed it to the underworld?

"God damnit!" I yelled and punched the ground in frustration "Just how the fuck can I go in the underworld?!"

"Aw, I loved your frustrated expression, it's so adorable!" a feminine voice squealed right next to me.

I turned around to face the owner of said voice, and the Goddess of Love basically squished my face with both of her hands. My face turned bright red at the intimate gesture and the fact that she didn't know what personal space is! Aphrodite finally let my face go as she beamed at me, and I just realized she took the form of a 15 years old girl. She basically turned into a girl of my dreams, and I only could stare at her with a large blush on my face. She twirled her perfect curly light brown hair and her amber eyes studied my dumbfounded expression. She giggled as she scooted closer to me, only to pinch my cheek hard, I flinched and fortunately that pain brought me back into my senses.

"Good morning, Lady Aphrodite" I said politely.

"Aw, don't be so formal around me dearie." she said and giggled.

"So, uh. Why are you here?" I asked and tilted my head slightly.

The Goddess of Love suddenly wrapped herself around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I froze at her bold action and only glanced in her direction.

"I'm bored, and Ares didn't want to go on a date with me," she puckered her perfect pink lips and she glanced at me. "Would you go on a date with me Reiner?" she asked me cutely.

I didn't know if my face could become even redder, she basically leaned way too close and her breath was ghosting on my face, her perfume assaulted my nose and I started to get a little dizzy. Uh, is it me or is it getting a little bit hot in here?

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," I managed to say those words.

Aphrodite sent me a knowing smile. "Ah, let me put it this way. Go to a date with me, and I can help you with your own problem."

I flinched slightly at her words, of course she had to know about that problem, my mind quickly ran through a lot of possibilities at this point. A date with her should be easy enough, right? I mean, I'm still a minor, and she did promise me she wouldn't do anything funny to me until I reached 18 years old. I glanced at her again and wondered, why in the world did Aphrodite want me? She could choose a lot of men better than me.

"Why me?" that question escaped my mouth before I even realized it.

Aphrodite let go of my arm as she tilted her head to the side, "Why you?"

"I mean," I trailed off a bit, then took a deep breath. "There's lot of men in the world, grown up men who will be willing to do anything for you. Why me? I'm just a little boy."

Aphrodite laughed slightly as she forced me to face her, her eyes changed color again this time into green. She ran her finger onto my jawline teasingly as she put one of her hand into my shoulder.

"Oh, I see more than that Reiner Lockheart" Aphrodite said in serious tone "I see a lot of things inside those beautiful eyes of yours. You are much different than the rest of the men I have ever met, the way you carry yourself around people, and the fact that even your own father can't see your future and there are no prophecies tied around you."

"You are a mystery," she added. "Half of the Gods are actually afraid of you, what will you become, what will you do," and now her finger moved into my hair. "Would you believe me if I said, that this is your second chance in the World of the Living?"

I froze at her words, did…did she know? Did she know that this is somehow my second chance in life?

"I can help you with that problem, darling," Aphrodite cooed at me then she laughed softly. "Of course I want something back from you."

"How did you know?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I have my own informant, silly." Aphrodite said and patted me on my head "After all, Love know no bounds."

Of course, I said mentally. There's must be some mortals or heroes that still loved her until their last breath and were willing to give this information to her.

"Let's just say our status right now is like friends with benefits," Aphrodite said cheerily. "I can give you some important information and help you with things, and in exchange you do something for me"

I'm hesitating. Honestly, I felt a bit odd about the whole thing, because I believed something will happen and that can change the whole plot if I agree to Aphrodite's terms. But then again, in order to protect my friends from Kronos I had to do something extreme, and that means breaking the plot and changing the story line. I stared at my lap for a few moments and took a deep breath as I looked over at Aphrodite.

"Okay," I said determinedly. "I agree to your terms."

And after that…Aphrodite literally tackled me into the snowy ground while squealing in happiness, and I hoped I didn't make matters worse.

* * *

When she said a date, at first I thought she meant was an expensive dinner at some expensive restaurant. But, it turned out to be a simple picnic at Central Park. I stared at my shoes as I felt various cold and sharp glares directed at me from the men that I passed by, not that I could truly blame them. I mean, I would be jealous as fuck if someone ordinary got a very, VERY sexy and beautiful woman clinging onto his side. Aphrodite practically clung onto my left arm, as she leaned her head onto my shoulder. Heck, she didn't even bother to take her 15 year old girl form, she took on an 18 year old girl form. Aphrodite didn't even care that she basically made every man in this park want to murder me out of jealousy. She pulled me towards a quieter area and pushed me down onto a bench, while she put a rather big basket on the bench and she sat…on my lap.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I stuttered at her.

"I'm cold," she whined as she took my arm, and wrapped it around her. "You are supposed to cuddle me you know."

I only blinked when she did the same thing with my other arm, my cheeks became redder as she practically leaned back on me. I had trouble breathing at first because I practically inhaled all her perfume, and the fact that she purposely tilted her head to the side and rested her head against the side of my neck. This is so awkward, this is pure torture for my still-growing body. I mean, excuse me lady, do you know that I almost and maybe already hit puberty, and doing this to me is like pure torture? And I couldn't help but feel a bit hot despite the fact that we are in the middle of winter, fuck I could feel a bit of sweat run down my neck and through my back at this point.

"Um, Lady Aphrodite," I said in a quiet tone. "Could you, um, get off me?" I chuckled nervously. "I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable right now."

Aphrodite finally stood up and sat right next to the basket, I exhaled slowly and watched my own breath. Aphrodite opened the basket and took out a medium size box and she opened it, inside there I saw a lot of mini sandwiches, and it looks delicious. Aphrodite took one and brought it towards my mouth, she grazed the sandwich onto my lips and laughed softly as she watched my face turn bright red.

"Open your mouth, darling." she said lovingly.

I slowly opened my mouth and she practically shoved the sandwiches into my mouth, I chewed it slowly as I felt dozens of death stares behind my back. Oh god, those people might be killing me in their own imagination, like burning me, feeding me to the shark, etc. Before I could swallow, Aphrodite suddenly grabbed my scarf and pulled me closer to her, only to peck me on my check, a couple of inches closer to my lips were. I choked, and coughed violently while pounding my own chest, Aphrodite gave me a cup of something, I didn't bother to see what was inside the cup and quickly downed it, a warm and sweet liquid filled my mouth and finally pushed the sandwich down into my stomach.

"Don't do that, while I'm eating," I said while pouting a bit.

"Oh, so can I do that while you're not eating?" she asked, while batting her eyelashes at me.

"Wha-no, I mean, uh, Wh-Yes. I mean No," I stuttered and unconsciously traced my finger on the spot where she kissed me.

Honestly, my heart almost felt like it would burst out of my chest when she did that, but I couldn't put my hopes up, I mean she's literally a Goddess and I'm only a 14 year old teenager. I literally have no chance with her, so yeah, no. But, if she kept doing this, I'm afraid my stupid mind and heart will interpret this in the other way, and I didn't want that to happen. No. Just let me love a normal girl please, I mean not a goddess.

"Aren't you adorable?" she squealed again and practically clung onto my arm again. "I can't wait to see you turn 18."

"Uh, what am I supposed to do with my mom?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Aphrodite looking up at me.

"I mean, in order to bathe in River Styx I have to earn my mom's blessing," I explained. "How? My mom wouldn't allow me to do that."

"That's why you need me silly." she giggled again.

"You mean, you will use charmspeak so my mom will give me her blessing?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Why so surprised?" Aphrodite asked.

"Uh…" I trailed a bit, unsure how to speak without insulting the goddess herself. "I appreciate your help with that, but I wanted to convince her myself" I glanced at her "I don't want to sadden her further if she suddenly learned it after I bathe in the River Styx. I wanted her to know what I'm going to do, after all I'm doing this for her sake too. If I'm invincible then I can protect her from Luke and his army better"

"Pfft, you sound like that peacock," Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Whatever darling, I guess you can do that and if that doesn't work I can convince your mother that I will be there during the whole process and get your pretty ass out from the underworld"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her again.

"Honestly," she said and traced her finger on my jaw, again. "You have a cute face and such a waste if you die too soon."

I laughed at her response, of course, what should I expect from her?

"Also, a few of us on the council felt that we really need you in order to get rid of Kronos, including me. So, I'm just helping to accelerate the process. After all, it's 1 more years before you hit 16." Aphrodite answered in a soft tone. "I just hope you can end the war without casualties, especially from my children."

Right, the Great Prophecy and the second Titan War. One of her daughters will die, her favorite one, Silena. Maybe I can prevent that from happening, maybe I can save her boyfriend from dying on the Princess Andromeda, or make sure that Silena will never be a spy for Luke's army and protect Beckendorf from Kronos. I blinked as I saw the snow began to fall from the sky onto the ground, I raised my hand and watched as the snow landed on my hand and melted slightly because of my body heat.

"I guess, you have to go back now," Aphrodite said as she packed the box. "I'll accompany you to the camp back."

I stood up slowly as I watched her "Nah, I can walk there alone."

Aphrodite grabbed my hand "It's easier this way."

Without saying a word, she teleported me back into the camp, near the border. I stumbled slightly and rested my hand into the Pine Tree. The dragon that protected the Golden Fleece opened its eyes and stared at me, before letting out a sigh before it closed its eyes again.

"Gods, I hate teleportation," I mumbled as I shook my head.

"Then, I will help you to get into the Underworld" Aphrodite said seriously. "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up from here at 9 a.m. We'll talk to your mom first, and we'll go into the Underworld next."

"How?" I tilted my head

Aphrodite let out a squeal as she pinched my cheek. "Aw, you are so cute when you do that!"

I held in the urge to roll my eye.

"It's a secret," she said and winked at me before flashed her way out.

* * *

"Rei-Reiner," my Mom's eyes went wide when she saw me standing in front of the door.

I sent her a small smile as I shuffled nervously. "Uh, hey Mom. I-I want to talk with you, about something."

"La-Lady Aphrodite," my Mom stuttered when she saw Aphrodite standing not too far behind me. The Goddess of Love only nodded her head slightly at my Mom.

"Come in," my Mom moved away from the doorway, as I took a step forward.

I inhaled slowly as I took the scent of the apartment, the faint smell of chocolate, cookies and homemade cooking. I missed this feeling, and I missed home.

"So?" My Mom looked at me as she took a seat on the couch, her eyes focusing on me. "What is this about Reiner?"

I gulped nervously "I-I uh, want your blessing"

My Mom blinked slowly as she looked at me, then her eyes widened and turned her head quickly towards Aphrodite who was busy painting her nails. "You want to marry her?!" she suddenly shrieked.

Aphrodite stopped painting her nails as she looked at my Mom with a funny look. "I would love to, but your son is still a minor. But, I would totally marry your son." and she winked at my Mom then continued to polish her nail innocently, unaware that she freaked the hell out of my mom.

"Reiner!" she scolded me. "Did you slept with…Lady Aphrodite?!"

My eyes went wide and I blushed heavily "What?! No?! Gods, mom! I would never do that, well, maybe someday, but no!"

My Mom stormed towards me and began to pull my ear "I think you said something that you shouldn't have young man."

"Okay, okay" I whined at her "I'm just joking! Stop pulling my ear! I'm not 12"

My Mom finally let my ear go, as she went back to her previous position. I whined loudly to the Goddess of Love, who didn't give a single fuck about what just happened in front of her, just because of her pretty mouth! I cleared my throat as I tried to form the sentences in my mind, my Mom kept staring at me while she fiddled with her finger, nervously waiting for me to say something.

"I need your blessing for me to bathe in the River Styx," I said and made sure that I didn't stutter or say it too fast.

Silence, pure silence. Nobody moved or said anything, and nobody wanted to break the uncomfortable silence. Finally my Mom opened her mouth and said,

"No."

Her voice was firm and I saw that her eyes hardened for a few moments.

"I won't allow it," she said it again.

"But, why?" I asked.

My Mom shook her head. "What are you thinking?!" she yelled at me. "Why do you want to do that?!"

"Because…" I paused for a moment and looked my Mom in her eyes "I wanted to fight Kronos! And this is the only way to do it, I can't fight him in this state, he would kill me instantly! I need the Curse of Achilles to stay alive during the fight!"

My Mom bit her lower lip. "No, I won't allow you to do it."

"Why?" I asked.

My mom looked at me with a serious look, but I caught the sadness in her eyes. "Because, I don't want to lose you! They've already taken you away from me! And now they want you to kill The King of the Titans!"

"Mom, please." I pleaded at her. "This is the only way for me to win against him. I-" I blinked as I trailed my eyes towards my lap. "I promised you, didn't I? I promised you that I will come back to you, alive."

I heard a soft sob come from my Mom, I lifted my head quickly and saw a single tear escape my Mom's eyes. She hurriedly wiped her tears as she clenched her free hand.

"Why does it have to be you?" she muttered softly but loud enough so I can hear it. "Why do you have to suffer again? And for what? For humanity? For the world?" she laughed coldly. "Honestly, I don't care about that. I only care about you, you are my son. If I had to destroy the world just to make sure you were safe, I would do it."

"Mom," I said as I moved in front of her, I crouched in front of her and grabbed her hands softly.

"But, I can't," she said and more tears came from her eyes. "I can't destroy the world that my son is trying so hard to protect! I can't destroy the world when my own son risks his own life to protect it!"

"Mom, I-" I looked her with a determined look. "I'm a hero. And I can't go back now, not when I said that I will protect everyone from Kronos." I wiped her tears softly. "But, remember this. I will always come back to you. After all, I'm your son."

"But, why does it have to be you?" she asked me "From all the demigods that have ever existed, why does it have to be you? You've already done enough Reiner! You've already sacrifice enough! Just stop it! Please, stop doing things that can kill you just because you want to save your friends!"

"Mom, I'm the only one who can fight Kronos. The prophecy doesn't apply to me, and Kronos couldn't predict my action because of it! I want to do this mom, because I want to protect everyone that is important to me. I want to create a safe world for you and my friends to live in, I want to make sure that you are safe. That's why I'm doing this, it's for you mom." I explained again, and hoping this time my Mom understood my reasons.

My Mom bit her bottom lip, and she started to get lost in her own thought, her eyes casted into her lap as she took a deep breath and finally looked at me again. A small smile formed on her lips as she nodded.

My Mom held my hand and squeezed it gently. "I-I give you my blessing. Just promise me that you will come back to me."

I smiled widely at her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Mom. I-I really appreciate it."

Then, she looked at the Goddess of Love who watched the scene in front of her with glassy eyes.

"Aw, this is so beautiful!" she squealed "A Mother's love is the best after all! Anyway, don't worry Mrs. Lockheart, I'll make sure to keep your son in line and comes back safe, without a missing limb."

"Thank you," my Mom said earnestly. "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite"

"But…" she narrowed her eyes a bit as she continued in a more serious tone. "No touching or funny business until he becomes 18 years old."

"MOM! THAT'S INNAPROPRIATE!"

* * *

I didn't know what the fuck is going on as Aphrodite dressed me up in a suit and a tie. She even tidied up my usually messy hair. I touched the collar of my shirt and pulling it slightly, so I can create a little breathing room for my neck. When that didn't help, I quickly unbuttoned the top button of my white shirt and loosed up my tie a bit, and I didn't bother to button up my black blazer. I mean, I'm just going to take a bathe in the River Styx, so why the formal clothes.

"Oh, my. You looked gorgeous." Aphrodite appeared in some kind of pinkish dress that hugged her body perfectly.

I tried my best to keep my eyes on her face and not to trail into her body or the dress. Which is very, very hard, since the dress really showed her curves perfectly and the way she walked towards me, it's just too much for me and my 14 year old teenage hormones. She will be the death of me someday, I'm sure of it. Fuck, even my heart just wanted to leap out from my chest and head straight to her.

"You looked…" I'm not even sure if I spoke properly. "….stunning" I settled with that word, yeah, because I didn't know what kind of words that I can use to describe her right now.

Maybe some of you will think that I'm too weak and way too easygoing. But, imagine if you are in my shoes. The Goddess of Love herself, a very VERY beautiful woman, is willingly getting close to you, went out on a date with you, and liked you, what will you do huh?! I'm a man! Yes, I wanted her as bad as the men from the rest of the world wanted her! You can't blame me! I'm a man after all! And yes, if I saw an available beautiful young woman I will go for her!

"Let's go," she said as she wrapped her left arm around my right arm. "I don't want to make Persephone wait."

"Wait, who?!" I asked her in a bewildered tone.

"Duh, Persephone. Hades' wife," Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "She asked me to come and join her little party."

"You mean, there will be other gods there?" I asked her more concerned.

"Nah, just a few minor goddesses," Aphrodite said and began to tidy my hair more "Relax, they won't kill you. As long as you stay close to me, you will be all right."

Then before I could say anything else, she teleported me right in front of the DOA studio. I almost threw up at that point, seeing that she teleported me without saying anything to me or warned me about it. She practically dragged me into the studio, passed a baffled Charon and went straight into the elevator, she didn't even care about the longing looks from the spirits around her.

"Charon" Aphrodite snapped her finger impatiently "Don't just stand there with your mouth hang open, we have business with the Queen of the Underworld herself."

Charon nodded slowly, as he started to escort us to the elevator, shoved some spirit away from our way and sometimes gave me a confused and jealous glances. When we arrived at the River Styx and I could only could stare at it, a lot of things started to run through my mind. Does is hurt to take a bath there? From the book, I read that it was a very painful experience, it was like your skin melted from your body and the water began to drag your consciousness away from your mind, and it can kill you instantly if you are not strong enough. And I had to think of something that will tie me into this world in order to survive. But, that's the normal way and I'm about to do it in abnormal way. I glanced at Aphrodite, especially her purse which contains the Nemean Lion's pelt, don't ask me how it fit inside her purse. I didn't know how it felt when you did it with Nemean Lion's pelt wrapped around you, did I had to think a part of my body as a lifeline for me? The fact that no one had ever done this, or they didn't bother to write about it, it made me even more nervous. How does it feel when the Nemean Lion pelt started to melt into your own skin?

"We're here," Aphrodite voice brought me back into reality.

I blinked and looked around, we already arrived at Hades' Palace front gate, how the hell we got here so fast? Didn't we have to walk past through Cerberus, the Fields of Punishment, and the Entrance of Tartarus to get here? Then I felt slight tug on my hand, I looked down and found that Aphrodite's hand already held my own hand. She basically dragged me all the way here, and surprisingly I didn't trip over something.

"You seemed deep on thought," Aphrodite said and pushed the gate opened. "So, I had to drag you here or we will take the whole day for this. And we don't have time for that."

The Goddess of Love continued to drag me into the palace, easily walked past a couple of hellhound and tons of skeletons that guard the palace. Aphrodite dragged me into the throne room which was empty, Hades' throne is oddly empty. But the throne on the right is occupied and a very beautiful woman with flower crown on her wavy black hair, sat there elegantly. Her golden eyes lightened up a bit when she saw Aphrodite, she rose from her throne and walked towards us, her black dress hugged her body perfectly, it's not as open as Aphrodite dress, but it made Persephone even more beautiful and elegant.

"Lady Aphrodite," Persephone said in a polite tone "So you came."

Aphrodite sent the Queen of Underworld a polite smile, "Yes, of course. After all we already spoke about it and you agreed to help us."

Persephone's eyes landed at me and my body went rigid all of the sudden.

"So, this is the one," she spoke in quiet tone as she examined me from head to toe. "He looks promising."

Aphrodite smirked a little. "Trust me, this little guy cause quite a stir on Olympus. As you have already known, your husband also claimed him as his own son."

Persephone frowned a little at that. "I believe so. But, this child didn't resemble him at all, aside from his black hair"

I swallowed hard, I knew the fact that Persephone hated the fact that Hades cheated on her, and had Bianca and Nico with another woman. But Persephone never laid a hand on those kids, since Hades had apologized towards her and promised to never do it again. And now here I am, appeared out of nowhere and Hades suddenly claimed me, without any clarification towards the other Gods that he only owns my soul, not my body. And I made that sound wrong.

"So, you are the one who want to take a bath in the River Styx?"

I blinked and looked at Persephone, her rather sudden question broke my train of thought. But, then again my brain was always never focused on one thing when I was nervous or in danger.

"Yes," I answered briefly.

"Brave one aren't you?" Persephone smiled at me. "But, then again brave and reckless are almost the same thing"

I only smiled a little at her words, Persephone then took a quick glanced at her husband throne.

"I already sent him away for something, but he will be quick," Persephone said "So, I suggest you go now. Before he comes back and notices you"

Aphrodite nodded while tugged my arm, "Thank you, and I guess we're even now."

Persephone rolled her eyes "Yes, yes. Now hurry, I will teleport you there."

Before I could protest that I hate teleportation, Persephone already teleported us into the shore of the River Styx. I could only hold back the urge to throw up while Aphrodite was busy fixing her hair and dress. Then she pulled out the Nemean Lion's skin from her purse and tossed the thing at me, I quickly removed my blazer and my shirt, after that I wrapped the damn thing around my shoulder. I walked into the river and took one last glance at Aphrodite who urged me to make it quick. I took a deep breath and jumped straight into the river.

I almost gasped when the cold water rushed towards me, but decided against it. At first, I felt nothing, then the pain came, and my mind began to turn fuzzy. I held back a scream that wanted to escape my lips, the pain was unbearable. It felt like someone was pouring a cauldron of molten gold all over your skin and someone injected it inside your body. My whole body burned, I struggled to stay conscious, which is a hard thing to do, my mind begging me to shut down and take a break for a moment. But, I knew if I agreed to it, then this River will dissolve my soul. I remembering my own promise to my Mom, my desire to protect everyone dear to me, to kill Kronos and end all this madness. My hand unconsciously gripped my skin that began absorbing the Nemean Lion's pelt slowly. The pain, oh god, please end it! A part of me berated myself for my own rashness and stupidity, and another part of me told myself to endure this pain, because it will worth it. I bit my lips hard and suddenly my memories from my previous life flooded my mind.

It came back from the day when I proposed my girlfriend Clara, with my poor guitar skills and even poorer singing skills. She only laughed at me while wiping her eyes from tears, it's from happiness and my poor attempt to serenade her. She quickly said yes, and she basically flung herself at me, hugging me tightly and called me her dork. That day was basically the most perfect day of my life, with her on my arm and we had a bright future ahead of us. That day, Clara gave me her life, her virginity to me, because she trusted me that I will never leave her or cheat on her.

'I'm sorry,' I said mentally. 'I broke my promise, I did left you behind.'

I didn't know if I could cry in this river or not, but regret started to fill my heart. I felt my consciousness start to fade away, I felt the River starting to dissolve my soul. I almost gave up when another voice popped up into my mind.

'We're best friends!' Percy's voice came in and the picture when we're still 5 years old.

'Why are you always doing everything alone? I'm here for you Reiner! I will never leave you! After all, we are family right?' again I saw Percy speaking to me, this memory happened a few days ago.

'Hey, pretty boy!' Thalia's face popped into my mind. 'Don't you dare die, before I can beat and humiliate you in our spar!'

'Don't make me break your nose again Reiner!' Clarisse said and grinned at me. 'By the way, you up to spar with me?'

Then my Mother appeared on my mind. 'You will always come back to me right, my son.'

Suddenly I felt a tug from my back, and the next thing I knew, I was spluttering some water on the River Styx shore. I panted hard and tried to get my focus back, and then slowly I pushed myself up and looked at my hand. It's still there and not gone, I looked around and found out that I'm still in the Underworld.

"You did it!" Aphrodite squealed and tackled me into a hug.

I quickly stumbled back and blinked slowly, my brain still tried to process the events that happened to me. I just took a bath in the River Styx, and somehow I survived it. The Nemean Lion's pelt already gone, it meant that my skin absorbed it completely. And Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love hugged me, while I'm half naked. Before I could react at the last thought, the woman in question quickly pulled herself and put a fake thin smile on her lips.

"What the hell are you doing in my dominion, Aphrodite?!"

I quickly spun around and found Hades, stood not too far from us, looking angry and brooding as usual. His beautiful wife stood right next to him, she looked intrigued by the events that unfolded in front of her.

"I guess you didn't get the memo from our last meeting," Aphrodite spoke casually.

"Tch, they didn't bother to tell me about anything that happened up there," Hades grumbled bitterly.

"That's why I'm here to explain something, well, a lot of things," Aphrodite stared at her fingernail. "And I prefer to explain it at your palace"

Hades' eye twitched. "I should blast you off to your rightful place, you-"

"Husband, my dear," Persephone spoke in a calm voice, effectively calming Hades' sour mood. "We should hear them. Beside I also need a few clarifications about that hero over there which you claim to be your son."

"Fine." he huffed and snapped his fingers, instantly transporting us back into his own 'humble abode'.

He quickly took a seat on his own throne while he lazily waved his own finger to make, two chairs made of gold appeared behind me and Aphrodite. I quickly took a seat and Hades' eyes still bore onto me, more like scanned me from head to toe.

"Maybe you can start with why suddenly Reiner emerged from the River Styx?" Hades asked in amused tone.

"He just took a dip there with the Nemean Lion's pelt," Aphrodite answered easily. "I was curious about the part that state that you can received full invulnerability with that."

"And why are you suddenly curious about that?" Hades leaned back on his throne, eyes never leaving me.

"We are fully aware that Kronos has already stirred in his sleep" Aphrodite said in a serious tone "But, some of the Gods won't believe that. And we need something to prevent that from happening."

Hades' eyes lightened up a bit. "Ah, so you are aware of that?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot Hades. I might not be as bright as Athena, but I'm aware of something dark and dangerous starting to approach us."

"Go on," Hades said.

"After the last meeting, after Reiner achieved the Nemean Lion's pelt, Zeus started to freak out, he's afraid that Reiner here will turn the tables and decide to betray the Gods and join Kronos' side," Aphrodite glanced at the ceiling. "As you know, Athena called Reiner an unknown element, since his future is unknown. He's a dangerous weapon against Kronos, since he's too unpredictable and there are no prophecies that bound him."

Hades arched his eyebrows. "I see. So, you decided to dip him into the River Styx with the Nemean Lion's pelt to prepare him for the battle with Kronos?"

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes. Some of us already spoke of it behind Zeus' back since he will freak out so badly if he learn about this."

"Why did this happen behind my back?" Hades asked again.

"Like you said before, you weren't there at the meeting." Aphrodite said. "And I don't know if you even agree with it and we don't have much time since Reiner is already 15 years old. And you already know about the Great Prophecy, it's one more years for him."

Hades closed his eyes briefly before he chuckled and opened his eyes again. "Hah, you should have told me about this. I would say yes in a heartbeat, anything to make sure my father stays asleep forever."

"Are you planning to tell Zeus about it?" Hades asked again, this time amusement on his tone.

Aphrodite gave Hades a knowing smirked "Oh, we will. And you know what? I'll invite you this time, to our next Winter Solstice annual meeting"

* * *

After all of that shit, Aphrodite sent me back into the camp and left immediately. I rubbed my face quickly and stared at my hand. Still couldn't believe that I'm now invulnerable, nothing could hurt me physically. But, I believed that there had to be some kind of side effect right? There's no way I will be invincible and I didn't have to pay the price for it. A tap on my shoulder scared the shit out of me as I whipped around and came face to face with Thalia.

"Hey, Chiron wanted us to…" she blinked as she stared at me with puzzled looks. "Is it me or are you…glowing? And you seem different."

I scratched my cheek slowly "I will explain that later. So, what is it?"

Thalia raised her eyebrow, clearly she didn't like my answer. "Chiron wanted to speak with us. It's important."

I only nodded as I tagged along with Thalia and we headed towards the Big House. We arrived at the porch and we found Chiron standing there, in his Centaur form, but I didn't see Mr. D anywhere.

"Chiron," Thalia called him. "Reiner is here."

Chiron turned and his eyes instantly landed on me, his expression looked puzzled as he stared at me. Then he shook his head slightly as he motioned us to get even closer.

"I have a job for you," Chiron stated. "Percy already on his way and I already told him about it."

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"Grover found two demigods," Chiron said and smiled at us. "They're at a school called Westover Hall."

I instantly froze at his words, because before Aphrodite teleported me back here, Hades made me promise that I have to take care of his children and will protect them from any harm. And I didn't know that it would happened now, more likely tomorrow. I just can't believe that we moved into the next book this soon.

Then again, I should have known about it, something will definitely change, because I already broke the plot and I didn't give a damn about it. This is my choice, and The Fates already said that I can pave my own destiny and nothing can bind me in here. So, yeah guess what? I will save Bianca and Zoe from their death!

* * *

 **Me: And we are done!**

 **Reiner: Whoa, he really fixed the whole grammar thing, he's way better than you!**

 **Omni: *chuckling sheepishly* Aw shucks, Reiner. I'm not THAT good, Hanaichi-chan is the real artist and genius here.**

 **Me: Reiner~. Are you forgetting that fact that English is not my main language?! Do you want to get erased or sent to another world! Because I have the power to do that shit! Do you want to test my patience boy?! I can turn you into a girl if I want to!**

 **Reiner: That's power abuse. And you can't send me anywhere!**

 **Me: *ready to write* wanna try Pretty Boy?**

 **Reiner: Help me Omni !**

 **Me : Oh, don't you even think of that! You don't know me when I'm angry! And believe me it's not pretty.**

 **Omni : *throws a bar of chocolate at me***

 **Me : Oh, chocolate! *eat the chocolate***

 **Reiner : woman and chocolate *sigh***

 **Omni: *chuckling* I know, Reiner. And like I said, I got your back.**

 **Me : yeah, so it's been a long day and conversation.**

 **Don't forget to drop some reviews in the box and push the follow and favorite button!**

 **See you on the next chapter guys!**

 **Bye bye and love you!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Me: Hello there, I'm back here again after a very, very rough week.**

 **Reiner: Rough week? Really?**

 **Me: *jump* how the hell did you get in here?! I thought I locked the door!**

 **Reiner: It's not just me, though.**

 **Me: Really? Have you ever heard of the word 'knock'? You can't just barge into my room without knocking! Omni, please tell me you don't agree with him...**

 **Omni: I'm staying out of this one. The 2 of you can discuss this.**

 **Reiner: Well, this room is practically mine, too, y'know.**

 **Me: You know what? I'm going to ignore you for now.**

 **Reiner: Pfft, yeah right. With your temper like that? I doubt you can~**

 **Me: Omni, can you please do the disclaimer thing while I WILL try to beat some sense into Reiner, and let's pray it work.**

 **Omni: No problem. And Reiner, you better run, because she sounds serious.**

 **Reiner: *runs away***

 **Me: Get back here, you little runt!**

 **Omni: Hey, everyone! It's me, Omni, the Beta-Reader for this awesome fanfic, but enough about me. Gotta do the Disclaimer.**

 **Hanaichichan19 does not own PJO and/or HOO. And I don't own either as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

I only blinked when we finally arrived at Westover Hall, the building itself looked more like a fortress than a school. I swallowed hard when Percy pushed the door open, my heart practically ramming against my ribs like it would burst out of my chest, as my memories flooded into my mind. I'm about to meet Bianca and Nico Di Angelo again, Hades' children. I didn't know what to say to them nor how to act around them, I mean they are my siblings, and Hades asked me to protect them from any harm. I walked through the school hall, which is dead silent, since no kids were around the hall. Our footsteps echoed loudly throughout the empty hallway, while Annabeth decided to recite our little plan to get into the gym and meet Grover. My stomach churned when I saw Dr. Thorn walk towards us with an angry look, absentmindedly I gripped my right wrist so hard, ready to pull my bracelet and summon my sword if I have to. Annabeth noticed this as she squeezed my arm gently, silently telling me to relax and not to worry about this. I almost chuckled at this, she didn't even know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn is, and the fact that this monster will kidnap her and bring her to Mt. Othrys, where Luke will force her to hold the sky.

I completely tuned out most of the conversation they had, until suddenly I felt a pair of eyes watching me intently. I blinked out from my daze and looked up, only to find Dr. Thorn's mismatched eyes staring straight at my own. Even when Thalia was talking to him, his eyes never left me, I began to sweat a little under his sharp and hard gaze. Luke most likely already told him about me, and most likely ordered him to bring me to Mt. Othrys as well.

"Fine," Dr. Thorn grunted as he finally tore his gaze away from me.

"Guys!" a voice suddenly came from behind Dr. Thorn. "You made it!"

Dr. Thorn spun around and looked at Grover with utter disgust, like his mere presence annoyed him greatly. Grover stopped running towards us and straightened up at the sight of Dr. Thorn, and Grover greeted him with an overly polite tone that made me cringe. But, despite the polite tone, I caught the hostility in Grover eyes, he didn't like Dr. Thorn's presence. Or he probably knew that Dr. Thorn is actually a monster in disguise. Dr. Thorn ordered Grover to bring us to the gymnasium, which is where the party is being held, and left us for good.

"Uh, follow me," Grover said and we began to walk towards the gym.

We followed him to the gymnasium quietly, I could hear the music blasting from there and a few other noises coming from inside there. When Grover pushed the gym door open, I saw a half-baked party being held there. It was so bad that I had to suppress the urge to burn the whole thing to the ground, hell, the parties from my previous life were a lot better than this one. Most of the kids just sat in their chairs with bored expressions, a group of girls were gossiping in the other corner, another group was walking around the party like they owned the gym, and very few people were actually dancing lazily in the middle of the gym, while some kids decided to play basketball in the back.

"This party is a disaster," I managed to speak. "It's a complete disaster."

Grover sent me a hurt look. "Hey! I'm the one who planned the whole thing!"

"Sorry, buddy." I said and patted his shoulder. "But that's the truth."

Grover started to protest at me, while I scanned the whole gymnasium, trying to find Bianca and Nico in this crowd. And I found them rather quickly, with Bianca sitting on a nearby table, while she tried her best to cover her face with her hat, and Nico playing Mythomagic eagerly while he kept talking to his sister.

"Grover," Percy said quickly. "Where are they?"

Grover stopped ranting towards me and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh yeah," then he followed the line of my sight. "It's them."

"Them?" Annabeth said, looking surprised. "There's two of them!"

"Siblings," I said out of nowhere. "They are siblings."

Three pairs of eyes suddenly landed on me, and I began to curse my big mouth again.

"Uh, they look pretty similar," I quickly added. "And the younger one seems comfortable enough around the girl."

"Guys!" Annabeth hissed at me "We better blend in!"

Annabeth then quickly grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, quickly blending in with another pair of students who danced on it. Grover already disappeared somewhere around the gym, while Thalia awkwardly walked towards the table which was full of food and drinks. I began walking to join the kids who played basketball, when suddenly a group of girls that I mentioned before walked around like they owned the place, decided to surround me. The leader, who happened to be a red-hair girl with blue eyes, examined me from head to toe. Her white dress was far more revealing, that I had to force myself to stare at the decorations than her.

"You're cute." she said and giggled.

I blinked and this time gave her confused looks. "Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Want to d-"

"He's with me," I heard another voice and someone latched onto my left side.

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sudden physical contact, and I looked at my left arm and found Thalia wrapping her hand around my left arm, while glaring at the girls that surrounded me. The girls visibly shudder at Thalia's piercing electric blue eyes and decided that I'm not worth their time anymore. Thalia sighed slowly as she dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Here you go again," she began to mumble to herself but loud enough for me to hear it. "Always getting into trouble."

I chuckled at her comment. "Couldn't blame them," then I smiled at her.

Thalia's face went pink at my comment. "Stop stroking your own ego, Pretty Boy. You starting to sound like Apollo."

I laughed lightly at that. "Well, he is my father, Thalia. And I can't blame it if I inherited his godly handsome looks."

Thalia rolled her eyes, but she smiled at my comment. "Shut it, Pretty Boy."

We stopped at the middle of the dance floor and Thalia suddenly shuffled nervously in front of me. I only raised my eyebrow at her, and then I shook my head while I took her hand and guided it towards my waist.

"Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing?" she stuttered at me.

"Well, you dragged me here to dance with me, right?" I looked at her with a funny look. "So, let's dance. We need to blend in remember?"

Thalia nodded numbly as I slowly put my hand around her waist, while she grasped my free hand as we began to slowly dance around. I only grunted a bit when Thalia accidentally stepped at my toes, while she muttered 'sorry'. I looked down at her and saw that she's turned completely red, while her movement was so rigid, like a robot.

"Hey," I called her. "You okay?"

Thalia suddenly squeezed my hand and my waist. "You are a very dense person, you know that, Pretty Boy?" she muttered quietly.

I blinked at her in confusion and tilted my head slightly. What did she mean by-

I blinked again and this time heat began to creep up my cheek, I quickly looked the other way, trying to hide the blush that already covered my entire face.

God damnit! I cursed mentally. I never meant to make her fall in love with me! And why the hell did she fall for me anyway? Is it because I hugged her suddenly the other day? Or maybe because I comforted her that other day too?! I cleared my throat and shook my head quickly, no, she's probably only developed a crush on me. Her father is going to smite me if he learns the fact that his precious daughter has fallen for me, whom he hates so much. We were dancing around for quite a bit before Thalia decided to end it and ran off to the other side, probably trying to calm down.

I sighed loudly as I scanned the gym again, only to find that Bianca and Nico were missing. I began to panic internally, as I scanned the whole gym again, this time I couldn't find Percy, too. I growled a bit as I ran to the outside of the gym, then I heard Percy's voice, and he's in pain. I quickly tapped my silver bracelet and ran off to the source of the voice. The sound of my shoe against the floor echoed against the dim hallway, luckily my sword helped me a little bit as it glowed slightly against the dark.

"I see you have already decided to make your appearance, son of Hades," Dr. Thorn spoke in a dark tone as I made an appearance.

I panted a bit as I accessed the situation. Percy was against the wall with Dr. Thorn's spikes piercing his jacket, probably grazed his shoulder and he looked paralyzed. Bianca and Nico were at Percy' side, looking terrified. My grip on the sword hilt tightened as I openly glared at Dr. Thorn.

"A Manticore, huh?" I spat. "Looks like Luke knows how to play his cards."

Dr. Thorn's face went red at the mention of Luke. "That stupid boy is not my boss!"

Then I could see it, as it was probably the effect from the Curse of Achilles, I could see Dr. Thorn swinging his tail and I could see a couple of spikes headed my way. I quickly dodged the spikes and deflected the rest of it my sword. Dr. Thorn growled angrily as his mismatched eye's glowed, he began to swing his tail again, sending another barrage of spikes towards me. I managed to block most of them and dodged the rest of them.

"Is that all?" I asked while twirling my sword in my hand.

Dr. Thorn went silent for a moment before he grabbed Bianca by her arm and put his free hand of her neck. At this point, Bianca looked absolutely terrified while Nico started to scream at Dr. Thorn to release his sister. Percy tried to free himself from the spike that pinned him to the wall, while Dr. Thorn let out a dark laugh.

"What's your point?" I asked darkly, itching to kill this motherfucker once and for all.

"Make another step and this girl won't see another day again," he threatened while tracing Bianca's neck with his claws.

"She's not the one you wanted, god damnit!" I yelled at him. "Let her go!"

"I will," Dr. Thorn then smirked menacingly at me. "If you come with me quietly. After all you are the one who they want."

I quickly lowered my sword and pushed the bottom of my sword, made it shrink and return back into bracelet form again. I walked slowly towards Dr. Thorn, and stopped right in front of him, Dr. Thorn now already laughed evilly as he motioned me to release Percy from his spike. I silently walked towards Percy and quickly removed the spike that pinned him into the wall. Percy fell and I managed to balance him before he hit the floor beneath him. Percy mumbled a quick 'thank you' and apologized for dragging me into this. I started to follow Dr. Thorn who still had Bianca in his hand, Nico willingly came with us and he walked right behind me. His black eyes looked puffy, and tears were still pouring from his eyes, the poor guy was probably scared and terrified of all these strange events that were happening in front of him.

"Don't worry," I said in the calmest voice that I could muster. "I will save your sister from him"

Nico looked up at me with wide eyes, he nodded his head quickly while wiping his tears furiously. When we arrived at the outside, Dr. Thorn quickly shoved Bianca towards Percy who clumsily caught her. Nico yelled at Dr. Thorn angrily while the Manticore ignored the boy, he reached for an old fashioned phone and he began to call someone, probably his friends to fetch us. I quickly glanced at Percy and I nodded quietly at him, I quickly made a dash towards the Manticore who was busy yelling on his phone, I tapped my black bracelet and within a minute the Stygian Iron sword was already in my hand. Dr. Thorn noticed this and quickly dodged my attack, he growled angrily as he swung his tail down towards me. I quickly jumped to the other side, and I made a quick run towards him.

At this point, Dr. Thorn threw a series of his spikes at me, I deflected them with ease and swung my sword at his tail. Dr. Thorn roared in anger as I managed to wound his tail, his mismatched eye glared at me viciously as he raised his tail again, and this time, he took his full form. He began to charge at me and he swung his claws at my face. I quickly blocked it and managed to hold my ground while Dr. Thorn pushed me. But, unfortunately, I got distracted by the incoming chopper above us, Dr. Thorn use this momentum to spin around and slammed his tail against me, sending me backwards and landed near Percy.

"Damn, that hurt!" I cursed as Bianca helped me to get up.

Before I could react, an invisible force pushed Percy to the ground while I saw Thalia dashed towards me and she began to raise her shield, blocking the spikes that were aimed towards my direction. I glanced at Thalia who gave me accusing and annoyed looks.

"Do you always get into trouble like this?" she asked me.

I only shrugged casually as Thalia rolled her eyes, and she stood up and readied her mace and her shield. Dr. Thorn flinched visibly at the sight of Medusa's face that was engraved on Thalia's shield, we glanced at each other then attacked Dr. Thorn at the same time. I glanced back briefly and saw Percy followed our lead not too far behind us, with his sword and a shield, a gift from Tyson. First, Thalia swung her mace towards Dr. Thorn and Dr. Thorn jumped back while swinging his claws towards Thalia's face. Thalia raised her shield as she blocked Dr. Thorn's attack, then she pushed her shield and quickly jumped back a couple of feet. At that exact moment I jumped in and swung my sword at the Manticore who still focus on Thalia, I swung my sword and cut Dr. Thorn's paw slightly, making the monster roared in anger and agony. Dr. Thorn glared at me while he threw a lot of projectiles of thorn towards me, Thalia quickly jumped in front of me while raising her shield, to protect both of us. Percy came in and caught Dr. Thorn completely off guard because he was too busy attacking me and Thalia. Percy swung his sword and managed to wound Dr. Thorn's side with his sword.

"Percy!" I yelled when Dr. Thorn swung his paw at Percy.

Percy barely blocked it with his shield, and he got pushed back slightly. I quickly ran towards Dr. Thorn and made a wide swing with my sword, my blade cutting into his flesh and Dr. Thorn suddenly fell into the snow, whimpering and cursing hard. Thalia jumped in and was about to smash Dr. Thorn's face with her mace when Dr. Thorn suddenly got up and had swung his tail towards Thalia. Thalia quickly raised her shield but the huge impact made her fly from her position and landed right next to Annabeth. Dr. Thorn then quickly aimed his projectiles towards Thalia who was still in daze, Percy saw this and quickly ran towards the girl and raised his own shield to protect Thalia and Annabeth. I could watch in horror as Percy's shield began to bend inward at the impact. I quickly tapped my other bracelet and connected the ends of both of my swords to create a bow. I tapped my pendant after that, and within a minute, a quiver full of arrows appeared on my back. I quickly pushed the button to get an electric arrow, after the soft whirring sound came from my quiver, I quickly pulled the arrow and put it on the string of my bow. I pulled the string and aimed it at Dr. Thorn's direction. I released the string and the arrow flew quickly and hit Dr. Thorn on his side, before Dr. Thorn could react, I quickly pushed the button again and Dr. Thorn roared in pain as electricity ran through his body. He quickly shook his head and turned to face me, I quickly jumped to the side when he jumped at me, while I was still scrambling to stand up, I saw Dr. Thorn literally in front of me, ready to attack me.

"Reiner!" I heard a feminine voice call me.

I only blinked when I saw Annabeth run towards Dr. Thorn and jumped at the beast's back, and she stabbed her dagger at Dr. Thorn's back.

Dr. Thorn began thrashing around with Annabeth on his back, then my memories suddenly resurfaces on my mind. I remember this part, clearly, and what will happen next. Quickly pushing myself up and running towards the Manticore, ready to end it before it could take Annabeth with him to Luke. But, I was frozen in place when I heard a sound come from the woods, I only glanced back to see dozens of girls appeared from there, with bows and arrows ready in their hand.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Get down from there!"

And then for me, everything began to play in slow motion, I ran towards Annabeth and a volley of arrows struck Dr. Thorn's body, as he began to stumble back towards a cliff.

"Stop!"

I faintly heard Percy's voice tried to stop another attack, but it was too late, as another volley of arrows hit Dr. Thorn and sent him tumbling down into the cliff and headed straight into the ocean below it. I stopped myself right at the edge of the cliff, I dropped onto my knees and punched the ground next to me while cursing to myself. Next to me, I heard Thalia holding Percy back from jumping to catch Annabeth. I took a deep and sharp breath as I stood up and spun around quickly, only to find the Goddess of the Moon herself standing right in front of me with a light smile on her lips.

"Why?" I whispered quietly.

Another girl decided to step up and glared at me harshly, probably because I talked to Artemis. But, Artemis raised her hand and the girl huffed slightly as her eyes still trained on me.

"You could have stopped for a moment," I continued and swallowed. "Why did you do that when there was clearly another demigod on that Manticore's back?"

"She will survive," Artemis said while watching me closely, probably to see my reaction.

"She's dead!"

I heard Percy scream behind me, and Artemis only sighed slowly.

"She's not dead, Percy," I answered bitterly. "I can feel it when people die near me," I only clenched my hand. "Dr. Thorn had taken her with him!"

"What?" Percy grabbed my shoulder and forced me to face him.

I laughed coldly as I looked at Percy in the eye. "It's because of the fact that I have Hades' blood in me. I can feel it when people die near me."

"It was supposed to be me! Dr. Thorn was supposed to take me!" I said through gritted teeth. "I'm the one that they wanted! Why did they have to drag Annabeth into this mess?!"

I could fell Artemis' eyes bore into me. "She will survive," she said sternly. "She a strong person, she will survive anything that will happen to her."

I exhaled slowly as I turned around and looked at Artemis again, this time I kneeled in front of her like a knight. Percy only gave me confused and surprised looks when I did that, even Artemis looked slightly taken aback by my gesture.

"Lady Artemis," I said clearly "It's a pleasure and honor to meet you."

* * *

I could only stare at the fire in front of me as Thalia bickered with Zoe not too far from me, Bianca was still inside Artemis' tent, while Percy spoke quietly with Nico right in front of me. If only I could have remembered faster, maybe I could have still saved Annabeth and prevented her from holding the sky. It should have been me, since I have the Curse of Achilles, I can do it better than her!

"Reiner Lockheart," a feminine voice spat my name.

I looked up and saw Zoe Nightshade looking at me as if I'm a piece of trash. I only looked at her with a blank look, she sighed miserably as if she couldn't believe that someone sent her to deal with me.

"Lady Artemis wants to see thee," she said and glared me.

I nodded as I stood up and Zoe quickly took a couple step back from me, as if I could give her a deadly disease.

"You hate me that much?" I asked clearly amused by it.

"I hate boys!" she hissed at me. "Even though I appreciate your earlier act towards my Lady, that didn't change my opinion towards thee."

I only snickered at her answer. "I didn't do it to please you or to make you accept me, Zoe."

Zoe gave me a skeptical look.

"I did it because she's a goddess and I respect her," I said and ran my hand through my hair.

She only huffed as she spun around and began to walk to Artemis' tent. "Follow me."

I nodded at her as I followed her, I could feel a few heated glares directed towards me as I entered the Hunter's camp area. When she arrived at the tent, she entered first and then I followed right after her. In the middle of the tent, Artemis sat on a chair while a fire danced in front of her, an animal put its head on her lap as she gently pet it.

"He's here, my Lady," Zoe said as she quickly walked and stood right next to Artemis.

"Hello again, son of Apollo and Hades," Artemis greeted me formally.

"Lady Artemis," I said politely.

"Please sit down," she gestured with her hand. "We have a lot of things to discuss."

I quickly sat down and Lady Artemis closed her eyes for a moment before she started to speak to me.

"I assume you are already aware of your position with the Olympian council, correct?"

"Yes," I answered. "Mr. D already filled me in about your last emergency meeting after I achieved the Nemean Lion's pelt."

"Then?" she looked at me straight in the eye.

"I, uh," I avoided her eyes. "I know for a fact that if you bathe with it in the River Styx it will give you full invulnerability."

Artemis' eyes still bore into mine. "Zoe, I wish to speak with him in private."

Zoe's eyes went wide as she turned to face Artemis. "But, my Lady…" she started to protest, but quickly swallowed all her words when Artemis glanced at her with a serious look.

Zoe sighed as she walked towards the tent door and gave me one last glare, before she disappeared from the tent. Silence engulfed the tent and nobody decided to break the uncomfortable and suffocating air around here. I began to fidget in my chair as I couldn't stand the silence anymore, but quickly straightened myself up when Artemis began to spoke.

"I know that you already took a bath in the River Styx with the Nemean Lion's pelt," she said carefully.

I swallowed slowly "Well, uh…" I didn't know what I'm supposed to say, it just happened yesterday, and right now I still couldn't believe it myself, if it wasn't for the fact that I survived a full impact from Dr. Thorn's spiky tail right across my face.

"The truth is, I do not completely agree or disagree with it," she said again calmly this time. "I do agree with Athena's plan, to make you a deadly weapon against Kronos, but I do understand my father's reasoning for wanting to kill you on the spot."

I looked at her silver eyes. "So, your position on this matter is…neutral?"

She nodded. "Yes, just like my uncle, I want to observe you. I want to see you grow and I want to see your choices. It can determine who you are and whose side are you on."

"Okay, I can understand that," I said grimly "I understand my position."

"One more thing. Why did that Manticore want you to come with him so badly?" Artemis asked me again.

I nodded slowly. "I have a few ideas as to why," I muttered loud enough for Artemis to hear me.

"Do enlighten me," she gestured with her hand to continue.

"An enemy once told me that I'm a very suitable vessel for the King of the Titans himself," I said and shuddered at the thought. "Because of my power and my knowledge. And now, since I already received the Curse of Achilles without the Achilles point that can kill me, Kronos wants me even more. I'm the perfect vessel for him."

Then I continued "But, he is missing one more ingredient, though. You need something else to completely destroy the gods, aside from destroying the throne. I'm not strong enough to kill them."

"The Ophiotaurus," Artemis said quietly.

I held my breath a little bit when the temperature began to slowly dropping down, "It's just a theory, but when Luke suddenly sent the big guns to capture me, it's either that he already has the Ophiotaurus or he heard that it made an appearance somewhere and he was about to capture it," I licked my dry lips slowly. "And he wants Kronos to possess me and make me burn the Ophiotaurus entrails so I-"

"I heard enough," Artemis suddenly cut my sentences then she began to study me carefully "How did you learn all of that?"

"I read it, a long time ago," I answered honestly.

I mean yeah, it's honest. I read it in a fictional book, so it's not a completely a lie. I just didn't tell her the whole truth. Besides, the things that I told Artemis are a possibility, and a very high possibility. I froze instantly when I heard a very, very creepy and dark chuckle erupt from the back of my mind. I began to curse mentally at that, I thought I sealed him away in the deepest parts of my mind, why did he make an appearance now!

"You seemed to tell me the truth," Artemis concluded

"I can't lie in front of a goddess," I said and smiled a bit. "I mean, anything could give a clue about Annabeth's whereabouts and how to prevent Kronos' arrival."

'It's cute how you strongly believe that you can stop me from coming to this place,' Kronos voice echoed in my mind and I tried my best to ignore it.

Artemis only nodded. "So you strongly believe that this Luke fellow knows the fact about the Ophiotaurus?" she asked me curiously.

"About that," I bit my bottom lips. "You should be asking Percy himself my lady. He knows about it more than me. I mean, I overheard that the Manticore talk about it to him to some extent. After all, you're about to hunt it right?" Artemis looked slightly taken aback by this. "If you need more information about my theory, you should speak with Percy."

"Very well," Artemis said and sent me a rather tight smile.

After that I exited the tent and I almost jumped when I saw Zoe appear out of nowhere in front of me. She glared at me and gave me a disapproving look before entering the tent again. I only massaged my chest slowly as I made my way towards Percy who was now staring into the fire camp intently, and Thalia who looked sleepy as hell, and Nico who looked extremely sad. Probably after hearing the fact that Bianca left him just to join the Hunters.

'It's disgusting to think that they can kill me,' Kronos' voice echoed in my mind.

'Shut up,' I said mentally. 'And we will kill you, just watch me.'

Silent for a moment before I heard a roar of laughter inside my head and it's annoying as fuck. Like a thousand of bees buzzing inside your head and you can't get rid of it.

'Now, you speaking to me,eh?' Kronos' voice mocking me. 'After you deliberately pushed me into you deepest part of your mind?'

'I thought you were gone,' I said mentally and grimaced. 'I thought I kick you out'

'You can't kick me out, boy,' I could feel Kronos grinning inside of my mind. 'I will stay here as long as you have those dark thoughts, I feed on it, live on it. Besides,' I could felt another laughter erupted. 'We have a bond.'

I stopped walking and felt a chill all over my body, I involuntary shivered at the information that he just gave me. I knew that he can reached this kind of state because of my blood, but I never knew that it would make him stay in my mind just like a leech.

'Too bad, I can't read your mind well,' Kronos said in disappointment. 'Something prevents me from doing that fully'

I decided to ignore him, but it hard when a mild headache started to assault my brain. I held my head for a moment before my sight began to waver a bit.

'Stop it!' I screamed at him inside my mind. 'Stop messing with my head!'

"Reiner."

A voice brought me back to my senses, Grover stood in front of me with a worried look. I blinked a couple of times before massaging my head. Grover looked worried as he guided me to the campfire and made me sit down right next to the sleepy Thalia.

"You okay?" he asked me in a worried tone. "You look pale, man."

"I-I'm fine," I said and gave him a tired smile. "Just tired, it's been a long and stress-filled day"

"I can understand that," Grover said and sat right next to me. "The mission is a failure, I'm a failure."

He began to choke and sob slightly, I felt a bit guilty for him.

"Hey, you're not a failure," I reassured him. "Bianca and Nico are still alive, you managed to keep them alive for a long time, and right under Dr. Thorn's nose. That's an incredible feat Grover."

"But we lost Annabeth," he wiped his nose sloppily. "We lost her!"

"Hey, she's still alive," I said in a determined voice. "I can feel it man. She's very smart, strong, and the most stubborn demigod I've ever met. Even though Dr. Thorn kidnapped her, she will survive, and we will rescue her."

Grover wiped his eyes and gave me a smile. "Thank you, Reiner. Even though we rarely talk, you always managed to cheer me up. Thanks man."

I patted his back. "It's okay, Grover. You did your best, don't give up okay. There's still hope."

He's nodded and decided to leave me for a while, since he said I needed to rest after all the thing I went through. I watched the fire dance in front of me for a moment before I heard someone sit near me, I turned and found Nico sit right next to me, with his cards on his hand. He looked completely dejected and lonely.

"Thank you," he sniffed. "For saving me and my sister back there."

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair "No problem, kid, and it's okay."

"I'm Nico," he said and looked up at me. "Nico di Angelo, my sister name is Bianca di Angelo."

"Hi Nico," I gave him a smile. "I'm Reiner."

Nico then lower his eyes as he watched my bracelets intently. "Are those the same bracelets that you can turn into the swords?" he asked me innocently

"Yes, it is," I answered and Nico eyes lightened up a bit.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist and examined my bracelet closely. "I like the black one, it's so pretty!"

A pang appeared on my heart, of course he likes the black one, after all it made from Stygian Iron and only children of Hades can wield it.

"That monster called you 'Son of Hades'. Does that mean you can communicate with the dead?" Nico asked me with his innocent voice. "He's a pretty cool character, but I don't have his figurine though," he pouted a little bit.

"Mythomagic," I said and Nico's head snapped at me quickly/ "Can you tell me about that?"

I smiled a little when Nico's face brightened up completely, he began to put the card in front of me while explaining all of it with enthusiasm. And we ended up playing it for a bit, before Nico yawned as he leaned most of his body towards my side.

"I never had this much fun," he said in tired voice "No one ever wanted to play with me, Bianca ignored me most of the time." his tone cracked a bit at the end of the sentences. "I mean, I know she cared about me, but…she left me to join those mean girls."

Nico's body began to tremble a bit. "I don't have anybody else, she's the only family I have left and now she left me," he choked a bit before he continued. "Why does everybody always leave me?"

I wrapped my arm around his little body and bought him closer to me. "You have me now right?"

Nico looked up to me with a surprised look. "What?"

"How about, I become your big brother?" I suggested to him, I mean I'm literally his half-brother or is it third-brother since Apollo is my father too?

Nico's lips began to twitch and it turned into a smile, a smile that looked so happy and innocent. He hug my side as he cried happily.

"Thank you, Reiner," he whispered "Promise me that you will never leave me, please?"

I froze for a moment at his words, and then Hades' words appeared on my mind, literally asking me to protect his children. I smiled at Nico then nodded, Nico cheered as he hugged me happily, while chattering about the cool things we could do.

My heart just melted when I saw Nico started to act like a kid at his age, his innocence just remind me of my younger brother Jacob, who would always cling and follow me everywhere he can. Jacob always said that I'm his idol aside from our father. And now he lost one of his idol, I can't imagine how devastated Jacob was when he learned that I'm not coming back again, ever. And the fact that's there's no body to bury since I 100% sure they couldn't find my body. Jacob must be devastated, sad, and confused. Right here and now, I saw a second chance in front of me. Nico di Angelo, who will become just like Jacob after his sister died. And I would never let that happened again, I will make him stay in the camp and won't let him leave.

* * *

 **Me: *panting hard*damn he's fast *wheeze* oh god, my lungs are trying to kill me.**

 **Reiner: Heh, you just too slow, slowpoke.**

 **Me: I really need to exercise more *wheeze* god, i can feel the cramp!**

 **Reiner: So, Omni what did you think?**

 **Me: *cough* Excuse me for a moment, i will get some water.**

 ***Me out from conversation***

 **Omni: About the chapter or your little chase with Hanaichi-chan?**

 **Reiner: Both.**

 **Omni: Well, regarding the chapter, it was pretty good. I loved the scenes involving you and Thalia, as she definitely has more than a simple crush on you, Reiner, and you're clearly becoming more of a ladies' man *winking conspiringly*.**

 **Reiner: *blushing furiously* S-Shut up, man! That Hanaichi-chan's fault! And I thought I was going to end up with Calypso!**

 **Omni: Well, unless Hanaichi-chan changes her mind on the pairing or even decides to pair you with multiple girls, you still are, though that doesn't mean you can't be with other girls before you meet and start a relationship with Calypso. So other girls, like Thalia, Clarisse, Aphrodite, or even Zoe are technically fair game.**

 **Reiner: A-Anyway, what you think of the action?**

 **Omni: It was great too, and you really showed off your skills and abilities. That bit with the Ophiotaurus was a little surprising, but a nice touch. Looks like Hanaichi-chan is really using Master of PJO's ideas, though I can't blame her. The guy's a genius. And from the look of things, you're becoming more of a badass with each new chapter.**

 **Reiner: You impressed I outran that crazy girl?**

 **Omni: *rolling his eyes* Dude, you're a Demigod, which are naturally faster than normal humans, and said speed is boosted by the Curse of Achilles, so naturally you're gonna outrun her.**

 **Reiner: *scoffs* whatever man, she's crazy with a wacky temper.**

 **Omni: Well, as I said when we first met, I got your back, both against Hanaichi-chan and whatever shit you end up dealing with in the PJO Universe. Who knows, maybe I'll insert myself at some random point in the story like Hanaichi-chan did! *holds out fist***

 **Reiner: *fist bumps Omni* Cool man, glad to know my new bro is looking out for me!**

 ***Me back***

 **Me : Okay then, I already drank enough water and already stop grasping for air.**

 **Reiner: Good talk Omni, good talk.**

 **Me: What are you guys talking about?**

 **Reiner: Nothing, nothing. just some stuff.**

 **Me: Come on! I'm part of this too! Come on tell me!**

 **Reiner: *whistling***

 **Omni: Sorry, Hanaichi-chan, but I can't break the Bro code.**

 **Me: Fine, Omni can you close these things today. I'm going to sulk in the corner there, if you're done you can tell me. *sulking in the corner***

 **Reiner: OI! Don't go around and spreading your depressed aura!**

 **Omni: Well, since Hanaichi-chan is preoccupied, I guess I'll do it the closing bit. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Review along with either following or Favorite this story! And we'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye Bye and love you all!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Me: Happy New Year, guys! Yay~! I hope you guys had an amazing year!**

 **Omni: Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Reiner: Well, this is a terribly fast update. What's gotten into you?**

 **Me: That's super rude! I'm just wanted to finish this chapter right at the New Year, as a gift!**

 **Reiner: Speaking of gifts, where's mine?**

 **Me: You already got one, at the end.**

 **Reiner: ...**

 **Me: Your puppy dog eyes won't work on me.**

 **Reiner: ...**

 **Me: I must not fall for it.**

 **Reiner: Omni, please help me.**

 **Me: ...okay, now that's cheating.**

 **Omni: I'm curious myself.**

 **Me: If you behave. IF you BEHAVE, there may be rewards for you.**

 **Reiner: *fist pump***

 **Me: Ah, ah, Omni. Don't you think you can run, this is part of your responsibility too~**

 **So I don't own PJO and HOO, clearly.**

 **And enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

I woke up earlier than I thought I would, I rubbed my eyes slowly as I pushed my blanket away from my body and crawled into the chilly air outside, being careful not to accidentally wake Nico and Percy up. I quickly stepped out from my tent and walked towards the cliff where Annabeth fell off, I sat on the edge and watched the moon still illuminating the sea. I quickly fell into the comfortable silence around me, aside from the soft sound that came from the sea, I closed my eyes for a moment and I tried to enjoy the silence that had become a rare luxury for me. I was finally able to put my mind to ease and think things through more clearly. But I was forced to open my eyes when I heard footsteps behind me, I sighed quietly as I realized that my time of silence is already gone.

"Reiner, you can't sleep too, huh?"

I turned my head to the side and saw that Percy already took a seat right next to me, and damn, he looked like a giant mess. His hair is everywhere, his eyes are kinda dull, and he looked stressed. He yawned and scratched his cheek as he watched the ocean that splashed and was spread out in front of him with a tired look. Annabeth's sudden disappearance affected him greatly, and he still blamed himself for it.

"You too?" I asked him back. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Percy only chuckled but it sounded so forced. "I can't sleep, not when Annabeth is still out there with Dr. Thorn, Gods know what will happened to her."

"Percy," I said slowly. "She's going to be okay. Annabeth is very smart and I believe that she knows what she needs to do to stay alive until we rescue her."

"But, this is Luke we're talking about," Percy said a bit louder this time. "Luke is dangerous! Look what he did to you two summer ago!"

I grimaced when I heard that, I still had the scar on my side. It reminded me of that day every time whenever I changed my clothes. The jagged white line that ran from my lower chest into my left waist, I unconsciously grabbed my side as I looked at the ocean in front of us. Percy sighed miserably as he mumbled sorry when he realized that his statement made me uncomfortable.

"It's just," he whispered. "I wish I could do more. I wish I could've stopped the Hunters from shooting at Dr. Thorn. I wish I was able to catch her."

He took a couple of deep breaths. "Thalia's right. I just make everything worse, I should've stuck to the plan."

"Look Percy," I looked at him seriously. "If you want to blame somebody, then blame everyone. It's not completely your fault. It's my fault too, if only I was more careful when I fought with Dr. Thorn, then Annabeth wouldn't have needed to jumped onto Dr. Thorn's back. If only the Hunters had listened to me, to not shoot at Dr. Thorn, then Annabeth would be here. If only Thalia could've stopped Annabeth from jumping onto Dr. Thorn's back, she would be here now," I exhaled slowly as I put my hand on his shoulder. "This is not anyone's fault, these things just happened. And now we need to calm our heads and figure out where Dr. Thorn took her and save her."

Percy looked troubled for a moment before he exhaled slowly, a small smile formed on his lips.

"I guess, yeah you right," Percy said. "Worrying about it won't solve anything. Annabeth would probably call me Seaweed Brain if she saw me like this. I have to stay calm so I can think this matter through clearly."

"Besides," I nudged him. "We got more trouble, headed towards us."

Percy followed my line of sight and saw Zoe walking towards us, she stood a good 2 feet away from us and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Lady Artemis wants thee to be ready in 10 minutes," she said sharply before spun around and walked away from us quickly.

Percy and I only looked at each other before we laughed and stood up from our position. I quickly went back into the tent and woke Nico and Grover up, and told them to get ready because we were about to leave. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned only to find a frustrated and tired Thalia, her electric blue eyes looked fiercer than usual, probably due to stress or something else. To sum it up, she looked grumpy and tired.

"Morning," I greeted her and tried not to be awkward. "You look like crap."

Thalia snorted in annoyance "Why shouldn't I be?" she grumbled. "I wasn't able to sleep properly with those self-righteous Hunters. Ugh, they're just constantly annoyed by me for being able to love a boy."

"Well, you can't blame them entirely since they refuse to fall in love with a man," I answered as I tried my best not to blush at the topic of this conversation.

Thalia huffed. "I choose the way I want to live my life, they don't have the right to talk trash about it."

I ruffled her hair slightly. "Just relax, okay? Ignore them, and focus on what will happened today."

Thalia grunted, and didn't even bother to slap my hand away. "About yesterday," she mumbled and sighed sadly. "I just feel bad about it, I mean, the plan went south quicker than I thought. As the leader of our team, I should have been able to predict that and save Annabeth," she sniffed slightly. "I'm just so disappointed with myself."

"Thalia, don't say that," I said in a soft tone. "You did your best back there yesterday. You saved my skin countless times, if it weren't for you I would certainly be dead. You were an amazing leader out there, what happened to Annabeth…" I went silent for a moment. "It's nobody fault. What matters the most now is that she's alive and we know one important fact: that Dr. Thorn has her and he probably brought her to Luke's base camp."

Thalia's body stiffened a bit at the mention of Luke. "Luke," she said his name in a nostalgic tone. "I can't believe that he would fall so low, to work with Kronos to overthrow the Gods," Thalia smiled bitterly. "After everything we had been through together."

I just stood there in silence as I listened to what she had to say, Thalia then looked up towards me and I just realized that I was slightly taller than her.

"Luke wouldn't hurt Annabeth," Thalia said, this time in a much stronger tone. "I know it, he couldn't hurt me or Annabeth, after all we went through when we were on the run."

"Hey! Guys!" I heard Percy call us from the distance. "Come on!"

"Let's go," I said and offered my hand towards Thalia. "They're waiting for us."

Thalia blushed slightly as she looked at my hand and at me. "Okay," she nodded and accepted my hand.

I turned to face Percy and ran towards him, with Thalia tagging along behind me.

"You wouldn't leave me like what Luke did, right Reiner?" Thalia muttered loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't have to answer, I only squeezed her hand slightly, as an answer. She should be able to know that I would never leave her or Percy or anyone in the camp. They are important and precious to me, so no matter what happened, I would never leave them behind.

We stopped near Percy and several of the Hunters glared at me and Thalia, more like towards our intertwined hands. We released our hands slowly as we focused on Artemis, who was looking at the sky that started to brighten up a little. Then she turned to face Zoe and ordered her to come to the camp, of course Zoe didn't agree with it at first. But, after a few exchanged words between the two of them, Zoe reluctantly agreed with Artemis.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked.

Artemis glanced at me. "I have to hunt that ancient beast. After what I gathered from you and Perseus, I can assume that the beast has already made an appearance and I have to kill it before Dr. Thorn can lay his hand on it."

"But, how we will get to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"Reiner" I felt someone tug my hand and I looked down, only to see Nico giving me a questioning look. "What is this camp, you people keep talking about?"

I ruffled his hair softly as I tried my best to explain the whole thing to him. Nico tilted his head to the side as he tried to process the information bit by bit.

"I can understand that one of our parents is a God," Nico said and I nodded. "So, this camp is for people like me and Bianca and you?"

"That's right," I gave him a smile. "You're fast to catch on. You're smart, kid."

Nico blushed as he grinned at me. "Percy already explained to me about it yesterday. But, I couldn't understand it."

I snickered, and Percy, who happened to hear it, blushed in embarrassment.

"He's kinda slow," I answered and Percy glared openly at me while muttering some death threats at me. "You know his head is full of-OMPH!" I couldn't finish what I was about to say as Percy gave me a quick punch to my chest. It's playful, but hard enough to take my breath away.

I heard Nico snicker as he watched me gather my breath and whacked Percy on his head, while the Hunters only muttered 'stupid boys and their stupid attitude'. After I finished fixing Percy's brain by whacking him across his head, I turned to face Nico again.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"How will we get there?" he asked again "I mean we don't have any vehicles here."

"Ah, about that," Artemis grimaced. "Actually, you will have one, very soon."

I quickly paled when I heard that. "Please, don't tell me that the one who is going to bring us back is my father."

Artemis gave me a sorry look. "I'm afraid, that actually is the case."

* * *

I just wished I could melt into the snow when Apollo, my father, arrived in a bright red Ferrari car. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with some casual jeans, his short blonde hair glowed under the sunlight and he wore black sunglasses. And he grinned, which almost turned half of us blind by his bright pearly white teeth.

"Ah, sister!" he said and moved to hug Artemis.

Artemis quickly took a step back as she gave Apollo a threatening glare. "Don't you dare hug me, brother."

"Aw, but you used to love it when you were still young," Apollo said in a fake disappointed tone.

"I don't remember that part!" Artemis spat. "Please, I have something important to do and I need you to escort these Campers and my Hunters to Camp Half-Blood."

Apollo lowered his sunglasses and looked at Artemis. "You need my help?" he asked and grinned. "Ah, I think I have haiku for this:

 _'Green grass break through the snow_  
 _Artemis pleads for my help_  
 _I am so cool'_

I really, really wanted to sink into the ground right now, while the others are groaning in annoyance. I turned to face Thalia with a miserable face.

 _'The flower starts to bloom_  
 _This is so embarrassing_  
 _Hades, please kill me now'_

I muttered that line and Thalia snickered beside me. Percy covered his laugh by coughing into his fist.

"See, your son is better in haiku than you," Artemis said with a tiny smile on her lips. "Your last line only had four syllables, by the way."

Apollo pouted as he playfully pushed my shoulder, but then he quickly replaced that pouty expression as he grinned brightly, almost blinding the rest of us.

 _'The leaves are falling down_  
 _My son is awesome_  
 _God bless my awesome gene'_

"Holy Hades," I muttered "I'm so sorry about my dad, guys."

Percy patted my back with sympathy as the rest of the Hunters glared at me for saying the previous Haiku. I mean, it just escaped my lips and well, I couldn't believe that Apollo would take it so personally as he was now looking at me, literally tearing up in joy and I could see that he's proud of what I did. I sighed and decided to focus on Apollo's ride which is happened to be the newest car from Ferrari, how did he know about it, let's just say I didn't want to know about it, and I was not willing to ask him about it. Apollo ran his hand through his hair while asking Artemis about what she wanted from him, Artemis quickly explained the situation to him and Apollo listened quietly, his expression turned serious for a moment before it turned back into his usual expression, which is mischievous and happy. After a few quick arguments about something that wasn't related to the main problem, both of them turned and faced us. Artemis announced that she was going to hunt a powerful beast by herself and asked the Hunters to stay at the camp, which is of course they protested about it, especially Zoe. Artemis insisted that they had to stay at the Camp and the Hunters finally give in, begrudgingly. Artemis nodded and asked Zoe to take care the rest of the Hunters before she took off to the forest behind her, while muttering something that I couldn't catch.

After she left the tension around us grew so thick that I can practically taste it, the Hunters quickly took a few steps away from us while giving us a nasty glare, behind me I could hear Thalia growl lowly, already annoyed by the Hunter's attitude. I only massaged my nose bridge, already dreading everything that will happened after this. Apollo clapped his hands together to bring back our attention to him, he flashed us a bright smile while tilting his head.

"So, ready to go back to the camp?" he asked us.

"Not to be rude," Percy looked at Apollo with a confused look. "But, we aren't going to fit in your car."

Apollo blinked before he snapped his fingers. "Yeah, right! Forgot about that."

Apollo turned around to face his car and snapped his finger, the car glowed brightly and turned into a mini bus, that had enough space for all of us. Nico jumped eagerly by my side while muttering about Apollo's stats on his Mythomagic card game.

"So…" Apollo trailed while spinning the car keys on his finger. "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters quickly took a few steps further away from us while pretending to ignore us, Nico raised his hand while jumping. Apollo dismissed it as he deemed Nico too short and too young to drive a car, Nico pouted at that and turned his back away from Apollo. Apollo scanned Percy and he quickly shook his head, Percy clearly looked disappointed at that. Then Apollo's eyes landed on Thalia, who quickly stiffened and took cover behind me, which is so unlike her. But, then again, she's afraid of heights, maybe she didn't want to drive that badly.

"Thalia," Apollo called her name and Thalia gripped my shirt tightly. "How about you? Zeus won't smite his favorite daughter from the sky."

I wanted to volunteer but Zeus hated me, and he would probably blast me off from the sky if I dared to drive into the sky. Thalia's hand shook behind my back as Apollo grinned at her, I heard Thalia swallow hard as she finally stepped away from my back and nodded her head. Her face is as white as the snow around us, and she was visibly shaking, although she tried her best to mask it. Apollo threw the keys toward Thalia and she clumsily caught it, I looked at her with a worried look while Thalia sent a 'confident' smile at me.

"I can do this," she said clearly. "I will drive the Chariot."

I sighed slowly as Thalia climbed into the driver's seat, I sat in front of the bus while the rest of the camper a row behind us, the Hunters sat at the furthest seats away from us, piling up at the back rows, trying to stay clear from us. Thalia gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles went white, her body went rigid and she glared at the road in front of her. Apollo gave instructions to her and Thalia swallowed hard as she followed the instructions badly. The minibus lurched forward and I almost bumped my head onto the dashboard, I turned to the right and quickly put a seatbelt on. Apollo started sweating bullets as he tried his best to calm Thalia down, but it won't work. When the minibus took a nosedive into the road, and I heard someone screeching loudly behind me, I quickly grabbed Thalia's hand and helped her not to crash Apollo's chariot and burn an entire town while at it. I scooted closer to her and squeezed her hand gently.

"Calm down," I said gently as I guided her hand slowly. "It's going to be okay."

Thalia nodded stiffly. "I-I'm okay!"

"You want me to take over?" I asked her. "You seem pale."

"I'm not!" Thalia said loudly. "I can do this!" she added while turned the minibus sharply to the right.

I frowned. "Thalia, it's okay if you can't do this. You don't have to make yourself do everything by yourself," I took a deep breath as I ruffled her hair. "I'm here you know, I can help you. You don't have to do everything alone."

Thalia blushed deep red before she turned to face me "I-I-"

"LOOK OUT!" someone screamed behind me.

I quickly turned and went pale. In front of us, there's a tall building and we were about to crash into it, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed Thalia by her shoulder and moved into her position, effectively squishing her between the door and me. I quickly hit the brake and pulled the steering wheel, the minibus quickly headed up and narrowly missed the building, and I heard someone being thrown at the very back of the bus. I panted hard as sweat covered my forehead, my hand are getting clamp and its trembling a bit. We almost died, well I can't die, but we almost killed innocent people and the rest of the passengers. I let out a breath of relief when the minibus finally ran smoothly, my grip on the steering wheel loosened up a bit.

"Move," I heard a squeak coming from my side.

I turned and saw Thalia looking at me with an unreadable look as she did her best to avoid my eyes.

"Okay" I said and tried to move back into my position.

Thalia grabbed the steering wheel again, tightly.

"Hey, relax," I said and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about the height, just think that you are driving on the road."

Thalia nodded stiffly as she tried to relax, and she was able to drive without much trouble and finally we arrived at the camp, safely and dry. The Hunters quickly scrambled out from the minibus and were followed out by Percy, Nico, Grover, and Apollo. Me and Thalia stayed in the minibus for a moment, when I'm about to open the door, I heard Thalia speaking to me.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For trusting me and helping me."

I only chuckled and turned to her. "I'm always be there for you, Thalia, we are friends right?"

Thalia's face fell a little at my comment, and I felt guilty at that. I never meant for her to fall for me, and I didn't know what I should do about it. Sure, she is pretty and strong, but I just didn't want to step into that zone yet. I still can't move on from Clara, call me stupid all you want, but I still do love Clara until now. I moved my hand and flicked my finger on her forehead, before I climbed down from the car. From now on, I will have to tread carefully, I am already walking on thin ice, one false step, Zeus will kill me without hesitation because I broke his daughter's heart.

"Son"

I quickly turned and saw Apollo grinning at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and steered me away from the crowd into a more secluded area. He then reached his hand out and ruffled my hair gently.

"Happy birthday," he said softly.

"Thanks dad," I said and smiled at him.

"I have a gift for you," he said and dug his hand into his pocket.

He pulled out a golden ring and gave it to me.

"You may know that you already got my power to control light, and used some of the sun's power," he said. "This ring, will help you by enhancing it. So, you can control it more effectively."

I only stared at the ring. "I never knew I had that power," I said breathlessly.

"It's very rare, and I mean VERY rare," he said seriously. "I believe you can use it wisely and control it. Be careful though, you can die if you used it too much. Also, that ring can help you regain your lost energy a little when the sun's light shines on you."

I wore the ring and quickly gave him a hug. "Thanks dad," I whispered.

"Take care, okay?" he whispered into my ear. "You are my favorite son, I know it's wrong to show favoritism, but I can't help it," he then pulled himself away. "Stay safe okay?"

After that he headed back into his car, Apollo changed the minibus back into the Ferrari again and he hopped in. He waved his hand to us as he drove into the sky again before disappearing from our sight. I stared at the sky for a few minutes before finally releasing a deep sigh as I turned to face the real challenge that I will be facing for the next few weeks. The Campers and the Hunters were glaring at each other, the atmosphere was so thick and tense, you can literally taste it in the air. Even Chiron looked uncomfortable with this situation, I only rubbed my face slowly and groaned.

"We will use Lady Artemis' cabin as usual," Zoe said curtly as she looked at Chiron.

"Ah, yes," Chiron said. "I hope you can enjoy your stay."

"Now if thou can excuse us," Zoe said and headed towards Artemis' cabin with the rest of the Hunters.

When they were gone, the atmosphere became more bearable, I can still feel the tension in the air, but it's not as suffocating as before. I quickly headed towards my own cabin to take a break, I'm still tired as fuck, and the ride from Westover to here was stressful. I needed a quick nap and a hot shower preferably. But a hand tugged my jacket sleeves, and I had to stop walking, I turned and saw Nico holding my sleeves with a worried look on his face.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked me timidly. "I-I barely know anyone here."

I rubbed the back of my neck while turning to face Nico fully, I almost forgot that he needed to meet Chiron and Mr. D before he will be placed at Cabin 11, Hermes' cabin. I quickly took his hand and escorted him to the Big House, Nico obediently followed me and didn't ask me where I'm taking him. When we arrived at the Big House, Chiron stood on the porch, facing Mr. D who looked bored, as usual.

"Chiron," I called politely. "Mr. D."

Both of them quickly acknowledge me and gave me questioning looks about Nico who now hid behind me, clearly he didn't like being watched by the two of them.

"This is Nico di Angelo," I said in a formal tone. "He's a demigod along with his sister, Bianca di Angelo."

Chiron arched his eyebrow. "Siblings? Well, where's the other one?"

"She already joined Artemis' Hunters" I answered and sighed. "So, yeah she will be travelling with her when Lady Artemis is back."

Chiron gave Nico sympathetic looks while Mr. D didn't even care what happened.

"Do you know his parent?" Chiron asked. "I mean their godly parent?"

I had to bite back my tongue, because Hades' name almost slipped from my mouth. I shook my head slowly as Chiron let out a long sigh.

"Another unclaimed demigod," Chiron said miserably. "Cabin 11, then."

Nico poked his head from the side of my back and he examined Chiron closely.

"Is that a real horse body?" he asked in amazement.

Chiron smiled as he took a step closer to me. "Yes, my child. I'm very much real."

"Are you a real centaur?" Nico asked again.

Chiron nodded again before Nico finally took a step away from my back and now fully facing Chiron with a sparkle in his black eyes.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" he said giddily. "Can I ride on your back?"

I chuckled at Nico's innocent question and at Chiron's expression, while Mr. D didn't look amused at a few moment of Nico gawking at Chiron and Mr. D, someone from Cabin 11 came and escorted Nico to the cabin. When he was out of sight, a hand landed on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"He felt familiar," Chiron said.

I tried my best to look natural as I turned to face the exhausted Centaur. Chiron studied my expression as if trying to find some answer about our situation.

"I'm sorry," I said and Chiron sighed even deeper. "I couldn't save Annabeth."

Chiron's tail twitched slightly. "It's not your fault, Reiner. What Annabeth did, was brave and smart. She knew what she had to do to save you."

I quickly curled up my finger into a fist and tightened it hard. "It should have been me," I whispered. "They want me."

Chiron tightened his grip on my shoulder. "It will be more dangerous if they have you," Chiron studied my eyes. "After what you did two days ago."

I quickly avoided his gaze. "You knew?" I whispered softly.

"Reiner, you look different," Chiron said. "And the fact that I heard from Percy that you survived a direct hit from Dr. Thorn's tail to your face."

"I hope you understand why I did it," I said in a stern tone. "You of all people know why I did it."

Chiron took a sharp breath before he put a hand on my head. "I know no matter how hard I forbid you from doing something, you will do it eventually. You're just as stubborn as both of your godly parents" he laughed bitterly. "But, one thing you must understand, you walking on thin ice Reiner. One wrong move, and Zeus will kill you."

"Bah, I hope my father will smite him now," Mr. D said in a bored tone. "He's nothing but trouble, I don't even understand why Athena voted to let the brat live. And even some of us voted that the boy must live."

"So, can I take a guess that you're one of the Olympians on the council that voted to kill me?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Of course," Mr. D said in a bored tone. "One less brat for me to take care off, if you're gone."

I had to swallow all the insults that were already at the tip of my tongue, Mr. D of course will vote to kill me, not because I'm dangerous, but because he hated his job as the Head of the Camp. At least that thought gave me a slight ease to the already dire situation.

"I want you to keep it a secret," Chiron said in a demanding tone. "Just do your best to hide it."

"I will do my best," I answered honestly.

Chiron ruffled my hair as he sighed slowly. "And promise me one thing."

I looked at him with curiosity.

"Please take care of Percy and Thalia," he said in a solemn tone "After Annabeth went missing, the tension between both of them has been growing steadily as we speak. Just prevent them from killing each other."

"Are you sure, throwing Hades' kid, between Poseidon and Zeus' kids dispute is a good idea?" I asked in a surprised tone. "I mean, aren't we like sworn enemy or something?"

Chiron lips twitched a bit at my question "I'm 100% sure. And my reason is, because both of them listen to you. And with you around, at least one of them will be focusing on you, and not at each other."

I blinked as I pouted at him. "What if they decided to drown me or smite me with a lightning bolt?! That shit could kill me you know, with the curse or not! Because last time I check, drowning and electrocution can fucking kill you, and what If I get hit by both of them?! You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

A smack on my head quickly shut me, I mentally groaned when I just realized that I just cursed multiples time in front of Chiron. I grumbled as I fished a couple of dollars from my pocket while Chiron entered the Big House just to retrieve my swear jar.

* * *

It's been a few days after the Hunters came and the situation in the camp became more…..tense than usual. I couldn't count how many times I had to stop a fight between the Campers and the Hunters. Why can't they just ignore each other's existence and go on with their life?! Why do they have to argue all the time about concept of life and love?! I can't even start with the Aphrodite cabin, who clearly hated the Hunters of Artemis, they literally glared icily whenever they passed each other. Like this time for once, Silena just had to drag me into her argument with Zoe, I mean, at that time I was just passing by, hoping to be able to have a quiet training session in the archery field when somehow Silena screamed my name in a frustrated manner. At first, I wanted to ignore it and just continue to head towards the Archery field, but suddenly a couple of Aphrodite's daughters and sons, blocked my way. And for the first time in my life, they looked livid and out for blood. I froze for a moment when they looked at me with those eyes, those ever-changing eye colors that started to creep me out, because they stared straight into my eyes.

Then they managed to grab both of my arms and had enough strength to drag me towards Silena who by now screamed her head off to Zoe who looked equally angry and pissed. Looks like they were arguing about Love, and anything that surrounded it. Silena quickly turned to face me when I already stood near her, the previous kids already left me behind.

"Reiner! Please explain to her that her views and beliefs on Love are absolutely wrong!" Silena yelled at me. "After all, you and my mother are close!"

Now Zoe gave me disgusted looks, like I was some kind of trash that didn't even belong on the ground anymore. Like she would definitely scrape me off her shoe when she stepped on it.

"Thou slept with HER mother?!" she screeched. "Thou are disgusting!" she pointed her finger at me.

"I'm not sleeping with her mother!" I exclaimed furiously. "I didn't sleep with anyone, okay?! I'm still 15, guys! I'm underage!"

"That's not the point!" Silena yelled again. "You don't have to sleep with someone if you love them! Love is when you dedicate yourself towards the person of your affection! Love is when you are happy just seeing your loved one smile!"

"But thee affection towards boys is disgusting," Zoe snorted "Boys are a disappointment, they will always cheat and hurt you! We woman are stronger without men!"

"Uh, you can't be born without men, you know?" I pipped in. "Like you need men to reproduce, if all the women have your view then, well, let's just say the human race will go extinct."

Zoe narrowed her eyes at me. "Shut thee mouth! Thou always hath spout some garbage out of thy mouth!"

I blinked and narrowed my eyes back at her. "Okay then, then how were you born, huh?! You must have had a father in your life! If you didn't, then how are you here then?!"

Zoe flinched as she looked at me with horror and hatred. "Thou don't know anything about me! Thou are the most disgusting men I hath ever met! Always act like thou knows everything!"

I quickly cursed mentally when I realized I just touched a sore subject.

Silena snorted. "Always quick to point the finger at men! You never change, at all! Men are great! And we as woman need then in our life, to protect us and give us love! Like my father!"

"It's because thou are weak!" Zoe argued.

"This is going nowhere," I mumbled as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why the hell am I even here and not miles away?"

Then suddenly I saw they wanted to tear each other throat so I quickly stepped between them, Silena was facing my back while Zoe was facing me directly. And I got a feeling that this was a bad idea, I should probably let them tear each other's heads apart and be going with my life. But, yeah, of course my body began moving on its own, like suddenly I was there facing a very angry Zoe, while I can feel the heated glare from Silena from behind me. And to make things more amazing, none of the Campers were willing to help me, like they saw the situation I am in and they just go their merry way, while the Hunters already watched us with caution, ready to help their leader if things got out of hands.

"Move!" Zoe growled.

"Look," I raised my hand slowly. "Just forget about it, your views are totally different and nothing can make both of you see eye to eye."

Zoe stopped on her track when she saw my hand. "Don't thou dare to touch me!"

"I won't!" I said quickly. "Just, walk away and just forget about this whole thing!"

"That stupid girl has already pissed me off!" Zoe said sharply. "I need to beat some sense into her not to mess with me!"

"Hey! I might not be Athena's daughter!" Silena yelled behind me. "But, I'm not that stupid! Take those words back!"

"Guys" I said calmly.

Both of them continued to yell at each other.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" I finally snapped as my patience started to wear thin, tired of being stuck between two stubborn girls.

In my peripheral vision I saw someone swing a fist at me, and I quickly took a step back when I saw a fist narrowly hit my nose. I quickly grabbed the wrist and saw Phoebe giving me a murderous look, Zoe looked livid as I dared to touch one of her friend's hand.

"Release her!" Zoe growled threateningly. "How dare thou touch her!"

"Hey! She tried to break my nose!" I said through gritted teeth "I have a right to defend myself! What do you expect me to do huh?! Let her break my nose?!" I laughed humorlessly. "I might be a disgusting male human being to you, but I have rights too, you know!" I narrowed my eyes at her. "And remember, I didn't even raise a hand to touch or hurt you, and now one of you wanted to break my nose! That's just low for your level, Zoe."

"You yelled at her!" Phoebe stated heatedly. "I cannot stand that you make a fool of us and stand in our way!"

I released her wrist as Phoebe rubbed her wrist. My eyes never left Zoe for once, my words seemed to hit her right on her pride. She suddenly jabbed my chest with her finger, while bringing her face closer.

"Tonight, we will have a Capture the Flag game," she said in a low tone. "And remember, I will tear thou down and made thou bend on thy knee, begging for forgiveness!

I smirked at her challenge. "Wow, never knew you are such a sadist, Zoe. Anyway, challenge accepted, and I will prove that when women and men are working together, we will stronger together."

Zoe huffed as she turned around to walk away from us, but she stopped for a moment and turned her head slightly.

"And I apologize, for Phoebe's actions," she said in a serious tone. "I'm responsible for her actions towards you, therefore I'm apologizing for her act to hit thee, even though thou didn't even raise a finger to me."

I blinked at her words as she quickly jogged towards Cabin 8 with Phoebe behind her still sending a murderous glare towards me. I ignored her and turned to face Silena who still looked livid as hell. She crossed her arm and let out a few grumble before she faced me.

"We will prove it to her that her way is wrong!" she said while clenching her fist. "We will win this game and prove to her that when we work together we will be stronger!"

I ruffled her hair. "That's good spirit."

She giggled while swatted my hand. "Thank you for helping me!"

"What, not sorry for dragging my ass into your mess?" I asked in a slightly offended tone. "You ruined my beautiful and peaceful afternoon."

Silena rolled her beautiful eyes as she punched my arm "Geez, okay, okay, sorry."

I chuckled. "You owe me one, Princess."

"Just come to my cabin if you need help," she said and tidied up her hair. "You're always welcome there. I will go now, I have a lot to discuss with my siblings about tonight's game."

I only nodded and rubbed the back of my hair, while Silena ran towards her cabin. After she's out of sight, I groaned and rubbed my face continuously.

"Shit" I said and looked at the sky with miserable looks "Totally forgot that we will lose against them. Zoe will have a big night of chewing me out tonight."

I turned and walked into Apollo cabin that still glowed brightly against the sunlight. "I hate my life."

* * *

I tightened my armor that was on my left arm as I watched the other campers prepare for the Capture the Flag game. Even all the members of the Aphrodite cabin were already ready for the game tonight, when I was finished with my armor, I walked up towards Percy who seemed to be in a heated argument with Thalia, who happened to be sending Percy into the back line, to guard the flag.

"I can help you better in the front!" Percy insisted. "Why are you putting me in the back?!"

"Why?! Because you will be better in defense than offense," Thalia said. "My shield will be the most effective weapon against them!"

"Who died and made you the leader?!" Percy yelled "We never appointed you as one!"

Thalia's hand twitched and I heard a faint crackle of electricity. I groaned and quickly stepped in between them.

"Enough!" I yelled. "Stop fighting! We are supposed to work together, not against each other!"

"Reiner, you must agree with me, right?!" Percy yelled. "I can be useful in front!"

"No!" Thalia said. "You better be back there, watching the flag! That task is more important!"

"What?! Attacking is also important!" Percy yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and both of them stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Listen!" I began to yell. "Thalia, you and your shield are useful up front, so you will be on the front line! Percy, no offense, but with your power you will be guarding the flag, just keep watch on the river. You can use your power to hold back any Hunters that are about to enter our territory or escape with our flag! I first will join Thalia in the attack and then hide in the Hunter's territory, I will try as best as I can to prevent them from entering our territory, and help our team enter their territory. The flags are very important, so Percy, guard it and try to push the Hunters back as much as you can! And Thalia, focus on the enemy flag, I will try to open a path for you," I finished and looked at Thalia and Percy.

Thalia and Percy looked at me with thoughtful looks, before they nodded and started to prepare their gear. I exhaled slowly as I massaged my forehead, this is going to be a long night. So after that we ran towards our respective territories and waited for Chiron to blow the horn. Right at my side, Thalia was breathing steadily as she watched the other side intently. When I heard the sound of the horn, we ran separately towards the Hunter's side. Some of the other Apollo kids started to climb the trees and tried to be as silent as possible, they waited there to stop any Hunters that managed to cross the border. I quickly readied my weapons as I jumped over the river and landed on the other side, I quickly ran to the left side and tried to separate myself from Thalia, but keeping her figure in my peripheral view. I heard a few footsteps and I quickly entered the combination for a fire arrow, I pulled the string and waited for the right moment. When I saw a glimpse of silver I quickly released the arrow and it landed near two Hunter's feet, I pushed the button again and the arrow started to explode a little and the area in front of the Hunters started to catch on fire.

I heard a curse in ancient Greek as I kept moving forward, now for the important thing. I had to open a path for Thalia, and distract the Hunters so they didn't put their attention on her. I quickly entered the combination of an explosive arrow and I ran deeper into the woods, while shooting the arrow into the sky, when it was high enough, I pushed the button again and an explosion rang though the night and a bright fire lightened up the whole area around me. I smirked when I heard a commotion around me, a few Hunters ran towards me and they glared me.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" one of them growled.

"Catch me if you can," I said and turned around to run again.

They yelled in anger as they cursed at me, I quickly guided them into an area that was full of traps, courtesy of the Hermes Cabin. I saw a glimpse of Connor's helmet and I pulled an arrow again, I aimed at a random apple that somehow randomly sat on a stone near him. It's not random though, it's part of the plan we discussed during the afternoon. I shot at it and my arrow hit the apple and the apple got stuck a few feet away in a tree in front of it. Then I heard a few feminine screams in anger and surprise. I stopped and turned only to find the Hunters hanging in the air suspended by a net that was made from rope that was hard to cut, courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. I gave Connor a high five as the Hunters screamed at us from above.

"Where's Travis?" I asked Connor who dusted his jeans.

Then I heard a 'boom', somewhere in the distance.

"Over there," Connor said casually and grinned mischievously at me. "Setting a sticky bomb and rotten egg bomb!"

"You guys are amazing," I said and patted his back. "Well, gotta go. I have to open a path for Thalia. Keep this side safe."

After that, I jogged towards the small river and waited for Thalia there, my hand unconsciously grip my bow tighter as I didn't see Thalia's form. Then, something happened, something very wrong.

I heard Nico and Percy chasing someone, and I heard Thalia behind me yelling at me.

"Percy, the river!" I screamed at Percy as I turned around and summon fire in my hand.

I ran towards Thalia and when she passed by me, I quickly swiped my hand into the air as a wall of black fire blocked the Hunters from continuing. I heard a splash of water behind me and feminine screams of anger, but before I could turn around a force pushed me into the ground, breaking my concentration and the wall of fire gone. I quickly pushed whoever above me aside and pinned that person into the ground, I quickly pushed myself up and pulled an arrow from my quiver and aimed it at a girl who laid on the ground. The girl had olive skin and black eyes, her long black hair had already been braided.

"Bianca?" I blinked as I watched her carefully.

Bianca stared at the tip of my arrow that almost touched the bridge of her nose. But she managed to smirk at me, smugly.

"We win," she stated as I heard a quickly footstep behind me.

I turned and found that Thalia sat on the enemy territory, with a wet flag beside her while Zoe was already in her territory while holding our flag. I sighed while lowered my weapon, I offered my hand towards Bianca and she gladly accepted it, I pulled her up and let her run towards Zoe who now on raised the flag high into the night sky.  
Then the horror begin, Percy and Thalia got into a big argument, just like in the books. I quickly ran towards them and tried to stop both of them from killing each other. Thalia yelled at Percy for insubordination, and because he didn't guard the flag they lost. Percy blamed Thalia because she let a lot of Hunters on her tail, and she didn't do her job properly. I, who had enough of this, stepped up between them and raised both of my hands towards them.

"Stop!" I yelled "Just stop!"

"Get out of my way, Reiner!" Thalia growled. "He's practically asking for it!"

"No!" Percy yelled "You are the one who's asking for it! You always act all high and mighty. Act like you own the place! Just because your father is Zeus doesn't mean that you can act like a jerk!"

I heard crackle of electricity again, this time louder, and Thalia screamed as she shot it towards me and Percy. I quickly raised my hand upwards and a wall of black stone appeared from the ground, effectively blocking the lightning from hitting me and Percy.

"Don't you dare protect him, Pretty Boy!" Thalia hissed in anger. "You are supposed to be on my side!"

"He's not yours to command!" Percy yelled in anger. "He's my best friend! He's always had my back since before you got here!"

I lowered my hand as the black stone started to bury itself in the earth again.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" I yelled. "Just stop fighting! You guys are being childish in here!"

"You're stupid, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia yelled.

And the next thing I knew, I was drenched in freezing, cold water, from head to toe. I glared at Percy who didn't even feel sorry for what he did. Behind me, I believed that Thalia was as drenched as I was, and I heard another crackle again.

"Percy!" I screamed at him. "You're making it worse! Why can't both of you just stop?!"

"She started it!" he argued. "We could've won if she let me into the attack team!"

"You had one job, Seaweed Brain, and it was to guard the FUCKING flag!" Thalia screamed as the crackle sound became louder.

Thalia shot another lightning bolt towards Percy, and she didn't even care that I was in the middle of it. With anger, I quickly grabbed my black bracelet, and when it turned into a sword I deflected the bolt somewhere else, but the force sent me back slightly.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and the earth shook a tiny bit.

Both of them quickly shut their mouths as they watched me in slight horror. I lowered my sword and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I have had enough fighting for one day!" I yelled "First Selina and Zoe, and now, both of you! Come on guys, can't we have one fucking peaceful day! Just be a fucking grown up and stop yelling at each other! You guys have different opinions I get that, but you don't have to force them into each other's throats and feel like your opinion is the best!" I glared at both of them. "Wake up! It is not! Your opinion is not the best opinion in the world! That's why we have friends to discuss it! You can argue but stop FUCKING TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! AND STOP DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR LITTLE PETTY ARGUMENTS!"

I panted hard as I ran out of breath after that ranting. I took a huge breath in as I scanned the crowd around me.

"Do I make myself clear?" I hissed "Because I swear next time I hear you trying to kill or attack each other, I will called my undead friends to make your lives a living hell! Got it?!"

Almost all of them nodded, even from the Hunters of Artemis themselves nodded. I huffed as I walked into Percy side and demanded him to dry me off. But before Percy could do it, he paled quickly as he shot me accusing looks.

"What?" I asked annoyed "Percy, I don't have time for a game! I'm wet, sticky, cold, tired and angry! Dry me now, or I will make you eat fish!"

"You said you won't call your undead friend!" he accused me "You lied!"

"I never li-" I quickly groaned and face palmed when I sensed a chill ran down on my spine. It's not because of the water that Percy doused me with, it's because something that supposed to be dead was near me.

I turned and found out that, the mummy from the attic managed to walk towards us. And I have been wondering, how the hell she made it all the way here without tripping or losing any of her bones. And it looks absolutely disgusting, I mean, my undead dogs look way better than her.

* * *

 **Me: And done. Whew, it's was...quite a long one.**

 **Reiner: Seriously, what's wrong with you? Did you bump your head or something?**

 **Omni: Hey, be nice Reiner. But yeah, Hanaichi-chan is acting nicer.**

 **Me: Nah, I just wanted to change into much nicer person/**

 **Reiner: Oh, god. You're creeping me out.**

 **Me: That's rude. Also, thank you again Omni for the help, I don't know what would I do without your help.**

 **Reiner: Okay, just come clean, who the hell are you?! Holy Zeus, are you an alien that kidnapped hanaichi? Omni what do you think? Is this girl even the real one?**

 **Omni: Well, it is the holiday season, Reiner.**

 **Me: *hums happily* here are cookies and milk for both of you~**

 **Reiner: *glance at Omni***

 **Omni: Don't look at me, Reiner.**

 **Me: And thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to leave review down there.**

 **And click the favorite and follow button~**  
 **bye bye guys! Love you~**

 **Reiner: Agh! Don't hug me all of the sudden!**

 **Me: But you are so cute!**

 **Reiner: Help me!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Me: I'm back! Yay!**

 **Reiner: You're still alive?! Where the hell have you been?!**

 **Omni: Reiner's got a point. You've been gone a long time, over 2 months!**

 **Me: Let's just say I've been busy, like very busy with real life. But, hey I'm back!** **Reiner: Why now?**

 **Me: Because...of reasons.**

 **Omni: Reasons?**

 **Reiner: That's not an explanation, dumbass!**

 **Me: Hey! That's not nice! I've been busy working and socializing you know! And somehow whenever I arrive at my room, I always ended up falling asleep!**

 **Reiner: Oh, Laziness.**

 **Me: *cracking knuckles* Ugh, if only you weren't invulnerable, I would punch the crap out of you!**

 **Reiner: Uh huh, right. You can't outrun me and now you want to beat the crap out of me. Cute**.

 **Me: Sarcastic as always, I see. Anyway, hey Omni long time no see~**

 **Omni: Hey Hanaichi! It is good to see you again, and I can sympathize on being tired after a long day.**

 **Reiner: Please, forgive her for her, uh...attitude.**

 **Me: Here, Cookies and milk~**

 **Omni: Thanks!** **Reiner: And now she's overly polite.**

 **Me: Ah, please enjoy it while I'm breaking the fourth wall!** **So, reader sorry for the long delay okay. I'm back on earth! And enjoy read the chapter below okay** **Thank you for Omni that kind enough to fix the grammar mistake** **And the last one, I don't own PJO and HOO**

 **Chapter 22**

I only stared at the fire in the Amphitheater as Zoe began to argue about the quest to save Artemis from someone who kept her imprisoned. This is still nothing to me, because after this I had to explain all the stunts that I pulled tonight in the game, my power that I tried my best to hide, that I used tonight. I didn't mean to show my Hades heritage to them, I swear, it just happened at that time. I sighed slowly as Lee began to raise his hand slowly into the air, clearly interrupting the heated argument between Zoe and Chiron.

"Yes, Lee?" Chiron asked in a tired tone.

"Uh, I think we have another thing to discuss," he said slowly as he tried his best not to flinch under Zoe's harsh glare. "Like all the things Reiner did in the game."

I clasped my hands together and tightened my grip, my knuckles went white as I felt all the camper's eyes land on me. I could hear murmurs and whispers starting to break the tension that Zoe created as they began to speculate how on earth Apollo's child like me could use Hades' power. I raised my head when I heard Chiron sighed heavily, he gave me an unreadable look as he began to explain my weird parentage.

"Hades and Apollo claimed him at the same time," Chiron started and the murmurs turned into gasps of surprise.

"But, that's impossible!" someone yelled from the back row. "How can two male god have a kid?!"

I licked my dry lips, Hades' words that he said he owned my soul already on the tip of my tongue, but saying that would only make everything more complicated. I began to scan the other campers who gave me looks of both accusation and confusion.

"I don't have any explanation for that," I spoke in a dry tone. "They never bothered to explain the whole reason to me."

It's half of the truth, I mean Hades only explained the he owned my soul, not how can it happened. Like how can he snatch my soul from my original world, and what happened after my soul was transferred into his realm. I felt like there's a gap in my memories, between the moment I died and suddenly being reborn into this world. I meant there's gotta be something in those memories, the one that explains everything.

"You mean, his parents are both Hades and Apollo?" someone asked "You mean he's a god?!"

"No," I answered curtly. "My mother is a mortal human. I'm a demigod just like the rest of you."

I heard someone muttered "three way" not too far behind me, and honestly that thought crossed my mind once. But, Hades' words contradicted that, he didn't say that he is my real father, just the fact that my soul is his property, so he had the right to claim me.

"You mean he has Hades' blood running through him?!" one exclaimed "He's one of the Big Three kids!"

The argument between the campers began to escalate, especially Apollo campers. They began questioning about my parentage, did they need to kick me out since I'm not fully Apollo's kid. And the other began to speak about the horror about having all of the Big Three kids in one place, and the fact that Zeus or Poseidon could kill me anytime they wanted.

"He's still our brother!" Lee shouted. "Even if he's not fully Apollo's kid, he still has Apollo's blood in him. Apollo even told me that Reiner is his real child, the one that he made with Reiner's mom."

"But, Lee!" one of the Apollo campers looked at me. "He's also Hades' son!"

My eyes twitched when I heard that, what's wrong with Hades anyway? Aside from a lunatic and has a hobby of having sewn dead souls into a piece of clothing, he's a decent god, better than Zeus or the other gods. He only felt bitter since his siblings threw him into the Underworld and never invited him into any meetings.

"Are you afraid that I will turn into a lunatic and slit your throat when you're asleep?" I asked in a dark tone.

"Well, no. But…."

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with being Hades' kids!" I talked loudly "Almost the same as Zeus and Poseidon's kids! He's just bitter and lonely because he's stuck in the Underworld, watching his minions torture some souls, every day. No one ever bothers to invite him to attend the meetings, or bother to talk with him, aside from Hermes when delivering him a letter or a package."

"He tried to kill Percy!" one of them yelled.

"At that time, Hades was just angry at Poseidon because Poseidon broke the oath. Also, he suspected that Percy stole his Helm of Darkness, his symbol of power," I explain curtly. "Understandable, since the tension was already thick between the three of them, because Poseidon broke the oath."

I glanced secretly at Nico. "Only Hades didn't have any demigod since World War II, so yeah, he had the right to be angry. His brothers exile him into the Underworld and suddenly they're having fun up there while he stayed under there, lonely and in misery!"

Also, the fact that Hades never harmed any of those kids before, and Zeus dared to kill Maria, in front of Hades' face. Of course he's pissed beyond belief, and tried to murder Thalia as a payment.

The camper glanced at each other after my outburst.

"Relax, I won't switch sides and betray everyone," I spoke in a serious tone. "I will stay on your side, no matter what."

Finally, my words began to set into their brains and some of them began to accept my argument, and some of them were still doubtful about it. Since there was more important matters at hand, about the prophecy that came from the dead oracle that decided to take a walk into the forest.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

I began to sit down as I listened when Zoe began to recite the prophecy again. I closed my eyes for a moment as I listened to the Hunters and the Campers beginning to argue about who will join the quest.

"I want to join, along with Grover since he's excellent at tracking. And," Thalia's eyes landed on me as my own eyes widened when I realized what she about to say. "I want Reiner to join us."

"Him?!" Zoe asked in a surprised tone. "You want him to join us?! Never!"

"Do you even see what he's capable of? Did you even see his power which he used in the game?" Thalia argued again. "We need him, he's excellent at archery and sword fighting!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I said and stood up. "I never said that I wanted to join! Beside, won't it be more dangerous if two of the Big Three kids go together? They usually try to kill each other!"

"If it's you, I-I can tolerate it," Thalia spoke in a rather soft tone. "I mean, I trust you with my life, seeing that you saved mine a lot of times."

I blushed at her words "Uh, I appreciate your compliment. But…"

I just didn't want to change the plot, if I decided to join this quest then it will be six people in here. Then again, prophecies didn't apply to me, so whether I join or not will not affect the prophecy if Percy decided to join randomly. If I join now maybe I could save Zoe and Bianca sooner, even preventing them from dying.

"Reiner," Thalia spoke in a serious tone. "I want you to join me. Together we can save Annabeth and Lady Artemis."

I opened my mouth again and closed it immediately. I took a deep breath as I looked at Thalia, who sent me a rather hopeful expression. I sighed deeply before I nodded slowly.

"Okay then," I spoke and Zoe began to yell at me.

"A man?!" Zoe seethed in anger "I rather have another Hunter to accompany me, than a male camper!"

"Zoe," I spoke calmly "We just wasted our time, arguing about it. I think we need to discuss about our strategy and didn't the prophecy say about Hunters and Campers working together? Give me a chance. I swear I won't let you down."

Zoe looked at me with a rather surprised looks, she tried to read my expression; as if she tried to find out whether I spoke the truth or not. She huffed loudly before nodding slowly.

"Fine," she said. "He can join us."

I smiled at her slightly, Zoe only clicked her tongue before she chose Bianca to join her in the quest. Bianca of course declined, but after Zoe literally explained to her why she needed her, Bianca finally gave in and agreed to join the quest. Chiron finally closed the meeting and told us to go back to our cabins to get some sleep. When I walked into my cabin a hand gripped my arm and pulled me back, I turned and found Percy staring at me with a tired look.

"Please, please." he begged me. "Save Annabeth for me and don't die on me."

I smiled at him as I squeezed his arm slightly. "I will, just trust me okay? I will save her and come back home."

Percy bit his lips. "I want to come too, you know," he looked at me. "Because I had a dream about it, about Annabeth and Lady Artemis. Then why the Oracle choose Zoe instead of me?"

My eyes softened at his hurtful expression, since this is the second time the oracle didn't choose him for the prophecy. Percy always wanted to help no matter what, even if he had to kill the gods to keep his friends safe, which is his fatal flaw, personal loyalty.

"You want to swap?" I asked in curiosity.

Percy smiled bitterly. "Thalia clearly didn't like me, we would definitely try to kill each other if we went on a quest together," then he looked at me with a knowing look. "But she definitely likes you Reiner, I have never heard her talk about someone with that kind of tone aside from when she talked about Luke."

My cheeks went red at his comment. "Shut it! It's the same for you and Annabeth, although it's always you who ogles her whenever she's in the room with you!"

Percy punched my shoulder lightly. "Shut up, Air Head!"

 **-Line Break-**

I yawned as I rubbed the back of my neck as Thalia looked at the sky with wary looks. Grover had been chewing his shirt non-stop as his eyes glanced at the camp with worried looks, while Zoe and Bianca said good byes to the other Hunters. I heard someone running towards our direction and I saw Nico ran towards us at full speed. He stopped when he was near me and tried his best to catch his breath.

"Morning Nico!" I greeted him warmly.

"Morning Reiner!" he beamed at me and grinned.

"Are you here to say good luck?" I asked.

Nico tugged my jacket sleeves. "Are you leaving too? But, you promised me that you won't leave me behind!" he looked at me with accusing looks.

I quickly crouched down so we can see eye to eye. "Nico, this is important. I have to save my friend and a goddess from the bad guys."

"You mean you will save the world?" he asked and sniffed. "But-but-"

I ruffled his hair. "I will come back, I promise. And we can play Mythomagic again together."

Nico wiped his eyes with his sleeves of his jacket before he hugged me rather suddenly. "Promise? Promise that you will come back?"

I hugged him back and patted his back gently. "I promise, I won't leave you."

Nico pulled himself and pulled two cards and a figurine from his pocket. "Here, for you."

I accepted the items and saw that the cards were the Apollo card and y=the Hades card, also the figurine is also Apollo's.

"Keep it," he said and looked at me again. "I hope it can give you extra strength and defense. Also, you have a reason to come back here, since I lend that to you so you have to return it to me."

I chuckled as I put the items at my jacket pocket. "Thank you. I'll keep it safe and return it to you." I ruffled his hair as he grinned brightly at me

Then Nico hugged me again this time he also whispered, "Please, keep my sister away from harm's way. Even if she left me behind, she's still the only family I have left. Promise me that you will protect her."

I froze for a moment before I patted his head. "I will do my best to protect her."

Nico then pulled himself as he stood near the Pine Tree as he watched Zoe and Bianca walked towards me, Thalia, and Grover. But, something was missing, I didn't see Percy anywhere today. It's almost feel like he's avoiding me altogether, or he's already plotting to follow us. Then after a final good bye to Nico, I climbed in the back seat as Zoe decided that she's the one who will drive the minivan since she's the oldest one. At the passenger seat, Bianca sat there with a rather sad look as she looked at Nico. Right at my side Thalia already sat there and now focusing on her lap, and behind us there's Grover who watched the sky with wary looks. After a few moments Zoe finally drove the car rather awkwardly into the road before we finally met the main street that was already crowded despite the sun barely touching the sky.

The ride was rather boring and annoying as Zoe and Thalia always argued about something, it's almost an hour and we barely left New York, because of the crowded street. I glanced up at the sky and saw a glimpse of a light brown Pegasus that suspiciously looks like Joker. I quickly put all my focus at the Pegasus and finally believed that the Pegasus was indeed Joker, and that can only mean one thing. Percy rode him, because Joker never let anyone ride him aside from me and Percy, last time Travis tried to ride him, Joker threw him straight to the freezing lake water and Travis had to stay in bed from a nasty cold for 5 days and Connor had been sulking at that time, because his partner in crime is sick.

"Hey!"

I quickly turned my head as Thalia gave me curious looks. "Yeah?" I managed to get that word out, since my brain was still focusing on Joker.

"Did you see something?" she asked me in a curious tone.

I quickly shook my head "Nothing, I just thought I saw something. But it was probably just my imagination."

"What did you see?" she asked me.

"A pegasus," I blurted out. "Maybe a stray, it just reminded me of Joker. Since I have barely flown with him and he has been bothering me about it."

Thalia didn't seem satisfied with my explanation but she only nodded her head as she watched the street with disinterest looks. I cleared my throat awkwardly as I looked at the sky again and this time I saw Joker landed on a tall building not too far away from our position. My eyes shifted to Zoe and Bianca who didn't seemed to notice anything about the pegasus that had been following us since we left the camp.

"We should stop in the building in front of us," Grover mumbled when we were about to enter Washington, D.C. "I think we can find some clues there."

"In the coffee shop?" Thalia asked a clearly surprised tone. "Why would Lady Artemis stop there?"

"Probably she found some clue about the thing she's hunting in there," I answered. "Maybe some kind of informant or someone that saw the monster," I glanced at Thalia. "And probably we can buy some coffee and doughnuts. I bet some of us are hungry since we barely ate anything for breakfast."

Zoe only glanced at me briefly. "Fine," she snapped. "But I expect you to be quick, we don't have much time left."

I nodded as Zoe turned the van left rather suddenly making my body slam into the door and someone slammed my right side. I only grunted in pain as I heard a few loud tires screeching behind me with a loud horn and a few curses thrown at us.

"Holy Zeus!" I heard Thalia's voice right by my side, "You can kill us with that kind of driving!"

"Shut up!" Zoe hissed "Don't speak like you have never done that before!"

I heard Thalia take a sharp breath before she lunged forward at Zoe, ready to attack the Hunter. I quickly wrapped my arm around her and pulled her back, fighting in this cramped space could be dangerous especially with Thalia's temper and power, she could blow this car up and jeopardize the whole quest. Thalia squirmed a bit before she huffed angrily and slumped at her original seat, her eyes still drilling holes into the back of Zoe's head, while I sighed tiredly while rubbing my forehead, already feeling tired even though the quest barely started. Zoe parked the van across the coffee shop and turned the engine off, she took her backpack and opened her door harshly, almost ramming it into a guy that happened to be walking by. I opened the car door and climbed down from the van, I stretched myself and felt a little relieved when the chilly morning rushed into my face. Scanning the whole area, knowing that Percy still followed us and he probably will come into the shop with Annabeth's invisibility cap on. Then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood up, I immediately scanned the area again and froze for a moment when I caught a pair of mismatched eyes bored into me.

"Uh, you guys go first," I said "I'll scan the area around the shop, maybe I could find something."

Zoe gave me a skeptical look "Uh huh, right."

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "Just go inside and find what you are looking for, and I will go inside when I finish my own investigation outside."

After the four of them were already inside the store, I quickly turned around and walked away from the coffee shop, I knew that Dr. Thorn was not alone, he's with a couple of monster he brought with him. So it will get ugly fast and I didn't want to drag my other friends into this mess. I stopped when I spotted a rather empty and deserted alleyway, I quickly turned into the alley and walked deeper into the alleyway, after I made some distance from the crowded street, I stopped and breathed slowly. I perked up my ear, a smile crept into my lips as I heard a couple of footstep stopped not too far behind me.

"What do you hope by bringing us in here, boy?" I heard a gruff voice.

I turned around and found Dr. Thorn, with Jake behind him, the silver headed boy looked pissed when he faced me, perhaps he remembered that day when I utterly humiliated him. A scar ran down from below his right eye and stopped on his upper lips. His icy blue eyes glared daggers into mine, while he scowled deeply.

"Remember me?" he snarled.

"Yeah, of course" I said easily "It's hard to miss that silver hair, although you changed," I smirked at him "That scar, did Luke gave it to you?"

Jake growled and the air became a bit chilly "Fuck you!" he spat.

"Enough" Dr. Thorn barked.

"You are not my boss, monster!" Jake snorted "After that failure, Luke demoted you, remember?"

Dr. Thorn growled even deeper "Don't you dare speak to me like that again, boy!"

Jake clicked his tongue as he raised his right hand and suddenly a sword made from ice formed in his hand. Jake pointed it at Dr. Thorn.

"Don't tempt me," he said darkly. "This is winter, in case you have forgotten, and I'm in my element."

I quickly put my guard up, Jake had become much stronger than the last time we met, but one thing bugged me. Where's Jane? His companion?

"Where's your sidekick?" I asked. "Jane, if I remember correctly?"

Jake eyes turned darker for a moment "She's busy with other matters," he glanced at me. "Don't worry, she will join me soon."

Dr. Thorn huffed as he took a step back "I have already done my job," the he began to turn around and walked away "I have to report this to the General," he stopped and turned to face Jake. "Bring the boy alive, Luke said he needed him alive."

"He didn't say he couldn't be severely injured, right?" Jake asked and Dr. Thorn nod.

"Perfect then." he said and readied his sword that made from ice.

I almost chuckled at the conversation, they didn't know that I was invulnerable. Nothing could harm me, and Jake didn't even consider that I already grew stronger than the first time we met. I tapped my black bracelet and my Stygian Iron sword appeared in my right hand. I dropped my backpack and moved it aside.

"Shall we?" I said and charged forward.

Jake deflected my sword easily and to my surprise his sword didn't break or shatter after the impact from my sword. What kind of ice he's using anyway? Jake moved his left foot behind as he swung his sword down on my head, I quickly pulled my head back as the tip of Jake's sword was only an inch from my face. I quickly moved towards his right side and swung my sword at him, Jake reacted quickly as he blocked my sword, the impact made his sword shatter into pieces and I pointed my sword at his neck. Jake closed his eyes as he chuckled, he didn't even faze at the situation that I put him in.

"Really? You really think it would be easy?" he taunted me. "You already forgot that I control ice?"

He quickly made another one and he swung it at me, forcing me to take a few step back. I knew that attack wouldn't hurt me, but still I rather kept the enemy on the dark about my full invulnerability. Jake raised his hand and he quickly swung his sword down. I looked up and saw a bunch of ice form above me and it looked like a needle, the ice needles raining down on me, I growled as I dodged the rain as much as I could. Lucky I have this full invulnerability, because if not I would be a fucking hedgehog. I quickly raised my left hand and swiped it upwards, not too long after that Jake yelped in surprise as he jumped back as a wall of black fire appeared from the ground in front of him.

"Fire?!" he yelled at me. "Since when you can control fire?!"

I let the black fire dance in my left hand, to intimidate him. "Hades' trait remember?"

Jake growled as ice encircled his left hand. "Let's see who's able to stand up after this okay?"

He quickly shot ice in my direction as I ran towards him, I shot a couple of balls of hell-fire at his ice and my vision quickly filled with smoke. Jake made a wall of ice head towards me, and I punched it with my left hand, ice started to envelop my left hand, but I swung my sword at the ice wall breaking it, and it gave some time to pull my left hand. Ice started to melt on my left hand as the black Hell-fire danced around the tip of my fingers. I quickly dodged the barrage of ice missiles that Jake shot towards me, I quickly ran towards his wall of ice while clenching my left hand, the black hell-fire engulfing my whole fist as I punched his ice wall. Jake's ice wall broke apart instantly and Jake prepared to punch me. Our fists met and a powerful force sent us back, Jake quickly made a flip mid-air and he landed on his knee, while I landed on my side, but I quickly pushed myself up. My sword was knocked out from my hand and it landed a few feet behind Jake back. I gritted my teeth, as I faced Jake who looked a little bit exhausted. This time the ice already engulfed his left hand up to his shoulder, while ice on his right hand reached his elbow. I clicked my tongue as I removed my jacket, and revealed my blue T-Shirt underneath it. Cold chilly air blew towards me, but I felt rather strangely warm despite the fact it was the middle of winter. I clenched my right hand and black hell-fire began to climb towards my right elbow. If Jake asked for a fist fight, then I will give him what he wants. Jake dashed towards me while punching towards my direction. Quickly the cold wind blew strongly towards me, I quickly raised both of my hand to block the wind, I squinted my eyes as a barrage of ice missiles headed towards me. I quickly created a wall of black hell-fire in front of me to prevent the ice from hitting me, the ice quickly melted as it touched the fire. Using the momentum, I jumped through the fire and swung towards Jake's general direction, and quickly black hell-fire shot from the ground and headed towards Jake. Jake swiped his hand upwards as the cold wind started to shoot upwards, leading my fire towards the cold morning sky. I began to feel tired, looks like I'm using this power too much.

I panted a little as the morning sun started to shine on my back. I felt an odd sensation from my right hand, where I wore the ring from my father, Apollo. The ring glowed ever so slightly and it sent a warm sensation throughout my body. I looked down at the black hell-fire in my right hand, now it was mixed with white fire. I froze for a moment when my brain said something like it's the fire from the sun itself. The strongest fire of all is the white fire, but I can feel the hot sensation coming from my right hand, perhaps it's too hot for me to handle or I just need more practice to use it. I quickly smirked when Jake shot a barrage of ice towards me, perfect timing for practice, I quickly made a gun gesture from my hand. Never tried this before but, hey, why the heck not try this up. I concentrated hard enough to gather the fire on the tip of my finger and imagine it would shoot like a gun. Within a minute a small ball of a mixture of black and white fire shot from my finger and hit the ice. But instead of vanishing instantly after hitting the ice, the fire continued to make its way towards the shocked Jake. Jake quickly snapped out of his shock, and barely dodged the fire bullet.

"Damn it, that's hot!" he cursed. "What the hell is that?!"

"Heh, couldn't believe it at all," I said and chuckled. "So this is what my dad means. Pretty cool huh?"

Jake clicked his tongue. "This is troublesome."

"Fire from hell mixed with fire from the sun itself," I said and made the same gesture this time I aimed it at Jake. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"But, how long can you handle all that power?" Jake asked me smugly. "You seem a bit tired."

"Heh, funny. Coming from someone that looks like he's almost ready to collapse after abusing his power," I said.

True, Jake look paler than usual, and his breathing had become shallow and quicker, and he's sweating too much despite the fact that the air is colder than usual.

"Best to retreat, Jake," I said. "Both of us could die at this rate, and I still don't want to die."

Jake growled. "Shut it! You don't know what will happened to me if I return empty handed!"

Then he caught me completely off guard as he lunged at me with his real sword in his hand, he swung his sword at my neck, but the sword only bounced back as the blade hit my skin. Jake's eyes widened at this sight, but he wouldn't stop he aimed the tip of the sword at my face. Out of instinct I raised my hand to cover my face.

"What the fuck is happening?!" I heard Jake's anger in his voice. "How did your skin become hard as fuck?!"

I caught his sword and I pulled him closer. "Well, Jake. I suppose you already noticed, but there's only one thing that can make your skin as hard as a metal right?"

"The River Styx," he breathed "How?"

"Yep," I grinned at him as I raised my free hand. "I'll give you an A," after that I punched him hard straight across his face.

While he's cursing and stumbled backwards, I quickly raised my feet and slammed it against his head. Jake's body got thrown to the side, his head made contact with the solid brick wall before he slumped like a rag doll. I sighed as I dusted myself up and picked my jacket up, I quickly wore it as I made my way to my sword that was still on the ground. After my sword turned back into a bracelet again, I picked up my backpack, swung it over my shoulder as I made my way back into the crowded street. I felt exhausted, I could use a huge meal and tons of sleep right now. Lucky for me, looks like the sun slowly but steadily recharging my power, bad news is that in the winter the sun only appeared for a short time. I slowly and rather clumsily walked towards the café where Thalia and the rest of my quest mates stayed. When I about to pull the door open, someone pushed it first. I saw Thalia on the doorway. Her eyes looked glossy as if she tried so hard to fight tears, when she saw me her worried face morphed into anger, then relief. She quickly raised her hand, and noticing what she will do, I quickly caught her wrist, if she slapped me now, Thalia will break her wrist.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said as I gripped Thalia's wris.t "I just came back and you about to slap me? No, 'welcome back'?"

"You dumbass!" she screeched at me. "Did you realize how worried I was?! You just up and disappeared just like that! What the hell happened, huh?! Why do you look like you have been through some shit?!"

"Well, let's get inside first," I said as I released Thalia's wrist. "I need to tell all of you, about this."

Thalia lowered her hand as she sighed deeply, she raised her hand again and I readied myself to prevent her from breaking any bones from punching me. Instead of punching or slapping me, she put it on my chest, right where my heart is. She smile a little while she felt my heartbeat, she looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Thank the gods you came back alive," she said softly before turning around and walked back into the café, leaving me behind with a light blush on my cheek.

 **Me: Okay, I'm finish and bye bye, I need to take a shower, my social life is calling me!**

 **Reiner: Wait, wait, wait!**

 **Me: What?!** **Reiner: What the hell with the last part!**

 **Me: Oh, that. I'm just giving you a boner *smirk***

 **Omni: *laugh* You are evil, Hanaichi, and I like it!**

 **Reiner: *Blush* wh-wha-what did you justsay?!**

 **Me : You like her right~? I mean, Thalia is beautiful, aside from her temper though.**

 **Omni: *smirking* She's got you there, Reiner .**

 **Reiner: *grumbling something***

 **Me: So, Omni what do you think about the last part? I know I will end up pairing Reiner with someone else, but I want your opinion.**

 **Omni: I loved it! Reiner is really proving himself to be a real ladies' man, even if he doesn't mean it!**

 **Reiner: You leading her on.** **Me: *beaming at Reiner* No, no, no. You are the one who leading her around, dumbass.**

 **Reiner: Zeus is so going to fry my ass.**

 **Me: Hey, at least two or three or more beautiful women will fall for you. You know being the cliche protagonist.**

 **Omni: Now you're really catching my interest, Hanaichi! Though it makes sense and it's realistic, Percy might've ended up with Annabeth in the end, though he caught the interest of Rachel, Calypso, Reyna, and even Kinzie! Not to mention who knows how many other background females!**

 **Reiner: *flips a table***

 **Me: Hey! Put that back! Omni help me here!**

 **Omni: Reiner, stop being a wuss and accept this! Don't make a mess!**

 **(5 minutes later)**

 **Me: Guys, sorry for the mess. Uh, so don't forget to leave the reviews below there, and click the follow and favorite button.** **Bye~.**

 ***from the distance* Hey! Reiner! Don't touch my laptop**


	25. Chapter 23

**Me: So, hello?**

 **Omni: Good to have you back, Hanaichi-chan!**

 **Reiner: Oh, you're back again.**

 **Me: Of course I'm back, dumbass! I'm the writer you know!**

 **Reiner: Why are you acting so awkward?**

 **Me: Huh? Well, uh, you know the problem is...uh...**

 **Reiner: Omni, you know what happened to her?**

 **Omni: I can take a guess. What's wrong, Hanaichi-chan?**

 **Me: It's just, you know, I never expected this chapter to be so...**

 **Reiner: You are scaring me now!**

 **Me: I won't spoil anything though, but now I feel a bit depressed after writing this. Excuse me while I'm sitting in that corner while drowning myself in chocolate and rainbows and unicorns to cheer me up.. Omni can you please continue with the usual? And please don't spoil anything at the beginning.**

 **Reiner: Omni, just what the hell is happening?**

 **Omni: Sorry Reiner, but you heard Hanaichi-chan.**

 **Hanaichi-chan does not own PJO or HOO.**

 **And enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

I tapped my arm as I looked around the museum I am in right now, The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Any moment now, Percy will show up and tell us that someone called The General had summoned a bunch of skeletal warriors to hunt us down. My eyes darted around as I tried to find something that can reveal to me Percy's presence, but then again he used Annabeth's invisibility cap, which made him invisible. I sighed quietly as Grover tried to track Artemis down with something that looked like acorns or something that looked like that. Suddenly the back of my hair stood up, I quickly turned around and scanned the small crowd of people behind me. The Museum looked a little bit deserted, only a few of people were around here, a group of little kids with their teacher, a couple of families and nothing out of ordinary. Soon after this, Percy will come and tell us that The General, a.k.a Atlas, will send an army of Skeletal warriors to hunt us, well in this case, hunt Percy down.

I started to wonder what kind of monster they will send us after this, I mean I already killed the Nemean Lion. There's a lot of possibilities here, although there a possibility that Luke has something worse than the Nemean Lion at his disposal. Which is making me think: why wouldn't he kill the Nemean Lion himself if he wanted the pelt so bad? Why had he waited for me to kill it first? Did he know if he bathed in the River Styx with it he will be fully invulnerable?

'That stupid boy couldn't handle it,' I heard Kronos say inside my mind. 'He's too weak.'

I tried my best to ignore it.

'But you, on the other hand,' Kronos chuckled. 'You're stronger than him, after all you are different from the rest of the demigods in here,'

I frowned a bit as I watched the group of little kids go to the gift shop. Why won't he leave me alone already?

'Like I said, I live in the darkest part of your mind boy,' he sneered at me. 'Your doubt, your anger, and your hatred of your situation. Even when you constantly tell yourself that you are over it, it still lingers in your mind. You didn't delete that dark part, you just swept it under the rug and hoped that it will never resurface or that someone didn't notice it.'

My hand twitched when I heard Kronos say that, because it's the truth. I was never able to forget what the gods have done to me, I'm not completely over it, I just pushed all of that part away into the deepest parts of my mind. And the only line that kept me from snapping is my mother, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They are the only ones that kept me from killing the gods and make them pay for what they did. Without them, I probably would have already left to join Kronos' side.

I heard laughter inside my mind. 'That string is so thin, boy. You are already hanging by a thread, a very thin thread. You are angry that the gods still doubt you, even though you almost died just to save their ass.'

"Hey! Reiner!" I blinked and turned to find Grover looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You looked a little dazed and distracted."

"Sorry," I muttered and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I was just thinking about something."

'Why do you continue on keeping me as a secret, boy?' Kronos whispered. 'When will you finally realize you will never escape from me?'

Grover arched his eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well, why didn't Luke send something else to chase us," I said and looked at one of the displays. "I mean after the Jake incident, there has been nothing. I mean, doesn't that seem way too easy?"

Grover's eyes darted around. "I'm been wondering about that part, too. I haven't caught anything, I mean any monster scent or anything."

"Anything from the tracking?" I asked him.

Grover blushed a bit. "I don't know, I mean Lady Artemis definitely visited here, although it appears it was only briefly."

I nodded. "You know where we need to head next?"

Before Grover could answer that I felt something bumped into me hard, I had to balance myself so I didn't fall. I blinked as the air in front of me started shimmering and Percy appeared from thin air, and he looked exhausted, like he ran from several miles away. His eyes met mine and he began to speak very quickly, he explained everything he heard from a giant man called The General, and about The General growing an army of skeletal warriors from dragon bone that were planted in the ground and watered it with blood, and how the skeletal warrior caught a piece of his clothing and now they were hunting him down.

"Percy," I interrupted him. "Are you following us? Were you following us with Joker?"

Percy's mouth opened slightly as he tried to catch his breath. "Well, I, uh," he then glared at me while speaking sarcastically. "No! I just got bored sitting in the camp. So I decided to take a stroll in DC, stumbled across the General who happens to be plotting to kill all of you, and I got bored again and decided to jog from that place to here!"

"No need to be sarcastic," I rolled my eyes. "I saw you following us, and you are not very good at it. Really, man? You used Joker?"

"He didn't attract too much attention!" he snapped at me. "Blackjack would attract attention!"

"Enough!" Zoe said loudly.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something stupid, while Percy took a deep breath to calm his erratic heartbeat. Then his breathing pattern stopped for a moment as his eyes focused on something behind me, his mouth opened and closing as his pupil dilated. Zoe, Thalia, and Bianca already had their weapon ready.

"Right," I sighed as I turned around and saw the Chimera along with 2 Gryphons behind me. "Monsters. I think Grover and I just jinxed us."

Grover threw me a look that said 'don't drag me into this' at me as he took a step back quietly. The Chimera roared in my general direction and I saw her tag glistening under the light, well it looks like she's already joined Kronos' army now. I quickly jumped to the side when the Lion head started to spit fire towards me. I quickly readied my weapon as I watched the Chimera closely as it was watching me closely, too. The gryphons, on the other hand, started to attack Percy and the others, ignoring me completely. Looks like The General sent this Chimera to hunt me personally.

"Aren't you supposed to be on Hades' side?" I asked. "I mean your collar said that you belong to DOA Studio."

The Chimera roared again as it breathed fire towards me again, I took a side step as the fire hit a display behind me. Crap, the government will lose their shit if they saw that their precious history burnt to crisp by some mythical monster that looks like a big Chihuahua. I ran forward as I swung my sword at the Chimera, The Lion head pulled its head back as the Snake head lunged at me and spat some acid at me, I quickly ducked as the acid hit the floor behind me, the acid began to corrode the floor slowly as I gulped slowly. It won't melt me right? I know I'm completely invulnerable and fire proof, but that acid looked super deadly. If it hit me what will happened to me? Will I melt into a pool of human goo or will I be completely fine with it? I had to dodge again as the Snake head spat some venom at me again. It looked angrier every time I dodged its attack, I barely managed to land an attack to her, as she either spat fire or venom at me. I looked behind her and saw my friends get a little overwhelmed by the Gryphon attack, I mean they are very fast and agile at flying. And the only one that was able to land a hit on it is Zoe and Bianca. I had to help them, but first things first, I had to face the Chimera first.

I didn't want to kill her, since she's Hades' property and all. I just had to snap her back to her senses and bring her back to Hades.

"Where's your mother?" I asked. "Echidna, right? Where is she?"

The Chimera stopped for a moment before it roared in anger as she jumped towards me and tried to stomp me. It looked even angrier when I mention her mother's name, something definitely happened with Echidna that made her angry like this. Maybe Echidna forced into this, or Luke's army already killed Echidna and took the Chimera as his prisoner or something like that.

"You work for Hades," I reminded it slowly. "Looked at your collar, girl!"

Well, uh, I made her even angrier, because right now it spat fire and venom at me. I managed to avoid both of them, but the Chimera was getting smarter and faster. She swung her body around and slammed her tail towards my chest. I gasped as my body was sent flying back into one of the displays, which happened to be a space shuttle. I rubbed my head as I pushed myself from the display, maybe she hated being Hades' property. But, I'm done playing nice with her, I will make her remember that as long as she wore that collar, she will heed to Hades. And I will make her learn that the hard way. I quickly ran towards her direction with my sword ready at hand, I quickly slid on the floor while the Chimera spat a fire ball at me. I sliced her ankle and quickly pushed myself up, and attacked her left hip. The Chimera roared in pain and anger as she turned to face me, I balanced my sword again as I watched the Chimera carefully, I had to be careful so I didn't kill her accidentally, because it will take a lot of time for her to reform again. The Chimera took one step forward, and I tightened my grip on my sword handle, I quickly ran towards her, and at the same time, the Chimera sent her snake head towards me. I dropped my sword to the ground and curled my finger into a fist, and punched the Snake head with all my power, I hope that my punch will hurt it because my body already hardened with the Nemean Lion's pelt that melted into my skin and the boost in strength that came from the Curse of Achilles. The Snake head hissed in pain as I continued to run towards the Lion head, this time I made my fist enveloped in black Hell-fire and I swung my fist at the Lion head. The Chimera let out a roar of pain and anger, as I quickly put my hand on the Lion head's snout and brought it down quickly, without missing a beat I grabbed my bracelet that on my right wrist and quickly pointed it at the Lion head that was about to attack me. The Lion head only growled when the black fire started to hurt her snout, while the Snake head was hesitant to attack me.

"Down girl," I said fiercely while looked at the Lion head right in her brown eyes.

Noticing the Stygian Iron sword in my left hand, The Lion head pulled back while her eyes were watching me carefully, afraid that I will stab her.

"One more move, and I will absorb all of your living essence," I whispered coldly. "I don't want to do that since you are Hades' property," I shifted my eyes to the Snake head. "You must be noticed that I'm Hades' son, only a child of Hades can wield this sword. Hence you are also my property as well."

The Lion head stopped growling at me, while the snake head already went into her original position, and was now watching me carefully. My eyes trailed to the collar that the beast wore, it's not her original collar, it's different. I drew a sharp breath when I started to notice what kind of collar the beast wore, I gritted my teeth in anger and disgust when I noticed it wore a large shock collar. I didn't know how they able to make a shock collar this big, but then again, Luke had Cyclopes on his disposal and Hephaestus' forges on Mount St. Helens, along with some monsters called telekhines.

"I won't kill you," I said again, this time in a softer tone.

I slowly lifted my hand from the Lion head without breaking the eye contact, and then moved my hand onto the collar that wrapped around her neck. The Chimera's whole body stiffened and she let out a growl while the Snake head hissed at me, slowly I ran my hand through the collar and tried to find the clasp that binded it together. When I found it, slowly I began to unclasp the collar, the heavy collar fell onto the floor and made a loud sound. I retracted my hand slowly, my eyes still trained on the Lion head, sometimes shifted onto the other head.

"You are free now," I said slowly and smiled a bit. "You don't have to worry about that bastard hurting you anymore."

I didn't know how powerful the electric shocks were, but judging by the size of it, it must have been thousands of volts, maybe more than a thousand volts, the jolt that can kill a human instantly. I slowly took a step back and straightened my body, the Chimera began to stand up but her eyes never left me, then she began to take a step back and leapt onto the lower floor, making some mortals screaming before making a hasty exit from the entrance. I let out a breath that I held, and then I quickly ran towards my other sword and took it from the ground. I quickly connected the ends of it and tapped my pendant while my swords changed into a bow. After entering the right combination for an explosive arrow, I pulled an arrow and aimed at one of the Gryphons, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to steady my hand so I can aim better. I opened my eyes quickly while aiming at the Gryphon that landed on a display that hung on the air, I released the arrow and it hit the Gryphon on its side. The monster roared in anger and I quickly pushed the button again. The arrow exploded and shattered all of the building's window, the Gryphon was already gone and the display came crashing down onto the lower floor, the alarm blaring throughout the building.

"Have Thee lost thou mind?!" Zoe screamed at me.

"No," I said darkly while I pulled another arrow. "I'm perfectly sane."

"You just blew a bomb inside here!" Thalia yelled at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I released another arrow and it hit the other Gryphon.

"It's the only way!" I yelled back. "Since you are unable to kill it!"

I pushed the button again and another explosion occured inside the building, killing the Gryphon instantly. Zoe gave me disgusted looks, but I caught a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Thou…thou are a monster," she said.

I chuckled a bit and tilted my head to the side. "Oh, really? I'm a monster just because I helped you, or because I'm better than you?" I taunted her.

"Reiner," Thalia whispered. "You…this isn't you!" she grabbed my arm and forced me to face her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I looked at her electric blue eyes, and Thalia took a sharp breath, she took a step back while her hand covered her mouth.

"Your eyes," she muttered loud enough for me to hear her.

"My eyes?" I asked her. "What about it?"

I quickly dissembled my bow and looked at my reflection on the blade of my celestial bronze sword. I was unable to breathe when I saw a few specks of gold began to appear in my eyes and my eyes were much darker than before, it was almost black at this point.

"Kronos," I whispered slowly. "How?"

'Your anger,' Kronos spoke inside my mind. 'And I have already possesse you, after I had been exposed to your blood and that encounter.'

My mind began to wander on my last summer when I saw Kronos' coffin for the first time, that was the first time Kronos spoke to me. Before that, he did visit me once in my dreams, you know the day before Luke almost killed me. And now he was able to control my actions?

'No, I'm not controlling it,' he said and chuckled. 'Your mind is a frail thing boy, when humans are in anger, they are unable to think clearly. Just one push, and the mind can tell the body to do the worst thing ever. I just whispered the thing you just did and you did exactly as I wanted.'

I growled under my breath. That goddamn Titan was using my anger that blinded my reasonable judgment?!

'If you are wondering why your eyes had that speckle of gold' I felt Kronos smirk. 'You unconsciously channeled my power, boy. You must be wondering how in the world you are able to use my power? Well, a tiny part of me already inhabits your body since that day when I spoke inside your mind for the first time. When you blacked out, I stopped the time for a moment inside the ship and made Luke implant a little of my consciousness inside of you.'

So, Kronos did have a little power even though he didn't have a body, and some parts of his body were still scattered throughout Tartarus, I thought. Those Gryphons were very agile and fast beasts, aiming at it would be a hard job for even me and The Hunters, but somehow by some pure luck, I able to hit them perfectly where I wanted. My hand began to tremble a bit, fuck, did Kronos really affect me that much? And I admit, my thoughts wasn't exactly the same from a few years ago, after they separated me from my mom and trained me insanely, I began to doubt everything. My existence, my power, and my purpose.

I knew not too long ago, I promised myself that I will protect this world and everything in it, and I'm able to let my past go. Right now? I'm not so sure anymore. I did still questioned how the fuck was I stranded in here? And how the fuck that the Fates gave me all these powers that made everyone become afraid of me, even Zeus himself was so keen on blasting me to bits. My head began to pound painfully and I quickly closed my eyes. No, no, no, I repeated. I couldn't have these dark thought, I can't let Kronos' power influence me again, since I already learned that Luke already planted some of Kronos' consciousness inside me. Because if I kept doing that, Kronos will able to fully control me.

"Reiner!" a masculine voice spoke to me. "Snap out of it! Speak to me, goddamnit!"

My eyes snapped open, and I was already face to face with Percy, his right hand gripped my wrist and he already lowered it. I blinked slowly as I tried to bring my focus back onto him, Percy looked extremely worried at me.

"We have to get out of here," I spoke slowly. "I-I-m" I glanced at Thalia who still looked at me equally worried as Percy. "Goddamnit!" I yelled and lowered my head.

Percy loosened his grip from my wrist and I pulled it from his hand. I quickly turned my back and hauled my body over the railing and jumped onto the first floor, ignoring the petrified looks from my quest mates.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Percy only watched in horror as Reiner jumped from the second floor and landed gracefully on the first floor like a cat. Then he disappeared through the exit like nothing happened, Percy glanced at Thalia who looked sad and worried about Reiner's condition. Yes, he is a little bit afraid after the stunt that Reiner pulled. Who in their right mind fires not only one but two explosive arrow in the middle of broad daylight and some mortals witnessing it?

Percy still remembered Reiner's eyes at the time, it almost like he had been possessed by something. Percy knew sometimes Reiner can be a bit different from his usual goofy self, like that one time Reiner almost turned himself into a younger version of Hades. But this time is different, Reiner's eyes are darker than ever, and Percy found a tiny speck of gold inside Reiner's irises. Percy wanted to believe that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the air around Reiner at that time was…both powerful and cold.

"Percy!"

Percy turned and found Thalia at his side.

"I'm worried about Reiner," she spoke in a genuine worried tone.

"Me too," Percy said. "We'll talk later," Percy added hurriedly when he saw Bianca head towards them.

"We have to go now," Bianca spoke.

Percy and Thalia looked at each other, before they hurriedly ran to the exit. Percy almost forgot the reason that he came with them, but he thought that he can tell them later. Right now Reiner is his first priority, his life might be in danger. While they tried to run from the Smithsonian that was now already surrounded by the police and SWAT teama, they managed to catch up with Reiner who was now already walking normally, as if he did nothing.

"Percy, do you know something?" Thalia whispered.

"About what?" Percy asked back.

"About what happened to Reiner not too long ago," Thalia looked at me impatiently.

"Ah yes," Percy hummed. "Well, I don't exactly know what happened inside his mind," then he added sadly. "Even though we are childhood friends, I felt like he's keeping something from me. He said that he didn't hide anything, but I knew that he hid something important."

"He did that to you too, huh?" Thalia mumbled while staring at Reiner's back. "He's always helped me when I'm in trouble you know?" she sighed sadly. "But, he never asked me for any help"

"That's Reiner for you," Percy laughed bitterly. "He's always ready to help us, but he never lets anyone help him. He always keeps his trouble to himself."

"I remember this one time, that I had to beat some sense into him," Percy then smiled fondly at the memories. "Well more like we kicked each other's asses, he promised me to let me help with his problems. You just have to find the right time and act to make him realize that he's not alone."

"Lucky you," Thalia mumbled. "I want to help him too, I want him to know that I will be there to help him."

Percy studied Thalia's face. "Do you like him huh?"

"Drop it, Percy," Thalia growled.

Percy only gulped when he heard that. "Fine, whatever."

"It's only fair," Thalia added in a softer tone. "He was always there for me, no matter what, he's always there to pick me up whenever I fall down. He treated me as a normal girl, he never saw me as Zeus' daughter. For once, I just want to help him. I know that he's in pain sometimes," Thalia sighed sadly. "His eyes, sometimes it's just, so sad you know. I don't know why when he stared at the sky or the sea, he just looked so old and sad and-," Thalia looked at Percy. "-broken."

Percy only nodded, since he sometimes caught Reiner doing that. Those eyes, even though Reiner never spoke, Percy could see a lot of emotion running through those blue orbs. Reiner looked different at that time, like he didn't belong here, like he belong somewhere else. He's been through a lot of things, that's what ran through Percy's mind when he caught Reiner stare at the sky one day.

"He will tell us," Percy said in a firm tone. "When he's ready, he will tell us. I know Reiner, he will tell us when he's ready. Maybe right now, he can't understand what happened or maybe he's trying to figure out what happened. But when he figures out all of that, he will tell us everything."

"I envy you," Thalia whispered to herself. "To know so much about him. You're able to understand him that easily while here I am, trying so hard to figure him out."

"What did you say?" Percy asked.

Thalia blushed lightly and she shook her head quickly. "Nothing!"

Percy stared at Thalia with a puzzled look while Thalia quickened her pace.

* * *

 **First Person POV**

I sat far away from the group as I watched the sun began to descend from the sky, after the whole thing at the Smithsonian's, I began to distance myself from them. I sighed mournfully, after all it's impossible to push Kronos away from me, since he lived inside me. Kronos' explanation circled around inside my mind, and it began to affect me slowly, it was eating away at me slowly. I glanced when I saw someone sit in front of me, I saw Percy giving me a concerned look, a genuine concerned expression.

"Reiner," he spoke carefully. "About what happened in the Smithson-,"

"I'm sorry," I cut him off while staring at my hand. "I-I didn't know what possessed me to do that. I never meant to scare you or-," I found myself unable to breathe since I had to explain everything, including that a fragment of Kronos' consciousness already lived inside me.

"Reiner, you can tell me," Percy said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head and leaned towards Percy's ear.

"A fragment of Kronos' consciousness is already inside of me," I whispered "That is what made me lose control at the Smithsonian."

Percy froze at my words. "Kronos what?"

I pulled myself and looked at him in the eyes. "Percy, I don't know anymore. I mean I only thought that only his voice was affecting me. And now he claimed that he actually lived inside me?" I let out a bitter laugh.

"Reiner." Percy whispered. "We-we can figure this out, okay?! I'll find a way to make him disappear for good!"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know if you can do that. You know what? The only thing that kept me sane, that kept Kronos from controlling my action?"

Percy opened his mouth but no sound came from it.

"It's you," I said and smiled sadly. "My mom, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and basically everyone at the camp. You guys are my string that's keeping me from turning my back on the gods. You guys kept me going, even though I knew that death was always waiting for me at the end of it."

"Reiner, what are you talking about?" Percy's voice began to waver.

"I trust you," I said firmly. "I trust you with my life. So, when the time comes, I trust you will do the right thing."

"Reiner, I don't like where this conversation is headed," Percy said.

"Please kill me when Kronos takes over my body," I said and smiled sadly at him.

* * *

 **Reiner: Oh, god why the hell is this chapter so dark?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Omni: Reiner has a point. It was rather dark.**

 **Reiner: YOU! Do something!**

 **Me: ...blame the movie I just watched, it depressed the hell out of me...**

 **Reiner: The fuck?! Just what the fuck did you watch?!**

 **Me: *shove movie ticket to Reiner***

 **Reiner: Oh wow, they already made the third movie about it already? And shouldn't those movie should be lighter that the other universe?**

 **Me: ...beats me...the trailer said that it will be the usual . But, it got darker faster than I ever imagined. Do you already watchthat movie? You know the recent one that got a huge hype?**

 **Omni: Yeah. Avengers: Infinity War, and yeah it got dark pretty quickly.**

 **Reiner: *Backs aaway* o-okay, then. Calm down lady. That's only a movie.**

 **Me: it's messing with my imagination and mood.**

 **Reiner: psst, hey Omni do something, before she writes an even darker story about me.**

 **Omni: Not sure what much I can, but I'll try. And I'll keep her from going off the deep end.**

 **Me: You know what, I think I have even darker path for you.**

 **Reiner: Uh that ending was already darker and sadm you know.**

 **Me: Ah...i think sleep is good now. Omni can you do the closing? I want to go to bed, maybe it can help improve my depressed mood.**

 **Reiner: *sigh*I already missed her usual old self.**

 **Omni: Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, please click the follow and favorite button, everyone! And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Bye bye guys! See you in the next chapter**!


	26. Chapter 24

**Me: Hello everyone, it's good to be back and in one piece.**

 **Honestly I wanted to finish this chapter and upload it last week, but last Sunday was a nightmare for me.**

 **Last Sunday, 3 churches around my area was attacked by a group of terrorist, they did suicide bombing in those churches.**

 **Thank God that most of the people are still inside the Churches when that happened.**

 **But 18 people are dead because of the bombings, 4 of them were still children. And worse, the ones who did the suicide bombing decided to bring their own kids into it, 2 of little children around 6-12 years old. So two of those kids died alongside with their parents who did the horrible thing.**

 **What made me a little afraid is one of those churches was only a few miles from where I live, and I still remember the sound of the explosions.**

 **And on Monday, another terrorist attacked a Police Department near my best friend's house, and 1 police officer was killed in that incident.**

 **And believe me, a few weeks before that, there's a riot in a jail that confined a few terrorists, and a few police officers was killed.**

 **I still remember that my parents said that they forbid me to go to crowded places around where I live, Surabaya, Indonesia, was so quiet and full of dread. Everyone was afraid to go out, everyone feared for their own life.**

 **But, now the police started to catch the members of the terrorist groups, one by one, and I hope that there will be no victims or bombings anymore.**

 **3 is enough to strike terror in my heart.**

 **Reiner: my gosh, I'm so glad that you are still alive.**

 **Omni: I can sympathize, as can all the American Readers. There have been a lot of shootings in America, with the most recent mass shooting being about a week ago, though our government won't do a damn thing about it.**

 **Me: I'm still afraid to go to the mall, but, I can't live in fear. I have to move on, and luckily and I hope there will be no more explosions in my city. I lived here for 7 years and it has always been peaceful.**

 **Reiner: just be careful okay.**

 **Omni: Yeah, be careful.**

 **Me: I know, I know.**

 **And now i will let you read this in peace, I won't bother you with this again.**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

I yawned as I stepped out from the train, the sun had already set a couple hours ago, and as a replacement, the moon shone brightly above me, illuminating the street in front of me. I breathed out as I scanned the almost empty street in front of me. Snow was piling up on the side of the road, and it's cold as hell, even with my coat and thick clothing, I could still feel the cold air. I looked around and found a homeless man who sat near a barrel that had fire in it. I didn't know how I should have felt when I saw the homeless man, should I be glad or afraid that right at this moment, because that homeless man is my father, Apollo. I exhaled quietly as I walked towards the homeless man, I heard a couple of footsteps behind me, I took a quick glance behind me, and saw the rest of the group followed me. The homeless man gave me a huge grin, and I could see a row of perfectly white teeth, despite the dirty and messy appearance. I sat in front of him and was almost glad because of the warmth from the fire in front of me.

"Thank you for the fire," I mumbled as I sat in front of the fire.

"It's okay," the homeless man said and smiled warmly at me. "It's always good to have some company."

"We should call the camp," Bianca said while her teeth chattering. "We need to inform-"

"No!" Zoe said in a stern tone. "We have to finish this ourselves."

"Sir," I said quickly. "Do you have any idea about a train that's heading west from here?"

I ignored the wide-eyed looks from Percy and Grover, while the homeless man studied my expression carefully. Then he pointed his greasy hand at a train that had SUN WEST LINE written on the side. I quickly muttered thank you as I stood up and dusted my jeans from any snow on it.

"You are not alone, you know that right?"

I stopped moving when I heard that warm and kind tone, I turned around only to found that the spot was already empty, along with the fire inside the barrel.

"What did he say?" Percy asked.

I felt a strange sensation swelling inside my chest, some kind of warmth and dread mixed into one. Did Apollo know the fact that a part of Kronos already inhabited inside me? I quickly shook my head as I jogged towards one of the train cars, I climbed into one of the cars while helping the others so they can climb into the car before the train moved (of course Zoe and Bianca refused it). I heard the train sound its horn before it started to move again. I saw a couple of expensive sport cars lined up nicely inside the train car where we are. I smiled a little when I saw a sleek silver BMW not too far from me, I always dreamt to buy that car and impress Clara with it. A memory already resurfaced inside my mind, a memory when I managed to pass the driver's test and got my driver's license in Germany. I took Clara to a drive around our campus in my new car that I bought with my savings, and she was so glad that I able to get my driver's license after my fifth attempt.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Clara said to me, while pecking my cheek. "Stubborn and never give up on something that you wanted."

I only laughed while rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, I always wanted this," I looked at her beautiful brown eyes. "I want to impress you with my driving ability. Also, I always wanted to drive around the city with you."

Clara smiled sweetly as she put one of her hands on my cheek. "You know that I will love you no matter what, right? Even though you always failed for the driving test, I will always be there for you, and support you."

I leaned forward and put my hand behind her head, I put my forehead into hers. She closed her eyes while giggling softly, I inhaled her sweet scent and closed my eyes, enjoying her warmth and scent.

"I promise I will never leave you," I whispered. "No matter what happens."

"And I will always be there for you," she whispered back. "No matter what happens, I will always support you."

A soft tap to my shoulder brought me back to reality, I turned and found Grover watching me with worried looks. Looks like I was spacing out for a moment there, I sent him a small smile while I walked into the BMW, opened the door and sat on the driver's seat. I touched the steering wheel gingerly and ran my finger on it, Clara would love this car so much. If only I was able to bought it, if only my life didn't get ripped away in such a cruel way. Unconsciously, I gripped the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles went white, was my family still grieving about me?

"Reiner."

I turned around and found Thalia already sitting on the passenger's seat, she gave me a worried look. I exhaled quietly as I leaned on my own chair and stared at the view in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. "You looked a little off since that incident."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"I just wanted to help," she said again this time.

"Thalia," I said and turned to face her. "I'm fine really, it's just I have a lot of things going on in my mind."

"Would you mind telling me?" she asked me. "Maybe I can help you sort those thoughts."

I hesitated for a moment then shook my head. "It's nothing important."

Thalia looked hurt for a moment, and I felt guilty. But, I don't want to involve her into my problem, her life is already messed up, and I didn't want to add my problems onto her. Besides, she could get hurt if I involved her into this mess. Percy has already gone deep enough, and I already asked him to do the impossible thing, to kill me if Kronos takes over my body. I don't want Thalia to go through that thing, too.

"Why won't you trust me?" Thalia asked with a hint of anger in her tone. "I trusted you, why won't you trust me?!"

"It's not about trust," I said and sighed miserably. "I did it because I-"

"Percy" she cut me off. "You trust Percy, but you didn't trust me?"

I blinked at her. "Thalia, it's not about trust!"

"Then what is it about?!" she yelled at me, I caught frustration in her voice and anger.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" I yelled back at her and slammed my fist into the steering wheel. "My life if a giant ball of fucked up! I don't want you to get too involved with me! You don't know what happened to me before you arrived!"

Thalia grabbed my collar as she pulled me closer. "Then tell me about it!"

A flash of memories of Clara saying that she will be by my side no matter what happens resurfaced in my mind.

"If I tell you," I lowered my head. "You will hate me for the rest of your life, you will see me as an enemy."

"What?" Thalia blinked at my words. "You know that I will never be able to hate you. You are my friend! You're important to me! No matter what happens I won't leave you behind."

"I can't tell you," I said and my voice started to crack a bit. "Not now, not when you see me as-"

I almost choke on my words. "I can't hurt you again," I said in low tone. "I just can't,"

"What are you talking about?" Thalia loosened her grip on my collar.

"Please get out," I said and tried my best to hold back a sob.

"Reiner, I-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled and Thalia complied this time.

After she closed the door, I slammed both of my fists into the steering wheel, tears already pooling on the corner of my eyes. I choked on my own breath as I rested my forehead onto the steering wheel, the tears finally fell, slowly.

"Clara," I sobbed quietly. "What should I do?"

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and wiped it with my sleeves as I looked around. I'm still in the car, and looks like I fell asleep with my forehead on the steering wheel. I groaned as I massaged my neck that started to feel sore, because of my sleeping position.

"Good morning, son."

I literally jumped from my position and banged my head into the car roof, a string of curses escaped my lips as I massaged my head. I turned and found the same homeless man leaning back into the passenger seat, Apollo.

"Dad," I muttered.

"Rough day?" he asked me in a playful manner.

"You can say that," I said while leaning back in my chair.

Apollo glanced at me. "Why are you always fighting by yourself?" he asked me.

I froze at his words.

"You're not alone, you know that, right?" he said that again. "You don't have to do everything by yourself. Sometimes you can lean on someone else."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's not like that. I just can't see them suffer because of me."

"Ah, your fatal flaw," Apollo said sadly. "You care and love your friends too much, that you are willing to suffer just for them. That you choose to carry your burden alone rather than sharing it, afraid that it will hurt them. You're always trying so hard to make everyone around you feel loved, safe, and happy, without a single care about yourself."

I just kept staring at my lap quietly as Apollo sighed deeply.

"You are also never able to let go of those whom you care for the most."

I lifted up my head and looked at Apollo with a confused look.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Your life," he muttered. "Your old life."

My eyes widened as I turned to face him. "How did you-?" I grabbed 's arm and shook his body. "You know about that?!"

"I already said too much," he said sadly. "I hope you can forgive me in the end. I did this because I loved you and your mother."

After that I felt that my hands were getting hotter and Apollo's body started to glow brightly. I quickly let my hands go and closed my eyes, as the light was getting brighter every second and Apollo showed his true form. After the light died out, I opened my eyes and saw that the passenger seat was already empty, but I can still fell the warmth at that side.

"What the hell?" I muttered. "What the fuck is going on here?"

I sighed as I opened the car door and stepped out from the car, the morning sun started to rise across the sky and giving a warm orange hue through the metal curtain that was already being opened by Zoe. I breathed the fresh morning air, hoping that this new day could erase the uneasy feeling that I had since the incident in the Smithsonian.

"Reiner," I heard Thalia called me.

She looked at her hands before sighing tiredly. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to push you like that."

I smiled slightly and ruffled her hair. "It's okay Thalia, I mean, I have to apologize to you, too. I yelled at you and kicked you out."

"I do trust you," I added and Thalia looked up at me. "But, I just need more time. I need time to think this whole thing through, and sort everything out," I smiled at her. "When the times comes I will tell you everything, okay?"

She smiled back at me as she pushed my chest playfully. "Dumbass, you don't have to tell me that. I will wait for your explanation damnit, so, take your time. Because, I will be there when you're ready. I will help you as much as I can, because…." She cleared her throat as a blush started to coat her cheek. "…you always help me and you're very important to me."

I quickly looked away as I was blushing. Damnit! Why did this thing had to happen between us? I mean Thalia is great and all, but I'm not ready to cross that line. I'm still unable to forget Clara, I know that I will never able to see her again, but the memories, our memories together for 3 years were still etched into my mind. It's not that easy for me to forget Clara, maybe this thing would be easy if I was reborn into this world without my previous memories. Maybe I can give this thing a chance.

Also, one more reason why I'm not ready to start over. Kronos was already inhabiting my mind, I'm afraid that someday when Kronos fully takes control of my body, I will hurt her, and I couldn't imagine that happening. I didn't want to hurt her, so yeah, for now maybe it's best if we keep going like this, I know that this may sound selfish and cruel, but believe me, this is for the best, for both of us.

"Thank you," I said and ran my hand through my hair.

Thalia chuckled before she nodded at me and she turned around, and walked towards Percy. I sighed deeply as I stared at the sky, I started to curse Aphrodite for this thing that's happening between me and Thalia. Let's just hope she wouldn't make anything more complicated than this or add another one into this mess. Then I heard some footsteps and someone stopped right at my side, I glanced and saw Grover staring at the beautiful view in front of us as he smiled at the scenery.

"Hey Grover," I greeted him. "Sleep well?"

"Not so much," he answered. "You?"

"Fell asleep on the steering wheel," I said and started to massage my stiff neck. "And now my neck is still suffering from that."

Grover laughed a little at my remark, then suddenly he stared at me with a serious expression.

"Last time I saw Thalia like that, it was a long time ago, when we were on the run with Luke," said Grover.

I tilted my head a bit. "What do you mean?"

Grover laughed lightly as he shook his head. "I can read emotions remember? Thalia clearly likes you and she's already warmed up to you," then he smiled sadly. "She looked so sad when she learned Luke betrayed us, when he first changed," then he continued. "Please, don't leave her or hurt her again. Her emotions are quite unstable after she learned of Luke's betrayal for the first time and she started to deny it. She won't believe it until she sees it with her own eyes."

My mouth went dry when Grover said that. I can't promise anything like that.

"I'll try my best, man," I said slowly. "I can't promise anything, but I will try my best to not hurt her feelings."

Grover gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Reiner. You really are kind and considerate."

After that, Grover decided to talk to Zoe about something, while I just watched the sky getting brighter every second. When the train stopped, all of us decided to jump and walked away from the train tracks and headed into a nearby town. The town was still empty, maybe because it's still early morning and it's cold as hell. I felt lucky because the sunlight started to warm me a little bit, and the cold didn't affect me that much.

"Lucky you," Percy said through gritted teeth "Being the son of Apollo and all. The cold never bothers you."

I smirked at him. "It does bother me, but not as much as you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy glared at me. "Air head," he said loudly while he stuck his tongue at me.

I rolled my eyes as I caught up with him, I swung my arm around his shoulder as I pulled him closer to me.

"Are you warm yet?" I asked him and wiggled my eyebrow at him.

Percy cursed loudly as he pushed me away from him.

"Fuck! You are creepy as hell!" he said and moved away from me. "Hug me again and I will drown you next time I see water."

Then I turned towards Thalia, Thalia's face instantly went red when she realized I about to hug her.

"Don't even think about it, Air Head," she hissed at me while taking a few steps back.

* * *

I rubbed my arms as I sat on the store front with Percy and Bianca, Percy put his rubber mouse on the table, which I still didn't understand why he bought it in the first place. The three of us sat in silence, before Percy decided he will go after Thalia and help her gather information, leaving me behind with Bianca. The air around us surprisingly is not so awkward, it's almost like we enjoyed each other company in silence.

"Thank you," she suddenly said towards me.

"For what?" I asked her back.

"For cheering Nico up," she said slowly as she ran her finger on the rubber mouse.

"Why did you leave him behind, though?" I asked "He's your brother, right? Isn't family supposed to stick together?"

Bianca flinched as she pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap. My eyes widened when I just realized what kind of question escaped my mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude and inconsiderate," I quickly apologized. "I swear sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own."

Bianca giggled a bit. "I know that maybe people see me as a jerk or selfish for leaving Nico behind, I just wanted some…freedom," she sighed as she looked at the sky. "I want friends and to live my own life. Being a Hunter will give me all of that. But, every time I see Nico, he seemed to hate me for it, I just want him to understand that I want to live my own life."

"Nico will understand, someday," I said and smiled at the sky. "He's still young and was used to being with you 24/7. Plus, you are his only living family, it's understandable that he's hurt when you were leaving him so suddenly," I looked at her black eyes. "But, when he's older, Nico will understand why you did this. He loves you, and I believe that he wants you to be happy. Just give him some time to process all of this."

Bianca smiled when she heard my explanation. "Thank you."

I reached out and wanted to ruffle her hair, but my hand stopped midway. She's a Hunter now, and I didn't know what she will do if I did that, besides at this point, she didn't know that I'm her half-brother. Bianca saw this and she gave me a disapproving expression, but it only lasted for a moment before she started giggling towards me, while pushing my hand away.

"Sorry," I said and chuckled in embarrassment. "I almost forgot that you are a Hunter now."

"It's okay," she said

I laughed and examined Bianca, she's started to change little by little. She seemed more confident by now, and she didn't even stutter whenever she talk to me. Her aura even changed, she's not that shy and awkward girl anymore, she's a Hunter now.

"Thank you again," she said slowly. "I think I understand why Percy and Thalia trust you and care deeply for you. You are a good guy."

I only nodded at her compliment. "You too, Bianca, just don't forget to visit Nico when you're nearby, okay?"

After a few moments, I saw Grover and Zoe come back from the coffee shop along with a few pastries and a few cups of coffee and hot chocolate. I took a cup of coffee and a bagel, I ate the bagel slowly as I watched the other side of the street, still waiting for Percy and Thalia. They haven't come back yet, and I'm starting to worry about them. But then, suddenly a warm breeze rustled pass by us, I froze instantly when the breeze touched my skin, it's so warm, like spring time, it was definitely a spring breeze! Grover already collapsed on the snowy ground and there was a bird coming out from his paper cup, I dropped my cup when the rubber mouse that Percy left on the porch suddenly came alive and ran away somewhere.

"Pan," I muttered under my breath. "Pan is nearby!"

My thoughts are interrupted when Percy ran with Thalia behind him, both of their faces looked white as sheets.

"We have to r-" then he blinked when he saw Grover. "what happened to him?"

"He just collapsed," Bianca said. "I don't know why, he just suddenly collapsed."

Dread began to fill my gut, I remember this scene vaguely, but I did remember the skeleton army. I quickly pulled my black bracelet and glared at the side of the road where Thalia and Percy came from.

"What are thou doing?" Zoe asked me with wide eyes when she saw me hold my Stygian Iron sword.

"Enemies," I said. "I can feel it."

"How did you know?" Thalia asked me. "I mean, you didn't even see it."

"It's just," I started to think for an answer that didn't sound stupid or vague. "I can feel it, like my senses are screaming at me."

"I developed it since Luke always sent monsters to catch me not too long ago," I said when Thalia looked like she was about to ask why. "Since then, I have become more aware of the presence of monsters."

Then within a minute, a pair of grey skeletons with blue police uniforms came and walked towards us. How the fuck did they get the police uniforms and the guns?! Did they buy it? Or did they steal it from nearby police? And one of them even pulled a freaking cell phone from its pocket and began to make a call. Oh great, and now they knew how to use a cell phone, one of them put it on their ear and started to clatter their teeth, almost looks like they were speaking. Thalia already activated her shield and it didn't seem to work on those skeletons. A few of them started to appear from the bushes near us, Grover kept mumbling about a blessing that came from Pan and nature. One of them started to pull a gun and shot it towards our general direction. I quickly raised my hand and a slab of black stone protect us from the bullets, Percy kept flinching when the bullets hit the stone.

"12 bullets," I said and they gave me strange looks.

I rolled my eyes and kept counting in my head. "Those pistols only hold 12 bullets and need to be reloaded if you want to keep shooting. So, when they run out of bullets, I will lower down this rock and you guys will attack," I looked at Bianca and Zoe. "Zoe and Bianca, I want you to shoot at them as soon as I lower this rock, it will keep them distracted. While the rest of us will charge at them, attacking them while they are busy fending off your arrows"

"How did you pull that off?" Percy asked me in a surprise tone.

"Unlike you, I fill my head with knowledge, not with seaweed," I answered sarcastically and grinned at the flustered Percy.

Thalia laughed at me, even Bianca and Zoe smiled at my remark. Percy punched my shoulder playfully before he reached for his pen, Anaklusmos. For a moment I saw Zoe's eyes looked sad when she saw the pen, but it only lasted for a second before it returned to normal.

"…10...11…12…" I quickly swiped my hand down and the black rock submerged into the ground again. "NOW!" I yelled.

Zoe and Bianca quickly showered the skeletons with arrows, while Thalia, Percy, and I charged at the skeletons. Percy cut the first skeleton in half and Thalia managed to behead the second one, but the skeletons began to reassemble into their previous form in mere seconds. Percy's eyes widened at this, his mouth opened slightly at the sight in front of him. The arrows from Bianca and Zoe kept passing through them, from their skulls, ribs, none of them even hit the skeleton, and they started to look a bit frustrated. I tightened my grip on my sword as I tried to stab one of the skeleton warriors, the skeleton's teeth chattered loudly as my sword sliced through them, cutting them into half. The skeleton quickly burst into flame when my blade cut through them.

"How did you do that?!" Bianca asked me in a surprised tone.

The other skeleton quickly made some distance towards me since they realized that I can kill them, maybe this ability had something to do with being Hades' kid or something like that. When I about to stab one again, Grover said a word, a single word, then the largest boar that I've ever seen made an appearance.

"REEEEEET!" it squealed loudly.

And the things that happened after that is a blur to me, it just happened so quickly that my brain couldn't comprehend what happened after that. Because the next thing I knew, two of the skeletons were gone and one of them was already scattered on the ground.

"The Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said in a calm tone.

I took a step back when the boar squealed again, and ready to charge again, and this time into our general direction.

"It's a blessing from the wild!" Grover began to speak in a high voice again.

I quickly jumped to the side, trying my best to avoid those humongous tusk, it won't hurt me but I didn't want to fly anywhere soon enough. When I landed on the ground, I quickly rolled to my side and quickly stood up. The boar already destroyed the city sign and now it turned again into our general direction, more like my general direction.

"Oh shit" I mumbled when the Boar decided to charge at me.

I raised my sword, ready to defend myself, but…

"Don't kill it!" Grover yelled at me. "It's a gift from the wild!"

"Come on man!" I yelled back at Grover. "This 'Gift' or 'Blessing' is trying to send me into another state! How is that a blessing?!" I quickly dived into the other side as the Boar slammed its tusk into a rather big tree and it managed to uproot the tree and threw it on the side like it was nothing.

"It's a wild Boar," Grove said dazedly. "Of course it's trying to attack you!"

My eyes twitched at Grover's explanation. "Real helpful man. Real helpful," I said and my tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"Stop being sarcastic!" Thalia scolded me as she was eyeing the boar. "You're not helping!"

"What is supposed to help, then?!" I yelled back at her. "I can't kill it! What do you want me to do, huh?! Tame it?!"

Thalia glanced at me as she pointed her spear at me. "You are the one who came up with the plan with those Skeleton warriors."

I opened my mouth and closing it again, when in my peripheral vision I saw the Boar already charged at Thalia's direction.

"Thalia!" Percy screamed. "It's charging at you!"

Thalia quickly snapped her head towards the boar, and she raised her shield. A mistake actually. The boar quickly quickened his speed, perhaps the Medusa head offended him in some way? Next thing I knew, I rammed Thalia into the snowy ground next to her, narrowly missing the boar's tusk.

"Pay attention," I said and stood up. "Unless you want to fly into another state!"

"I-I know!" Thalia stuttered as she pushed me a little. "Shut up! You're distracting me!"

I only sighed as I racked my brain, I'm trying my best to remember this scene. The only thing I remember is that we rode this thing into Hephaestus' junkyard, but how do we ride this thing if the damn Boar is trying its best to plow us down into the snow?! The Boar readied to charge at us again, I quickly grabbed Thalia's hand, ignoring the heavy blush that coated her cheeks.

"Follow me!" I yelled and ran towards Percy while I deactivated my sword.

With my now free hand, I grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged both of them into the woods not too far from us, at least the woods will provide us with some cover. Bianca, Zoe, and Grover started to follow my lead, much to my surprise, Grover managed to run at my speed, despite him just being stoned not too long ago. I kept running, dodging the trees in front of me, I still heard the boar not too far behind us, as I expected, the tree slowed it down. I slowed down my pace when I saw the land in front of us gone. Thalia began to tug her hand from my grip, fear plastered on her face when she realized in front of us a hill, a pretty steep hill and it's pretty deep.

"Scatter!" I yelled and let Percy's wrist go.

All of us scattered into different area, but the boar kept charging at us, more specifically Thalia.

"No, no, no!" she said behind me while trying to slow us down. "I'm not going to jump! No way!"

I turned to face her. "Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"No!" she yelled in fear. "There's no way you're going to convince me to jump from here!"

"Trust me," I said in a confident tone. "We will get down there safe, I'll make sure of that."

"I-I can't!" Thalia shook her head.

"Sorry, no time to think," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and jumped off the side of the mountain.

Thalia screamed as she buried her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around my chest. I quickly pulled her shield from her arm, and used it as a snowboard, at least it will ease our landing when we reach the bottom. The boar let out a mighty squeal as its body tumbled down from the top and kept tumbling down into the bottom of the mountain. I tried my best to protect Thalia from anything that came towards us, I won't get hurt or experience broken bones, but Thalia can. The next thing I know, we already reached the bottom, my body face upwards with Thalia on top of me, she looks fine. I could say that my clothes have some tear here and there, but I'm unscathed, no wound or scratch. I panted heavily as my hand instantly reached toward Thalia's head and patted her gently.

"It's over," I said through my heavy breathing. "You're safe now."

I felt her body shudder a bit and I heard a soft sob come from her, I felt a little guilty for bringing her into this mess. I probably should've chosen Percy instead of her, or Grover.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Thalia's voice was muffled. "A very, very big jerk!"

Thalia lifted her face from my chest as she looked at me with glossy eyes, her face is bright red like a tomato. I could felt her erratic heartbeat come from her chest.

"I'm sorry," I said and rested my head on the snow again. "That's the only thing that appeared on my mind at that time. The others will come down surely, but you need a push, otherwise you would've been plowed by the boar."

"How did you know?" she whispered. "That I'm afraid of heights?"

"Since you tried to drive my father's chariot," I answered. "Your face, your posture, it all says that you're afraid of heights."

Thalia let out a scoff. "You better not tell anyone about it!"

I laughed a little "Why should I? It's not important, what's more important is that we are safe now and the boar is probably still in pain after that fall from that height."

Thalia quickly removed herself from my body gently as she helped me to sit down. "Are you okay?" she asked in worry. "I mean you took all the fall by yourself?"

"I'm fine," I said and rolled my shoulder. "I got lucky, I guess."

Thalia sighed in relief as she looked at her lap. "Stupid Pretty Boy."

I laughed at her nickname for me as I tried to remove the pine needles from her head "You're welcome, Thalia."

"Reiner! Thalia!" I heard Percy's voice not too far.

I stood up and offered my hand to Thalia. "Come on."

Thalia took my hand and I lifted her up for the ground, she picked up her shield and deactivated it into her bracelet. I saw Percy's relief face as he saw me and Thalia managed to make it down here unscathed, behind him I saw Grover, Zoe, and Bianca with equally relieved expressions.

"Thou are a stupid boy," Zoe scolded me. "What are thou thinking, jumping like that from a cliff?"

"Well, the boar was aiming at me and Thalia, so I thought the only way to bring it down is by jumping off the cliff. The boar couldn't stop itself and had no choice but to charge on ahead into the cliff in front of it."

"Idiot," Zoe scoffed.

"Hey!" I protested. "That was the only thing popped into my brain! You should be thankful that I can came up with an idea!"

"Guys, guys!" Grover quickly stepped between us. "The point is all of us are safe."

"Not the boar, though," Percy pointed out.

The Boar was still struggling on the snow, looks like the impact made it a bit confused. I mean, look at the size of crater it created.

"Yeah a 'blessing' indeed," I said sarcastically.

Grover huffed. "Well, do you even know how fast these things are?" he said. "I know that it almost plowed us, but still," he then sighed. "A blessing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Thalia quickly butted in. "You want us to ride that thing?"

"Thalia's right," Percy added. "Not a comfortable ride, that fur is looking spiky enough."

"Well, unless you have a faster way to go to the west," I said and put my hand behind my head. "And remember we don't have much time."

Grudgingly, Percy and Thalia agreed with me. So, without much argument, all of us tried our best to make ourselves comfortable on the boar's back. Which is a very hard thing to do, when it felt like you were sitting on a stell brush.

"That presence," Grover said while we were on the Boar's back. "It must be him, I would recognize it anywhere."

"What? What presence?" Percy asked while hetried his best not to flinch.

"It's Pan," I said in a flat tone "It's Pan right, Grover? I mean that warm spring breeze, and I felt it too."

Grover gave me a curious glance. "You're right."

"How did thee know about the God of Nature, Pan?" Zoe asked me, clearly curious, since not many knew about Pan.

I only sighed in misery as I looked at the sky. "I read about him somewhere when I was a little kid, I guess. He's gone right? I mean nobody could find him."

"But I will find him," Grover said in a determined tone. "I will find him and bring him back."

After that we only rode the boar in silence as we headed to the west.

* * *

I groaned when I slid down from the boar's back, my ass was sore as fuck. The sun was almost gone from the sky, I looked around and found a mostly deserted area. I mean, there's an almost rundown taco shop, a few other shops, and a boarded house. And the most disturbing thing is what's next to it, a huge pile of metal scrap stretched before my eyes and it's so high up into the sky. Well, looks like Hephaestus threw a lot of things in here, I mean look at all that junk and the size of said junk. Then a random thought crossed my mind, how on earth he dumped all his junk in here and how the human saw this pile of scrap as a normal thing? Like how? I'm 100% sure some of the things are strange, very strange or borderline creepy for a human, so how did they not see it? Did the Mist covered the truth? I'm just curious about how this looks to human eyes.

I flinched when I heard Thalia summon a lightning bolt, I turned to face her and a campfire already sat there nicely. Looks like I was lost to my own thoughts again, I scolded myself mentally and sat down near the fire. I watched the fire dance, while my thought ran towards Annabeth and Artemis, who were being held by Atlas. The sky huh? I laid my back on the sand while looked at the beautiful sky that was full of stars. I always wonder, how heavy the sky is, I mean Atlas seemed to have some problem with his back after he didn't hold it. I glanced at Zoe, who now still fought with Thalia about something, Atlas is her father right? Just how did he, you know, do that, when he had to hold the sky like that? Was Zoe born long before Atlas held the sky?

"Hey, Reiner!"

I turned my head and saw Zoe looking at me with a serious expression.

"Yeah?"

"It appears that thou are the only one who killed the zombie," she said "So, we need your help," she glared at me.

I quickly pushed myself up "What zombie?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and something clicked inside my head.

"Oh, the walking skeleton? Sorry, it's just that your interpretation of zombie is different than mine," I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

Zoe decided to drop the subject, as she said that we should continue headed west the next day, and we would reach Las Vegas after that. Bianca quickly shout that she didn't want to go there and she had bad memories about that place. I only closed my eyes at the memories, the one that trapped me, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy in a hotel. Then something hit me hard on the head, hey, didn't I bump into Bianca one time at the hotel. But, it almost looks like she didn't remember about that event at all.

"Bianca," I said slowly. "Do you remember about the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Bianca's face turned white as a sheet. "How did you know that place?"

"I've been there once," I said and earned a nod from Grover and Percy. "And I think I met you there once, well, more like bumped into you."

Bianca's eyes widened in realization. "That's why you look oddly familiar, I've seen you somewhere before."

"Bianca, I hate to ask this, but…" my voice trailed a bit. "How long did you stay there?"

Bianca shook her head. "I don't remember. It felt like a few months? But then…" she sized me up "You looked much older than I remember, and taller."

"That's because…" I swallowed hard. "It was 2 years ago. I was 13 at that time, now I'm 15."

"Impossible!" she yelled at me. "It was only 1 week ago!"

"Bianca, who is the President of the United states right now?" Thalia asked quickly.

Bianca answered quickly, and Thalia's face went pale.

"Before that?" Thalia asked again.

"Roosevelt," Bianca answered and this time she looked a bit desperate. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Theodore or Franklin?" Zoe quickly piped in.

"Franklin," Bianca answered. "F.D.R."

Percy blinked slowly. "Reiner, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't F.D.R our President 70 years ago, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Bianca flinched as she looked at her hand. "I'm not 82 years old! I'm 12 years old!"

"Bianca," Percy said gently. "That hotel, the time inside that Hotel is much slower than in the real world. And you stayed there for 70 years."

Bianca covered her mouth, as tears started to pool up in the corner of her eyes. "I don't understand. I only remember a man came in and told us that we had to leave"

It's probably Hades himself, Thanatos, or one of the Furies, I said mentally.

Before we could finish the story, a bright white limousine sped up towards our direction. Blood instantly drained from my face when I realized who was inside that limousine. The only goddess that I tried to avoid, but now looks like she decided to pay us a visit.

"Fuck me," I muttered and earned a glare from both Zoe and Thalia.

* * *

I glared at Ares as he literally put me on his sword's end. I knew it won't kill me, but still, just one divine wrath, and I'll be gone from this world. Beside I didn't want to endanger Thalia, Grover, Zoe, and Bianca. They had already gone into the taco shop, while Ares glared at me, he looked pissed and bored because he had to wait with me until his beloved Aphrodite finished with Percy, and he will shove me inside that, limousine.

"You looked different brat" he hissed at me.

"I was only 13 years old when you last saw me," I said and rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm different, it's call growing up."

Ares scoffed. "Don't be a smart ass, brat. I could still kill you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why don't you?"

He clicked his tongue in disgust. "Athena will kill me, and Aphrodite will kill me too."

I only rose my eyebrows. "You're afraid of Athena and Aphrodite?"

Ares eyes glowed even brighter "Forget about what I said, brat! I'm not afraid of them! I'm the God of War!"

"Who got his ass handed by two 12 years old kids," I said and rolled my eyes.

Ares grabbed my collar. "You got a death wish, brat?!"

I grabbed his wrist and growled. "I can take you down now, if you want!"

"What did I say about Reiner, honey?"

I heard that sweet tone and flinched inwardly, that tone sounded sweet but you can hear displeasure in it, and a pinch of anger. Ares dropped me onto the ground as he turned to face Aphrodite, Percy had already gone into the Taco shop, Aphrodite put her hand on her waist as she glared at Ares. Ares huffed as he quickly pushed me towards Aphrodite.

"I don't know what do you see in this brat," he hissed.

Aphrodite ignored that remark as she climbed back into the limousine and gestured for me to follow her. I quickly followed her into the limousine and closed the door behind me.

"How are you?" she asked me and smiled. "How's my favorite hero?"

I flinched when she called me that. "I-I'm fine!"

She giggled. "Aw, you're nervous," she said while closing the distance.

My back was already pressed against the door while Aphrodite invaded my personal space.

"Hmm, I see," she said and nodded while she stared straight into my eyes. "You seemed torn about your feeling towards Thalia."

"Huh?" that the only words that escape my mouth.

Aphrodite leaned back as she squealed in joy. "How sweet that you can't decide about your own feelings. This is more interesting than I thought, but don't worry, I will make it more interesting."

"Please don't," I said. "You already make it complicated enough."

Aphrodite ignored my plea completely, as she was already lost in her own world, probably thinking about my next love life.

"Why am I here?" I asked "Surely it is not about my love life right?"

Aphrodite's eyes finally focused on me. "Ah, yeah. I want to speak to you about something"

"And?" I tilted my head.

"It's about your invincibility," she said seriously. "Don't tell anyone about it, I mean anyone."

"But, how?" I asked. "It's hard to hide this thing."

"Just don't tell anyone until you save that annoying Artemis" Aphrodite said and huffed "If Zeus knows about it, he will smite you on the spot. Electrocution will kill you"

"How?" I asked, clearly surprised that Aphrodite knew these things.

"Athena told me," she said and twirled her hair.

"I see" I said and nodded. It made sense, since Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom.

"And, more importantly," she said giddily. "How about you and Thalia?"

My face instantly became red. "What about us? We just friends!"

"Aw, this is so adorable," she said and wiped the corner of her eyes. "Thalia clearly loves you. But you're holding yourselve back, because you're afraid of your unknown future, and the fact that Zeus could kill you if he noticed that his own daughter has fallen for you."

Then she put a finger under my chin and brought her face closer. "But, it only natural. I mean, even though you are still 15 years old, I could see you grow up into a very handsome man. And that kind nature and self-sacrifice of yours wsurely will bring any girl onto their knees."

"Self-sacrifice?" I said and gulped.

"Your fatal flaw," she said and smiled.

Oh yeah, Apollo did remind me of that.

"Oh gods, I just can't wait to see you in 3 more years," she said and her eyes trailed toward my mouth. "You still remember my promise about that kiss right?"

I only nodded numbly.

"You are different Reiner," she said this time in a much kinder tone. "You almost remind me of my husband, not selfish, always looking out for their loved ones, always seeing me for me, not because I'm the goddess of love or my beauty. That's why," she beamed at me "You are very interesting to me. Plus, you are handsome."

When Aphrodite finally put some distance between us, I managed to exhale the breath that I had been holding. Yep, this woman will be the death of me, not now, maybe later.

"Also, don't take anything from there" she said and winked at me. "My husband is always fussy about his trinkets and trash. He will throw a fit if he learns that a demigod or anyone else messes with it. Bye, bye, love, see you soon!"

After that, the door opened and Ares pulled me out not so gently, he then growled at me before he closed the door hard and the limousine drove off into the darkness. Leaving me baffled after the events that just happened.

* * *

 **Me: There you go, another long chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if i can't banter with Reiner like the usual. I mean it was 1 week after that terror, and yeah, I'm still a mess.**

 **Just hope that wherever we are, all of us are safe from terrorists or any kind of danger.**

 **Reiner: Hey, it's okay. You still need time to recover from all of that, it's fine.**

 **Omni: Yeah, no one should have to deal with that.**

 **Me: And don't forget to leave some review, click the favorite and follow button.**

 **Love you guys and stay safe!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
